A Wicked Game
by MaNiQ1
Summary: Sin City: Successful choreographer Bonnie Bennett meets the ultimate poker face Damon Salvatore. Her life is in order and she is happy. He has a dark past and unfinished business of his own. His Dark past disrupts her life's order as he tries to relentlessly pursue her. Can they find happiness? * toxic themes *
1. Fire and Ice

**A/N I am popping my fanfic cherry with this one, and its BAMON. Please R &R. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Bonnie Bennett**

Bonnie Bennett was outwardly a woman to admire. She was beautiful, educated, talented, independent, fit, and humorous in her own way. She was respected, and loved by many. Bonnie Just bought her first home. She helped her mother close a deal on a small production company in her hometown. She headed a production in Las Vegas, and was becoming very notable in the dance production world of Sin City. Easily she was the utter and total package. The lucky bastard who would one day lock down Bonnie Bennett would have to do some serious wooing because she was a no none-sense type of woman. However, her lack of discernment when it came to men, was astonishing, for as smart as she was. Bonnie was unlucky in love. Let her tell it and her life and love was dedicated to dance.

She was raised by her Mother Abby and Grandmother. Her father, was absentee most of the time, except around birthdays and holidays. Their relationship was generic at best. The first 12 years of Bonnie's life, her mother and Father were married. Bonnie witnessed, mental and physical abuse. She had a father who was "away" for work often. She doesn't remember when she figured it out, but eventually she discovered her father was "away" with other women cheating on her mother. He never made an effort to really be close to Bonnie, but he always made an effort to spoil her on birthdays and holidays. Those material things could never make up for the lack of time he spent with her, or the lack of protection and love he should have offered his daughter. Bonnie based a good portion of her idea of love from the example that was set for her. Eventually her dad left and her relationship with her mother strained throughout her teen years. She always remained close to her Grams.

Bonnie's mom was the Head of the Performing Arts Department at the University. Her daughter, raised in the performance life, was a ballerina at a young age, well into her teens. After being accepted into a premier Ballet Academy during her high school years, Bonnie developed an eating disorder. The rigorous schedule of her performances and traveling was so strenuous Bonnie was pulled out of public high school and forced to do homeschooling away from her friends, leaving her all alone. She went into depression and eventually the competition to become a principal dancer forced her into bulimia.

After she graduated high school, she decided to leave the Ballet company, and focus on other areas of dance. She let go of ballet for a long while after that. She took classes at the university where her mother headed the performance art department and earned her BFA in Dance with an emphasis on performance and choreography. Because of the hard life that Abby and Bonnie had while her parents were married, it put a strain on their relationship as mother and daughter. It wasn't until Bonnie began working under her mother's tutelage at the university that they began to bond and become closer again. After Bonnie finished interning and graduating she was offered a job in Las Vegas.

Bonnie wanted to be a Production choreographer, with such likes as Alvin Ailey, Martha Graham, and Bob Fosse. Her aspirations were bigger than her small time dreams. She would settle to go back home to Virginia, and work small town production with her Mother. In the meantime, she was in the Las Vegas, big leagues of production. Not New York or LA big leagues, but non-the-less, world famous Las Vegas. It was the foot in the door if she wanted to become an international choreographer. Las Vegas treated Bonnie well in terms of social and financial wealth. She wasn't filthy rich, but she was well off and could afford to take care of herself comfortably and still send money back home for the business venture she was investing in with her mother.

In Las Vegas, Bonnie headed the production of a private, exclusive, burlesque show which she also appeared in as a special guest periodically. This show wasn't open to the general public. Ninety percent of the revenue was made from bookings. Things were falling into place slowly but surely for her. Bonnie loved her job. Her relationship with her mother was great now, they were starting a new production company together back in her hometown, where she would be a distant investor until she decided to move back home and take on the company full time. Her current job paid her well, and offered her connections all around Las Vegas. Her Best friend from her hometown was getting ready to make the move to Las Vegas soon, and her Mom had met the first man she cared for since the divorce from Bonnie's father 15 years ago. Nothing could hold this girl back from the happiness she needed after a rough start.

One night a large Bachelor party booked her burlesque production which meant the gentlemen had an all access full length private show. These parties were usually booked by big spenders and wealthy men. Bonnie made guest appearances in the large private shows. A particular booking in December happened to be the night she met Damon Salvatore. He booked their production to throw a bachelor party for his best friend Alaric. That night Bonnie's life changed drastically.

* * *

 **When Damon met Bonnie**

(Alaric's Bachelor Party)

Damon Salvatore was nicknamed the "billionaire play boy." His actual earnings were quite impressive, but no one knew if they were in the millions or billions. Frankly it didn't matter. Unless he was splurging on other people, he was pretty outwardly frugal. Although, when he spent money on people, he WENT ALL OUT. Tonight would be no different. His best friend was marrying his long time fiancé, and Damon swore it would be Alaric's last night of freedom. So if his best friend was going out like that, Damon would make sure he went out Vegas style… with a BANG!

The men had a penthouse suite at the world famous Caesars Palace. In attendance was, Alaric, Enzo, Zack, Stefan, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Atticus, and Conner. And Damon, of course. Among the men were business associates and other acquaintances. Damon and Klaus were set to meet with the production Manager, which was Bonnie. However, in the case she has to perform, her manager meets with the client instead to avoid mixing business with the pleasure aspect of the show. Her manager, was running late, and at the risk bordering unprofessionalism, Bonnie had to send her assistant, Lexi, to sign contracts with the gentlemen. Lexi was not versed on the business side of the production, but so long as the gentlemen signed and didn't ask a too many questions it would go smoothly she thought.

She thought wrong.

"Sir, I'm sorry, as far as the contract is concerned, whatever you spoke with Ms. Bennett about on the phone prior to tonight is all typed out here." Lexi insured.

"I understand that sweetheart. But I didn't talk to her my assistant April did, and my assistant as you can see is not partaking in this gentlemen's evening."

"I understand that Sir, but I cannot make any changes to the contract that you or your assistant agreed upon."

"Well, now you see that makes me very upset. And we don't want an upset ME. I had an agreement or at least an understanding that touching was not only allowed but involved as a part of the show. If that is not in this contract, I am not signing, and I will take my money…"

Klaus cuts Damon off, "You know Damon, let me handle this from here. Love, you see this can all be settled if you could just alert the production manager, or the general manager that we should love to speak with him before the signing of the contract. Maybe make a gentlemen's agreement of sorts." Klaus was a charmer, there was no doubt about that. The twinkle in his eyes. The pout in his perfect red lips, and the ginger tones in his sandy blonde hair were quite unnerving. His raspy accent was other worldly, and his tone was flirty and sensual, bordering a phone sex operator. This man was English; and a gentleman.

Lexi was enthralled by the Englishman's accent, and against Bonnie's wishes, alerted her to the client's requests.

It takes Bonnie almost 20 minutes to make it out of hair and make-up and doing final checks on her girls before she saunters out front. She threw her hair in a bun and tossed on her black-rimmed, cat-eye shaped, opaque reading glasses. She also put on some black pants and white business button up. Bonnie forgot to button the top three buttons, exposing the top of her cleavage. She would never do such a petty thing on purpose. If there was one thing to be sure about Bonnie Bennett, it is that she was always a consummate professional. Her futile mistake with her three buttons trumped her attempt to tone down her costume to be taking seriously. Especially by rich men who typically saw her as an object.

As she walks closer she notices a man who appears to be highly upset. He's next to a man whose pleasant demeanor eases her anxiety.

Damon is upset, and growing impatient as he begins to threaten to leave the facility and take his business.

Her voice takes a serious tone and she approaches the men with an open mind. "Gentlemen, good evening. I am Ms. Bennett; how can I help you?"

Damon with his back to the woman, talks to the group of men in the bachelor party, "Of course, she's a woman, no wonder she took so long. I have been waiting out here for 20 minutes, over a…" He pauses as he turns to see the beautiful woman before him. She was covered up from wrist to ankle, but her delicate frame could not be missed. She had a small body that was so beautifully curved a man would take a second and third look, even in the masculine attire she was donning. He lost his train of thought for a second. It didn't go unnoticed. "Umm, yes. Excuse me. I didn't mean to get so upset. We have been waiting here with these contracts for over 20 minutes. There is a dispute with one of the requests we had about touching." How did his tone get so calm?

"Well, Sir, No worries for your aggravation. I completely understand. I am here to help in any way I can. Tell me what I can do to keep you and your business here with me and my dancers?" Her low, stern, yet sexy tone was doing something to him. He was staring at her, and did not speak.

"Hello. Mr. Salvatore?" Bonnie repeated, "How can I keep you here, with me? What can I do to make you happy?"

He could think of a lot of things she could do. But he stuck to business. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Well there is a no touching policy. I understand that is with every burlesque show. We were referred to by a business acquaintance, Logan Fell, of your private shows, which is why we chose your establishment to do business with. However, my contract was re-instated to ensure we would get the full- length" (which was contract code for full- service) "private show. This was inclusive to touching as a portion of the performance." He was almost embarrassed to be asking this beautiful woman to allow him to touch other women in her show, but it wasn't for him. "This is a Bachelors party. We wanted a great show. We heard you put on a real classy act. We didn't want a strip club, because those are a dime a dozen. Plus, we didn't need all of what comes with that type of party. We just wanted a little extra with our experience." A little extra consisted of lap dances, topless nudity, and mild touching, Bonnie didn't run a strip club. She hired real professional dancers. Girls who were looking for a transition out of stage theater into production theater. Girls who wanted to leave the traditional stage behind for something more risqué. Bonnie remembers her transition from ballet, and she was giving girls a transition into something that would be a promising future to a dancer's career, but still held true to production choreography. She held auditions semi-annually, and her show was getting so popular in the dance circuit, her sign-ups for auditions were lining around the corners. It was no longer just the transitional move for formal dancers, but the dream of the up and coming dancers as well. She put on a classy act as Damon mentioned. Her shows stayed booked, with packed houses. The production team she headed was becoming high in demand, they were wanted all over Las Vegas, so the company that hired her paid her top dollar to stay. She was obviously their cash cow. So when a person mentions her show being an experience, that is a complete understatement. Her show is the ultimate burlesque experience.

"Of course, Mr. Salvatore. And I know Dr. Fell well, he is actually a friend of the show, and is one of our rotating in house physicians. About your contract, you are absolutely correct. I believe I spoke with your assistant April. I told the assistant to notify you that upon your arrival, code word **Contract X** was how we know which contract to hand you. We write up two contracts for liability purposes. Sometimes we get clients who change their minds, and we write up two contracts to avoid a delay. This one in your hands is our basic **Contract Y** , and I will grab you **Contract X** if you don't mind giving me another few minutes? I know you have waited 20 minutes so far and I apologize I am short staffed tonight." Through her rimmed cat-eye glasses, he caught sight of her Earthy green eyes. A rare, yet beautiful sight. Her eyes held a quality he doesn't see in most women…sincerity. Her lips…He stopped his thoughts there. He was about to imagine those pink, heart-shaped lips doing X-rated things. As he brought his eyes back up to her eyes from her lips, she cautiously bit her bottom lip feeling like that object many rich men saw her as.

"No. No, of course. Go ahead. Take your time. Our show doesn't start for another 30 minutes. I appreciate you taking the time to come out here and handle this, Ms…?"

"Bennett." She spoke surely, remaining professional, she wasn't about to fall for this rich boy's charm.

Damon was hoping for a first name but he'd take what he could get for now. He felt like such an ass. He watched her walk away. She was just as beautiful a vision going as she was coming. Boy did he want to see her cum. He reverted back to the image of her biting her lip, his body reacted to her subtleties. This woman didn't have to move much or say much, she was occupying every ounce of space in his brain. He grabbed a pen out of his jacket pocket and began writing something down.

About two minutes later she returned with said contract. After they signed, she shook both Men's hands. First Klaus, to which he pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it and spoke lowly and deeply, "Pleasure doing business love." Bonnie smile for the first time and Damon's face lit.

"The pleasure is mine." she ensures Klaus.

She looks at Damon and holds her hand out to shake his. Reluctantly he grabs hers softly and lets it linger there for a while. They both say "thank you" at once, accidentally. They then smile at one another, and Damon's hand is still lingering on hers. After he lets go, she sees a business card in her hand with the personal number circled. In pen its written, "I'm sorry let me make it up to you." Then a totally different number is written out underneath it. They part ways and as they walk away from one another, they each turn to see the other look back simultaneously. Each smiling satisfactorily. She stuffed the card in her pants pocket. He smirks. Once she disappears out of his line of vision, he plots immediately how to make her his.

"You might want to be careful there Damon, I might think you want that beautiful woman."

"What's it to you Klaus? Damon spits.

"I mean, technically… she is fair game." Klaus spoke up.

"I've already staked my claim, technically!" Damon, wasn't one to lose.

"Well, technically, I'M completely single. That is IF we are speaking technically."

"I technically do not have a ball in chain at the moment. Technically. "

"You play a dangerous game brother." Stefan Spoke up. "We all know a break isn't technically a break up."

How technical can a group of men get?

"Who comes back from a break and it actually works?" Damon asks cynically.

"Who takes a break after the age of 25?" Klaus was pulling no punches. "Ms. Bennet strikes me as a one woman, no-nonsense type of gal. I can't be sure, but I will say she is a woman that knows what she wants. You couldn't be fickler of a man."

"Let me guess, she needs a man like you? With your English accent and your charm. That accent ain't fulling no one. You're still a wolf in sheep's clothing. The black sheep if we are being technical."

"Touché. Damon, you are lucky I am drunk and 5 minutes away from a room of beautiful women, many of which I plan to bed tonight. You have tonight to try and gain her attention, because I will be lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce. I can tell she needs a good fucking." Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Klaus, the gentlemen.

"Why do you say that?" Stefan chimes in.

"Look at the way she talks and walks, there's a subtle sexiness, that she doesn't even realize she has. Women like that haven't been fucked a lot." Klaus, the expert.

"Don't talk about her like that." Damon is unsure why Klaus's statements bother him.

"Listen old chap, this woman is surely different than most, question is, why?"

"Lesbian." Drunken Alaric finally speaks.

They all chuckle. "No. She's straight as a ruler." Klaus acknowledges."

"Maybe she's one of the crazy ones." Stefan chimed in. Damon's eyes widen.

"Career woman. I know that look anywhere. She is a self-made, independent, wrapped up in her career woman. Klaus says. "She needs a good fuck. She knows it too. But she throws herself into her career to not think about it."

"Just don't start something until you finish something else." Stefan was motioning of Damon's current unfinished business with a certain woman in his life. "Good luck with that one." Stefan tells Damon, his only voice of reason. He gives him a look of seriousness. Damon has to lighten the mood.

"I don't need luck. I need a Got Damn drink. Alaric is getting married next weekend, and this is my boys last night of true freedom." A cocktail waitress came by with a round of champagne, and shots of whiskey. The men took their shots and toasted to the night with their champagne.

"To Ric. Here's to fucking the same woman, for the rest of your life. Forever! One woman, only." Damon had to drill it into his head, about his future lifetime of routinely, boring fucking with the same GOT DAMN WOMAN."

Alaric frowned drunkenly at Damon's words.

"To Ric." All of the men drunkenly cheered and laughed.

Alaric chimed in with "TO ME!" He was so drunk he had no idea what was happening.

* * *

Bonnie was upstairs finishing up her hair. She had a brief moment of flush fall over her face, and she smiled.

"What's that all about?" Liv, the young blond, with an attitude asked.

"What?" Bonnie says.

"She was being hit on big time by those gorgeous rich men downstairs. My gosh, I have never seen such a large group of good looking men all in the same party. You girls are going to have a ball out there tonight!" Lexi mentions.

"Wait. What's going on? What'd I miss?" Vicky, the sultry, auburn, tressed, Jolie look alike asks.

"Well apparently our lil Bon was getting hit on, and we are performing for hotties." Liv says.

"Yum. I love dancing for a good looking men."

"Vic, Liv, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Because my girls always perform top notch every night, even for ugly guys."

"Of course Bon, but the incentive is just a little sexier when they're eye candy."

"Vic's right. I hate to sound like a conceited girl, but I feel the same way."

"Really Sage? Because you seem to like the 'old ones'… "Liv mentions.

"Listen, I love a silver fox, but there aren't always silver foxes out there. To which I like a nice clean shaven guy to make eye contact with." She mentions. "Unlike you, you like the hairy ones."

"Hey nothing wrong with a beard or a scruffy face."

"No! Not me" Vicky says, "love a smooth bodied, muscular frame, with a clean face. Ugh, turns me on."

"Well girls, there is a little bit from column A and Column B out there for you guys, so get your best 'come hither' faces on, and your best sex hair. I cannot stress enough, no run in your tights, they show under the light and ABOSLUTELY NO GLITTER! I can't reiterate that enough. It is tacky and stings if it gets in the client's eyes. They also tend to wear expensive clothes. I don't need another dry cleaning bill sent to my office."

"Bon, Salvatore has last dance!" Lexi pointedly yelled out.

"Oh shit!" She totally forgot. "Don't remind me." Which actually she didn't mean. She needed that reminder, because this guy had her thinking twice about herself.

"I guess it's good we don't care about looks, right? Because then you can't get to nervous that you're dancing for the hottest guy in the room." Lexi joked.

"Salvatore? As in Salvatore Corporation?" Isobel, another dancer chimes in.

"I don't know. I don't spy on these clients of mine. Everything is business. Nothing is personal." Bonnie is sure of it.

"Until now! These guys are business investors in most of the casinos in Vegas. Meaning, they have a small percentage of about 90 percent of the casinos here. That is A LOT of money. By a lot, I mean, these guys are loaded. This is no small time, big money, or well off men. These are filthy rich, insanely gorgeous, young investors, with no ties to them legally. I hear the entire family is loaded. They grew up around loaded rich people. They wouldn't even know how to relate to regular people like us." Isobel mentions.

"I can't imagine the types of women they date." Jo, another dancer says.

"Spoiled rich bitches." Sage shouts.

"Privileged socialites. They stick to their kind." Liv says.

"Hmm." Bonnie says. Looking at herself in the mirror.

"Give me one night. I'll make any one of them forget about their pompous lifestyles and pretentious girlfriends." Kim took any challenge thrown her way.

Bonnie speaks loudly to the group of girls, "Ladies, you know the rule. **_'_** ** _We mix our drinks not our business. Pleasures are for showing not for…."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sharing."_** The girls repeat in unison.

"But what you can't see Bonnie, can't hurt you." Sage says they all laugh.

"I didn't hear that." Bonnie laughs and disappears into her office. She looks at herself again after all of her makeup and hair was done. She slowly began unbuttoning the white business shirt she had on, slowly she searched her body for imperfections. Bonnie was a pretty confident woman. The best time to see her confidence was on stage though. There was never more confident a woman, than Bonnie on stage, dancing. Outside of the stage Bonnie was devoted to creating the magic that was production. She grew up in the theater, it was her home. As she removed her shirt, curtain call was being made. She walks out to the girls and wished them a great show, tells them all to break a leg, then kisses every girl on the cheek as a ritual. The girls in the first number were already in position downstairs and Bonnie was in her office removing her clothing. She looked at herself and wondered, what Damon saw when he looked at her the way he did. She browsed at her silhouette, realizing she was shorter than most Ballerinas, she noticed her curves, and remembered how her ballet instructors told her she needed to lose weight. Bonnie's average size was a 5 at 125 lbs, sitting around 5'2" with a very toned build. She wasn't 5'9" 110 lbs at a size 1, and because of this she became bulimic when she was younger. She got down to a size 1 at 90 lbs and never fully recovered mentally. She is forced to judge herself for the rest of her life. She was scared physically and mentally from ballet. So rebelling and going into Burlesque made her feel accepted again. Made her feel whole, and dancing was fun again. Her copper skin was smooth. The lines of her body and the color of her skin were not the minority anymore. She allowed her mind to be satisfied with what she saw. Outwardly she had the perfect life. It was the inside that needed work. Bonnie looked on the ground and saw a white card, she picked it up. It didn't read a title, it simply said Damon Salvatore Business inquiries and there were three numbers. One of the numbers was circled, and then there was another number written under the phrase, "I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you!"

What could he possibly want? She wondered. Her hand began tingling in the spot his lingered. She felt a small sensation in the pit of her belly and she began to relax into her seat. She closed her eyes imagining his face and got lost in the icy blue orbs he used to dissect her with. She was unsure how he had any effect on her at all. His cologne was still tickling her nose, and his lips moved ever so carefully when he spoke. He spoke like a man who dined carefully on his food, savoring every bite, every lick, every swallow of his food. He looked like a man who didn't stop eating until he was satisfied. His appetite looked hefty. Her seat began to get wet and bonnie snapped out of her engrossment of Damon Salvatore. He was just another rich guy who looked at her like an object. He wasn't interested in her, and at this point he probably forgot about her.

* * *

As the night went on, the men got profusely drunk and they thoroughly enjoyed the multitude of private dances. The money put towards the private, full-length parties ensured most access that general public was not only unaware existed, but was only granted for high rollers. Most Burlesque shows in Las Vegas were "NO TOUCH" zones. This establishment was not on the strip. It was off the radar to the majority of the general public. The men got what they paid for and then some. Alaric passed out after he got his private double dance from Isobel and Jo. He handpicked the two dark hair, blue eyed beauties. He was into that dark and sexy exotic look. Oddly enough his soon-to-be wife had blonde hair, brown eyes, and the sweet, girl next door look. But they'd been together over 5 years, it was time to get married, right? Time to tie the matrimonial knot. The one eternal fuck he'd have for the rest of his life, was a woman he was barely even attracted to anymore, sure he loved her but was love enough? This was his last night to bring his fantasies to life. Damon went all out for his friends. Those two dancers took him and disappeared with Alaric for about an hour. No one knows what happened, and Alaric won't remember. The only two witnesses were Isobel and Jo. Who were lesbian lovers.

It was time for the Final solo performance of the night. It happened to be a lap dance. This dance was for Damon Salvatore. He may not have been the bachelor of the hour, but he was the man who forked out the expenses for this extravagant party. By the nights end he was raking up quite a pretty penny. The man who foot the bill always got the best dance, even better than the actual bachelor. It was always a surprise dance.

Damon Salvatore remained mildly active for the duration of the party. While he loved to go all out for his friends, he mostly liked to observe. He was not a party guy per say. He could enjoy a party with the best of them, but he enjoyed observing. The music started and Damon had no idea what awaited him. He did not touch one woman the entire night. His mind remained fixed on the beautiful Ms. Bennett and her perfect Mocha skin. He drank his bourbon and had a good time with his boys. It couldn't get much better than this, he thought, bachelorhood, money, drinks, friends, and beautiful women. Tonight, only one woman in particular caught his eye. He couldn't get his mind off of her. So he tried to enjoy the rest of the night, and he did. He drank merrily, laughed profusely, cursed belligerently and allowed himself to forget about the moments in his life, outside of this night. All that mattered to him was tonight.

The lights went out and all sound ceased. The music started, and it was the strum of a guitar, and the sound of light speaker static. A man's voice in alto came in, then he was familiar with this song…

When the one spot light shined down on center stage, there was a just a ballet bar. A familiar, delicate, curvy frame took slow dragging steps toward the bar. She appeared naked. On the contraire. She was dressed in a barely there, black, lace, corseted, one piece. She had on thigh high, leather legwarmers, with garters. Her breasts were pressed up slightly, and her waist ever so synched. A side view of the silhouette appeared in black shadow. Her dance began as a simple stretch on the bar, like a dancer in the studio with no one watching. The girl at the bar stretched like an acrobat. She was very flexible. Her flexibility was so impressive his manhood was thinking ahead of him. The pressure in his pants was building as he sat in the audience carefully observing her.

After a little bit of stretching, her hips began rolling to the music in a way he had never seen a woman's hips move. She lowered her body to the ground, to a crawling position and her legs popped out in a center split until she slid forward out of the split, rolling onto her back, and once again, her body was moving in a way he has only seen a woman move in his dreams. She managed to roll her hips on the ground and move in a way that made every man in the room wish he were on top of her. She was flat on her back, facing the ballet bar now, she grabbed onto it with her hands maneuvering her body back off of the ground to where her back was facing the audience. She then grabbed the bar, and in the most careful way rolled her body over the bar backwards to the other side of it. Now she was facing the shocked crowd.

The woman stands up right in the shadows of the spotlight with perfect posture. Her face was still covered in darkness. As she stood upright, not moving but one part of her body, she brings her right leg slowly up, inch by inch from tendu to passé to a full extension, until her toes are pointed up to the sky in a hill stretch. Her leg is now outstretched, extended, next to her body, with toes pointed to the sky. The sheer muscular strength in this woman's body brought gasps from the audience, and pure stunned silence. All attention was on her. Every man in the bachelor party, every dancer, and waitress stopped and stood. The lyrics penetrated the dead air.

 ** _Bring your love baby I could bring my shame_**

 ** _Bring the drugs baby I could bring the pain_**

 ** _I got my heart right here_**

 ** _I got my scars right here_**

 ** _Bring the cups baby I could bring the drink_**

 ** _Bring your body baby I could bring you fame_**

 ** _And that's my motherfucking words too_**

 ** _Just let me Motherfucking love you_**

Her leg was still in the air, using pure muscular strength, slowly she turned her upper body toward the same leg which was pointed to the celling, and facing her leg now with her arms in a high 5th position, she bent her body backwards into a walk over and as she came out of it, she sauntered to the stairs at the frontal edge of the stage and drug her feet in a slow jazz walk toward the man who was trying to see the face of the woman who was making him hard.

She walked toward Damon remembering her personal no touch rule _. 'No touching No kissing.'_ She was the boss. She never got personal with clients. In some magnetic way, his body called to her. Her body obliged. Bonnie had no idea how she was going to get through this portion of the show without touching him. This man was so unbelievably handsome, her nipples hardened looking at him. His eyes were so piercingly blue they were almost see through. His skin was tanned, but fair and much lighter than hers. His reddish pout was ready to be ravaged, black hair ready to be pulled, and a penetrative gazed that spoke to her soul. He had a tall frame, medium build, and a muscular, statuesque physique. His hands were manly and strong like the bulge in his pants. Seeing his manhood through his pants gave the small framed woman a big ego. She was about to put it on him, unaware that her body was planning on breaking her minds rules.

 ** _Listen ma I'll give you all I got_**

 ** _Get me off of this_**

 ** _I need confidence in myself, yeah yeah yeah oh, yeah oh_**

 ** _Listen ma I'll give you all of me give me all of it_**

 ** _I need it all to myself_**

The mystery girl drew closer and closer his direction. He was completely unaware she was headed for him until she stood in front of him. His brow furrowed, and as he sat she stood with her belly in his direct line of sight. His tense face softened, and his eyes looked at her beautiful belly, then up at her attempting to see her face. His eyes drew back to her belly as her belly dance was mesmerizing him. She grabbed the back of his head by the hair, and then in the classiest way possible, she put his face in her crotch area. Her head dropped back and she rolled it back up as she pulled his head back off of her crotch by his hair. She stepped directly over his lap and straddles him. Damon's eyes widened as he came face to face the woman who was taunting him _(HER)_. Icy blue eyes glared into emerald ones and just as he tried to penetrate her soul, she put her hands back threw his hair until she reached the back of his head, and yanked it back doing something she has never done before to a client. Bonnie licked him from the start of his neck slowly up to his chin. Her warm tongue slowly slid up his skin. Feeling his newly grown stubble turned her on. He was trying not to get hard from the warmth of her tongue on his skin. Her tongue made its way to his face just below his lips. He hated people touching his face, but she would be the exception. Just as her tongue was about to meet his lips, she pulled it off of his skin and put her lips together and began blowing along the wetness her tongue trailed behind. The cool sensation drove him crazy. She was making this man want her, and she didn't even know it. She was licking and blowing this man like a woman starved for his body.

Bonnie grabs Damon's face forcefully with her hands and brings them face to face, he's so turned on he's mad. He glares at her with an angry, ready to kill eyes. His intimidation tactic just turns her on. Bonnie carefully places herself right on top of his crotch. Her warmth is instantly felt by Damon, and his manhood pushes up against her. He is partially embarrassed of how easily she turns him on. It was a stroke to her ego, and she knows she is taking back charge of her body. At the start of her dance his body called to her, her body obliged without her consent. Now, Bonnies eases herself more comfortably, pressing her womanhood onto him, and her breast against the hardness that is his chest. He can see the sweat bubbling up on the crease of her breast, he is so close he can hear her heart beat. The sweat on his forehead is now collecting. When he looks down at her breast, that are sitting directly in his face, the sweat from his forehead form into a small collection of water, and drips right on to her breast. This small, yet enticing move caused a throbbing in Bonnie. Damon instantly felt Bonnie's nipples harden against his chest. His manhood twitches and Bonnie feels it. She knows she has him where she wants him now. She begins grinding on his lap. Her womanhood is directly lined over his manhood, and as she rolls her hips back and forth and grinds into him, they look like they are straight fucking on the chair, in front of all of his friends, and their co-workers. Every one of them speechless. The movement has taken them both by surprise as they are realizing they want to do much more. Damon's eyes close for a brief moment, and he is imagining Ms. Bennett on top of him, naked, riding him. His body was enjoying her, yearning for her, needing her. She was answering his call, and alas it was just a tease. He wasn't inside of her and she wasn't naked. So he opened his eyes, and it was his lucky day. Bonnie was biting her lip, rolling with a particular rhythm, and her breathing was in sync with her motions. Her movements are causing great friction and as Bonnie begins to get turned on. She realized that she never gets like this with clients. Bonnie doesn't touch or allow touching with her own body. Her dancers yes, but she is the boss, it's not professional. She realized she fucked up. She tries to feign a new movement in her dance that would allow her to get up making it to look like part of the act. She got him all hot and bothered. She needed to ease her way off of his lap and try finishing her dance standing. She truly believes she is in the clear, standing ready to rotate direction off of him, and Damon grabs her hips, and forcefully sits her back on to his cock. Her eyes widen. _'_ _WTF?'_ She was thinking. Her straight shock had to quickly disappear before the audience noticed it. She looks at the man with his manhood poking her lady bits, and he says very clearly to her "Two can play that game Ms. Bennett!" He smirks at her. The music's lyrics become too personal now.

 ** _Let me see you dance_**

 ** _I love to watch you dance_**

 ** _Take you down another level_**

 ** _And get you dancing with the devil_**

 ** _Take a shot of this_**

 ** _But I'm warning you_**

 ** _I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby_**

 ** _So put down your perfume_**

Bonnie tries to maneuver around his strength, but effortlessly he holds her down, and now his fingers are gripping her ass tightly. Her perfectly round, beautiful, ass, is being gripped so firmly, that she can't struggle without ruining the show. She continues dancing, and tries creating a few more inches between them. He doesn't allow her to. The moment between Bonnie and Damon is tensing up. Never has she ever had a client try to force her into a lap dance. She has never had a client control her body during her performance. The rolling of her hips becomes a little deeper. If he won't let her move, she's going to make this hard for him too. As the two go toe for toe, in the chair, Bonnie begins nibbling Damon's ear. He fucking loves it too. Her hips are rolling and his hands are gripping her ass, his hardness continually poking her through his pants and she gasps. The music is so loud that only he hears her. Her body becomes more entangled into the darkness that is Damon Salvatore, it is responding to his breath against her neck, the grip on her back side, the hardness poking her middle, the drips of sweat from his forehead to her breast, and the devilish look in his eyes. She tries to stop rolling her hips, and he continues moving her hips to his liking, he is so strong she can't stop him.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" Bonnies whispers. "I can't do this. You have to let me go." She tries to worm her way out of his tight hold. He won't let her go. "Please." She pleads.

"Never." He whispers with a devilish grin.

Bonnie looks at Damon like he is crazy, and realizes that he is utterly insane. His fair skin, Icy eyes, Red lips, and black hair; he is the Devil. "Please let me go." He continues moving her hips back and forth against her will. He is moving her body against his, wanting to turn her on. Her mouth says one thing, but her body says another. _'_ _Was Klaus right?'_ He wonders _. 'Does this woman need to get fucked?_ ' He wants to make Bonnie sweat, and he is determined to win over her body one way or the other. She smells too sweet, she feels too soft, she looks too mesmerizing, she sounds like music to his ears when she is moaning lowly, trying to fight his advances. "Omg. Stop. Stop it." Her cries are barely moans. Back and forth, back and forth. He moves her, knowing now the way she likes it. The friction is unwavering; she is no longer in control of her body. He took back control of her and she can't help but to moan in his ear. Her moan is so breathy and it deepens. She is starting to get a slight pitch in her tone, and this sound is like a woman on the verge of crying tears of joy. "Oh my gahhh. This feels so good. Ahh ahh, no stop it." She jerks up and looks him in the penetrating eyes of his. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"I want… to be inside of you!"

Her eyes widen, then shut, and she grabs him around the neck and puts her nose against his nose, and her for head against his, in dire need of covering her face, Damon's words send Bonnie over the edge, and she cums right there. All of the lights black out. The roar of the crowd is so thunderous that they could not hear Bonnie scream as she released on Damon's lap. Their faces were so close they were breathing heavily in and out of one another's air, their mouths almost touching. Bonnie goes to get up, and Damon kisses her, and before he could get his tongue in her mouth, she pulls away and takes off before the lights come up.

Luckily there are 15 second blackouts after performances. The dark strobe lighting also made it hard for anyone to see exactly what was happening between them during the performance. Not to mention they were all piss drunk. When the lights came up slowly they were only red to dimly light the room. Damon's boys were all looking at him with lipstick on his face. The cheers ensued and it was official. Every man was jealous of him.

He knew after what happened between them she wouldn't be back. As his boys continued their partying and drinking, Damon's reason for staying was gone. He left the party before the guys and went back to his room to finish what he started with her alone. Thanks to Ms. Bennett, when he touched himself tonight, he had all the motivation to have a happy ending. He came over and over again thinking about that dance. Hearing her breathy moans, her whispering words, her warm tongue, her cold breath, her scent. Before he fell asleep, Damon swore, he was going to have Ms. Bennett all to himself. She would be his. Mark his words.

Remembering how plump her ass felt between his fingers, and how warm her center was against the crotch of his pants, he fucked himself silly, with her beautiful flawless, image, in his mind. Then he was out like a light.

* * *

That is the night Bonnie Bennett met Damon Salvatore. The night her life changed, and it was only a brief glimpse into what was in store for them. They were always fire and ice.

* * *

 ** _*WORDS IN BOLD ITALIC paragraphs are song lyrics of the artist The WEEKND song title is Wicked Games_**

 ** _*I do not own these characters, just this story._**


	2. Out with the old

*** Thank you for your reviews.** ** _Much Appreciated (:_**

 *** This chapter is a longer than the first, giving insight on our two main characters!**

 ***Warning Part of the chapter deals with TOXIC THEMES ! Please understand that this is something important to help us to understand why these two characters are who they are now. I'd appreciate if you bear with me here. Thx!**

 **PLEASE ENJOY**

* * *

Damon Salvatore woke up the next day as if he was awakened by the soft chirping of birds. He had one of the best sleeps for a man that was at a bachelor party the night before. Of course, he was satisfied with the activities from the night before. It was 8 am and the thoughts of Ms. Bennett from last night had him eagerly awaiting the next time he'd see her face. He looked for his phone, and obviously there was no phone call from her. He didn't care. He decided that he wouldn't wait around for her, he always knew that the early bird got the worm. He went through his call log, and found the number to her direct office line.

He called and left a message. He wasn't sure why he decided to call her and forgo awaiting her interest, but his mind wouldn't be plagued with such petty 'what-fors.' With all of the energy he woke up with, he decided he was going to go to the hotel gym and run a few miles, after all, his stamina was important to him. When he stood out of the bed, he almost stumbled over a body, he wasn't familiar with, it was female, half naked. How did he not hear her enter his room last night? He really needed to get to the bathroom, but every and anything was tossed in his way. He finally reaches the bathroom door when he hears a flush. Out comes Enzo, "How'd you get in my room?"

Enzo points to the girl on the floor, "Housekeeping."

"Dirty dog."

"Besides, you have the best bathroom. That hot tub was… (Enzo motions his fingers in a bunch and kisses them and pops them open to the air) Magnifico."

"And you just had to christen it." Damon says with Enzo winking at him.

"Well…" he hunches his shoulders. "Why are you up so early?"

"Gym, you?"

"Same, I'll head over with you, I need some sauna action so I can sweat this bloody alcohol out of my body."

"You are such a diva."

Both men get ready and head to the gym.

Damon gets on the treadmill and has his music ready for his 4 mile run, his body was so relaxed from all of the jacking off he did, he found it hard to jump into this run. So he started with a jog, his mind once again was filled with Bonnie. He couldn't help it; she was a natural seductress. The more he remembers last night's performance, the more he gets worked up. He's only been on the treadmill for five minutes and he had to take off his shirt, he's sweating already. 'FUCK.' Her body was so perfect, he was distracted, and he kept telling himself he had to see her again. What was he feeling for her? Was this just lust, was it more of an attraction, maybe it was the mystery of her, or the allure that she wasn't swooning over him.

No, it was her eyes, and her mouth, and that perfectly crooked smile he noticed when she smiled at Klaus. Her eyes were so sincere, but there was something lovable about her smile. Damnit, Klaus. Something about the way Klaus spoke of her last night got under Damon's skin. Her skin, that drew him in also, she was so buttery, and reminded him of honey, the way her skin looked and smelled. When his face was buried in her breast, he could smell her natural musk and there was a hint of spice in her sweat. Something like cinnamon. He wanted to be back in the position she had him in, underneath her looking into her eyes, while he was filling her with his manhood.

"Fuck Yeah!"

"What?"

"I haven't run 4 miles in under 28 minutes in a few years. I have no idea what got into me. I didn't even realize I was running that fast."

"Must be a good play list. That, or your mind was preoccupied."

"Yeah, maybe. Sauna time." Damon's goes into the sauna and he melts himself into a 15-minute day dream about her before he heads out of the gym for good, so he can shower. On his way up, Enzo stayed in the sauna longer, so Damon took the opportunity to call her office again.

There is no answer but he leaves another message.

* * *

(Riiiiiiiing.)

Her cell phone rings for the third time. She's pissed **.**

 **Lexi**

"Lexi, it's Saturday morning. You better have a good reason for waking me up on my sleep in day."

"Ms. Bennett, (Lexi always tried to address Bonnie as a professional, especially when other people were around, in this instance she was at the office calling Bonnie) Marcel never came in last night, and still hasn't shown today. It's almost the end of the month and he hasn't run any of the numbers at all."

"Okay, what is the problem, he can do it tomorrow."

"Today is the last day everything can be run through the system; Doors are locked for two weeks come Monday."

"Have you heard from him?"

"No one has."

"Damnit Marcellus. He better not be up to his old shit again."

"I know, let's hope not. Anything I can do for you before you get here?"

"Get me a coffee and croissant from the Deli please. Oh, two of them, warmed up please."

"Okay, sure thing. And Bon?" (A more personal greeting this time)

"Yeah?"

"We gotta talk."

"Ok, what about?"

"Salvatore."

Bonnie deadpanned her phone and immediately was brought to her memories about last night. She thought she escaped without anyone really seeing what transpired in the chair between her and Damon. How could he do that to her? How could she enjoy it?

"Alright."

When Bonnie hung up, she was going to get ready to take a cold shower. The one she should have taken last night. Instead she accepted an invite for drinks from her Ex and one thing lead to another, and with Mr. Salvatore fresh on her mind, she let herself get carried away.

"Hey," She nudged the warm body next to her a few times. He turns to her with a smile on his face, happy to see her next to him. "I'm sorry, I have to go, something important for work has come up, and I am the only one who can fix it."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. My manager is MIA and I have to pick up the slack before the Petrova's run numbers by the accountant next week."

"Bonsters?" He questions with heart break in his eyes, he's the only one who called her that. "Why am I not surprised? I called you, because I missed you, and.. Damnit B!"

"Hey I am sorry, okay this isn't something I have a choice in okay."

"You always have a choice B, you just always choose your career."

"Hey! That is not fair. I bust my ass to get where I am. What about you? I have NEVER asked you to choose." Emphasis on NEVER.

"You never had to! Because I never gave you a reason to believe that anything else came before you." The way he spoke, a person could tell he's been heartbroken by this same conversation before. "I could give you the world B. You don't have to put in 80 hours a week and stress yourself out over the Petrova's and Marcel and his antics."

"I didn't need the world, I just needed your support. And maybe I like working 80 hours a week Kai. It's my livelihood."

"It doesn't have to be."

"It's my life, my passion, My Hea-"

"Heart. Of course. It's your heart, and no one will ever have your heart as long as your career does."

"Hey! It is helping a lot of dancers. I have a chance to make these girls a living doing what they love. Your sisters happen to be two of those girls."

"My estranged sisters, who won't talk to me, like the rest of my siblings since my parents died."

"You refuse to meet with them to work out details of your parents Will. You being the oldest and Jo, are supposed to divide all of your parent's properties. You have shut out all discussions of their Will. They are entitled to have what they have left of your parents."

"I asked you to fire my sisters, and you couldn't do that!"

"I have no part in your family's business Kai. You know that."

"But you are my girlfriend."

"WERE. We WERE together."

"Whatever, you never can put the effort Bon. You keep my bratty sisters employed and you choose your career over me. You are so selfish."

"Please don't do this right now."

"Do what? Humiliate myself for you, because you could never love me as much as you love your job."

"I have always loved you, but you want me to give up my career. You want me to love you and only you Kai. It is selfish. I could never ask you to give up your career, it makes you happy, and because of that, I'm happy for you. Can't you see that?"

"I can see that last night we had the most incredible sex we have ever had, and I felt connected to you. I felt something, I know you did too. It was like old times. We had the best times." He walks to her and grabs her in an embrace. "I love you so much B, you'll never find someone who loves you and would give you what I can."

"Except all you can give me is an orgasm, because you have a girlfriend, and now, we did something that shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake Kai. Okay. It can never happen again. I'm not the other woman. In fact, she was the other woman when you and I were together. Three years down the drain. Funny how things change." Pulling out of his grasp and walking a few feet away.

"I'll break up with her." His final plea was gut-wrenching.

"But I'm not breaking up with my career, this was a one time occurrence Kai, it'll never happen again." Her eyes teared up and she walked back to him, kissing him on the lips, and he kissed her back, with the veracity of a man who was saying his possible final goodbye. She walked him to the door, they parted ways on peaceful terms, unlike the first time.

Why didn't she run after him? She loved him. He made her happy. He was beautiful and kind, and really had offered her the world, but at what cost? To quit her job, and travel around the world with him as his muse, while he lived out his dream career. Bonnie took a hot shower instead. She needed to cry and soak up some steam.

* * *

When Damon gets back to the suite everyone is still asleep he looks around at the filthy remnants of last night debauchery and remembers why he's not that big of a party guy. He's such a neat freak, and is getting a headache looking at this suite. He was going to take a shower, until he remembered Enzo and some random had partaken in some salacious activities in there last night. He decides it is time for him to head back to his own dwelling outside of town, in Henderson, Nevada. He preferred some seclusion and peace. He wasn't about being flashy. He liked expensive things, but he wasn't flashy.

He pulls into a long drive way on a private piece of property. It's not absurdly large. He had countless condos around the country for that, and a couple villas in Italy and Puerto Rico. But this, small town in Nevada was his hometown. Damon didn't need a large mansion, that was what his parents were for. When he wanted that, he would visit them. This property was a 3,000 sq. ft. on a 20 acre spread of land. The extra land was just purchase to ensure there was no more building too too close to his property. As construction in Nevada was increasing, homes were being built everywhere.

He jumps out of his Ice blue, 1969 Camaro, and glances at his home. A Spanish style villa, that he personally designed, and had built by his best friend's construction company. It was a beautiful home, built for a man that was a bachelor. He never had people over, other than Stefan, Alaric, and Enzo. Not even his on again off again fiancé. Although, she wouldn't have been into it. The first time he attempted to invite her over, she twisted her face at him and told her she preferred the bright lights of the city. She was the type of girl who frequently traveled around the world, taking selfies of all the places she visited, instead of enjoying said place. His home in Henderson was too low key for her.

Whenever he pulls into his hundred-yard-long driveway, all of the stresses of the world melt away and he is over come with some solace and his life becomes easy once he steps over the threshold. Nothing plagued his mind at home. Ever. Until today. A feverish thought flashed through him and he smiled. Allowing himself to calm down from the night's activities, he decides he needs to detox. Enzo had the right idea, He needed some steam and some hot water.

"Joanne." Calling out to his housekeeper.

"Yes. Mr. Salvatore, welcome home."

"Thank you, how is Poppins?" Poppins was his dog. Part of the reason he kept a housekeeper, so Poppins was never alone. He loved his dog. One of his most loyal companions, and he spoiled Poppins to death.

"Poppins was good as always. Although, I think somehow he must have a stash to some food somewhere, because he hasn't eaten any of his food in his bowl."

"Come here, come here. Who's my pretty boy, huh? Who's a good boy? You're a good boy. Who's a good boy? Yea!" Poppins got ridiculously playful, and Damon fell to the ground on his back and let Poppins jump all over him and lick his face as he whimpered in joy. He rolled around and let Poppins play all over him for about ten minutes as Joanne finished her duties.

"Okay Mr. Salvatore, I'm all finished. I'll be back same time tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Joanne, I appreciate you staying overnight with Poppins, I owe you."

"Awe, no need Mr. Salvatore, I love Poppins. By the way you look different today, almost serene. I haven't seen you this way since, well, I don't remember."

"Really?"

"Yes. You must have really enjoyed yourself. Good for you. After all you have been through, it's good to see you smile."

"Well, thank you. And yes, I enjoyed myself very much so."

* * *

"I can't believe this. When I get ahold of Marcellus, I'm going to get in his ass about this. All of these numbers are messed up. Who does he have inputting these figures?"

"I think his assistant Davina does all of his filing."

"Lexi, that doesn't make sense because Davina is a very smart girl, she is usually very meticulous about her work. This looks, not only out of order, but half of it looks made up. It must have been given to her this way. No wonder the Petrova's had him on probation. I'm screwed Lexi. I only have a few hours to get this done and I should be off today. I am consumed with keeping this place together. I'm only supposed to be the Production Manager and Choreographer. Having to do Marcellus' job is putting me in a bad position, and making me have to do more than my pay grade allots. Honestly, no wonder Kai blamed me for our break up."

"Wait a minute, Kai? What does this have to do with work?

"Ugh, never mind. Me and my big mouth."

"No, Bonnie, I am your best friend. Work aside, what is going on with you and Kai, are you guys back together?"

Bonnie sighed and a few strands of hair fell into her face. She blew them away and hunched her shoulders bracing herself for Lexi's words. "I kind of slept with Kai."

"No you didn't. No you didn't. Don't tell me this Bon."

"I'm sorry, I know I can't really justify it but…"

"But?"

"But, somehow I feel torn about it all. I love him. I do. I'm getting older, and I- "

"What Bon? You think you have some time limit to find Mr. Right? Bonnie, the right man is the right man, and Kai's not the right man for you Hun. I am sorry but you and I both know why. Kai has some deep routed issues, and he has some dark issues sharing you. He wants to be the center of your universe, and strip you of your identity."

"Yea, he was an ass. He really had issues with my career. Other than that, he was a pretty great boyfriend. He was very romantic and we were enraptured with one another. He was my first love."

"Not to mention you let him swipe that v-card."

"Oh don't remind me. I was a 22-year-old virgin, and he was charming,"

"Gotta give it to a guy who takes a girl to Paris to pop her cherry."

Bonnie reminisced about the good days with she and Kai. She remembered that they had a lot of amazing times together, and he introduced her to a life of luxury and intoxicating passion. Unfortunately, sometimes things went dark with Kai after his parents died, and it was hard for Bonnie to call it. She had no idea when or if he'd snap. Luckily he never did. If you asked Lexi, Kai had a darkness to him, that may not have fully surfaced, but she felt it in his presence.

"Well, he never did get a fair rap with you. You thought he was psycho."

"He was Bonnie; he just didn't know it yet."

"Is that possible, a person can be a pre-determined psycho, and they don't realize it?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure there is a psychological term for it. I unfortunately Majored in Fine Arts, not psychology. Just count your lucky stars you gotta out of that relationship, and you had a valid enough excuse, your career. So when did this happen, you sleeping with Kai?

They looked pointedly at each other. "Last night."

"Bon, wtf?"

"I have no idea. I was, coming off of, well, it's nothing. I just needed some last night, it's been a while."

"Right, and Salvatore had you all worked up. So it makes sense."

"Wait, what?"

"Bon, I watched your performance on your office monitor last night. That performance was definitely deserving of the standing ovation it got."

"Oh my Gosh. Who all noticed?"

"I can't say for sure, but I did, and you never know these days how much people record on their cell phones."

"Damnit. I can't believe that pompous ass. He had some nerve, how am I going to be able to explain this to the Petrova's if they find out?"

"Relax Bon, if I didn't know you better I'd say it passed for regulation, however, I know you, and how much you hate touching your clients in that manner. I've seen you do the head roll thing, and the hair grab thing, but the rest was all a brand new Bonnie out there. He worked you up and your pissed because you loved it."

"Lexi."

"No, Bonnie, Damnit. Why can't you just allow yourself to live a little sometimes? I mean, Kai… I hate the guy but he was right about one thing, your job keeps you from experiencing some things that might make you happy."

"And some guy I gave a lap dance to is that happiness?"

"I'm not saying that. I am, however, saying that you should give him a go. Have some fun. What could it hurt? Maybe he is the one, maybe not, but maybe he would be a good distraction from all of this number crunching, fact figuring, and stressing behind Marcel, and the Petrova's."

"Girl, he probably forgot about me by now anyways. Some filthy rich, gorgeous man, likes to keep his options open to Super models and socialites. I'm not on his radar today."

"Oh yeah?" Lexi walks over to Bonnie's message machine and puts the phone on speaker, pressing play,

 _"Good morning Ms. Bennett, Damon Salvatore. I am sure you're not working this early in the morning, but I just thought I would invite you for brunch today. I know we didn't meet in the best of circumstances, but I am willing believer in the Universe working in mysterious ways, and I think we were brought together last night for a reason. I'd like to offer an apology for last night, and ask if you will give me a chance to make it up to you. I left you a card with my info on it, but in case you lost it, my number is ###-###-#### and I'd love to hear from you today, if possible. I promise you won't regret it."_

"What? Oh my gosh." Bonnie was in utter shock.

"Right? He's bold."

"More like cocky. You didn't hear what he said to me last night. He's just trying to get in my pants Lex."

"Wait, there's another."

 _"After realizing my earlier message I decided I wanted to retort that last request. Brunch? (He laughed), This won't be a business meeting, I'd prefer to take you out to dinner. If you are interested, call me back on said number, I know you have it still. Oh and Ms. Bennett, just so you know, this has nothing to do with that moment we shared during your performance. I knew I **wanted** to ask you out the minute I saw you, with the white button up, the black slacks, and the cat-eye glasses. The moment I realized that I **needed** to know you, was the moment you smiled at the shake of Klaus' hand. You have the most beautiful, crooked, smile I have ever seen. Ciao Bella."_

Under those same cat-eye glasses, Lexi saw Bonnie's eyes widen with shock.

"Bon you're going."

"Lex."

"Tonight, babe. Call him."

"What, no! I just slept with Kai, like five hours ago he left my house."

"And you ended that chapter in your life. Open a new one Bon. He seems genuine. What do you have to lose?"

"Myself. I am afraid that the next man I fall for, will be the end of this." Bonnie opens her arms embracing her office space, signaling the empire she has helped to build. "I could lose my livelihood, or myself."

"Why would you think that way?"

"Because, when I looked at Kai and how I have broken his heart countless times, I realize I can't handle hurting someone like that. I mean, I want to love someone, but a real genuine love. I don't want something that will quickly fade, I want something that will be lasting."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"I don't have that kind of time for it."

"Well, I definitely don't think that is true Bon, but if that is the case, just let this be something fun. Don't go into thinking marriage or children, go into it thinking, "Let go and live a little."

"Lexi, I am going to kill you for this." Bonnie says as she sees Lexi Dialing Damon's number and putting it on speaker. "Lexi!"

"Shhh." Lexi shushes Bonnie to ready her for the call.

Seriously, a machine _._ _ **'**_ _ **You've reached Damon, leave a message.'**_

Lexi whispers, "Yes leave a message." Both girls fumble with the phone, while Bonnie wants to hang up and Lexi doesn't let her, they struggle for a minute and then **BEEP.**

Hello, Damon. This is Bonnie, I mean, ummm. Hmm. This is Bonnie Bennett. I was retur- "

"Hello." He rushes to the phone answering.

She is in utter shock again. Lexi leaves the room to give her privacy.

"Umm, Hi." She stumbles over her words a bit trying to figure out what to say. "I was returning your phone call."

"Wow. I am a little surprised. I mean, I'm not doubting myself, I just got so anxious to hear your voice again, that by you, actually calling me, seems too good to be true."

"Well, I almost didn't call, I don't usually make it a point to ever speak to or deal with my clients on a personal level."

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" He smirked and she couldn't see it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous." Her silence scared him.

"No, it's not that, I just, last night was a mistake and I can't let that happen again. This was a mistake calling you, I'm sorry." Lexi runs back into the room and silently mouths to her friend and employer, 'NO FUCKING WAY! YOU BETTER FUCKING NOT!'

"No, please don't. I have a dry sense of humor okay. Don't be mad at me. The fact that you have called me, speaks volumes. If you are not ready for a date, I can wait, we can just talk on the phone. I just want to know you Ms. Bennett."

Bonnie looks up at Lexi. Who is piercing her with pinched-faced glares.

"Ms. Bennett?"

She had felt so shaky during this whole ordeal, not like herself. This man had some power over her, and it scared her. She was nervous to speak to him, after that performance last night. He had a darkness, that was enticing to her, and yet, she tried to remain dismissive of his prowess.

So she decided to put on her big girl panties, and woman up. She was no scared gazelle running from a predatorial lion, if anything she was the lion. She was the one who decided she'd stalk him last night, and turn him into her prey. Although he bested her, she was determined to get her power back. She cleared her throat, and that shaky tremble she hesitated with turned into the professional he met at the night's start.

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore. One date, no promises. I will meet you at the place of your choosing."

"Hmm, I want to assure you my intentions are pure Ms. Bennett. I would love to pick you up."

"I don't think that is a good idea for a first date, seeing as how we are strangers to one another."

"Well, we are no longer strangers, maybe estranged after last night, but I think I got to know you a little last night. With that being said, I will pick you up at 7, please send me your address."

He kind of barked that at her, as if he made a final decision.

"Mr. Salvatore- "

"Ms. Bennett, I am old school. I don't believe in that nonsense."

"So my beliefs are nonsense?"

"Ah, how did this happen? We are getting off to the wrong start, and that is not what I wanted. Last night I signed a binding contract, and now your company has all of my information on file. Should you think I might hurt you, just notify someone who you will be with tonight, and where all of my information is. I promise you I just want to enjoy your company. And yes, it will be innocent, I am not expecting anything from you in return. Just good company, and to maybe see you smile a bit."

His voice spoke so distinctly confident, and vulnerable at the same time. He sounded like a man who knew what he wanted, and would get it. She on the other hand, had no idea what she wanted from this meeting, or date. She just knew she had to see him again, even though it went against her better judgement. His body, his voice, his essence called to her, like a pull she couldn't avoid. She didn't have the will to say no, no matter how much of a front she put up.

"You make an offer sound very hard to refuse Mr. Salvatore."

"I plan on making a lot of things hard for you to refuse."

She closed her eyes for a second to imagine what he might have meant by that last statement, but instead, she stopped hesitating and agreed.

"Alright, I will send you my information, is this your cell phone? I can text you."

"Actually this is my home phone. If you have a pen and paper, I'll give you my cell."

After he gave her his number, she told him she'd be ready at 7 and gave a quick, flirty "Bye Mr. Salvatore."

"See you later Ms. Bennett." He hummed back.

They hung up.

Bonnie's thoughts

 _Oh my gosh. What am I going to wear? Shit I have no idea what to wear. What are we going to do? Fuck, I'm cursing in my head, and I'm nervous. I am being a little cunt right now. Oh my gosh I said cunt in my own head. I called myself a cunt. Fuck. I always curse to myself when I'm anxious, but I'm having this conversation in my head which makes no sense because it's getting me nowhere._

Lexi is watching Bonnie's eyebrows move up and down, and as her face contorts itself at her own thought, Bonnie is looking like a confused and bewildered crazy person. Her mouth is moving and she appears to be whispering, but then at the same time she throws her hand to her forehead, shakes her head, then exhales a breath, she was holding from all of her bewilderment.

"Bonnie!" Lexi snaps her out of her indecisive nature.

"Dude, are you talking to yourself?"

"Ugh." They both laugh. "What the hell am I going to do, and wear?"

"You know what this means right?"

"What, I am S.O.L. now because I still have seven hours to straighten out some accounting issues, then figure out what to wear and how to act? I'm doomed."

"It means, teach me how to do this, so I can help you. I'll run down and grab us a couple more coffees and we are going to crunch our little fingers away. Because we have a date with S'il Vous Plait, I'm calling Beverly when I go get coffee."

"A spa? It's just a regular date."

"A woman always has to be prepared Bon. We are getting you waxed, you always have to be prepared for ya know?"

"No I don't know, and you know what? Eff that. You are outta your damn mind."

"I am actually, but you love it. Besides, Beverly is the best."

Bonnie rolls her eyes, then looks back at the computer, as Lexi stares at her, she keeps her eyes on the monitor and speaks to Lexi without looking, "You better hurry before I change my mind."

Lexi in all of her excitement, takes off with a quickness and starts planning ahead.

 **Damon's thoughts**

 _Whew. That was harder than I thought. Okay I got her to agree, she said yes. Oh my Fucking God, she said yes. I can't believe she said yes. Of course she'd say yes, I mean who wouldn't? I'm a good looking guy, right? I mean, shit, shut up Damon, I sound conceited in my own head, what the hell? I have issues, Yup it's official ISSUES. Damnit, why am I still talking to myself when I should be figuring out what to do for this date? Damnit, don't screw this up Damon. What to do, what to do. Why am I nervous? I have no idea. What to do. Call Stefan!_

"Stefan."

* * *

"Hello Damon. You dipped out on us this morning, we had been invited to the Mayoral Brunch today, you forgot?"

"Damnit, I did. After last night I was a bit out of it."

"Damn right you were, I don't remember much, but I do remember your lap dance. Everyone was talking about it this morning."

"What? What about?"

"It was the sexiest thing we'd ever seen. I heard a couple of the guys determined to get her information?"

"What for?" An upset tone came from his throat.

"They just thought she was hot."

"Hey, tell them it's out of the got damn question."

"Oh I forgot you told us all hands off last night. I thought you were joking as a part of some conquest last night between you and Klaus. Who, by the way is determined to see her again."

"He's such a bastard!"

"Yeah, well he's your, what do they call it, frenemy?"

"Well, I could care less about him, I have more pressing matters Stefan and I need your help."

"What's wrong you sound stressed?"

"I have a date, and I have no clue what to do."

"A date? Who in the hell?"

"Said object of lust, among you pathetic assholes this morning."

"What the Fuck? No Fucking way!"

"Yes. Fucking way. I told you I wasn't joking, and I meant it. So you can tell the rest of them to back off."

"I'm not going to lie, I am very shocked, especially since you have some unfinished business. Unless… I s this some kind of conquest Damon?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, I Just think that Klaus likes her, and in his words _'_ _smitten by the little kitten.'_ Ugh he's so pretentious." Stefan laughs.

"Yet, he's your best friend, so you know what they say, _'_ _birds of a feather.'_ You can finish the rest."

"So what is it you need from me?"

"I have no idea what I am doing. I usually don't take women that seriously, other than, you know who, and I'm nervous Stefan. Don't make me sit here and grovel okay. I need something that isn't reaching to hard, but will be impressive to a woman like her."

"What kind of woman do you think she is?"

"The type that isn't easily impressed, and the type that enjoys simple pleasures."

"Wow, you are not use to that type of woman at all."

"Well come on I need some ideas."

"Okay, I'll be by after a few more drinks. The brunch just started an hour ago. I need to smooze some of these idiots for a while."

"Yup."

"Alright."

The conversations end and Damon tightens his lips while trying to think.

* * *

(A WEEK AGO)

"Listen, I'm not lying to you, I will have the money for you by Friday. I was robbed and the only thing I have to my name right now is my condo."

"You mean my condo?"

"I can't give you my condo, I will be homeless."

"Mr. Gerard, I am positive you have somewhere to dwell in the meantime. Loved ones must owe you a pardon."

"No. Absolutely not. I have no one here, I am alone. I'm not even from here."

"You must take me for some type of cretin. I assure you I am not. I have connections all over this City, and I happen to know of a Ms. Bonnie Bennett, whom you spend much of your time with."

"It's not like that, we are business acquaintances, and nothing more."

"Mr. Gerard, you both graduated same alumni, traveled to Nevada the same year, and work for the same establishment, which by the way I see has some prosperous revenues, as I have paid careful attention to the steady increase in clientele. Some of these clients are important business acquaintances of my very own."

"I will have your money. By Friday, or you have my word my condo is yours. It is worth more than what I owe you. I'll take your condo, and at the rate of having already given you the benefit of the doubt, that Ms. Bennett may get a visit from us very soon."

"Don't fucking bring her into this. She has nothing to do with this. She is a good woman. Please I assure you I will have your money."

"Sounds like a personal problem. Do I have your word?"

"You have my word."

"It's your word, or your blood."

And just like that the phone call ended. Abruptly.

* * *

"When I find that damn Marcellus, I am kicking his ass back to the mother land, I swear."

"You and me both Bon. This all seems very shady, and if I am being honest, you may need to cut ties to Marcel for a while, just until he gets it together. Him being your manager, reflects onto you. In this world you can't afford to have a bad reputation."

"You think I don't know that? I do. But I owe Marcellus my life. He helped me and my mom when we really needed it. He is the reason I was able to help my mom buy her production company, and he has introduced my mother to the man she is about to marry."

"Not to mention he helped you out with Kai." Lexi nods.

"Exactly. I can't just abandon him. He has a problem, and I have to help him through this."

"Yes, but this is the worst place to have a gambling problem Bon. The type of people Marcel deals with are ruthless. What happens if they find out where he works, or who you are? You are really all he has out here, besides Sabine, and she's all over the got damn place these days."

"He's my family. I have to help him."

Both girls take a minute to stress and sigh and Lexi can't bear to have Bonnie's night to be ruined behind Marcel's ass.

"Hey this is too heavy a conversation. You have three hours til ShowTime."

"Showtime? You are making this a little more frightening than it should be."

"Did you ever find out how you should dress?"

"Yes, he sent a text, but it wasn't very descriptive."

"You didn't bother texting asking for a better description?"

"No, what do I look like, an idiot?"

"Yes a stubborn idiot. Leme see what it says?"

Bonnie hands Lexi the phone. **Dress pretty. No heels.** Is all it says. "okay, so dressy casual?"

"I don't know I guess."

"I think you are able to look casual pretty, so, toned down and simple, but elegant still."

"Whatever you say. This is your world, I'm just a squirrel trying to get a nut."

"Yes, like literally, a big nut!"

"Oh my- shut up Lex! Besides Kai took care of that last night, so in a way, I can go into this with a clear mind, and not be fooled by any of Mr. Salvatores advances or trickery. Kai coming over was actually a godsend."

"Don't ever put the spawn of satins name in the same sentence with God."

"You, sooooo hate him."

"You are sooooo right."

Both girls were walking down a small and quiet street in Boulder Nevada, rounding a small boutique owned by one of Bonnie's dancers. The boutique all though small was quite cute. It was very floral themed. The small vintage padded chairs inside had silk padding with cheery blossom print. Her carpet was a vine green color and she had her ceilings and walls painted sky blue. When you walked in, it looked like a garden. She had vases of baby's breath throughout the store and her silk curtains are very lightly dyed lavender. It was very simply decorated. The boutique carried casual yet dressy clothing. The style of clothing was a mixture of Bohemian meets romanticism. It was such a cute store; the type of place where you would find clothes that made a girl look 'pretty.'

"Bonnie! I'm so happy to see you here at my boutique." Sage screams

"Sage this is amazing. I knew you were in the middle of working this deal out a couple of months ago, but it seems you have really gotten the ball rolling quickly."

"Yes. This is a dream come true. How many girls can say that they have their dream career by day, and their passion by night?"

"Designer by day, dancer by night. You are so talented. Sage this is unbelievable."

"This stuff is hella cute too. Sage, you design it all?" Lexi asks.

"I do. My sister helps me sew but I design majority."

"I love it." Bonnie says.

"Well thanks to you and _'_ _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang'_ I am finally at a place in my life where I can say I am happy." Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is the burlesque show Bonnie directs.

"I'm happy I could help you bring your dream to life. So I am here for something pretty." Bonnie says.

"Ooh, be more specific Doll."

"Well she would if her date were more specific."

"Date? Am I hearing correctly? Our lil B on a date? Details?"

"Salvatore." Lexi says as if it was going to be obvious, and it was.

"Yes, I figured you guys were fiery last night. By the way BOSS LADY, you gave us all some inspiration last night. We are meeting up later this week to work on our routines."

"Say what?" Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed.

"All of the girls were on fire after that performance. We officially have to get our shit together. Boss lady showed us all up last night. We all made a pact to meet up and amp up our routines."

"I mean it was just a dance girls, it was not- "

"No Bon, there was not a sound in the room when you danced. Not even a pin drop. Everyone was in awe of your sway last night, you looked like a goddess. The way the men at the party were awe-struck, we all realized we needed to step up our A game."

"No shit?" Bonnie was in a sort of daze of bewilderment to Sage's words.

"No wonder you get paid the big bucks. All hail QUEEN B! We salute you." She put both hands straight up and waived up and down as if she was hailing. "Simply amazing."

Bonnie looks at Lexi puzzled, "You knew this?"

"I mean yeah, you left so quickly last night."

"I just can't have word getting out of my performance, I could get into a lot of trouble and lose my job. This isn't good at all!"

"What, no, I have heard nothing negative babe. All good reviews. Even the men who had been there were making promise returns."

"This is fucking crazy." Bonnie, found a nearby silk padded stool and sat on it with her elbows on her knees and her hands on her forehead. She wasn't sure if she should be proud of her performance, or shamed.

"Bonnie, Showbiz LV comes out Monday. Reviews of shows go up every week. We have always had great reviews. Don't worry. You, my friend, have nothing to be ashamed of." Sage promised.

"Bon, don't let this distract you from the mission. You are going on a date and we are here to get you 'pretty' and pretty we will get you. Sage we need pretty and no heels."

"Okay that is simple. Come on I'll grab a few items your size, go in the dressing room and get undressed. Its fashion show time."

"YESSS! I love this." Lexi was more excited than Bonnie, but she was determined to have said woman ready for the date and smiling to the nines, her famous crooked smile Damon loved.

* * *

"Do I look okay?"

"You look fine. Geez I have never seen you this way." Stefan admits to his brother with surprise.

"I just want to make a good impression."

"As long as you don't open your mouth you will be fine." Stefan laughs.

Damon rolls his eyes.

"No but seriously, this is a different side of you."

"Yes, well maybe I have turned over a new leaf. Grown up."

"Damon, you were just in a relationship, engaged actually 4 months ago. I wasn't sure you were ready to move on to anyone in a serious manner, after everything."

"Who says this is serious?" Damon gives one of his typical stand offish faces. Trying to conceal some genuine feeling for this new woman.

Stefan in disdain looks at Damon, and speaks seriously. "I know that she did a number on you, well, tormented you really. Technically you are on a break, so she can "find herself." In Europe, and Spain, and where ever else she has been spotted on Instagram. So if you plan to get back with her, don't lead this woman on."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because, if _the bitch_ comes back she is liable to bring this new woman, what her Name Bennett? She will be brought into the bullshit you have with your crazy. No one deserve to really be acquainted with that bitch. Sorry for my lack of better words. But you know me, I'm honest John."

How does this pertain to you?"

"I don't know why it matters to me. Your happiness is important to me, regardless of what you may think Damon. I hated seeing you how you got before."

"Meaning?"

"Changing everything around for a woman who didn't appreciate you. Buying her affections. Wagging your tail behind you while she snapped commands at you. Everyone may not have seen it, or known the truth, because you guys hid it so well, but don't forget I know the truth."

"It was nothing Stefan, every couple has problems."

"Keep telling yourself that. I have never seen such calculation in my life."

"Then we got counseling and we were fine after that."

"So why'd she leave, and decide to take this 'break' a month before your wedding day?"

"Because she couldn't trust me Stefan."

 **Flash back**

 **Stefan's POV**

 _Stefan was pissed off because he and Damon were set to close a deal on what would have been one of their biggest merges yet. They were in New York, and Damon flew in with Stefan. Just the two of them, normally Klaus and Elijah were in tow, but this had nothing to do with the Mikaelson side of the business. The client had waited along with Stefan for two hours for Damon to show up and close the deal. The client already had their reservations because although Salvatore Corp had an excellent reputation, an article had just been released about the 'Billionaire Playboy's Wild Weekend Getaway' and his salacious acts were exposed for the world to see. Luckily, the Company's reputation preceded them and the merger was reluctant to still happen, so long as they were able to hear Damon's proposal._

 _Damon never showed up for his meeting. Stefan called countless times to Damon's cell and no answer. When he left the meeting unsuccessful in their endeavor, he drove to Damon's condo in the city, where he had a key to. He was ready to kill his brother on the spot. He will never forget what he saw and heard. It appeared he walked in on ongoing argument between his brother and then girlfriend._

 _"_ _If you leave here Damon I swear you will regret it."_

 _"_ _Stop this, why are you being so reckless? Stefan needs me to be there. I can't play these games with you right now."_

 _"_ _You never have time for me. It's always Stefan this and Stefan that. You're fucking brother can't function without you?"_

 _"_ _We started this company together. He is my brother. What do you want from me?"_

 _"_ _I want you to take your shares of the company and make Stefan work for his shares. It was you that started the company with your money anyways."_

 _"_ _Because Stefan was still in college."_

 _"_ _You spoil him!"_

 _"_ _You are one to talk I spoil you. I give you everything."_

 _"_ _Except the fact that you won't get rid of your got damned brother from the company."_

 _"_ _I won't, you're right he's my blood."_

 _"_ _So what am I?"_

 _"_ _Not my family, that is for damn sure."_

 _"_ _Oh okay. I see so Stefan is more important than me?"_

 _"_ _Don't do this, it's totally different. How could you compare yourself to my brother? You have already driven a wedge between us?"_

 _"_ _Hmm, okay."_

 _"_ _He's all I have."_

 _"_ _I see, well, looks like you missed your meeting." She laughs maniacally._

 _"_ _What the hell is wrong with you? Is that what your plan was, to diminish what is left of Stef and my relationship?"_

 _"_ _Stefan wants nothing to do with you after that article came out. How could you still be okay with him, and the way he treated you?"_

 _"_ _You and I both know that article was a lie. The paparazzi happened to get a bad picture of me that looked suspicious. You were there, you know damn well I wasn't with a prostitute. It was you, Stefan knows that too. He just expects more out of me. I need to do better, I have been screwing up all over the place lately."_

 _"_ _What's that supposed to mean, you're blaming it on me?"_

 _"_ _No of course not. I love you."_

 _"_ _You don't love me more than you love Stefan."_

 _"_ _Why would I have to pick between you and Stefan?"_

 _"_ _You're pathetic. Fucking pathetic!" She had a wicked way about her tone. She used that devilish voice to seduce him one day and cut him with words the next._

 _"_ _Damnit! Why are you doing this to me?" He was frustrated beyond description. He felt like crying, and he also felt like ripping her tongue out of her throat and wrapping it around her neck then strangling her with it._

 _"_ _Because you are a coward, and you baby your brother._

 _"_ _Why are you obsessed with me and Stefan's relationship?"_

 _"_ _Really? Me? It's him. He hates me and he wants us done."_

 _"_ _The fuck you talking about?"_

 _"_ _He tried to pay me to walk away from you."_

 _"_ _No he didn't. You better not be fucking lying."_

 _"_ _I'm not I swear."_

 _"_ _That is a serious accusation, and if that is true I will fucking destroy him."_

 _"_ _I swear, he asked me to take a pay out and he would have wired the money in a separate bank account overseas. As long as I agreed to take it and run and never look back"_

 _"_ _Got damnit, that is it, I am calling him right now. He's dead."_

 _"_ _No don't call him, I swore I'd never speak of it."_

 _"_ _So what are you saying, he swore you to secrecy?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _Damon never knew of Stefan to be dishonest so he wrinkled his forehead at his girlfriend. His brother was always in his ear telling him to do the right thing, so why would the most honest person he knew do that? He looked at her and she kept looking down and to the left, couldn't give him eye contact. He knew she was lying._

 _"_ _You're a liar." He grabbed her by the arm and squeezed her arm hard._

 _"_ _Damon, you are hurting me stop. Let go of me!"_

 _"_ _You lying about my brother?"_

 _"_ _Let go of me or you will regret it."_

 _"_ _I regret you! Everything about you. You are a lying bitch and I never want anything to do with you again. My brother and I may not be on good terms right now, but he is my brother, and HE ALWAYS WILL BE. Nothing will ever change that. Not even you. You are a spoiled rotten little bitch and I want you out of my life. For good. Get the fuck out and don't ever come back._

 _"_ _What are you going to do?" He let go and initiated a shove with barely any strength at all. She threw her arms around flailing like a clumsy basketball player about to cry foul._

 _She threw herself into the wall and feigned grave pain._

 _"_ _Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked because she shocked him with her theatrics._

 _"_ _Oh hell no! How dare you push me with all of your strength." She cried exaggeratedly, and blaming him for throwing her to the wall._

 _"_ _What? I barely moved you. Don't you fucking lie!" He gritted through his teeth. Damon was a dangerous man; he even did terrible things in his life. But he would never strike a woman. Let alone one he loved so much._

 _"_ _No you did, you did throw me with great force! You bastard!"_

 _"_ _I can't believe this, get the hell out of my house. GO!"_

 _She realized she may have messed up and she tried to fix it, but really she made it worse. She started hitting her head against the wall over and over. She looked completely deranged. She slammed the side of her head against the wall five times, hard. He tried stopping her._

 _"_ _STOP. STOP IT! What the hell are you doing? Knock it off before you give yourself a concussion!"_

 _"_ _You did this to me! You threw me against the wall with such great force you made me hit my head. How could you. I thought you loved me?"_

 _"_ _WHAT? I didn't do that. Don't you dare do this to me. You know I can't afford to have another infraction. Don't do this to me."_

 _"_ _Oh won't I?" That twitch in her eye caught him off guard. Her entire theatrical demeanor changes from pretending to be a scared defenseless girl, into calculating bitch._

 _"_ _You are fucking crazy."_

 _"_ _You don't know the half of it. Ill ruin you, your brother, and your entire company! Don't force my hand." This demented bitch walked up to him and caressed his face with feign adoration. The golden glimpses' in her eyes twinkled as if she had some demon in her body. Her veins throbbed like a woman on meds of the strongest variety. She curved her mouth up and smiled. He was very confused and his eyes widened at the madness happening before him. This woman was unravelling before his eyes and she kissed him. He wasn't sure what to think. She grabbed him forcefully and like a woman possessed she ripped his clothes off._

 _Damon was unsure what to do at this point. He had no idea if this girl were serious about blackmailing him and his brother. He followed her lead and allowed her to seduce him. He was hardly turned on though. She was devilish and she was trying to take him down slowly. He had no idea how he hadn't seen it before. She came between he and his best friend Silas a few years back, she had tried forcing a wedge between his brother and himself, and now black mailing him threatening to take his company he worked so hard to build._

 _Her soft kisses were a façade of her cold, hard, heart. She nipped at his neck and he shut his eyes in disgust. Her dirty, mouth was painting his memories of her black, and dark. When she came to his mouth, he wouldn't open his mouth for her. She grabbed his jaw with her hands roughly and told him to "Play nice."_

 _Stefan heard everything and saw more than he could bare from a mirror on the wall reflected in his brother's bedroom which reflected on another mirror in the hall way that Stefan was staring at. His brother was helpless against this bitch who was slowly trying to destroy everything they had built together._

 _Said woman looked at Damon's disdain for her, and slapped him in the face very hard. "Look at me Damon."_

 _He wouldn't. He was embarrassed. Humiliated. Broken._

 _Another SLAP!_

 _"_ _Damnit, look at me in the eyes." She yelled, he looked at her and glared the most menacing glare possible. He stared into her as if his eyes could light her ass on fire. His stare could've been compared to that of a demon._

 _"_ _That's a good boy. Now touch me!"_

 _He was fighting the urge to hit her, he really wanted to hit her._

 _"_ _You need help? Why not just say so baby?" She looks at him with an evil smirk._

 _She grabbed his hand and cupped her center with it. "Oh yes, see how wet you get me?"_

 _She put her face next to his and with her mouth, moaned into his ear. She hummed his name, and when that normally turned him on, this time it didn't; he felt dirty and cheap. He wanted nothing more than to walk away and bust his fist through the window, cutting his hand deeply, because that pain would feel better than what she was doing to him. People didn't think it could happen, that a woman could take advantage of a man the way she did, but she treated his body like a piece of property that night._

 _She grabbed at him between his legs, and not in a way that would turn a man on, but in a way that would make a man feel like he was about to be dismembered. Such disregard for his personal space, and such blatant control for his body, she rubbed him up and down, squeezing him, harder than normal. This caused Damon's face to wince in pain, and every time he made that face, she smiled and chuckled in his periphery. Amused by his pain, she would kiss his neck slowly, causing his mind and his body to battle for dominance. He knew he hated what she was doing but his body didn't really get the memo._

 ** _'_** ** _Fucking crazy bitch'_** _he thought while he contemplated killing her in that moment. Had he known Stefan was in the condo, he could have because Stefan would have helped him._

 _Still over his pants she stroked him harder and faster, bringing him both pleasure, but mostly pain. His eyes closed, and he prayed it wasn't really happening, but when he opened his eyes, she was still there demeaning him, glaring at him._

 _She unzipped his pants._

 _"_ _Now, fuck me like your career depended on it!"_

 _"_ _What?!" He deadpanned and then tried leaving when she grabbed him by the arm and pointed to the large purple bruise on her face. She poked her lips out as to make a sad face. Mocking his free will._

 _Stefan wanted so bad for his brother to stop, and not humiliate himself. He wanted to yell and scream for Damon to snap out of it, but he knew Damon would feel humiliated more than anything, and protect her to avoid the embarrassment of what he had just went through._

 _The woman looked at him again, and said, "You heard me. Fuck me as if your career depends on it. Because it does baby. I have your lifeline in my hands. Now be a good boy and fuck momma, right!"_

 _Stefan could watch no more. He left the condo, and went to his car. He broke down and called his fix it guy. "Hey. I need a favor!"_

 ** _End Flash Back_**

She did this to Damon for months, forcing him to have sex with her, and feign a happy relationship for the public. She was a socialite, and relied on her image to make money. Having Damon by her side, kept her status high, because he was one of Las Vegas most eligible Bachelors when they got together. Who knows if she really loved him, but she damn sure didn't want any other woman to have him. The relationship they had became toxic, and Damon got sick of fighting it. He got so used to it, allowing it to become a normal part of their relationship. There was a demented toxicity about it, that triggered him to shut off his emotions; as if he almost lost his humanity. He became ruthless after that. He treated her like shit, she treated him like shit, and all the while she held that over his head if he EVER tried to leave her. She took pictures of her fake injuries, and threatened him for months.

Eventually Stefan got some information on her that he was able to use against her, that worked in he and his brother's favor. When this happened, she had believed she could get help, and tricked his brother into believing she needed professional help. To this day, Stefan has no idea how she convinced Damon to stay and work on things. But when they went to counseling, and she also got personal, individual help, it seemed as though their relationship had gotten better. On the outside. But Stefan would always know the truth, and he hated whatever spell the bitch had on his brother.

He would praise the day Damon finally saw her for who she was that first night she forced herself on him. In Stefan's mind, he hoped this new woman would change things for Damon. He was pleased to see Damon's interest in her, and didn't want her to be involved in the head games Damon tend to get in with _that other bitch._ So he kept telling Damon to make sure his business was finished, in order to protect Bonnie.

Stefan hated that memory of his brother and his ex-fiancé. He was praying that tonight, Damon, would hit it off with Ms. Bennett. For Damon's sake, he needed to get over his ex for good.

"You sure you think she's going to like this date idea?" Damon was nervous.

"We put a lot of work into this, in a matter of just a few hours, Yes, why wouldn't she,?"

"I don't know. This is new to me."

"You'll be fine. Just be your charming self." Stefan laughs. "No woman can resist the Salvatore charm."

One brother winked as the other smirked.

Damon walks towards his door to leave, he opens the door and speaks out to his brother before he shuts it.

"By the way, thanks for watching Poppin's tonight."

"What I didn't say (front door closes) Now I'm a damn dog sitter?"

* * *

 *** I hope you guys liked the update. Sorry fellow Damon lovers, I know it seems OOC, but we all know it takes him going through something harsh, in order to become the cold-hearted guy he is. We'll see if Bonnie can help fill the dark hole in his heart. Next chapter is the date night. Your reviews are appreciated (:**

 *** I do not own these characters just this story**


	3. Truth Moment

* This is a 3 & 4 CHAPTER UPDATE (:

* Both chapters are ALL BAMON

* Thank you for reviews. Here is Bamon's first date. I hope you like it. It ended up being a long chapter so I had to divide it into two will be a few areas where you see D or B initials, with italic writing, it'll be their thoughts.

* * *

"Bon. You look beautiful" Lexi approved.

"Then I am breaking a rule, because I am supposed to look pretty." She laughs.

"No seriously, you look like you are glowing."

Bonnie stood before both women, Lexi and Sage. Because she was unsure of exactly what pretty was, she kept it casual, and slightly dressy. She wore a ¾ sleeve, white with pink and green, floral print shirt, of a thin material, that clung to her body like silk. It was neatly tucked into a cream colored flowy, layered, chiffon skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Bonnie had such beautifully sculpted dancer's legs. Where the shirt was tucked into the skirt she wore a thick strapped, brown belt to blend the outfit together. Her feet were in some simple white flats, and her shirt was unbuttoned by three buttons. At least this time on purpose. Her hair was down and flowy, in loose waved layers topped with a gold Indian style head band, as Beverly had a stylist do it when Bonnie came in to the spa to get waxed. Her simple make up brought out her Earthy, green, eyes. Her legs were shiny and smooth like someone dipped her in caramel colored bronzer.

Lexi hurriedly drove Bonnie home and had a quick drink with her since she had 30 minutes to kill.

"Bon, have fun and enjoy yourself, please. You deserve it."

"Lexi, I am scared. I don't know what I am doing. I am just afraid I am going to do one of two things. Either be too standoffish, or too gullible."

"Your life is so planned out Bonnie. Live a little. You don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks. All that matter is what you and him think and feel. Live in the moment. Bon, sometimes the best things in life, are the ones we don't plan."

"You are right. I am going to try my hardest to just be, pleasant I guess."

"You got this girl. Okay, I have to go. He should be here any minute. You are gorgeous, and I am going to be waiting for your phone call tomorrow. Okay?" Lexi was such a great friend to Bonnie, and Bonnie's happiness meant a lot to Lexi.

Bonnie exhaled a deep breath that was trapped within her throat.

"Okay. Bye boo." Bonnie kisses her friend's cheek before walking her out.

"Bye Bae." She opens then closes the door behind her friend.

She walks to her kitchen to grab her purse, then to the guest bathroom to do one last minute make-up check.

Bonnie thought silently back to when she met Kai. She was young and naïve. Because of this she really rushed into things with him and they fell into infatuation. She didn't want to do that with this man. She wanted to savor what the beautiful moments might bring, and disregard the idea that any ugly moment could happen. Just as she tried dissecting her own thought her doorbell rang.

A last once over, and she tossed one side of her beach waves back behind her shoulder, and pouted her lips towards her reflection, talking to herself. "You got this girl."

She walked down her hallway with some small ballerina flats on barely making a noise. When she got closer to the door she had a stained glass window on it (that Kai designed for her) and she freaked out because she couldn't see a figure. Her motion light must need knew batteries because her porch was pitch black. She slowly opened the door, and saw such a beautiful sight. A vase of lilac roses. She bent down to pick up the roses and brought them to her lips and smelled them. The effervescent scent tickled her nose and she smiled on accident. She was beginning to wonder where he was. She closed the door, and went to put her vase on an end table that sat next to the chair she sat in to read books. She chose this place, because it was right under a small window which would give her beautiful roses the proper amount of light throughout the day, and she'd open the window at night so it got proper air.

(Ding Dong)

She glances back towards the sound and inhales. She is nervous now. Was this a tactic on his part? Ringing the door bell and leaving roses, so that she could take more time away from their first face to face meet up since the performance. Giving her more of a chance to be nervous, giving him the upper hand over her. There she goes over thinking things again.

There is no way in hell he is going to be controlling this night with his beautiful eyes and perfect lips. The lips that move so meticulously when he speaks. She would keep her composure and remain indifferent by his disingenuous motives. The nerve of him to force her lap dance that night. Who did he think he was; being forceful with her? How would he feel if someone forced themselves to him? Little did she know someone had forced themselves on him. The more she thought about it the more it irritated her. Yes, tonight should be the night to give him her two cents about his boundary crossing behavior.

Her veins were bulging and throbbing at her temples. She was irritated when she realized her omissions to him were nothing more than a conquest of his mental collections. Much like trophies on the wall, only he hadn't gotten all of her so he was taking her on a date so she would be a completed conquest. Her hand reached the door and as she twisted the knob her porch light was on.

She opened the door and he was standing before her with a single red rose. Icy eyes, flash at her and she couldn't help the smile that crept up her face. It was small, and no teeth showed, but genuine none-the-less. He pulled the rose away from his face, uncovering his equally vibrant lips. "mmm." She said so lowly, unaware if he had heard or not. The irritation she felt just before answering the door melted away when he spoke to her.

"Hello gorgeous." He smirks at her.

"Hello there stranger."

 ** _'_** ** _Bonnie's thoughts_**

 _This man has some nerve, I am going to tell him about himself. Wait. 'Oh gosh, please don't be disappointed when you see me. Please. Door opening, door opening. Uhh my heart is about to drop to my…Why is so damn beautiful? I need to think straight tonight and not let his beauty cloud my judgement. A red rose? Awe, he is so thoughtful. The red hue pressed up against his moonlit skin is so daunting, But I can't look away. He has a menacing presence about himself and although I should steer clear, I think that I could just get lost in him right now. He's handing me the rose; I could just kiss him. The rose is gone from his face; I can see his lips so clearly. Kiss me please Mr. Salvatore._

 ** _Damon's thought_**

 _'_ _Wiping at my face, and giving my pants and jacket the last over. The door is opening; the door is opening. Oh my gosh. I am slightly enamored by the figure standing before me as the door is opening hesitantly. She looks ethereal and breath taking. Her body, so petite and curvy, her legs, perfection. She's smiling, the moonlight is hitting her eyes in a certain angle and they are sparkling so beautifully. Something about her genuine face is calling to me. I need to know her, I need to feel her, and touch her and, good she accepted the rose. Damn she is beautiful.'_

"I just have to lock up." She walks in her house and through the hallway cutting a right to the room that she put her roses in adding the red one to the center of the bunch that he had already given her. After she took a minute or so to bask in the fragrance. She walked back towards to the front door and Damon was still politely standing on the porch. He hadn't made a move inside of her house uninvited.

"You could have come in you didn't have to stand out there?"

"A true gentleman doesn't go in a woman's home uninvited."

"What are you a vampire?" She laughs.

"Yes. Can I taste you?" He grimaced.

She swallows. His words, no matter how crass, or dryly humorous they are, just touch her insides, pulling at her warmth.

"It was a joke." He smirked and she gave a tiny upward pinch on her lip corners. "By the way, when I first walked up your light was hanging loosely, and when I went to screw it back in, it fell and rolled over to the bushes. I went to follow it and hints, I was not at the door when you answered. But I screwed it back in, that way you don't have to worry about answering the door in darkness."

 ** _B:_** _Was he joking? Was he really that thoughtful? Try not to fall for the charm Bon, Ugh shut up inside voice._

At that moment she couldn't help but to smile much bigger than the last time, and her heart strings pulled at his concern. He really was starting this night out on a good note with her. "Thank you, that was very thoughtful."

She smiled again, and his chest started tingling, he looked at her face and said. "You look beautiful."

"So I guess I'm not dressed pretty?" She laughs.

"Ha! Sorry about that, I had no idea what to say, I just said what I was really thinking when I text you."

"Simple, and sweet."

"Sometimes. Oh and You are dressed pretty. When I was complimenting your beauty, I was talking about your face."

She was very unaware of how to deal with is compliments. On the one hand she wanted to blush and bask in the idea that someone could admire her, outside of Kai, and when she wasn't dancing. On the other hand, she didn't want to give in to his charm five minutes into the date. He had a way about him that scared her for herself.

"Mr. Salvatore, are you trying to make me blush?"

"It depends. Is it working?"

"Hmm, I am not at liberty to answer that. Ask me by night's end. By the way you look handsome and kind of rugged, I am surprised. I thought you were the type of man who wore tailored suits all of the time."

Damon had on Jeans that were semi-fitted semi-loose, and they were barely tucked into some brown boots which were loosely opened towards the top. He had on a black, white and brown colored flannel, unbuttoned at the top exposing a little bit of his chest, with a dark brown leather jacket over top, that matched his boots. His face wasn't clean shaven like last night. His full five o'clock shadow was covering his lower face. 'He must be Italian' She thought, with the rapid nature in which his hair grew.

 ** _B:_** _But damn he is hot as hell._

She took some time to gather her thoughts after looking at him and his incredible sense of style. The dark close really accented his blue eyes. His eyes looked like an ocean that she wanted to get lost in.

She was at a loss of words when she saw the car he picked her up in. She was expecting something really flashy and unnecessary. She obviously completely pre-judged this man in the most stereotypical way possible. She so far, had him pegged all wrong. "She's a beauty!" Bonnie said as she ran her hands over the smooth almost brand new looking paint job.

"Thank you. She's my baby! Her name is Stella, cause after I restored her she got her groove back." He made her laugh which made him laugh.

Seeing him in awe of this classic car, which has obviously been restored from inside out she would have never thought such a rich, pretty boy would enjoy getting his hands dirty.

"I bet you did all of this yourself. You probably got your hands dirty with this."

"Indeed. It took some few years, and just trying to make time, but when I finally finished, well, here she is. I love my baby. "

"It says a lot about your personality."

"Oh yeah. Like what?" He stood before her before opening her door.

"You're patient, caring, hard-working, obsessive, and loyal."

He inches to her, and was surprised since all of those answers are absolutely correct. "Do you believe that I am all of those things?"

He is close to her, and she doesn't mind. "I have no idea I don't know you. The color, although it matches your eyes, says that you have a fragile sense of self."

 ** _D:_** _Who is she? Why is she already trying to break down my walls? This moment feels surreal._

"That is impressive. Although, I can't tell you if those are true statements, I guess you have to find out for yourself." He gestures one arm for her to take a seat in his car, while the other holds the door open.

"Thank you."

After she gets in he closes the door and follows through by walking around the car to get in.

"So where are we going?"

"Hmm." He chuckles a little before answering her question. "I had the idea of something simple. Dinner and a movie. A typical first date, because I have never been on a typical first date. Then I realized that I may only have one chance to do this right. So I decided I would keep our scenery more private. I have no intentions of sharing your attention with anyone, or anything else tonight."

As he drove the speed limit down the private residential street, Bonnie's mind was racing, unsure of his actual intentions. She got a little nervous.

"Mr. Salvatore- "

"Damon. Please call me Damon."

 ** _B:_** _Fitting_.

"Damon, I would like to re-iterate that I don't get personal with my clients, and I have no intentions on crossing any professional boundaries. Last night was a mistake and I can't repeat that, because I am in an industry where I need to be respected for more than my looks. Clients are FREE marketing, and since word of mouth travels fast, I need to respect my clients and they need to respect me."

"It's a good thing I am not a client anymore then." He flashes that devilish smirk she remembers from last night.

"Mr. Salva- "

"Damon."

"Damon, I am not sure if you got an idea about me from last night. I am not the type of girl you might be thinking that I am. That was my job, and because of that, you probably have the wrong idea of who I am."

"Ms. Bennett, I assure you that after everything that happened last night, I have no intentions to disrespect you, or your wishes. I just want to enjoy your company."

Bonnie sighed. "Gosh, please, forgive me for being presumptuous. I just have the worst luck with men that come into my job and they will ask me out and assume that because of my profession I am some type of, easy lay."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have no idea."

"So you get hit on at work a lot? Men ask you out a lot?"

"Yes. But I am almost positive they all just want to have sex with me."

"Have you ever dated a client?" He wasn't sure why he felt insane jealousy overtake him in that moment.

"Mr. Sal- Damon, I have never done this before. I had a long term boyfriend at one point, and we haven't been separated for that long.

This revelation also made him panged with jealousy.

 ** _D:_** _If it were up to me, no other man would ever have her. Now that I have her, I can never let her go._

"Anyway, I had my reservations about doing this at first."

"Why so?"

"I don't like being viewed as an object. Outside of my profession, I am a regular person like anyone else."

"I can relate to those sentiments. People get the wrong idea about me all of the time. They think I am some extravagantly, disastrous, play boy."

"Really? Why would they think that?"

"Oh, the media. The business and finance world is a very tight knit community once you hit a certain income bracket. Once someone feels they have a pull on your personal affairs, they will expose you, and then whether it is truth or not, the small world of fleas and ticks, will suck you dry attempting to ostracize your success, steal your business and destroy your empire."

"You personally have any targets on your back?"

"Well, my brother and I are very good at what we do. So in this world people are either our friend, or our foe. It's not just about who you know, but who you are."

"Sounds complicated. And I thought my career was complicated."

"Is it? Complicated?"

"Well, yes. It's not just about dancing for me, it is about marketing, producing, building, delegating, managing, and accounting. Things I didn't go to school for. I went for dancing, and my emphasis was on production and choreography. I didn't take business classes, and I struggle at work, doing everyone's job and not getting paid enough for it. Though, if you look me up, I am one of the top paid Choreographers here. Highly sought after and all of that crap. Yet they don't mention, oh by the way, you will have all the responsibilities, and we will only kudos your choreography and production abilities"

She took a deep breath; he could tell she was bearing some frustration with her job.

She looks back at him, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't supposed to rant about my job. I have never even heard myself complain about work out loud. First date jitters I guess."

"He raises his eyebrows, First date jitters? So does that mean there may be more than one?"

She laughs. "I have no idea; we haven't even officially had this one yet. We are still driving."

"Oh yeah, huh?" they both laugh.

"Which by the way, you never finished telling me where we are going. Dinner and a movie?"

"Oh yeah. So that was my initial plan, and then I realized how selfish I am, and that if I can only ever take you on one date, I want to have you all to myself. I have arranged to go to a private viewing, of Sweet Charity, which is an old black and white classic, well it was digitally remastered in color, but we will watch the black and white version." Her eyes widen and mouth perches open. "I have a friend that works for UNLV, and is going to let us use the small theater in their production hall."

"Are you kidding me? I love Sweet Charity. Bob Fosse is one of my all-time favorite choreographers?"

"So, you like?"

"I more than like."

 ** _B:_** _I freakin' love._

"I am glad, I am going to tell you though, I tried to do the typical first date thing, I just made my own version of it. If that is okay with you."

She looks a bit flabbergasted, and he watches her sit back in her seat, and looks out the window, then back at him. She smiles as if she is at a loss of words, but happy at the same time. "That sounds amazing. I am so excited."

 ** _B:_** _Why does he seem too good to be true? People like him don't come into my life. Now he is in my space, and I hope he's around for a while. Damnit Bonnie get it together, he's the same guy from last night. Don't fall for it, no matter how perfect it all seems._

When he sees her smile, he all of a sudden gets the feeling that love isn't as hard of a thing as he has come to experience it was with his ex. The only time his ex smiled like this, was when he bought her extravagant things, and sent her on trips, and of course, she smiled pretty genuinely when she put him through pain. This woman in the passenger seat of his car, was softening something inside of him, and he couldn't explain the light that surrounded her, but it was glowing, and it put a smile on his face. He realized, he couldn't plague his mind with dark thoughts. He wanted to enjoy this moment, soak up her light, and hopefully make it last longer than one date.

"So Ms. Bennett, can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot." She said waiting for what he might be asking, bracing herself.

"Is there something else I can call you other than Ms. Bennett?

She laughs, and unknowingly warmed his heart. "Yes, I am so sorry, my name is Bonnie. Kind of old lady-ish, I know, but it was my grandmothers name on my father's side, and the only name sake I have of his blood line, so I cherish it."

"It's beautiful. Bonnie! Do you know your name means, good, charming, and beautiful?"

"You just made that up."

"No I am serious. I know this because I used to study Linguistics, and I had to learn a lot about name origins. In Spanish, Bonita means pretty, and Bonnie is actually a shortened form of Bonita. I bet you didn't know that."

 ** _D:_** _Her name fits her perfectly._

"I actually had no idea." She was thoroughly shocked, not only by the revelation, but by this man who was continuously surprising her and making her night feel so perfect, with his conversation alone. "Mr. Salvatore, I need you to stop surprising me tonight with your charm."

 ** _B:_** _He keeps catching me off guard._

"Ms. Bennett, I am going to need you to address me by my birth given, government first name and not my formal name. My employees call me Mr. Salvatore."

"Sorry. I told you I am not used to this."

"It's okay, I am not either. We can help one another, Bonbon."

"Bonbon? Hmm, you are nicknaming me already? That sounds pretty personal."

"Yeah, well, that is the plan, right? To get personal." He asked.

She was waiting for this night to falter and she had no idea why. Maybe because things like this didn't happen to her. Men didn't make her happy just by conversing with her about nothing and everything.

 ** _D:_** _I can't stop stealing glances. Her features are so soft and graceful. I need her. I have to have her._

 ** _B:_** _He is so charming, and handsome. I wonder what he is thinking. I think I might be devastated if he isn't feeling what I am._

They smiled at each other and the night felt promising. So far. They were both hoping things didn't go wrong.

They arrived at the destination, and Damon remained just as chivalrous as he was when he picked her up. He opened her door and lead her out. When he grabbed her hand, they both naturally intertwined their fingers in an intimate holding of the hands. Neither of them had realized it, but that is how they walked to the small theater; hand in hand.

Approaching the door, he opened it and lead her in then followed her. The movie was cued up and he had someone set them up with a movie theater style concession. She enjoyed a fresh large fountain coke, and what seemed like an XL bucket of popcorn, they shared both. He had no idea what her favorite candies were so he got one from each category: Chocolate, sweet, and sour. There was a pack of whoppers, a pack of red vines, and a pack of sour patch kids. She typically like hot tamales, but in this case, the red vines were actually calling her name.

During the movie, Damon, paid close attention to Bonnie's actions. He saw the moments she was familiar with, and watched her as she silently lipped movie lines, and lip synced to some of the songs. He was tickled by her enthusiasm. When she would eat about five to six handfuls of popcorn, she would take a sip of coke. She didn't really eat too much popcorn though, so she didn't drink much of the coke. At one point they reached for the coke at the same time, and looked up locking eyes. Their lips came so close to kissing, then a loud thumping of a musical instrument had sounded in the movie, and caught them back up in the moment that they thought was frozen for them, tearing them away from each other's eye lock.

Once Bonnie decided, she wanted no more drink and popcorn, she sat it to the side. She got slightly squirmish, and wiggly. She was trying to find some comfort, and was having a hard time because the hand rest between them he was using, and he was doing that so that there wasn't a gap between them. When he realized she was at a stage of unrest after a few minutes, he raised the arm rest, and pulled her into him. She reluctantly leaned back to his chest.

 ** _D:_** _Her hair smells so good, I just want to put my hands through It and wake up smelling it next to me. I wonder if I ease my arm lower, and hold her around the waste if she will allow it. Ok, let's see, squeezing, squeezing, sliding through, and wrap. She leaned further into me. Thank God, she let me. I just need to grip her in my palm a little, she almost feels a little too good to be true. Ahh, she feels like home. I just want to stay like this._

 ** _B:_** _His after shave is strong, but his cologne smells so (sniff) damn good. His chest is hard, and he feel so good pressed against me. Maybe he can hold me closer. Oh wait, is he reading my mind? Is that his arm? Oh this is different; his arm is around my waste. Hmm, can you hold me like this forever. 'Ahh'_ (she sighs) _oops did he hear that I hope not, I think he just squeezed my side, and his grip felt so good. Ugh, just let me sleep here in your arms._ (Sigh)

Once the movie was over, she wondered if that was it or if there was more.

"Well that was nice. I have never had such a good time watching a movie." She admits.

"Good, I hope you enjoyed it, I wanted this night to be special." Damon admits.

"Hmm, well you did a great job. I had a good time."

"The date isn't over Bonbon."

"It's not?"

"Not at all." I pulled a couple more strings come with me." He reached for her and again, they intertwine fingers as if it is completely normal, and that they had been doing it for years. He walked her to another building about five minutes away. It was big and had a high round top. It looked familiar.

"Is this an observatory?"

"Yes."

"Wow. What are we doing here?" Her excitement was unparalleled.

"Well, we are going to go in, but before we do, I have a confession to make."

"Okay," she said long and pensively.

"So, truth moment. When I realized I was going to get a chance to woo you, I was afraid that if you weren't impressed, I wouldn't get a second chance. So I asked my brother to help me plan this date, and he did. When he came over, we looked you up. Did a little recon, and I found out that you were very into astrology?"

"What?"

"I am so sorry. I didn't get too personal with it, I just had someone find out what classes you took in college, and I realized you took four different astronomy classes, then I saw an astrology and Greek mythology course. I also noticed that you had History of dance, which I had to look at the class description to see that you studied, so I found out about Bob Fosse, and then I know you did a production of Sweet Charity in college."

"Wow!"

She was shocked. It was a little bit bizarre to her, and questionable.

"Please don't be mad, I didn't like stalk you on social media or anything, I just got someone to get information about your Alumn, and the classes you took."

There is silence on her behalf. He figured he blew it, but that maybe he can salvage it by being honest for a second.

"Bonbon, I told you when I asked you out, that I had it in my mind from the minute I saw you. I felt like there was something. I can't explain it, but I was so drawn to you. Not to mention, and I know you don't want to hear this, but that performance, that moment between you and I, it was more than something sexual. I felt a sense of purpose and possession at that moment, and it was you. I felt as though I had a reason to look forward to something new, and I felt like I belonged there with you. I didn't even realize anyone was around us, I only saw you in those moments. I hadn't been focused on anything but savoring that moment. When you wanted to get up, and walk away, I couldn't let you. I had been there the entire night, wondering if I would have the guts to do anything about it besides give you my card. I couldn't even fully enjoy the night the way I thought I would, because from the second I saw you, you captivated me. So when you came to me in that dance, I knew that I just had to know you and from that moment on I couldn't let you go."

Bonnie was stunned beyond words. She just sat there and listened to him speak. This made Damon nervous.

He was unsure if his emissions were enough to sooth her anxiety in the case of him having researched her so personally. He wanted to recant, and maybe finish the date and then tell her a different time, but it was too late. He proved to be a little too presumptuous in their easy going connection, and thought she could handle it and then when she said nothing, his heart just dropped a little leaving this sunken feeling in his chest.

"Bon, please say something. I didn't mean any harm by looking up your informa_"

She went to him and grabbed him by the back of his head, and pulled him to her lips and she gave him a soft, lingering peck on the lips. She pulled back and they looked one another in the eye.

"I won't lie, I think it is kind of a weird thing to do, look me up like that. It almost freaked me out, because I am extremely private."

"I am sorry."

"Let me finish." She said calmly. "It was also the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. No man has ever been interested in knowing what I am interested in, let alone plan an entire date around me and the things I love. Knowing that you don't know me, and you wanted to go through this trouble for me, makes me feel special. Thank you."

Her eyes were so sincere. He wasn't use to that type of look from a woman. HE relished in her easy going nature.

"You are more than welcome."

"Okay, so are we observing stars tonight?" She asked a she couldn't get her mind wrapped around the length of trouble he went through in mere hours to set this date up. The perks of being rich, yet, it was such a sincere gesture, she just let the moment stretch itself out. Her night wasn't over, and she was just happy it was going far better than she could have hoped for.

"Not exactly, come on." He took her hand leading her inside. Inside the constellations were lit, and everything else was darkened. He had soft music playing. "May I have this dance?" Holding his hand out to her.

She could have teared up, but she really didn't want to be vulnerable.

"You may." She placed her hand in his.

And there it was, the smile he had been waiting to see since he first saw it the night before. That beautiful, crooked smile. The genuine face, sincere eyes, and lovable smile that lit a room. The feeling she gave him when she smiled made him smile. It was a natural reaction to her. His body reacted to hers, whether it was sexual or mental, they were somehow intertwined and it was a beautiful feeling to be swept up in.

The Beautiful music plays in the background. She loved this song, and even better, this was the acoustic version.

 ** _You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down. You enchant me even when you are not around. If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down. I am latching on babe; I feel I know what I have found._**

He gazes at her intensely as she gives him soft glances through the lyrics. She is beginning to think he picked this song especially for them.

 ** _Now I've got you in my space I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace I'm latching on to you_**.

Damon surprised her when he started to sing in her ear quietly.

 ** _I'm so en-captured got me wrapped up in your touch. Feel so enamored hold me tight within your clutch. How do you do it? You got me losing every breath. What did you give me to make my heart beat out of my chest?_**

They sway more to the music, and he is still in her ear singing softly; she is surprised by the melodic pleasantness of his voice.

 ** _Now I've got you in my space I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace I'm latching on to you. Now I've got you in my space I won't let go of you, got you shackled in my embrace I'm latching on to you._**

How much more could a man woo a woman, that wasn't even prepared for being woo'd? She nuzzled her head in the space just slightly below his collar and the crease of his neck. She was short, and her head rest delicately on his chest. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist, while hers was resting going upward of his bicept as her hand lie on his shoulder. Both of their other hands were bent upwards with their fingers intertwined. They swayed softly, and she closed her eyes until he finished the song.

 ** _I feel your close enough. Could I lock in your love? I feel your close enough, could I lock in your love?_**

In this moment they were quiet and enjoying each other under the beautiful view of the constellations.

 ** _I'm latching on to you._**

When the song was over, he used the hand of his that was interlocked with her fingers to lift it above her head and spin her around, pulled her back into him and he kissed her on her forehead, which melted her entire core. She felt guilty now about how she thought this date might be a joke when she first listened to his voice mails.

The acoustic ballad ended, and the sultry sounds of Billie Holiday came on. She decided to kiss him in that moment, a soft peck. Her Grams favorite singer was Billie Holiday. She had no idea how he could've known about that, or maybe it was a coincidence that it came on.

They begin to do a little basic ballroom dancing. He officially has won her over. She would've have never known he would know how to ballroom dance. Then she shocked him by knowing the lyrics to the song, and they sang them together, connected, and slowly, falling for one another, they repeated the lyrics.

 ** _You're my thrill_**

 ** _How my pulse increases_**

 ** _I just go to pieces_**

 ** _When I look at you_**

 ** _Cause you're my thrill_**

"I can't believe you know Billie Holiday." He says.

"I can't believe YOU know Billie Holiday. I am a dancer; I am pretty well versed in multiple types of music. What is your excuse?"

"I love music. Period! I love all music. Except techno, that kind of music really reminds me of nails on a chalk board." He says making her laugh.

"This is nice; It also surprised me that you know how ballroom dance."

"I took lessons when I was younger, my father wouldn't go with my mother so I had to. Which is probably a good reason I was introduced to classical and Jazz music."

"That is so sweet of you to do that for your mother. I'm impressed, Salvatore."

"I really wasn't given a choice. I always thought they were punishing me for being a bit of a reckless, trouble-making teen. But as I got older, I realized those lessons helped me in more than one way. You see, they helped to refine me. They helped me to expand my musical pallet. They brought me and my mother closer, not at the time but as I got older. And finally, they helped me to impress you!"

"I am indeed impressed. You tugged at some very personal heart strings of mine tonight Mr. Salvatore. I can't help but to wonder what the method is to your madness? Is there any motivation behind this brilliant, and heart felt first date?" She gave him a look of seriousness, that was somehow still softened by her classic features.

"Why Ms. Bennett, I am shocked that you could think such a thing after this very well planned evening of enchantment."

"You had a truth moment, right? So it's my turn. I came into this with absolutely no hope for a future date. I had it in my mind that, after last night, you could only expect one thing from me. With that being said, I allowed your suggestion for a date, because my best friend thought I should just give "THIS" a chance. Whatever this is. I was reluctant to agree, because I figured, the worst that could happen is it turns out to be a bust, and I could go back to my life, and my career unscathed, so long as I didn't expect anything from you. I basically didn't take you seriously."

He pulled away from her, and his face was covered in disappointment. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry Damon."

"So this was all a joke to joke to you?" He was speaking in a voice he hadn't even heard before, it was hurt, but sans the anger.

"No, not at all. Once the date started I was pleasantly surprised from every moment we have shared up until this very moment, which seems to be going terribly now. I regret saying anything."

"I just, didn't actually think I had a serious chance in hell with you, because you are different from most of the women I have ever involved myself with. I was nervous, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I said fuck it. Some things are worth the risk. Some people are worth the risk. I bet its tough trying to break down your walls. Now I am wondering if I just humiliated myself."

Those words stung Bonnie, because she had just heard Kai say that very thing to her. She had just told Lexi how she didn't want to see the pain of her words on another person's face. Now, this beautiful man, who really had given her the perfect first date, was afflicted with her cold-hearted admission.

He rubbed his hands through his hair, and took a deep breath. He looked at her and smiled. Unsure of what to say.

Bonnie knew that for once, she had to put herself out there, and not worry about what the rejection might feel like. She wanted to salvage what little connection they had already built. Unsure of what it was, but there was something about this man, that wouldn't let her keep her guard up. No matter how hard she tried. The night she met him, she fought her feelings and lost. Then tonight she fought the feelings and lost. Now as he has been the perfect gentleman she was fighting the feeling to give him what he had given her.

He had given her hope. He had given her amazing. He had given her his heart. On that first date, he put himself completely out there, and all she had to do was accept him. Who knows how many people have accepted or rejected him in the past. Her belief was that a great love was built on vulnerability. Two people being vulnerable and open to each other, exposing their souls. She wanted that. Nut what she wanted in love was her greatest fear in life, and that was _being vulnerable._ She was fighting herself too much on this, and whenever she over thought things she had to look to good advice she had received in the past from those closest to her. Remembering Lexi's words from earlier in the night:

 **"** **Your life is so planned out Bonnie. Live a little. You don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks. All that matter is what you and him think and feel. Live in the moment. Bon, sometimes the best things in life, are the ones we don't plan."**

Bonnie swallowed hard and did the unthinkable. She put herself out there for the first time that evening.

"Damon?"

He looked up at her like a man who lost his last chance.

 ** _D:_** _Damn._

"I should be honest with you. I am a very self-centered woman. I am very career focused, and I have not had a lot of experience with men. In fact, I have a hard time believing I will ever meet a man I can be vulnerable with." She cleared her throat, attempting to get her words out without choking up.

His eyes softened, and remained focused on this woman whose head was now aimed down at her fidgety fingers. He sensed her nervousness, and started to walk towards her. He was intense. She probably needed space for her speech, but he didn't care he felt like being close to Bonnie in this moment. Her body startled at his nearness.

 ** _D:_** _I just want her to trust me, I won't judge her._

He held her hand, but let her keep her head down.

 ** _B:_** _He is so close, why is he so close? Ugh, I can't breathe give me space. Wait no. Don't stay there, your nearness centers me for some reason._

She decides to finish, before her comfort level comes in to question.

"When I said I didn't take you seriously, it wasn't because I didn't believe you could be a man worth knowing, it was because I am not sure if I am a woman worth knowing. I have no idea how to put another person's needs first. I have grown up with a plan for my life, and I was always very certain about my next step. I was always sure that everything I had ever done had been the right thing to do. I never questioned myself, ever. Until last night. When I met you, the way you looked at me, the way you carefully spoke to me." Her flustered face was beginning to show. "You got my attention. When you touched my hand, I felt that same spot on my hand tingle hours later. When I found out you were my last dance, of the night, I was nervous. I never get nervous. I broke my stage rules for you, touching you the way that I did." Remembering it made her tingle in the nether regions. "Which was unprofessional for me. Somehow you infiltrated my system and because of it you were on my mind all night."

This made him happy to hear because he remembered how he couldn't get her out of his mind since the moment he saw her.

 ** _D:_** _I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either._

"Then you calling me, before I called you, and leaving me those messages. It just did something to me that I can't explain. And this, (motioning up to the lit observatory) all of this and the whole entire evening has been an absolute dream. I have never felt the way I feel in this moment ever before in my life. I can't explain it, nor can I control it, and that scares me to death. So when you say you feel humiliated, please don't feel that way. You have been turning my world upside down for the past 24 hours, and I have no idea how to react to it all. It is new for me. Okay, and I am sorry if I have made you doubt yourself. You have been a perfect gentleman and this has been one of the best nights of my life."

 ** _D:_** _Thank you, God. For bringing this woman to me. I want to kiss her right now. I don't think it's the right moment, but damnit, can I hold her or will she thinks it's weird? I think I love you, shut up Damon. Reach for her, hug her, do something._

Bonnie looks at him and he is already in her face. He softly motions his hands underneath her chin and tilts her head up higher to catch his lips while they nestled hers. His lips were so graceful and gentle to hers. He was already treading on the border of respecting her personal space. He hadn't intended on violating her mouth with his tongue on their first date, but he couldn't help it. When he opened his eyes mid kiss, her body language was relaxing into his embrace, when he parted his mouth to her, hers followed, and he wanted to take advantage of the moment, because no woman had ever been so vulnerable with him. He only allowed his tongue to reach the threshold of her lips, using his tongue along with his lips, capturing her lips in small suctions, until their mouths made wet kiss sounds. Neither of their tongues went all the way in the others mouth. They played a gentle game of lip tag, suctioning softly on one another until their lips were a few shades darker than normal.

 ** _B:_** _I love his lips. Oh my God, this man is going to be the death of me._

Damon grabbed Bonnie around her face gently, and she pulled her small hands to his elbows. She was in a bit of a daze from their kissing, when she saw a glimmer of possession in his eyes and he looked her directly in hers and whispered, "Now that I have you, I am never letting you go!"

They embraced a while longer. And then Damon continued on with their low profile date.

"So, one more stop before our date is officially over."

"Please tell me it involves food. I am so hungry."

"It does. Sorry, you are still stuck with me."

"Okay, you win, I won't put up a fight."

They get into his car and drive for about 30 minutes. They spend a lot of time talking, and the more they talk the more they realize they enjoy each other, and the harder it will be to say goodnight at the end of the date.

The town lights are becoming fewer and farther between. Bonnie notices that the further they drive the more rural it gets. She is going to trust her gut and not read too much into the sudden seclusion in their surroundings.

Damon pulls into a long, gravelly driveway. Bonnie tenses up. He notices and tries to calm her down.

"Relax Bonbon, it's just my house."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

* * *

* The rest of the date next chapter.


	4. She's his Catalyst

* BAMON date continued.

* Again, thank you for your reviews (:

* * *

They get into his car and drive for about 30 minutes. They spend a lot of time talking, and the more they talk the more they realize they enjoy each other, and the harder it will be to say goodnight at the end of the date.

The town lights are becoming fewer and farther between. Bonnie notices that the further they drive the more rural it gets. She is going to trust her gut and not read too much into the sudden seclusion in their surroundings.

Damon pulls into a long, gravelly driveway. Bonnie tenses up. He notices and tries to calm her down.

"Relax Bonbon, it's just my house."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"There are no light here, or any other people for miles."

"I like it that way."

"Why?

"I am surrounded by people at work, and people in general who just want to see what they can get from the rich guy. I become the guy that everyone wants to befriend because of my status. Needless to say I don't have a lot of trust worthy people in my life. When I am at home, I am just Damon." He smiles at her and she awaits him. He gets out of the car and then goes to get her out of the passenger side of the car.

 ** _B:_** _This house is so beautiful. So simple yet so SECLUDED. How can he not be afraid to live out here alone? Wow, how lonely it must be for him._

Walking up to the door, he brings out his keys and lets her know about dinner.

"Last stop of the night. Castle Salvatore. I am going to make you a pizza."

"Are you kidding me? You can bake?" She asked.

"I'm kind of a great catch Bonbon, you might wanna get me while you can." He smirked letting out a small laugh and she smacked his shoulder.

She smiled at the notion. They step over the threshold and all of the rustic furniture surprises her, and a few large chunky couches. A body is laid out on the couch sleep. Bonnie was frightened when the body sat up and greeted them. "Hey Bro. It's about time. I had no intention on dog sitting."

She looks a bit nervous at the guys speaking.

"Hi. I am sorry for scaring you. I am Stefan, Damon's brother. Nice to meet you."

 ** _S:_** _Damn! Way to go Big Bro!_

"I'm Bonnie! Nice to meet you.

(Arf Arf Arf…)

A small shaggy dog runs to Bonnie. "Hey boy. Hey there. You're a cutie. Yeah, oh, hahaaa. He is so jumpy. You are adorable." Bonnie was very playful with the dog and decided to pick him up rather than bend down with her skirt on. She walks over to one of the large couches and sits stroking the dog on her lap. He was a little Shih tzu with multiple shades of brown to his hair.

"Is he full shih tzu, or a mix? Bonnie asks. "I ask because he is kind of smaller."

"I believe he is full blooded, but he was the runt of the litter, he's also adopted, from a shelter so I don't know his full back story." Damon then looks at his brother silently signaling him to leave now. He meant what he said by not wanting to share Bonnie's attention tonight.

"Really, you're not even going to feed me?" Stefan asks his rude brother.

"Stefan, just look at it as an I owe you."

 ** _S:_** _Typical Damon, I have a stack of his I owe yous adding up._

"Fine, you owe me BIG." He motions his hands outwards.

"Hey Stefan are you going to stay and have Pizza with us?" Bonnie asked him.

"We'll I would but I'd hate to impose."

"What? You are his brother; you are not imposing."

"You know what Bonnie, just for that notion, I will go because I respect you all's privacy. The fact that you are sweet enough to offer me to stay is good enough for me." He kisses her on the cheek and hugs her so he can get ready to leave, smelling her hair. A little too long of a hug in Damon's opinion. "Nice meeting you."

 ** _B:_** _Damn he smells good too. Make a note to tell Lexi about him._

"Likewise." She flashed him one of the most beautiful smiles he's ever seen.

 ** _S:_** _Damn._ _She is freaking gorgeous!_

"No funny business." He says jokingly before heading out of the front door.

Once Stefan leaves, Bonnie is still playing with the small dog. "Damon, he is the cutest. What is his name?"

"Poppins."

"Poppin's? Like Mary Poppins?" She asks.

"Exactly, no one ever understands that. That was one of my favorite movies when I was a kid. She is the reason I actually take my medicine when I am sick." He smirks.

 ** _B:_** _That smirk is sickeningly sexy. And Poppins. OMG, how can such a grown man be so adorable?_

"That is endearing of you. I love the name Poppins. I use to think if I ever got a dog, I would name it Pippy, so maybe that is how I caught on to your dog's name so quickly. But I eventually changed my mind to the name Munch for a dog.

"Munch, really? That is cheesy." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha, you are funny, and no it isn't cheesy. That is one of my favorite artists." Bonnie sits Poppins down, and gets up and walks to Damon. Keeping an eye on his culinary activity.

"Wait I think I know who you are talking about, he's that guy who does the demented paintings. Right?"

"His name is Edvard Munch, and his paintings are not demented. Maybe a bit tortured, but beautiful and so undeniably filled with raw truth. He is most famous for his painting titled, _'_ _The Scream.'_

His eyes, widen at the woman. Her interest in art, astonishes him.

"Do you have a favorite piece of work of his?" He surely was curious about her interest in art.

"Oh" She sighs in excitement. "I love them all, it is hard to choose, but I can say there are two I would love to own."

He meets her eyes.

"Oh, um sorry, I was caught up watching you mix that dough. I should probably be helping you."

"No, don't worry your pretty little head Bonbon, this is my treat to you. Sit there and look 'pretty' and tell me about your favorite two Munch paintings." He has a sarcastic wit about him, that although might be annoying to some, she finds it charming and lovable.

"I take it back. There are three I absolutely love. Madonna, The Dance of Life, and Vampire."

"Vampire? That is kind of creepy."

"No it is actually quite beautiful. It was originally titled _'_ _Love and Pain.'_ But art critics misunderstood the picture in its entirety, and judged it based on the fact that it looked like a woman sucking a man's neck. With all fairness, I can see how the picture looks like a woman, sucking the life out of a man. Her face and hair are vibrantly colored and said man is colorless, as if the woman sucked the life out of him, took his love and destroyed it. It is quite a painful interpretation. It can also look like a woman hugging a man who is hurting. Then you can look even deeper into the metaphor, about a man who has two women fighting for a dominate place in his life, one is trying to suck the life out of him, and the other one is there to pick up the pieces of this dark colorless man, trying to give him life back. It is quite powerful of a painting."

Her words hit a nerve in his body. He took every single thing she said personally, and stared at her unable to move. It was as if that painting had meaning to him. He stood there fully, invested in this discussion.

"That is the thing about art, everything can be left up to interpretation. What I may see in a photo, you may see something different. The way a person interprets art can say a lot about their perception of life."

"What do you see when you see the painting?" His curiosity peaks.

"I saw a woman consoling a man. She looks nude, so it looked as if she was bearing herself for him, trying to take his pain."

 ** _D:_** _She is too good to be true._

"Well that doesn't seem fair, now does it?"

"Again, it depends on how you interpret love."

"You can be the type of person who makes love hard, or the type of person who let's love do what it is supposed to."

"Which is what?"

"Nurture us, teach us, deflate ourselves of ego and lead us to grow in selflessness. Being vulnerable for another human being. That is what it is to me. Everyone is different. How do you interpret love?" She asked with doe eyes.

There was some naivety in her expression. It was as if she had never felt pain in her life, either that or she was very accepting of it. He wasn't used to a woman who looked at life the way she did. Her outlook was affecting his insides.

 ** _D:_** _Her face right now is making me feel weak._

"Wow, I am not sure my interpretation is right." He says jokingly.

"There is no right way to interpret things. Go on I won't judge you Damon."

 ** _D:_** _Her eyes are honest and inviting._

"What I meant to say was I may not be perceiving love at all. I could be perceiving an experience."

"I would love to hear your thoughts regardless."

He takes a breath to think for a few seconds.

"Love changes us, makes us feel a lot of realities about ourselves that we don't want to face. It builds us up and breaks us down, and then when it is all said and done, if we were strong enough to endure it, we become survivors."

She makes a face of concern.

 ** _D:_** _Fuck I messed up by saying all of that big time, she is going to get scared off now._

"Well, maybe your perceptions can change when you have a better experience." She smiled innocently and he wanted to kiss her face off.

"Yeah, maybe." He steals a glance then he is back to focusing on the dough.

"Damon? Let me help you. I want to."

"Do you know your way around a kitchen?"

"Ha, you got jokes. Of course, I am from the south, I gets down."

"Okay, then miss thang, can you please chop me up some of this fresh basil, and grab me the dried oregano from the cabinet next to the refrigerator?"

"Sure thing."

"I have to let this dough rise for about 45 minutes, so we are going to make the pizza sauce."

"Okay, where are your tomatoes? I can start chopping those also?"

"No need, we are going to throw them in a boiling pot for about 10 minutes then we will put them in the food processor once they are completely softened."

"Damn! I must admit, watching you, a man, in the kitchen is pretty sexy. What are you trying to do tonight, get me to drop the panties or what?"

They both stopped in their motions and he looked at her raising his eyebrow, "Do you want me to answer that question honestly?"

She laughs. "I suppose not. Haha."

"You walked into that one."

"I know. I'm terrible."

After the tomatoes are finished boiling, Damon puts them in the food processor and mixes in half of the herbs and all of the fresh garlic bonnie chopped.

When he finishes that he grabs a pot, and puts it on the stove. He has Bonnie pour the mixture into the pot and puts the heat on low, covering it. They grab all of the toppings out of the refrigerator for pizza, and Bonnie is overly impressed with his order. He cleans, as he goes, he has a very organized kitchen, and his shelves are stocked, which means this man cooks often.

After about 10 minutes, the sauce is bubbling and Damon adds the remainder of the basil and oregano. They stir and let it simmer a few minutes. Damon puts a wooden spoon in the sauce, lifts some out and tastes it. He seems very pleased. "We work well together." He says. "You should try this."

She walks to him and he holds the spoon to her mouth, and carefully watches her mouth as it perched itself on the spoon, so carefully so she doesn't get sauce on her clothes. When she closes her eyes in delight, the sound she makes was almost orgasmic. He wanted to do bad things to her in that moment, looking at the face she made, made him want to be the reason she made that face. He couldn't help but to wonder if she made that same face the night before when she erupted on his lap. In their moment of throws during her performance, the lights went out and he couldn't see her face.

"You are right; team work makes the dream work." She joked. "But for real, that is delicious."

"Well of course, look who you're talking to."

"Cocky much."

He hears her remarks and deadpans then gets the sauce on is fingers and smudges on her nose. Her eyes widen with shock.

"Oh no you didn't."

He did it again. "Oh yes I did."

She started to chase him around the kitchen. But he being much faster than she was, made it back around to her before she could even catch him. He grabbed her from behind keeping her from facing him and getting his shirt dirty.

"Oh my Gosh. Damon, let go of me. Da-MON! Let me go."

"Never."

They are both laughing and he is so strong she almost gives up, but she is a fighter so she doesn't. She reaches around behind her trying to get a grip on something, his hair, his shirt, his face, anything.

 ** _B:_** _OMG! He moves so quick. I swear I will get him if it is the last thing I do tonight. He's dead._

"Give up Bonbon, you are not as fast as or as strong as me. And I am not letting you go unless you admit defeat."

She is still struggling, and he is relentless.

"NEVER! You are going to be sorry Mr. SAL-VA-TORE!"

"Ooh, every syllable huh? You must be mad huh?" He teased and laughed. Things between them were getting very wound up and rather handsy.

"Okay, I give up."

He lets her go.

"SIKE." She turns to him and put a spoonful of raw garlic in his mouth.

"Ugh, my mouth." She is laughing "Fine, I see how it is, you want to laugh?" She takes off running around the Island in his kitchen. Still not fast enough, he catches and grabs her full force, trying to get to her face. She keeps hiding it from him, and tucking it under her arm. As he is trying to get her arms from over her face, his hands are unknowingly roaming around her body, and he can't help that it excites him. She looks up quickly sticking her tongue out then putting her head back down.

Bonnie can't keep up with his force, but she tries as hard as she can to tense up, when he realizes she won't give up, he does what any sore loser would do. He tickled her. Endless efforts to get her to give in to him. Her will was strong though, and he had no idea how she could be so stubborn.

"Oh my gosh. Damon STOP. IT! That is cheating."

"Like when you cheated by pretend giving up?"

His tickling gets rougher and rougher, and when his fingers make it to her stomach, his hands can't help but to roam over her breast, as she wiggles around, he feels her nipples harden. Somehow he manages to turn her to him, but her body keeps backing up until they are smack against the island.

He corners her in on both sides with his arm on either side of her. Grimacing over her body, he stalks her like the prey that she is. Bonnie looks worried for the first time, since the play fight began. She withdrawals into herself and closes her mouth, making sure he isn't going to put any raw food in her mouth.

All up in her personal space, she has no moves to make.

"Where you gonna go now BON BON?"

She stands up right looking him square in the eye.

 ** _B:_** _You don't scare me._

Damon is within inches of Bonnie's face, and now they are having a stare down.

 ** _D:_** _Her eyes_

 ** _B:_** _His eyes_

Both of them are still breathing heavily from playing around. He watched her chest rise and collapse, because her breaths are much heavier than his, as she exerted much more energy. They didn't realize her blouse came undone until now. When he mistakenly glances down and sees her exposed breast in the pink lace bra, she also catches a glimpse of what he sees. Her nipple are erect, and it's obvious.

The sight of her right now, has him so turned on, and he immediately feels remorse, and apologizes.

Once again the sweat on his forehead collects reminding her of the night before. When he looks down at her, a bead of his sweat fell to her breast. Against his better judgement, he licks his lips.

 ** _D:_** _Damon stop think what you're thinking._

Bonnie bites her lip.

 ** _D:_** _She is making it impossible._

"It's okay, it's not all your fault."

Bonnie steadies her eye contact with him and attempts to button her shirt back up without losing eye contact.

"The buttons were ripped off I can't close it."

"Damnit, I am sorry I will buy you a new shirt, in the meantime let me get you one of mine, hold on I'll be right back."

Unfortunately, Bonnie is far more competitive than Damon thought, she saw this as a perfect opportunity to get him.

"Damon, wait?"

He stops and is wondering what she's going to say. She walks up to him, and brings his face close to her, moving her mouth to his slowly, and he anticipates something, but he doesn't know what. Their mouths within centimeters of one another, she moves slowly to the side of his face, and licks his whole right side of face up.

She laughs her ass off and he is unamused, because he hates when people touch his face. He stands there glaring at her, almost menacingly. He seemed angry almost. His temples pulsed, his fists tightened, he stood there quietly. He walks up to her hearing her laughter, and his fists unclench.

Her innocent laughter is still ringing in his ears.

His mood changed, he looked like he was about to snap.

Was she laughing at his annoyance. Did she think this was a joke?

 ** _D:_** _Did she just fucking touch my face? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 _Flash Back_

 _"_ _Damon where have you been?"_

 _"_ _Working."_

 _"_ _I called your office, they said you were out."_

 _"_ _I was charming the pants off of some executives at the Wynn. We haven't gotten their business yet. And if we get them we are sure to get the Encore too. They are sister companies."_

 _She looks at him with angry eyes._

 _"_ _Why wouldn't April tell me that then? Why didn't she say you were at a meeting?"_

 _"_ _Okay, seriously, what is this really about?"_

 _"_ _Were you with another woman?"_

 _"_ _Damnit! Why is everything a fight with you? I have a business to run and demands to meet. You have got to stop with this insanity. It is making you look pathetic."_

 _"_ _Pathetic?" She yells. "As pathetic as a man who can't close a deal without his baby brother?"_

 _"_ _Ha. Oh man. I managed to save that deal despite your attempt to ruin it, because Stefan had to clean up my mess, after you made me miss the meeting. You know what, I am not doing this with you. Not tonight." He turns his back to her heading to the bedroom to change his clothes. He is shaking in anger._

 _She follows after him and waits until he removes his shirt, grabbing him from behind she puts her arms around his waist. Damon, was breathing heavily, because it didn't take much to get under his skin anymore. Mere words from HER mouth could set him off._

 _"_ _I'm sorry baby. I don't know why I get so jealous. I just can't bear the thought of another woman touching you. Or wanting you."_

 _She rubs on him in a sexual way, and he is disgusted by her advances._

 _She places soft, insincere kisses on his back and shoulders. She turns him to face her, and places the same kisses on his chest. Working her way up his neck, she pulls him closer to her as if to kiss his mouth. Seeing the disgust on his face, she puts her evil tongue to his cheek and licks his face in a way that not only creeped him out, but turned him off. She knew he hated when she was forceful with his face, but she did it anyway._

 _Then she laughed at his annoyance._

 _Damon grabs her by both wrists, stops her emissions, and looks her in the eye, and the look on her face, has no sincerity only darkness. With utmost disdain in his voice he angrily says, "I'm not in the mood."_

 _"_ _Too bad." She kisses him hungrily._

 _End of flashback._

Damon is standing a few feet from Bonnie. When she stops laughing he grabs her by the wrists and pins her against the wall near them, and a loud thud from Bonnies body shook the wall but didn't break his concentration. His mouth takes hers hungrily. He is unapologetic of the way he his handling her. He doesn't realize that the situations with Bonnie are different from the ones with his ex. All he sees right now is a retro grade reaction. His hands hungrily search Bonnies body for her skin.

Bonnie is unaware of what is happening exactly. She didn't see how angry he was because she was so busy laughing. Now she was against this wall, feeling confused. He did feel good against her, he actually felt great against her. His roughness didn't feel forceful, but it felt greedy.

She tried to meet his actions with her own, but the strength differential was exceedingly greater from Damon.

"Ahh."

She moaned and he swallowed it with his hungry mouth. His arms were so strong, he managed to take both of her pinned wrists, into one hand and use the other hand to explore her body.

Bonnie was fighting her mind right now, her body was winning and his predatorial ways were having an unfair advantage.

Damon's hand found her skirt, and lifted it grabbing at her thigh, and her ass. He was awfully grabby, and she was attempting to pull up for air, when she felt his hand squeeze her butt really hard.

"Mmm, Damon."

He couldn't hear her, because his mouth was back on hers. His hand was squeezing her breast roughly. Teeth clash, and Damon is not letting Bonnie have any control what-so-ever.

"Damon, Damon,"

She interrupts his hunger.

When he looks up it is as if he snapped out of something.

"Hey, the pizza sauce is boiling over the pot."

"Oh shit." He looked at her with concern. "I am so sorry. I got caught up in the moment, with the play fighting and the… there is no excuse. I am so sorry Bonbon. I didn't mean to-"

"Damon, it's okay, I am a big girl. You didn't hurt me."

"Gotdamn it." He hits himself.

"Damon, it is okay, please I am fine. Let's finish our pizza okay?" She grabs his closed fist and kisses it. She wondered why he was so angry with himself.

"I just didn't want to… not on our first date. This wasn't planned okay. I really do owe you an apology and I mean it I am sorry, I want you to know I respect you, Bonnie, okay? I respect you."

Bonnie reaches up for Damon's face, to touch his cheek.

He flinches.

She reaches anyways, and pulls him in to peck him.

He looks in her eyes. Her sincerity is real.

"Damon, we are good. I'm having the best time. Okay? Now I am starving, and we have a pizza to finish."

"Yeah. Okay. Let's finish our pizza."

After he grabs her a shirt, they continue to the pizza.

When Damon and Bonnie pat out the crust, he makes a quick garlic butter mixture in a pan with olive oil, then grabs his smothering brush and paints the dough. He then shows Bonnie the Proper way to spread the sauce on the crust.

"So we have Mozzarella, Cheddar, Colby, aged Provolone, Parmesan, Gruyere, and Gouda cheeses. Which would you like to use?" He asks excitedly.

"Mmm. I love mozzarella and parmesan."

"Okay we need at least three cheeses."

"Umm, aged Provolone."

"Got it. Now here you sprinkle these on like so. Make sure to do Provolone, Parmesan, then Mozzarella."

"Why?"

"It cooks better that way. Provolone takes the longest to melt, parmesan is the saltiest, so stacked between the other two will calm the flavor, and mozzarella melts the best and has the best browning agent.

"Pick from these toppings?"

Bonnie looks at the spread. She is being indecisive. She finally narrows it down. "Pepperoni, Olives, red onions."

The two of them artistically decorated the pizza. Olives for their initials, pepperoni to line the cheese just inside the crust, and sprinkles of chopped red onions. Damon grabs pesto and sprinkles it on top.

"Oh wait, I want Italian sausage also. It's my favorite." She sprinkles the sausage and looks up at him smiling, he finds her adorable.

"Now we pop this baby in the oven for 35 minutes, on 400 and Voila!" He says, he has already started cleaning the mess they made.

"This better be worth my ripped shirt."

"I assure you it will, and I will make it up to you. In the meantime, my shirt looks good on you."

"Thanks. Hey Damon?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to talk about something."

"Okay."

"A little while ago we were having a moment. I know I told you I wasn't the type to get involved with a client, and I am not. But, I just want you to know that I was of sound mind and body. I liked that you kissed me. I'm not used to the roughness, but I didn't feel threatened. I just want you to know that."

He didn't know what to say, because he realizes she didn't understand that his actions came from a place of anger. His intentions were not pure with Bonnie a few minutes ago, and he didn't realize he had done anything wrong until he remembered he made her a promise about respecting her boundaries earlier in the evening. His mind was on punish mode, and his body had been responding to Bonnie all night. He was afraid that he could potentially hurt Bonnie, so he was questioning his own sanity.

He is just about done cleaning the mess they made since it wasn't that messy.

"Bonnie, I just want you to be comfortable whenever you are with me. I don't want you to ever feel fear or disrespect."

"I appreciate that."

She walks over to Damon, and puts her hands on his chest. His flannel is unbuttoned, and he is exposed.

Her fingers wander over the tight skin of his being. There is something beautiful about his nudity. Bonnie wasn't sure if it was the feel of his skin, the color of his skin, or the sensitivity of it. Their tussling put some red marks on his body that had yet to disappear after half of an hour. She looked over the damage she had caused and felt terrible.

"I am very sorry for doing this to your body."

"We were just playing around."

"Yeah, but it's still lingering on your skin. You must have sensitive skin." She looks up at him, and he stares so deeply in her eyes, she forgets her consciousness for a moment, and he pulls her in to him.

 ** _B:_** _He's scary beautiful. But scary non-the-less. His darkness would swallow me whole if I let it._

With that very thought, she pulls herself from his intense gaze. Her hands, while still roaming his chest, stumble upon a lifted area of skin below his right pectoral. She looked down, and it looked as if she scratched him very deeply.

"Damon, I am so sorry. I had no idea I scratched you this hard. What the hell, I'm so angry with myself."

His eyes look down, at her small hand covering his scar. Her beautiful fingers glide over the old wound, the scene before him reminds him of Beauty and the Beast. She is definitely the Belle of his Universe. Her love of Art, matched Belles love of books, her independence, her open-heart, her honest eyes, and classic beauty.

What if she knew the man he was just months ago? He couldn't help but wonder what Bonnie's angry face looked like, and what her screaming orgasm face looked like. He even wondered if she had an 'I HATE YOU' face that she used when she was angry. The peaceful thoughts of Bonnie that infiltrated his mind could easily be turned into dark twisted fantasies, the way his mind worked. Happy moments were not common in his life, he turned them into demented moments of pain. The only thing he knew how to survive anymore was pain. So when Bonnie asked him what his interpretation of love was, he really just wanted to tell her that he thought Love was pain and it was inevitable that it would always end up that way.

Yet, she is still pure of ugliness in his mind, so he can't allow her to believe she gave him this ugly scar.

"You didn't do that, It's an old scar of mine."

She was taken aback by that, "How did that happen?"

"Uh, I got into a fight a long time ago. It's a battle wound." Smirking at her, he tries to be charming so she will forget about it. The scar his ex gave him.

"Well, that is terrible. I am sorry you had to get hurt like that. I don't particularly condone violence. I hope the other guy got what he deserved though."

"Eh, you can say that."

His mind was more clear than it had been earlier. He looked at her and wanted to embrace her intimately. Intimacy has various levels, he just wanted to feel connected to her. He leaned forward and kissed her feverishly. Her body, once again, trapped under his and he was dominating the embrace.

This time he was far gentler and he kept his hands PG, although, when they were roaming her back and neck, she still moaned in to his mouth and neck. He lifted her onto the island and scooted her body close to the edge, which aligned her with his center. He pulled her in closely, their bodies were the beginning and the end of one another. His hands gently caressed her skin up her back and neck, gently through her hair. His kisses softened, while his lips tugged hers lightly. She accepted his generous advances and when he went for her neck, she let her head fall back.

 ** _B:_** _He's so good at this, Don't stop. Damn, his lips are perfection._

He could feel her warming up between the legs, and he was responding with pushing himself into her. It was working in both of their favors, but he didn't doubt it would; as easily as he made Bonnie cum during her performance. Her panting got louder and he fed off of it, pushing into her more and more., while she was pulling him into her.

Their first date might never have gone this direction, of hefty making out, if not for that night he met her and she danced for him, but it did. They had a magnetic pull from the instant they met. It didn't take much for them to connect on a deeper level.

(Beep Beep Beep Beep)

They stop kissing when the oven timer goes off.

Damon grabs his oven mitts and takes the pizza out. He allows it to cool off for a few, while he gathers the pizza cutter, napkins, plates, and wine glasses. He tells Bonnie she can pick a wine out of the wine cellar. H pours them their wine, and cuts their pizza, serving them both.

"Mmm, so good." He wonders if that is her O face.

 ** _D:_** _What a date_

They talked and drank wine while dining on their pizza.

And they laughed.

* * *

* Damon's ex has really put him through a lot which will continue to resurface. Bonnie's opposition to his ex will bring a lot of darkness out of him.


	5. Changing of the Tide

**A/N Definitely not beta'd**

 *** This chapter will have themes not suitable for everyone**

 *** Hope you enjoy!**

 *** I Do not own these characters, just the Story**

* * *

"Here we go, SPOT LIGHT, LV. Review section. Adult Entertainment. Chitty Chitty Bang Bang! Alright girls, here we go." Lexi begins reading this section to the girls, and Bonnie is awaiting to see what their star rating was.

 **Patron 1 – I had the show of my life, I have never left a place thinking about the performance and talking about it with my buddies like I did with this one.**

 **Patron 2 – The sexiest show in Las Vegas. Every dancer was absolutely sexy; the thing fantasies are made of.**

 **Patron 3 – No wonder they call it Sin City. Every thought in my head was completely sinful. The final performance of the night was electrifying.**

 **Patron 4 – I come to review this show every couple of months. Every week a take on a new burlesque show, I compare the differences and note what each brings to the table. This one had a spark unlike the rest. The hidden gem here is the final performance; I have seen it before but this time was different. That dancer, not only had skills but beauty that would make you want to rethink your life choices. She was on fire.**

 **Patron 5 – Final performance was spectacular. Burlesque shows on the strip may want to take note, this is how it's done. Masterful!**

 **Ratings 5/5 stars!**

Every girl in the house was boastful and loud. This was the best rating the production has ever gotten. Bonnie was speechless, she didn't know what to say, because she knew the portion of her show was completely unplanned, and had mostly to do with the sexual tension between her, and Damon. How could this continue on to future performances, and did this mean Bonnie needed to make regular appearances in the shows? This was a lot on her at once. She was brought out of her thoughts when the girls were patting her on the back, and hugging her, shouting in excitement.

Lexi continued reading the review. **"** **This place needs to expand on the possibility of a travel show, the international possibilities are endless. The show was filled with women of every variety, exotic style, and the skill of the dancers were superb. The choreographer stepped it up a notch since the production began a couple of years ago. These dancers, are very talented, and well versed in many dance backgrounds. The final performance was the cherry on the icing. We need to see more of her as well. She only performed once, and it was well worth it. The standing O should go to the Choreographer and shows producer, Bonnie Bennett. She is going to be a Las Vegas Legend and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang the hidden Gem, will definitely be getting another visit soon. That was both thrilling and delicious!"**

Nadia Petrova walks in the room and every girls was hushed with the change in energy. She isn't exactly mean, but she isn't nice. She was you call 'nice nasty.' She only talks to some people, and she treats the others like they don't exist. If it weren't for Bonnie coming and taking over a year ago, some of the veteran girls, like Sage, Jo, and Isobel would have quit. Bonnie Saved Chitty Chitty Bang Bang from almost collapsing. Nadia didn't exactly treat the girls with respect. Her parents owned the place, but they let her run it.

She hired Marcel and Bonnie as a team. Marcel's business skills were phenomenal, and Bonnie's choreography and production skills were so carefully articulated anything she touched was amazing. She had a portfolio from the University that could blow away most professional portfolios. She told a story with her pieces, and she put her passion into her work. Nadia admired this about Bonnie. She grew quite fond of Bonnie and Marcel. As Marcel began messing up the books a few months back, Nadia was going to let him go, but he and Bonnie were a team and she didn't want to risk losing Bonnie.

"Bonnie, a word?" Her icy eyes peer into the group of women, not even making eye contact with one. Her face was so emotionless.

"Okay, right there." Bonnie wasn't intimidated by Nadia ever[JAMD1] , and maybe it is the reason Nadia always respected Bonnie. But, Bonnie knew that Nadia could possibly hold her career in her hands, which is what made dealing with her a carefully crafted act. However, Marcel was screwing it up with his gambling problem, and Bonnie was unsure of how long she could cover for him. This last time she re-did his books almost $5000 was missing, Bonnie had to dip into her savings to cover for him. This was not the first time. He always swore to pay her back, but never did. She just stopped telling him anymore.

Bonnie was worried, having a feeling that Nadia was about to rip into her about Marcel she braced herself.

"Well, Ms. Bennett. First things first. This has been a successful year. I am really excited to say that our revenues have tripled in the past two years in comparison to every other Burlesque on the line up. This has really made my parents happy. With that said, I have a holiday Bonus for you." Nadia handed the check to Bonnie and Bonnie's eyes opened in shock.

"Don't look so surprised Ms. Bennett. You are the reason I am successful. You deserve this. Please be aware that we value you. You have become family to us here. You should hopefully enjoy your next couple of week of paid leave." Bonnie's eyes widen again.

First Nadia hands Bonnie a bonus check for $25,000 then gives her two weeks of paid leave. It really pays to work in Sin City. Or is Nadia quite possibly worried Bonnie may be considering leaving for bigger ventures after that review this morning? Did Nadia even know about the review yet. Of course she did.

"Wow, Nadia, I don't know what to say. This is all so much. I am pretty overwhelmed."

"Yes, I suspect much because the next thing I have to talk about with you is this Mornings SPOT LIGHT review. I am truly pleased. I didn't know the show could get any more exciting than it already was. You have been our most valued employee Bonnie. Your production and choreography skills are brilliant, and I am happy I hired you for those skills, but I need to ask something of you."

"Ok?"

"What would it take for us to get you to also be a regular in the show?"

"Wow, Nadia, I don't know, I am so busy setting the girls up and getting their routines together I don't really have time to put my own together and practice, I have little to no time for anything right now, let alone a personal life."

"Right" She looked disappointed. "I understand that Bonnie, look just give it some thought, if you decide on it, we will negotiate an increase in pay. I am willing to work around your schedule. Let me know come January. I know it's a lot to think about."

"Alright thanks." Bonnie gets up to leave the office.

"Oh and Ms. Bennett?"

"Uh huh."

"Have you seen or heard from Mr. Gerard?"

"I believe he is visiting his hometown."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Merry Christmas Bonnie!"

"You to Nadia. Happy New year."

Nadia follows after Bonnie and into the large dance room next to Bonnie's office and addresses the girls.

"Attention ladies. I must admit, I am pleased with all of the hard work you have put in. I am very appreciative of Bonnie and her brilliant skills. Please give her a round of applause." They all applaud and cheer her on. She begins handing out small envelopes to all of the girls. "Now, with that being said everyone gets a small bonus thanks to the hard work, I want you all to enjoy the holidays." As the girls begin opening their envelops, they all look to see $1000 and they hug each other and smile, and begin feeling the glee of the season. "With that being said, Holiday party tonight, at Drai's after hours. We shut the whole club down, it is private for us and our constituents, you all are allowed a plus ten. It's the last thing I am requesting of you all before your two week leave. Party Starts at Midnight. See you all tonight you deserve it." The women were so excited, now to find dates, and outfits. Every girl was planning, while Bonnie was a bit worried about what to do with Nadia's proposal.

Bonnie had so much to think about, going to her car and getting ready to drive home. She was excited about her bonus, and her employer's confidence in her. However, she already put so much time into her work, that she barely made time for herself. She wanted to enjoy some personal time for the next two weeks, and hopefully spend some time with Damon. She didn't even know where that was headed but she knows thinking about him made her insides feel tingly. She was on a personal high from him, his kisses, his embrace, his arms around her, his tempting tongue, and his hard body. She remembers the times they embraced a couple of nights ago, and she hasn't had a chance to really sit and talk to him since. They text each other a bit, but She supposed they didn't need to talk on Sunday, she spent the night and he made her breakfast and she spent the early part of the day with him. No sex, just acting like a couple of teenagers, making out and groping one another. But he sure made it tempting. She doesn't remember feeling this with Kai. Sure she and Kai were passionate, in a romantic way. Kai was never aggressive sexually though. Damon on the other hand, had a quality that made Bonnie want to be submissive to him. While she dominated Kai sexually, Damon didn't seem the type to just be dominated. He gave her the impression that it would be a battle for dominance if they ever got to a place in their relationship of being sexual. Still, what they had wasn't even a relationship. It was only a first date. Albeit, one incredible first date.

* * *

Bonnie was sitting in her bathtub, relaxing with some aroma therapy candles lit. Nothing particularly called for this, she just wanted to sit and not think for a while. Relaxing was one of those things she didn't do well. She had this beautiful bathtub with Jacuzzi jets and enough room to have another person in it soaking with her. Her phone was playing some soothing music. Inspired by her date, she decided on Billie Holiday. Her eyelids were heavy and she didn't realize she was falling asleep until her phone began buzzing, through her music. It was a text, from Damon.

DS – At work, thinking about you, missing your face! (She smiles)

BB – You can always visit me

DS - Very tempting, but I am stuck in the office

BB – Maybe later, I have a holiday party later tonight at Drai's

DS – Well, I may be able to work something out, details?

BB – Midnight, I have a pus 10

DS – Does that mean I can bring someone? Lol

BB - : I

DS – jk

BB – you can bring Stefan ;)

DS – Should I be worried about that winkie face

BB – no (: is he single tho?

DS – Why?

BB – jw

DS – I can't comment on his status idk

BB – ok. Well, hopefully I can see you later

DS – Let me see what I can do

BB – xox

DS – (:

 **(BUZZ)**

Lex – I need a date

Bon – Working on it

Lex – What?

Bon – Noting. Hey what are you wearing?

Lex – Something from your closet.

Bon – Okay, get over here. I need to free some wine trapped in this bottle

Lex – k. 30 min

* * *

Bonnie and Lexi were headed to Drai's She didn't take anyone on her plus ten but Lexi. She had no idea where neither Marcel or Sabine had been. Davina was out of town for the holidays, and well she hadn't heard from Damon. She tried not to let it bother her too much, after all she was Bonnie Bennett, consummate professional, and this was technically a work function, and her work was her life. She was use to going to functions alone after she and Kai broke up. Lexi usually went, but even though she was Bonnie's personal assistant, everyone looked at her as a part of the CCBB family. She was in her right mind to let a little loose tonight. After all she had that bonus, and that amazing review, she had a lot to celebrate. Whether or not Damon would be a part of her celebration it didn't matter. She has known him for 72 hours, there is no way he had that strong of an effect on her, right?

"This is really tight; I almost can't feel my thighs." Lexi said of the outfit Bonnie dressed her in.

"Well, this is a CCBB party, which means even though were are out of work, technically they want us to look the part in case any important big wigs come to the functions. So we have to sell our business at all times." Bonnie said.

"Well, that is fine, so long as I am not mistaken for a prostitute tonight, ya know? This is very much like a cat woman suit. And I my dear I am no cat woman. How will I pee?"

Bonnie laughed, "What are friends for? I gotchu baby."

"You better, that means I am glued to your side all night."

"Aren't we always?"

"Okay, well you look sexy as hell, and luckily it is sleeveless, so you don't get too hot. Those boots though, you look like a true vixen." (Vixens are the name of the CCBB dancers.)

"Yes, only I am not a Vixen. Nor can I give that kind of a performance." Lexi says

"You are a contemporary dancer Lex, if you really wanted to transition from being my assistant to be a dancer, I could help you."

"No way, and entrust your life to someone else to take care of you?"

"I am a big girl Lex. I'm sure I can find someone. I know we have been through a lot with dance injuries and everything, but I assure you I could help you do this."

Lexi was Bonnie's hometown best friend from college; she came a few months ago to help out Bonnie when Marcel started messing up. She danced with Bonnie, and even done some productions with the Bennett woman. But she gave it up because it took so much out of her body, and she didn't think she could make it outside of Mystic Falls. Her and Bonnie had undying loyalty to one another. Lexi knew of Marcel from their college days, and boy had the boy fallen off of the wagon in life with the potential he had left Virginia with. Somehow, both girls believed Sabine had a lot to do with it, but really, they couldn't say, Marcel has gotten secretive lately.

Lexi took Bonnie's offer into consideration. She gave her a look of concern.

"Something to think about hunny." Bonnie says to her patiently.

"Yeah, I appreciate it. Hey is Salvatore coming tonight?"

"Girl, I don't know. We have had one date. I probably shouldn't be too presumptuous."

"After what you told me girl I am surprised he hasn't proposed yet."

"Well, ya know, I have no idea about dating life. Kai and I met, hit it off and it was a wrap. There has been no one else. So this is new to me. Like, are we a couple, or what? It is just that, I think I need to not fully invest myself into anything just yet. He hasn't declared anything and I am not a woman about to wait."

"Don't wait, declare your man girl." Lexi said. "It's a new era in dating, trust me I know. And Sin City is the hardest place to really look. But if you find someone worth holding onto, then you should make your move. Life is too short."

"Nice try. I have a job to do. I don't think there is a man alive that can make me fall so hard so fast that my career takes a backseat."

"Your career doesn't have to take a backseat. But maybe you can rearrange your life to make love fit. I think Salvatore is the man that will change your perception of everything."

"Hmm, I'd like to see him waltz in here and try." Bonnie said with some confidence. Surely, she was hiding a little bit of her insecurities though. He brought her up to cloud nine, and left her floating there. She wasn't sure what he wanted, but she was curious, she left no choice. He was a big bag of mystery and he left her curious as a cat.

"Well, let's get in here and sell some sexiness baby." Lexi said as they were getting ready to step out of the elevator. They laughed.

They stepped out of the elevator and plenty of eyes were on the sexy duo. Lexi in all black and Bonnie in all white. They loved playing off of one another's outfits when they went out. It really made them standout. Lexi in a one piece, skin tight body suit, sleeveless, and thigh high black stiletto boots. Her hair was in loose waves that complimented her round face and made her red lipstick stand out. Bonnie finished Lexi off with a simple thin red belt, and a thin red head band.

Bonnie wore a skin tight white dress. It cut to a low V on her cleavage, and fit her skin tight to her knees. Her hair was in a gladiator braid that wrapped all the way around her hair line loosely, then opened up to loose curls on the right side of her shoulder. Leaving her entire left shoulder exposed. She wore simple pearl earrings and that was it. No other jewelry. Her make-up was simple, black rimmed eyes, and Nude lips. They played off of the Devil Angel theme tonight. From the looks of it, it was working in their favor. The first set of eyes she stumbled upon were the Petrova couple.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Petrova."

"Ms. Bennett, you look stunning, come, come, hugs and kisses." Mrs. Petrova was the type of woman who put up good appearances, maybe because she was rarely around. Her husband let her do most of the talking, but he was very friendly with, Bonnie Bennett. She was the only woman Mrs. Petrova didn't get jealous of because she knew Bonnie was a good woman, and basically, helped to make her wealthy. Any other woman to receive such positive re-enforcement from her husband would get the glare of death. Mrs. Petrova joked and called Bonnie the girlfriend.

"Papa, your girlfriend is here." She says, and Bonnie always gets uncomfortable with the way they do that, but she just goes along with it.

"Little Bonbon!" He called to her. "Oh yes, you look delightful, such beauty eh. Please, please come. I would like you to meet very good friend of mine and business acquaintance, Donovan. Donovan, this is the jewel of the CCBB brand. The Gem of our business, Bonnie Bennett."

"Hello, I'm Matt Donovan, but you can just call me Matt. It is a pleasure to meet you." Matt says as he pulls her hand to his mouth and places the softest kiss on it.

Matt was a gorgeous blonde with a sweet all American face. She couldn't see his body, but she could tell that under that tailored suit matt was in great shape. The kind of shape that could really put a hurtin' on a girl. That sweet face doesn't fool anyone, he does naughty things, she can tell.

"Hello Matt, I am Bonnie Bennett, and the is my assistant, and friend Lexi Branson."

"Nice to meet you." He says as he kisses Lexi just the same. She smiled unbeknownst to herself, it was a surprise. No surprise though that she though he was gorgeous as all hell. "Ms Bennett, congratulations on all of your continued success at CCBB, it has really spiked some growth in this town, from locals. I mean, most of our shows get out of town and tourist dollars, but you have proved to get Las Vegas natives and locals back out to the show circuit. That is good for us during incompetent months."

"Well, I never really thought about that. Thank you, It's not as hard when you love your job and the people you work for. The Petrova's have been very good to me."

"it's nice to know. Not everyone cares about their employees. Listen, I have to get this call, but let's hopefully chat later, maybe you can save me a dance. I mean, if it isn't too crazy later."

"Yeah, sure thing." Damon who? In that moment Bonnie was unaware that she had this crazy love/hate thing with the dark haired, blued eyed devil. She didn't even remember in this moment he existed. She was just at a work thing, enjoying herself.

"Okay then, I'll catch up with you all later."

"Oh my! He was hot Bon. What the hell am I here dressed like this for?"

"Because you look hot. Don't sell yourself short. You have a body that kills."

"If I get mistaken for a hooker, I swear."

"You are just so used to Mystic Falls. Babe, once you've been here a little longer, this won't feel so weird to you."

The girls continue to mingle and they run into the Lockwoods. The Lockwoods are a big part of Las Vegas history. They have been involved with the city and community since before Las Vegas was Las Vegas. They have rich roots here and lots of friends in high places. They bump into Bonnie and Lexi accidentally.

"Oh, I am sorry excuse me." The bigger one says.

"No problem." Bonnie says and attempts to move around him and the smaller guy.

The smaller guy is with a blond and, who, recognizes Bonnie from somewhere.

"Hey are you Bonnie Bennett?"

"Yes. Hello."

"Hi, I am Caroline Forbes, soon to be Lockwood This is my fiancé Tyler, and his older brother, Mason."

The bigger one speaks up, "Mason, Lockwood." As he smiles at her. She really has noticed since being in Vegas, people always introduce themselves first and last names. It was a bit pretentious, but she was used to it by now. She even started doing it.

"Nice to meet you guys. This is Lexi Branson." They all exchange pleasantries.

Bonnie may have possibly seen this girl around, but she isn't sure where. "You are the one that runs the CCBB production, right?"

"Yes, that is me. How did you know?"

"Yeah, Uh, I run a blog about Las Vegas. It's not like an actual job or anything I get paid for. But I had some amazing reviews from your place from people who visit my site. Since I have heard about you I follow your career. All the way from University of Virginia days, I researched you."

"Well, that is flattering. Thank you."

"Listen I am not a stalker. It is just that-"

"Caroline, I have to go and get a phone call really quick. I'll be back." Her fiancé says, leaving with the one named Mason.

"Okay babe, see ya in a few.' She says to him. "Listen, I know you are extremely busy, but I'd love to pick you brain for my blog one day if you have time."

"Sure thing doll. You have a phone; I'll give you my number." Bonnie said.

"Really, like your actual phone number. Not an email?"

"Well, whatever you prefer."

"Oh my gosh you are so sweet and down to earth. Okay what is your number? Then I will text you so you can save mine. Not that you need it, but I mean, so you know who I am when I call."

The two guys come back for Caroline, and her and Tyler walk off to get a drink. Lexi is distracted by a couple of the Vixens, who are complimenting her outfit, and dragging her to the dance floor.

Caroline just made Bonnie's day. "Wow, she was so sweet I got a toothache. I liked her." She said thinking she was talking to Lexi

"Yeah, she is cute. A bit bubbly, but cute." A man's voice says.

"Oh I am sorry, I thought you were my friend."

"Yes, I believe she got drug to the dance floor and my brother and his fiancé went to grab a drink. They all just left us!" He laughs.

"Don't you hate when that happens?" She says crooking her mouth toward him. He is charmed by her beauty, and humor.

"Hey can I interest you in a dance? Maybe?"

"Well, I was actually going to get a drink. I'm trying to keep this good feeling going that I have."

"Okay, I can accompany you if you'd like."

"Sure, let's go."

"So this is a celebration for you I hear."

Bonnie looked confused. "No, not at all, it is just a Holiday party." She smiles shyly.

"Hmm. Okay. Well either way, you are apparently an incredible dancer and choreographer I have heard from a few people here. You know Tyler's bachelor party is coming up, and someone recommended your show to us. What's your honest take?"

"Well of course, I am going to let you know we have the best production in Las Vegas. I highly recommend it." She laughs.

"Well, I am his best man, so I am just trying to get an idea of what I should do."

"Well, now you know. CCBB is the best spot for Bachelor parties. Rated number one on the Sin City top bachelor/bachelorette parties list. Number two is Thunder down under. Ya know…If you're into that kind of thing?" She laughs making him bust out laughing and spit some of his drink out.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry Sir." He says to the man he accidentally spits on.

She and he look at one another and start cracking up silently. After they get their drinks, he leads her away from the group of people that were shaking their heads at them.

"Wow, I fell so shunned right now. Thanks Mr. Lockwood." They are both still laughing.

"Mason, call me Mason. My dad is Mr. Lockwood. Well, Senator, but before he was senator he was Mr. So I only prefer employees to call me Mr." He says Funny because she has heard that before. It seems wealthy men in Vegas were all the same.

Mason was such a nice piece of eye candy. Tall, muscular build like a football player, beautiful green eyes, and a rugged, scruffy face. His hands were so manly and when he touched her shoulder, his hand damn near ate her shoulder and clavicle up. He was flirting, she could tell, but she was trying to be as dismissive as she could while remaining friendly. Then he put his arm around the lower of her back and began talking directly into her ear. His breath and lips were kind of giving her goosebumps, but she didn't want him to have that effect on her. So she pulled away a bit and tried rearranging her position. He was very relentless with his flirting.

"You know; you are the most beautiful woman here tonight?"

"That is very sweet thank you."

"That smile of yours does things to me, makes me want to do things to you." Then he nipped at her ears.

"Um Mason, I- "

"Don't worry, I won't make you anymore uncomfortable, I just had to tell you that. Maybe I can persuade you to meet me for dinner one day."

"I actually am in a kind of new thing right now with someone." She wanted to believe in Damon no matter how much she dismissed whatever it was they had. Him not showing up tonight or calling had her brain worked up, she tried to ignore it though so Mason flirting, although she wasn't going to accept his advances to a date, she didn't see the harm in flirting, he was a good looking man. Besides, this was an event for her job, she didn't want to come off a bitch, she was still on the clock in an unofficial way, representing this brand.

"Oh, I am sorry. But you know, he said grabbing her in a tighter hold pressing her against him this time, whispering right in her ear, breath on her neck, "if I were your someone new, I'd never let you out of the house in that alone, let alone at this function, where men like me are waiting on the sideline." Then he places a kiss to her temple.

Bonnie jumped when she heard a familiar voice walk up from behind her, "If you don't take your hands off of her, I may have to break them."

She turned to see one angry blue eyed Salvatore, next to a calmer, yet furrowed brow, green eyed Salvatore.

"Damon, I- "

"I'm sorry I'm late baby. Work was a bitch today." He kissed her passionately.

Bonnie looked confused when the kiss was over, but tried to dismiss her shock and relax her face and now tensed body.

Mason face was shocked and Filled with irritation.

"Lockwood, is there any reason why your hands were all over my girlfriend?"

Bonnie was both shocked by the claim and the fact that they knew one another.

"Salvatore, last I checked your girlfriend was in Spain. Drinking and partying her life away. How the hell did you manage to get" He looks at Bonnie, grabs her by the hand, "this Beautiful, classy woman? Is he paying you Bonnie?"

She pulls her hand away because she is unsure of how Damon is going to react.

"If you touch her again, I will break your fucking hand Lockwood, and don't forget, I am very capable of it. Oh where is Tyler, by the way? Tell him that nose job almost looks believable. Oh yeah, and did he ever get that shoulder popped back in its socket?"

These two men are not yelling, although it looks like they want to. They are speaking nice nasty to each other trying to avoid making a scene. It is the weirdest thing Bonnie has ever seen. Yet the scariest. Rich people handle problems differently than the rest of us, she thought.

"Damon, let's just go get a drink okay, it was no big deal, Mason was being respectful. He was asking about a place to do his brothers party."

"Don't dare, book a party Lockwood, or I swear, your day will come."

Mason laughs in a way to taunt Damon. Bonnie is so shocked, where is that incredibly sweet man who took her on that incredibly amazing date?

In the moment Damon is making himself look crazy and he doesn't care.

"Bonnie, I'll be calling you." Mason says looking at her. She avoids eye contact and turns to Damon stands in front of him, and nudges him backwards, to get him out of the situation. Stefan walks up to Mason Lockwood, and punches him. Luckily No one sees except the group of two-three girls he stumbles on, that are dancing, including Lexi. Lexi asks Mason if he was okay, and he was seeing stars. She stood him up and walked over to Bonnie.

"Bon, what the hell? Is everything okay?"

Bonnie looks at Damon, his eyes are tunneled out to Lockwood, who is picking his face up off of the floor. Stefan walks back to Damon, and asks if he's okay.

"Bon?" Lexi asks.

"Lexi, I am fine. Everything is okay. Luckily only you guys saw that." She looks at Damon.

"Damon, what the heck?

"Excuse me?" He was angry.

"Damon, I see that you guys know each other, and obviously don't like each other. That has nothing to do with me. But this is my job here. A party but a work related event non-the-less."

This isn't the reaction he was expecting after he came all the way here, knowing he has tons of work to do. Stefan intervened before Damon did or said something he'd regret.

"Bonnie, I am sorry, it is my fault, I punched Mason. There is some very bad blood there, we are sorry for bringing this into your place of work, this had nothing to do with you, and we apologize. Especially me, I was wrong."

"Thank you Stefan." Bonnie looked to Damon to see if he was going to speak, and he said nothing. He just got up and walked away.

"Damon." She called after him.

"Bonnie, let me talk to him okay." Stefan said.

"Wow, what was that all about?"

"I don't know. I am just as confused as you."

Bonnie was left all alone to her devices at the party, and Lexi stayed with her this time because she wanted to make sure Lexi was okay. "Oh shit, Bons!"

"What?"

"It just hit me, I have to pee, and you promised you'd be my bathroom buddy." They both laughed.

"Okay let's get to it."

Ten whole minutes later the girls emerged from the bathroom and awaiting them outside the "ladies" room was Mason Lockwood.

Bonnie tried to remain distracted by Lexi, but Mason called to her.

"Bonnie."

"Mason, I am not sure I should be talking to you right now. If you have inquiries about the party please call my office, I will be sure to get back to you." She attempts to keep walking as she reaches near the bar, Mason grabs her arm.

Bonnie, listen I just want to apologize about earlier, all of that bravado. The Salvatores are, well let's just say there is bad blood there. It's nothing I need to drag you into, but I just want to apologize. I had no idea, you were his girlfriend." She had no idea either.

"Okay, I appreciate that Mason. I am sorry too, I have no idea about your history, I just don't want my private life interfering with my professional one okay?"

"Sure thing. Just so you, know, if you were mine, I wouldn't have been late nor would I have stormed out and left you here. Especially when I am not the only man in here that has eyes for you."

He lets go of her arm, and Bonnie walks away, Damon walks back in just as that happens. He wants to punch a wall.

"Stefan, I shouldn't be here."

"We are here for Bonnie, she invited us."

Bonnie spots Damon and Stefan and reluctantly walks over to them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, it is. I am sorry. That guy is a jerk. I want you to know that even though I hate him, I shouldn't have brought drama to our work place. Can you forgive me?" He asks with a soft voice.

"Of course, I am just so happy you came." She was so forgiving of the shitty behavior he just pulled. Yet, she really stood firm with her no-nonsense. He had to respect that about her. She kissed him on the mouth softly, and he locked her into something a little hungrier. "Wow, you must have missed me."

"You don't even know that half of it. I just want to be alone with you, when this is all said and done. Will you come home with me tonight?"

She stared into his eyes, and she was pretty much mush. She was taking a while to answer and he whispered into her ear, "I want to apologize for my behavior tonight, more privately." Then he reached around grabbing her close to him and cupping her ass, in a way to stake his claim for anyone who just might have wondered who she belonged to.

Eventually they find a booth and scooch in to order some drinks and after hours' appetizers. Drai's made really good foods, they considered to be natural aphrodisiacs. "Okay."

"Ahem." Stefan motions to Damon and Bonnie when he realized there is a gorgeous and taller blond sitting at their booth. Bonnie, comes up for air from Damon. "Oops. I am so sorry. Where are my manners?" Stefan, this is my best friend Lexi, Lexi this is Stefan Salvatore."

"Hello, nice to meet you." She says politely.

"The pleasure is all mine. Say, I know we ordered drinks, but it may take a while, would you like to go to the bar with me and get a couple of drinks for the meantime?" Stefan pulls no punches he is on her like white on rice.

"Sure." He leads her out and motions back to Bonnie with the sign language symbol for 'ok' and smiling big.

"So, is that why you were asking about Stefan earlier?"

"When you were acting all funny about it, you mean?"

"I am sorry Bonnie. I am a territorial man." That was all he said, he gave no explanation or anything.

"Come on baby, let's go dance." She says. When a song of some strong sentiment comes on.

She grabs him by the arm before he can object. She couldn't resist when their song comes on which happens to be the song he sang to her, Latch. But the dance version by Disclosure this time. He was instantly mesmerized by this woman's moves, she made him feel inadequate on the dance floor. Sure he had the two step down, but she was like a siren out there. She twisted and wound her body, she did a get a little bit handsy with him and kept her body so close to his. If she moved he'd feel a cold breeze. Then when she started mouthing the lyrics to him, the same one he sang to her, he was getting a bit turned on. She turned around rubbing her backside into him, in as classy of a manner as possible. They were having a good time on the dance floor, and he was getting turned on.

"Bonbon, do you remember what happened the last time I was in a compromising position with you dancing around me?"

"What?"

"I made you cum on my lap."

She almost stopped dancing, but turned to face him instead. "I can't help it; you really do turn me on. I will calm down, I am sorry."

"The problem, is I don't think I can calm down. The last time I beat my meat four times before finally falling asleep. Then on our date, when you left the next day, again, I had to beat it four times. The problem is not necessarily that you turn me on, it is that, you turn me on so much, it takes a lot for me to calm all the way down."

"Should we sit down?"

"Despite the great time I am having here with you, my dick has its own plans sweet cheeks. Can you walk me to the table, then maybe Lexi will come back to dance with you, if you want to continue dancing?"

"Sure baby."

They did just that. She walked him over to calm down, and grabbed Lexi to start dancing again. Bonnie was having a great time. She was on cloud nine. Lexi was having a great time wither best friend, and happy to have got to meet Stefan. She plans to leave with him and she tells a couple drinks and about 20 minutes of dancing, Damon starts to get bothered by the amount of men that come up to Bonnie asking to dance _. 'Why is her dress so fucking tight and revealing?'_ He asks himself. ' _Why does every man that walks past her have to hit on her?'_ He has to suppose it is like this all of the time wherever she is, but he knows he can't be in every place, nor punch every guy.

It didn't help the fact that it started to anger him greatly. When he was angry, he had a hard time figuring out who to be angry at, and it took him a while to calm down. It was getting late and they all decided to head back to their own places. Bonnie and Lexi were drunk, so Damon and Stefan split up driving the two cars they brought; while the car the girls came in remained in valet for the night. Bonnie was officially off of work for two weeks. So she didn't have to wake up early the next day. Damon still had work to tend to and it was 5am, he drove all the way back to his house in Henderson, and Stefan took Lexi to his place not so far from Damon's.

* * *

Bonnie tries talking to Damon the majority of the way home. She is an awfully chatty drunk he realizes. So the last 10 minutes, after realizing she was fighting the inevitable, Damon tells her to rest her eyes for the last few minutes. He regrets telling her to go to sleep because when the car is filled with silence, he is left with his thoughts. He can't manage to keep a happy thought for long before he flips it around in his head to something demented or angry. He went from enjoying her company all night, to remembering the sight he saw when he got there. Mason Lockwoods hand on her back, and him whispering in her ear, and she was smiling. Was she making a joke of him? Was she doing that because she thought Damon wasn't going to come? Did he catch her in something? His mind is plagued. When they arrive to his place he grabs the sleeping beauty out of his car and bridal style pics her up and takes her inside.

They make it to his bedroom and he lays her on his bed, attempting to undress her and get her in one of his shirts. "FUCK. Why are her clothes so damn tight and revealing, what was she trying to do to me tonight.?" He really tried to clear his mind of the twisted thoughts plaguing him. When he attempts to respectfully undress her and get her more comfortable, she wakes up.

"Do you need help?"

He was startled by her waking up and speaking.

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable; I was going to put a shirt on you."

"Okay baby." She stands up and pulls the dress down, then she puts her arms around his neck to hold herself up, and proceeds to wiggle out of the dress with his help.

"You smell divine, Mr. Salvatore." She says face to face with him, after embracing him.

"Thank you, Ms. Bennett."

"You looked so sexy tonight, Mr. Salvatore."

"Thank you, Ms. Bennett."

"Did you have fun tonight?" She places a sensual kiss on his lips, "Mr. Salvatore?"

"I did." He said and could have kept up the rouge but he didn't. "Except when Mason was over stepping his boundaries."

She tried to keep the seduction going by avoiding going into that. "I am sorry Mr. Salvatore. How can I make it up to you? She places another kiss to his mouth, and continues staring at him feverishly. Another kiss on his cheek, then his neck, then the corner of his mouth. She wants to pepper him with kisses and soften him, up. She wants to make love to him.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am trying to get you to notice me, but I can feel you looking right through me."

"What, do you want me to notice you like every other guy did tonight in that skin tight white thing you had on. Practically begging for attention?"

"What?" No he didn't.

"You heard me Bonnie, practically begging to be ogled. I wanted to murder every man in the building tonight."

"Okay, I am sorry. I had no intention on trying to get any special attention, I saw a dress that I liked and I bought it."

"It was a dress? I could have sworn it was lingerie!"

"What in the actual Hell is happening right now? We were having a good night, I am standing here in front of you practically naked, waiting for you to make a move, trying to seduce you and you are fighting with me? Geez do I know how to pick them."

"What is that supposed to mean, Bennett?"

"Oh its Bennett now. I thought that was too formal for you. You know what you are on some other type of planet right now, and I can't get spun in this web of yours. It has been real Damon. I will put my clothes on and leave."

"What? You aren't going anywhere. I drove you here, and you are staying until I take you home."

"You can't make me. I will call a cab."

"Cab drivers don't have coordinates out here."

"Fucking great! Fine give me a blanket I will sleep on the couch."

"No you won't, you will sleep in my bed, with me! You are my girlfriend, stop acting like a baby."

Girlfriend, what? Well, I had no idea that was real, I thought you just said it to Mason because you felt insecure about yourself!" Just as she said it, she regretted it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

He didn't say anything he stalked her until his forehead was against hers, and She had no breathing room. "Oh really… Insecure… I will show you insecure."

Her chest was caving in and out rapidly. The man she had encountered earlier at the club who wanted to kill Mason was back in her presence. She didn't like him very much. His eyes were harsh and unforgiving. He touch was cold and aggressive as he grabbed her wrists in his.

"Damon, lease talk to me, I have no idea why we are even fighting. I don't want to fight with you just stop. Please." she said calmly.

His eyes were empty, he took her to his bed as they struggled, she was trying to talk to him, and couldn't find the words. She wanted to understand, why sometimes he looked like he wasn't even in his own head.

"Damon? Kiss me. Pease," she grabbed the side of his face and ever so gently she caressed it, he flinched.

"Don't touch my face please."

He put her on the bed roughly, she bounced back up. He tried to struggle with her for dominance, but she would stay on his level. She was trying her hardest not to slap him. Snap him out of it, she just didn't want to have to get violent with him. As for now he wasn't being violent with her, just a little rougher than she'd like but he felt challenged by her and she didn't understand why.

"Damon, look at me. I am going to put my defenses down okay. Please. I am not trying to fight or argue with you." She drops her hands and approaches him calmly. He is just staring at her. She places a soft kiss on his mouth. And another. And another. And another. She uses her hands to grab his and gentle squeeze them. She starts to unbutton his shirt, and take it off. He has no idea what is happening to him. Why is she acting like this?

She kisses his neck, and up to his ear, until she begins nibbling his earlobes. She whispers, "Make love to me Damon. Take me right here, slowly. I want to enjoy your body against mine." He still stands there, letting her do all of the work, because he has no idea how to react. She grabs his hand and walks over to his bed, and sits back on it, pulling his pants off. She then pulls him down to collapse on top of her.

He holds his body over hers and she continues doing most of the work. Kissing him, stroking him, speaking to him gently. Everything she can do to ease his mind. She apologizes for hurting his feelings. He calms down drastically.

"Do you forgive me?" She asks. Kissing him softly.

"Not yet." He says calmly. But his face was still angry.

"What?"

"I have to teach you a lesson first." He speaks calmly from here on out.

"Wait what?"

"You called me insecure, and now I have to show you that I am not."

"You don't have to, I believe you."

"No. I do have to Bonnie. Open your legs."

"Damon, wh-"

"Open your legs Bonnie!" His angry face was menacing.

She opens her legs.

He places himself on top of her. "Take off your panties.

"Bonnie, thank you for being patient with me, and calming me down, but I am a territorial man, and tonight my territory was tested. I want you to know that I care for you deeply, and I am only doing this to teach you a lesson. I don't want to hurt you."

He pushed her legs open with is and places himself at her entrance. He grabs her bottom lip with his teeth gently and nibbles. He gets her to calm down, and kisses her and nibbles her neck and makes her feel comfortable, she is relaxed in his soft touch, then with great force he thrusts inside of her, breaking her concentration.

She screams. He puts both of her hands above her head, to keep her from fighting him and with another few seconds, he pulls out of her and thrusts back into her. Pulling out slowly and thrusting into her hard. He would take his time pulling out of her, then he would thrust into her as hard as he could. All the while watching her face as she screams from the confusing torture. It definitely helped that her pussy was tight as hell.

Bonnie screamed. She yelled. His thrusts we're agonizing, not because he was pounding into her so hard, but because he made her like it. He made her wet, he would fuck her hard, making her need it, then stop until her pussy throbbed. He would watch her ready to cum, and he would make her wait, while the tip of him sat at her entrance.

"Do you like that Bonnie?"

She wouldn't answer. So he would torture her some more, playing around, with small little pushes with the head of his dick tipping her entrance.

"Answer me. Do I feel good inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to be all of the way inside of you?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Fuck me."

"Fuck you, what?"

"Fuck me please!"

He would pull out slowly and thrust himself back into her, as hard as he could.

Then he reached for her nipples and started biting them gently. Holding them in between his teeth gently while he fucked her.

These torturous things he was doing to her felt so good and bad at the same time. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or happy. But he was not giving her any favor tonight. He relentlessly gave her throbbing pussy pains, and made her deal with it, and made her suffer, controlling her orgasms.

"Oh my God what are you doing to me? My body can't take this."

"I'm fucking you baby. I'm showing you where all my insecurities are."

He said it so crass, she was aware of where her mistakes lied when it came to Damon.

When she got too comfortable with his thrusting he stopped. He sat up with himself fully erect inside of her, he was big and he filled her up. She could barely move when he was all of the way inside of her. He stayed inside of her and made small thrusts of the base of his manhood, he tried to stay inside of her as long as he could, until her swollen pussy started to throb again, then he would put his thumb on her clit and rub her into submission. He had control issues. He violated her for four hours like this. She didn't complain. It was almost 10 am, and they fell asleep naked. He lay on his back while she was wrapped around his body. His arm held her tightly to him. Needless to say he didn't go into work.

* * *

 **We met a lot of characters, The Petrovas, the Lockwoods. Happy to finally have Caroline and Matt in the story.**

 *** Thanks for reading**


	6. No Talking (Interlude)

**A/N So this came to me. I didn't want to extend on an entire chapter for this. The way my last chapter ended, I Imagined how Bonnie would wake up sober, and how she would feel. I imagined that without saying much to one another they would acknowledge her feelings. However, since he is a beautiful mess, he communicates in a way that she understands, and she takes what she can, because she feels this deep connection to him. So please with that said I apologize for it being short. I do not own these characters, just this story. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **INTERLUDE**_

Bonnie woke up to the sight of a beautiful chest on which she rested her face. A man next to her was peacefully sleeping like a dead person. He smelled clean and fresh. Which was impossible, because she remembers that they went to bed weathered in sweat from a sated sexual encounter. She felt like her mouth was sticky, and her head was hurting. She needed some water and hot tea. She wanted to move without waking him, and as she sat up she felt utter pain coming from her groin private area. The second she moved her legs to sit up, the pressure she put on her vagina, was speaking volumes to her. She needed a hot bath, with eucalyptus to go with that hot tea and water.

Being a dancer, she knew the many ways to comfort her ailments. But vaginal pains were never apart of the equation. She was trying to remember exactly why she was feeling so bruised. It came back to her tenfold. In her drunken state, she was fighting with her, well she can't call him boyfriend. She was fighting with Damon, and somehow it turned into passionately painful sex. Somewhere in her painful arousal, she had experienced some of the most intense pleasure of her life. This psychotic, yet beautiful man next to her, fucked her senseless.

She had never had her body handled in that way. She was used to passion and tenderness. Malakai wasn't an aggressive lover. He was an artist for heaven's sake, everything to him was like making a masterpiece. Kai felt as though he was crafting Bonnies body into some beautiful song, that he would play on his acoustic guitar. Kai was intense in the sense that everything shared some emotional closeness, some beautiful meaning, some heartfelt hologram. Kai was the Van Gogh of Love making.

Not Damon. If Kai was the Van Gogh, this man next to her was the Beethoven. He played Moonlight Sonata on her like a mad scientist. His piano playing fingers, and his dark love for the carefully crafted control of Bonnie's body. It made their experience, dark and tortured, yet beautiful and masterful. Thinking about it was making her throb again. He was "teaching her a lesson" for calling him insecure and now it all boiled down to his master plan to play on her insecurities. His control last night was so, calculated, because now as she remembers the way he used her body, she wants more, even though mentally, she is mush.

 _'I need to go home,'_ she thinks.

Didn't she ask him to make love to her?

Or was she dreaming she asked that?

It didn't matter it was time for her to go home. Damnit, she has no car, he brought her.

Just as she pauses in her purpose, strong arms wrap around her waist, peppering soft, delicate kisses up her back. Her head relaxes and she accidentally exhales, which gives him the que that she is ready for him, but her body is not. Physically, she needs a hot bath. Mentally, she is confused, she needs some musical therapy.

She sighs, his breath being on her back is torture. Soon he is pressed up against her as she sits on the edge of the bed. His chest against her back. His hard chest. His arms wrapping around her waist, and hands cupping her breasts. Massaging them, kneading them, and also needing them. He uses both index fingers and both thumbs to sinfully tease both of her nipples.

He's doing it right now, he is treating her like a piano, he is telling a story and she is falling for it. She attempts to stand, and he grips her in his strength. He pulls her back down and runs his moist lips and teeth alongside her neck and jaw line, and lets himself breath her fears in, her doubt, her anxiety. Still toying with her breast like he has no sense. Her nipples are so hard she believes he can make her cum by the continuance of teasing them.

 _'_ _Oh my, what is that? Is that his…uhhh'_ Her thoughts aren't even fully comfortable with finishing their sentences. His tongue is softly caressing her neck, and gulping her up shortly followed by his lips which linger a little too long on her skin. There is absolutely no talking happening. She is afraid that when she opens her mouth she will lose the battle before it starts. He is better at showing his emotion than telling it. He is showing her the man that took her on that first date.

 _'_ _Why is he so up and down? He is a lot to handle. He just drives me crazy, and I can't_ …"Ahhh" she says allowed _. 'I can't think straight when it comes to him_.'

Damon grabs underneath Bonnies jaw, on the highest cusp of her beautifully elongated neck. His large hand and fingers holding the bottom half of her face underneath her jaw, lift her head back and attack her lips. Her eyes close, and he keeps staring at the beautiful face of the woman he wants to take down. This is maddening. His lips are so soft against hers. Kissing her with a bit of suction, yet, not fully investing any saliva or tongue. Just taking small tastes of her and relishing in the idea of being gentle. Something Damon doesn't do often. Be gentle.

Somehow, and someway, he is over her, both legs on either side of her body as she sits on the edge of the bed, trying to will herself to leave. Towering over her, her face is pointed upward, her neck fully exposed. Both of his hands gentle wrapped around her throat, as he allows his tongue to enter her mouth for the first time. Deeply, he fills her mouth up with his lust, and his desire to taste her morning breath. He's savage in his conquest.

She loved his hunger. What was it about this man's hunger that made her feel like being his main course? His hands are still gently, holding her graceful neck, as if he is going to strangle her, yet, he just lets them linger there. There is something a little sadistic about his emissions, and she is unsure if it is unintentional. Maybe to bring fear to her, maybe to excite her. He still doesn't know exactly what this woman's fantasies are, or her deepest desires, but he does, have every intention on being the final prospect of all of them, and never letting another man touch her.

He pulls out of his greedy kiss and with his hands wrapped around her throat, he gazes into her sincere eyes, and sees his ending. He sees that she will be his end, and he sees that he will do whatever it takes to appease her. It may take a while and it may never be easy, but for the sake of owning her heart, he will do what it takes to capture her soul. One kiss at a time. One I'm sorry at a time. One I love you at a time.

As Bonnie stared up into his painfully blue eyes, she was aware that he was suffering somehow. She was aware that inside of him, there was something tortured in his spirit, and she couldn't just not love his depth. Her eyes were filled with both confusion and hope. That is why he knew it was her. The hope reflected in her eyes, gave him some of what he thought he lost so long ago. She was rare, and he had to have her all forever.

With complete admiration and fervor, he made love to Bonnie as if she was his life source. The rest of the day was lost in orgasm, after orgasm, after excruciatingly, relishable orgasm.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Girl's nights are the best nights

* A/N Seems as though people are worried about Damon's intentions. I just want everyone to remember, he is a man who is broken. He was involved with a crazy woman (for years), who pushed him to his brink time and time again, got violent with him, black mailed him, and mentally messed with his head, even physically abused him at times, because she knew he would never hit her, making him confused when it comes to showing love. He is confused with knowing what a woman wants. So, by doing what he knows best, reacting, then acting on his emotions immediately, he makes questionable decisions. But, he has nothing but the best intentions for Bonnie. He doesn't realize he has done something questionable, when he reacts to her in a loving way, it scares him, because he has no idea why he has this soft side with her. The night after the crazy sexual encounter they had, he made the most passionate, tender, love to her. She doesn't realize, that her opposition is what confuses him, if she does something by mistake, he takes it as a que to react, because the other woman did those same types of things on purpose to get a reaction out of him. Bonnie reacts to him with passion and unconditional understanding, because she is unaware that what he is doing is coming from an angry place, so much as she believes he's has an aggressive side sexually. My writing style may not come off as deep, but there are always deep messages within my context, and some reading between the lines. I hope this makes sense. Thanks to all of you who continue enjoying my story. It will remain a roller coaster but this chapter is a fun break for Bonnie, which she needs.

* I do not own these characters.

* Please enjoy!

* * *

Bonnie and Damon have spent a few days apart. After all that escalated the night of the Christmas party, Bonnie knew she needed time. Damon also knew that in order to make any progress moving forward with a woman like Bonnie, he may have to take ten steps back at times. They text one another in the days they spent apart. Unfortunately for Bonnie, her best friend was spending a lot of time with Stefan, so she was alone, which was good because it gave her time to think about things with Damon. She was going over some options in her head regarding her career options, and Nadia's proposal. What it would mean for her to become a more prominent performer in the show, and how it affects her personal life. Sure, she and Damon were taking a couple steps back, but it didn't mean she wanted to neglect their relationship.

Today Bonnie had no idea what to do with herself. Two weeks off, paid, and her bestie was busy with Stefan. Truthfully, she was happy for Lexi. Lexi came when Bonnie needed help, and basically rescued her. Now it was up to Bonnie, to try and get Lexi dancing again. She was working on a routine for Lexi to audition with. January auditions were coming up and she wanted Lexi ready.

(BUZZ)

She got a text from an unknown number

Hey this is Caroline Forbes. Wondering if you have free time for an interview for my blog?

BB – Hello Caroline, sure.

CF – Today? Seriously…

BB – Yes. Lol

CF – Okay, where would you like to meet up?

BB – Margaritaville ;)

CF – what! YES! Okay. How's 2?

BB – perfect

Bonnie was looking forward to meeting up with Caroline, she got a good vibe from her when she met her and she wasn't like the rest of the girls in the Socialites' that all knew one another in Las Vegas.

When Bonnie showed up, Caroline was sitting with a margarita and a sombrero on her head.

"I had to get it. I never get out to have drinks." Caroline says as Bonnie walks up smiling.

"You don't seem to need a drink to have fun, you are naturally bubbly."

"Haaa, yeah. I guess. I try to make everything positive. "

"That is a great outlook, I tend to keep everything business as usual."

"Oh crap. Sorry, I probably shouldn't have gotten a margarita."

"Relax, Caroline, I asked you to meet here because I needed a drink. My week has been heavy, and I think it's nice to unwind sometimes. I rarely do." Her smile was inviting to Caroline.

"If I can be honest, I have no girlfriends out here. I was hanging out for years with some girls I grew up with, then they just became mean girls after high school. I have kept my distance."

"Hey, at least you had that. I ended up being homeschooled for high school, and didn't meet my first real friends until college. Lexi, the girl that was with me at the party, and my best guy friend Marcellus."

"Oh, yeah she seems nice. Wow, home schooling, seems so sheltering. I couldn't imagine."

"Yeah, I had a lonely upbringing. I didn't have my first real interactions as an adult until I moved here. Trust me, Las Vegas has taught me some harsh realities about adulthood."

"Try growing up out here, you grow up so fast. Temptation is real." Caroline says with a serious face prompting both girls to laugh. "everyone here has no real ambitions but to be rich. I want to have my blog be successful, but I just am not exposed to a lot. I am always at home or I come have lunch one or twice a week with my mom. I just want more experience of the working world. Not enough to start a business, but to have a place to go to everyday that gives me purpose." The girl stopped smiling for the first time.

"Caroline, why don't you just get a part time job somewhere?"

"My fiancé says no wife of his will be working for shitty paycheck when he has more than enough money to support us. Plus, he doesn't want to do anything to affect his status."

"I had no idea how important social Circles and Status were here. It is amazing how much I have learned coming from my small, comfortable town of Mystic Falls Virginia. This Dorothy sure ain't in Kansas anymore."

"It is not all that important to me. I mean I come from a family of Money, but we are all different I guess. When you are lonely, you evaluate things differently."

"Well, you don't have to be alone Caroline. I'd love it, if you hung out with Lexi and I. I mean we are not rich, but we are friend worthy."

"I'd love that."

Both girls smiled. Then Bonnie spoke, "So whataya say we forget about this blog today and just have fun? I promise to follow up with your interview. I have two whole weeks off."

Caroline thought about it a second then gave the biggest smile of her life and said, "Hell Yeah."

Caroline and Bonnie drank all afternoon, then they did karaoke, and gambled. When Lexi was finished hanging out with Stefan, she called Bonnie, then met up with the girls. Surprisingly, Lexi and Caroline hit it right off and it only made sense that all three girls suck at gambling, but went to play black jack, and won $10, 000 and blew it all a strip clubs.

"As long as I have lived here, I have never had this much fun. I know I barely know the two of you, u=but I love you girls." Caroline said.

"Well, you live up to the bubbly potential whether or not you are drunk." Lexi said. "I swear at one point I saw you riding a unicorn over a rainbow."

They all started laughing so hard. "Oh my word. I am going to pee on myself." Bonnie said, crying.

"This bitch was letting the stripper dance on her and she was asking why his 'THINGIE' is so big?" They paused laughing, "What the hell is a THINGIE? It's a dick Ca-ro-line!" The girls got horse from laughing.

"Lexi, your mouth is so foul! Kiss your man with that mouth?"

"Hell yes I do!"

"Say F-U-C-K Caroline."

"What, No!"

Bonnie aided Lexi, "Caroline, I don't curse a lot either but sometimes it feels good to just let it out."

Lexi to Caroline, "Come on Caroline. "Fuck Bitches get Money."

"What are we, Lexi, twelve-year-old boys?" Bonnie laughed.

" I don't know the cool lingo Bon. I am just trying to get Prissy pants to say an indecent word."

"Caroline, you know you remind me of the Cheerful Bear from the Care Bear cartoons." Bonnie said.

"A fucking Care bear BITCH? Fuck my life!"

"ATTA GIRL! Although, I must admit, it sounds like you've said it before."

"Yeah, it's been a while. Tyler thinks I should always look and act like a lady."

"So, for clarity, he's a chauvinist?"

"LEXI!" Bonnie said.

"No, she's right. He is. With all the machismo to go with it. He's a pretty annoying sometimes. But we've been together since high school, and I love him."

"Wow, I can't imagine staying with the guys I dated in high school this long."

"Hey at least you guys dated guys in high school." Bonnie said. "Are you happy Caroline?"

"I think so. I mean, I am happy, but I don't know anything else. I'm 25 in a ten-year relationship with my high school sweetheart. This is the only thing I know."

"So you've had sex with ONE GUY?"

"Well, no! We trial separated a couple years back. And I had two other sexual encounters. A one-night stand, and A guy I dated for a couple of months. But nothing compared to Tyler. I mean, yeah it was fun, and there was some great sex, but it was so disconnected when it was over. No holding, no kissing, no conversation. Just I'll call you. I hated it truthfully."

"Why did you guys separate?"

"it's a long story that I can tell you when I am not drunk. But for now, I have an idea, it's relatively late, there is something I have always wanted to do. Let's go."

The girls caught a cab to the southern most side of the Las Vegas strip, which it the entrance if you are coming from California. They got dropped off in front of the LUXOR hotel and casino. They went beyond a security point up to an area hidden, around the front of the Casino, underneath the Sphinx, and climbed it.

"Caroline, can we even do this?" Lexi asked.

"Well, who says we can't?"

She had a point, there were no security around. The girls climbed up the arm of the Sphinx and helped one another up. They laid out on the arm of it and in their drunken state, facing the East Coast, watched the sunrise. It's a beautiful sight, if a person has never watched the sunrise in Vegas, it should be on their bucket list. The light hits the horizon of the city, washing away all of the debauchery of the night, comforting the nerves of the past 24 hours of indiscretions, reminding us, that we can do it all over again, or leave it behind forever. That was the kind of place Las Vegas was, A long term vacation, or a quick trip of forget-me-nots. One things for sure, it takes a strong person to live in Las Vegas, and not fall to temptations, from time to time.

Lexi, Bonnie, and Caroline, laid up top of the sphinx, silently watching the sunrise. Bonnie was in the middle, she and Caroline held hands, while Lexi laid her head on Bonnies chest, as Bonnie's arm wrapped around her.

"Let's promise to do this again. Just sit here and get lost in the painting before us." Caroline's contentment was settling.

"Deal." Bonnie said.

"Deal." Lexi said.

"Thanks for this, I love you B-I-T-C-H-E-S!" they all laughed.

"Love you bitch."

"Love ya'll."

* * *

The next day Bonnie was smiling from her day of debauchery with Caroline and Lexi. She hadn't seen Damon in three days. She planned on spending much of this vacation with him, but maybe this was for the best. He was still working, and she made plans today to get Lexi ready for auditions. While she was waiting for Lexi to come by the studio at the CCBB Building, she texted Damon.

BB – Have plans tonight?

DS – Yes. Business with Stefan and Klaus.

BB – Ok. I miss you.

DS – I miss you more.

BB – Well, have a good day.

DS – You to Bonbon (:

"What was that all about? That felt forced and unbearable almost. I get it, I have been cool on him a few days, but I just needed some space, I am feeling like crap, because I think he took it personally." Bonnie said to herself.

"What are you talking about sweetie? And to whom?" Lexi laughed. Always catching Bonnie talking to herself.

"Nothing. Just grilling myself on this man. He is so hard to read. Like he is very hot and cold, I hate it."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to crowd you. He came on strong at first, remember. He might be feeling vulnerable now."

"Lexi, we've gone past vulnerable. We have had sex."

"Bon, we never did talk about it. How was it? I told you about Stefan. I mean the parts I remember." She said laughing. "The morning sex was ah-ma-zing!"

"Damnit. I should pat myself on the back, I knew you guys would hit it off the second I met him. I planned this, so name your first child after me."

"Children. Bonnie, I'm still trying to adjust to dating in this city, I have no long term plans."

"I know. But I see something with you guys."

"Enough about me and Stef. What about Damon?"

"Well, when you and Stefan had sex, how would you describe the sex?"

"I told you, amazing!"

"Was it rough, soft, romantic, slow, fast, crazy…?"

"I guess you could say he has a very rough side to him. But he's romantic. A lot of sweet talking, and asking me how I wanted it. It was him trying to please me."

"Wow."

"Bon, what? Talk to me."

"It's nothing, I just felt that my experience was so controlled. I mean don't get me wrong it was explosive, but, it was torturous."

"Meaning?"

"He was rough, and he was holding my orgasms back from me. Like he was so good at what he did, he was a little cocky about it. Then he would make my orgasm the most explosive, and liberating thing I had ever felt. I didn't even count the number of orgasms, girl. But in his eyes, he was torturing me at the same time, he loved making me cum. It was confusing. Then the next morning, he was so tender, and careful, and he articulated his motions, and movements with incredible grace and feeling. The intimacy was so connected; I could have sworn I have known him my entire life. "

"No shit. Do you think he has issues?" Lexi, was thoroughly perplexed, not because of the crazy sex, but the orgasm thing had her wondering how there could even be a problem. Most men, don't care about pleasing the woman. Still, she knew Bonnie wasn't used to the behavior.

"I don't know. I want to talk to him, but after only seeing each other for a week I think it could be over stepping my boundaries. It's just that in this week, he has been so intense. He has been incredibly romantic, and deep on one hand and on the other hand, he has been a bit dark, and mysterious."

"Bonnie, maybe he has a bad past. Maybe he has had his heart-broken." Lexi words strike a nerve.

Bonnie thought she knew a thing or two about being broken-hearted because her ex couldn't support her career, and basically made her choose between love and career. Kai was also unwilling to share Bonnie with anyone or anything. She always thought she had this hard shell, but compared to Damon, Bonnie was easy going. She could just walk away now, unscathed. Her heart would remain intact, and she'd just be sad about imagining what it could have been. Whatever it was, that was plaguing her, she needed out of her funk.

"Maybe you are right Lexi. I shouldn't be so hard on him. I will take this slowly, and allow him to be who he is and if he wants to move forward with me, I should let him move on his terms. I can't believe I wanted to jump into something. It's not like me."

"Stop over thinking it Bon. I think Damon likes you a lot."

"He called me his girlfriend…"

"What do you feel about that?"

"I feel as though he said it out of obligation and insecurity towards Mason. I don't think he meant it."

"When you and him talk again, it's good to address that part right away."

"Yeah. Okay let's work on this piece. I need you ready for your audition. I intend on making you a vixen; now I can tell you exactly what I look for. I will give you some tips and a beginning to a routine. It's up to you to finish it and bring on your personal style okay?"

"Okay. Let's hope I can do this."

"You can."

"And if I do? Who will be your assistant?"

"Well before you came, I was doing everything on my own, so maybe I can just go back to doing that. OR… I was thinking of talking to Caroline about it. But I wanted your opinion, because, maybe you think it is too soon?"

"I think it is perfect. Plus, any really personal stuff, I can still handle in the meantime, until you feel you can trust her enough. I mean, just a suggestion."

"God, I love you. Will you date me? You seem to read my mind, respect my career, and make my life simple."

"Ha, if only it were that easy Boo!"

Bonnie and Lexi warm up, then begin working on choreography. Lexi hasn't touched a dance floor in almost a year. Her frustrations were getting the best of her as she danced a specific part of the routine. She worked on it over and over, and Bonnie stayed on top of her about it, because Bonnie was a perfectionist when it came to choreography. She watched Lexi's technique like a hawk, critiquing every, little distinct move. As Bonnie was counting aloud, she realized Lexi needed a break, and when Bonnie's phone rang, she told her to take a break and re-hydrate.

(RING)

"Speak of the devil, Hey Caroline! We were just talking about you a bit ago."

B - "Yes, good of course. But it can wait until I see you in person."

B - "Tonight?"

B - "Where?"

B - "Club Moon?"

B - "I don't know. Let me ask her… Lex, club tonight or do you have plans with Stef?"

"No He'll be at a business thing he said." Lexi pointed out.

B - "She said yea. How did you get this invite?"

B - "Club owner is a friend of the family. Okay. Come by my place, and get ready with Lex and me. I'll text you the directions."

B - "Kay girl. See ya later then."

Lexi looks at Bonnie, and tells her, "This is good. You need this. You and I have never had this. Young, reckless, clubbing years. I mean, why not now, we have no ties to us. I mean yeah, the Salvatore Brothers, but neither of us are in anything official. I'm down if you are."

"Yeah, I am." Just like that Bonnie agreed, she knew she needed to keep her mind clear of clutter. Tonight was about fun.

* * *

When Caroline got to Bonnie's house the girls started getting ready and pre-gaming. The night was young and the girls were having an amazing bonding experience. At least Bonnie was having some positive energy in her vacation. Having not seen Damon, and being off work was making her antsy. Staying busy worked in her favor because she was always busy. The girls kept her from focusing on one thing to long. Bonnie started talking to Caroline about the opportunity she had for her. Being paid to be her assistant, and get Caroline familiarized with her world, and having her own purpose that didn't involve her husband Tyler and being his future trophy wife.

"No SHIT? BON!"

"Yes. Care, I think it would be perfect for you. You will have your own thing outside of the upcoming nuptials." Bonnie wanted her to say yes so bad.

"Plus, Bon is not so terrible to work for," Lexi laughs.

"I'll pay you. I mean I know you don't need the money, with your family and all but, its just another assurance that you are appreciated."

"YES! I will. Not yes buck FUCK YES!"

"Okay then. Goldie Locks, you start January. I truly believe in you. This will also help y our blog, because you will meet lots of people you can interview or talk to."

"Why Bonnie? Why did I meet you almost a week ago and you just, without a question, pulled me into this amazing love that you give? You are so loving Bonnie. You won't regret this. I will be the best assistant ever. No offence Lexi"

"None taken Care bear."

"Fucking Care Bear, I'll never live that down."

"Not a chance in hell." Lexi said.

"I wish I knew you guys growing up. I wouldn't have been lonely the past few years of my life."

Those words broke Bonnie and Lexi's heart, and at the same time made them feel as though they made the best decision.

Two hours later and some shots, and wine, the girls call an Uber. While they wait they take selfies. Caroline posts them and so does Lexi.

"My first job as your personal assistant is to market you and promote your brand."

"What?"

"Just wait and see. I'll see if it works first, and if it does, I will let you know. This is going to be fantastic for you and my blog."

"Selfie time."

They all had on Black. Lexi had on a two-piece tube top with a high waist pencil skirt and ankle boots, her hair was straight and all brushed to the back. Caroline, had on a long sleeved, scoop neck dress, that stopped mid-thigh with red 4 inch platforms, and her hair was curled. Bonnie had on A long one-piece corseted dress. It hugged her body to the knees and she wore stilettos, Bonnie wore red lipstick, with her hair straightened, and parted to the right, with a good majority of it hanging over the right side of her face. Her green eyes were so fierce tonight.

Again, they make heads turn within minutes of entering the club. It is set up so dim, that it's hard to see all of the booths. The girls had a booth near the dance floor and made it through the smoke in enough time to sit down before the crowd gets ridiculous. The cocktail waitress brought them Two bottles of Cîroc and two fancy pitcher, one filled with Cranberry juice the other with OJ, a fancy pitcher of ice and some cocktail glasses.

"Damn, you ladies look hot." Bonnie said.

"Bon, your boobs look amazing. You know some guy would be lucky to have a girl with a body like yours. Do you have a man?"

"I am seeing someone. Its brand new so I don't know what we are. But he is hard to read. He's very hot and cold, ya know?"

"Do you like him?"

"Unfortunately I can't stop thinking about him, but again, we are just starting out. So I am not trying to make any drastic decisions that could potentially hurt our situation."

"Well, let me say this, if he isn't checking up on you on a Friday night, he probably has his options open. So you should have yours open too. I am not saying cheat, but I am not saying not to either."

"This guy is the one for Bonnie. I can feel it. Since the moment they met. I just think it won't come easy for either of them." Lexi said.

"What about you, Lexi?"

"Something new as well. I am open. I do like this guy, but he hasn't declared anything, so I am just going with the flow."

"That is perfect." Caroline says.

"And you Care? What about you?" Bonnie asks.

"Honestly, I just want to be happy. Right now, being out, with you guys, and dolled up… this is happy for me."

"I'll drink to that." Bonnie says.

Several men have come up to the women throughout the night trying to dance. Lexi and Caroline have both obliged. Bonnie doesn't feel right. She remembers how angry Damon got before. At the same time, she just hates the idea of sitting there not moving. Looking like a prude. So she just gets up and dances alone, when one of her favorite songs comes on. A tall guy walks up behind her and starts to dance, she turns around and politely tells him she isn't interested. He leans all the way down to her, because she is so short compared to him, whispers in her ear.

"I just want to dance one dance; I won't get inappropriate. Today is my 21st birthday, and the guys dared me to see if I could get the courage to attempt to dance with the prettiest girl in the club."

"Aww, you are too sweet."

"Thanks, can you just flatter me, and let me look good for my boys over there?" Pointing to a random group of young guys, early twenties.

"I'll do you one better, when the song is almost over, lean into me and I'll kiss your cheek, and we can take a selfie, you with me and my two friends."

"Okay. Thanks. Hey, I am Jeremy by the way, what's your name?"

"Bonnie."

"Bonnie, you are gorgeous. You have made this the best 21st birthday."

"No, go to Fremont street Experience. Zip line, and then put a $20 on black jack at the 4 Queens, then it'll be the best 21st birthday ever."

"Fremont Street Experience?"

"Downtown Las Vegas, it's old town. So much more fun than the strip."

"Tomorrow, I'll do that for sure. Thanks"

"You're welcome."

The song was over and as promised he got his picture and a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you care if I post this to my social media accounts?"

"Umm, sure, I guess."

"Yes, and tag those pictures. #ChittyChittyBangBangLV #CCBBLV #VixendancerCCBB. Here let me see it I will do it."

"Caroline, what is this?"

"You'll see Bon."

"Okay thanks Bonnie. Have a good night."

"You too Jeremy, Happy 21st Birthday."

When the younger guy walked away, his boys all pounded him and gave him high fives. She felt good about herself. Caroline felt good about the fact that she was about to market the shit out of Bonnie and her club. Lexi, just felt, plain good.

After being there a couple of hours the girls were having fun, they were drunk and they were carefree. Bonnie was dancing, and unsuspecting on a set of eyes that had been watching her for a while. She was really, in a happy state. If someone watched her dance, and smile, and laugh with her friends, it would make a person wish they were her, or at least doing the same thing she is doing. She turned down guys left and right. Except one guy that came up to her. Somehow, he happened to get the green light.

"Hey, sorry, I feel like an idiot, you probably don't even remember me-"

"Matt Donovan!" She cuts him off and surprises him.

"Wh-well how in the hell?" He laughed.

"Some faces you just don't forget."

"Right. Well I definitely didn't forget your beautiful face. I was actually kind of embarrassed to come and talk to you." He shouts over the last music. "You have turned down every guy who's come up to you."

"I think I am a good judge of character. I knew their intentions were ill conceived."

He smiles and reaches to pull her closer. She lets him. Then pulls away a little.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I read that all wrong."

"No Matt it isn't you, it's just, I am in a complicated situation right now."

"Hey no need to explain. Let's just dance, I'm still lucky, it says a lot about me that you let me dance with you."

Bonnie makes eye contact with Matt and feels some unexpected spark, she pushes it out of her system. It doesn't go unnoticed.

Bonnie smiles. They dance together for a while. Lexi notices, and Caroline, and even though they'd love to see Bonnie get freaky, she won't. She and Matt keep it PG and three is a lot of laughing going on.

"Only Bonnie can have a sexy man enjoying her company, not touching him, dressed in sexy clothes, and still being PG at a club." Lexi says to Caroline.

"Whomever this guy is she's dating, surely is lucky," Caroline says.

Bonnie and Matt finally separate, and she excuses herself to the bathroom. Her corset was feeling tight, and she wanted to go in the ladies' room to adjust. Unbeknownst to her she followed.

The bathroom is crowded. She is amazed by the corner stall she finds herself in. The bathroom wall is glass and she can see a view of the city, and is happy that she doesn't have to go to the bathroom. She is so drunk; she laughs to herself while staring at selfies of her and the girls from the night so far, just standing in the stall taking up space. She wants a memory of herself in this glass window stall. When she's done she takes a selfie. Drunk Bonnie taking selfies. The noise in the bathroom filters out rather quickly. It is uncomfortably quite so she gets ready to leave the stall when the bathroom lights go out.

"Hello."

"Lexi, Caroline?"

"This isn't funny."

"Anyone out there?"

She gets startled and opens the stall to peek out, and she is pushed into the stall and it is locked behind the man who pushes her back in. If it weren't for the stall being a glass wall, she wouldn't have seen the light reflected off of those scary blue eyes.

"Damon?"

"Hey Bonbon, don't you look disturbingly delectable tonight!"

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"What are you doing here?" he counters.

"I asked you first."

"I don't care."

"I am here with my girlfriends. What the hell are you doing here, what about business?"

"I am here on business."

"Okay, well I should go, before Lex and Care worry."

"Funny. I didn't see any females, just a man you were dancing with."

"He is a friend."

"You know, Bonbon, I can only tell you how much I have missed you all week. You have been MIA, and I have let you, because I thought you just wanted a little space. Then I saw you having fun some other man, it kind of made me jealous."

"Well, it meant nothing."

"Don't worry Bonbon, I just want to show you how much a miss you."

He pulls her into a soft kiss. "This morning I woke up, and I was hard as a rock, and I wished you were lying next to me." He turned her around so that his chest was on her back. He started touching her in a salacious manner.

"Since I didn't have you there, I did my best to picture you." He whispered in her ear. Tilted her head, allowing his breath to heat up her skin.

"First, I saw your body in all of its brown and beautiful, glory, lying next to me, just the way it was last time I saw you. Covered half way with my black sheets." He massaged his hands softly over her body.

"Then I remembered, how when you were asleep, I pulled the covers off of you, and just basked in your nakedness. You are so beautiful naked." He nips at her ear. "Dancing does a body good."

Bonnie was allowing him to touch her, in this calm manner, because she was drunk, and it felt amazing. She can't lie and say she didn't miss him, because she did. Even though the last few days have been fun, he was on her mind every night, and every morning.

Bonnie is trying to be strong, but this man is walking, talking sex.

"When you lay there naked, I kissed you all over. I kissed from your feet to your forehead." Kissing her temple. She closes her eyes, breathing him in deeply, leaning back into him. She loves his smell.

"The night you and I first had sex, my worst fear, was that you thought I wanted to hurt you. I just wanted to show you, how good I could make you feel." His hands begin sliding down the front of her body. "I've been addicted to the sound you make when you cum, since the night you danced for me."

She's stuck in his fantasy world again.

"And to my surprise, I made you come 18 times the other night Bonnie." He gives a grin that only the mother of the Devil could love. "I didn't even think that was possible, did you?" I mean I knew I was good, but, not that good. Goes to show how your body responds to me my little Bonbon. He gives a sinister giggle.

"Bonnie, I never want to hurt you." He stops mid-thigh, then begins scrunching her tight dress up until he reaches the end of it with his fingers, then he pulls it up to her hips.

"Damo-"

"Ch, chsh chsh." He silences her.

"When I am inside of you Bonnie, I don't want those moments to end. Mm." he makes a grunt sound, just thinking about her makes him horny. "I think that you, quite possibly, may be the death of me, because, all I think about is how I just want to make you feel good." He says as his fingers play with the lining of her panties.

"The image of you naked, stays with me all day. At work, at meetings, in the shower, talking to Stefan, eating dinner." He started to play with her lips, once he entered her panties.

"Your juicy little pussy," He says with fervor pushing is two fingers inside of her, listening to her whimper in his grasp, and moving them in and out only a couple of times, "Tastes so good." He pulls them out of her and puts them into his mouth.

"But I will stop doing all of these things, touching you, teasing you, or talking dirty to you, if you want me too. "

"I never said I wanted you to stop those things, Damon."

"I don't want to rush you Bonnie. I will move at your pace. Although it is hard to watch you here and dancing with other men, if you want an open relationship, just tell me. Is that what you want Bonbon?'

'No."

He turns her to him, "I don't care that it hasn't been that long, since I have known you. I know what I want. I don't want anyone else. I was wrong to claim you like that in front of Mason, you are right, that was me acting insecure. I shouldn't have made a claim to you for my own selfish reasons. Without having had that discussion with you. I've been tortured by my thoughts all week, and plagued with guilt. I just want to do normal things with you. You don't have to be my girlfriend right now. Hell, we don't have to have sex. Let's date. Let's go to carnivals, and dinners, watch the Blue Man Group, talk, or Netflix and Chill." The last one made him laugh, and she smiled at him. "I don't care, as long as I'm doing it with you. This past week has been an eye opener, of exactly what I don't want. Which is to keep being in a world where you and I are just passersby."

She just stares at him without saying much. He reaches in and kisses her, then gives her space.

As he walks out of the stall, he turned to her once more and says lowly, "I told you from day one I tried to have a normal date. I don't know how to do normal. But if you could teach me, I'd love to spend the weekend with you doing normal things. Christmas is in two days, I got you a Christmas gift, I'd love to give it to you. I will let you enjoy the rest of this night with your friends, if you'd like to see me tomorrow, just let me know. I will pick you up, and we can spend the weekend however you want."

"I would love that Damon." He holds the stall open for her and she washed her hands. He doesn't. When they walk out they are met with one of the club's security team members, who turned all of the lights back on. She watches him go over to his table, where he is seated with a couple of other men in suits and some women that looked like hired hookers. He caught her eyes, and in true Damon fashion, he put his fingers to his nose and smelled them and smirked. That smolder was killer. She turned to find her friends, who were on the dance floor drunk as hell, dancing with one Stefan, and one Klaus.

Bonnie, almost woefully, walks to her seat. She was feeling addicted to him. Still, she wanted to enjoy her friends. She made it back to sit at her booth and have a couple drinks watching her friends have a ball. Looking on feeling ecstatic; her best friend, finally dating after a long dry spell, and her new friend, trapped in a relationship, where she feels alone, dancing with the Englishman, having a blast. Then she thought about Damon, and how much she liked being with him, and how alive he made her feel.

"Would you like to dance?"

Looking into his eyes, _'_ _He's going to be the end of me.'_ "I would.

* * *

* I gave Bonbon a little mental break from Damon, she is starting to fall for him though, which is something she isn't used to. I knew I wanted Caroline's story to connect with Bonnie, which will come about. Her relationship has a dark side too. Damon is back to pursuing his little Bonbon.


	8. Getting to know all about you

*I do not own these characters

*This chapter is all Bamon getting to know one another, and there is a bit of dark past that comes up.

*please enjoy (not beta'd)

* * *

Damon wastes no time, as soon as Bonnie lets him know she wanted to spend the weekend with him, he tells her to be ready by 9 so they can have brunch with his parents, and his family. Stefan, and Lexi are also in the mix. To Bonnie's surprise, the night before she found out the Caroline Forbes, really did come from money, Salvatore money. She was Damon and Stefan's cousin. Damon's favorite Aunt, Liz, his dad's sister, was Caroline's mom.

 _(Last Night)_

 _"_ _Would you like to dance?" Damon asked Bonnie when he saw her go back to her booth and sit alone._

 _"_ _I would." She said, realizing he could potentially ruin her girl's night, but since they were so occupied, she was happy to oblige him._

 _He was unaware Bonnie and Caroline knew one another. When Bonnie saw her friend drunk, and feeling a little sick, and she excused herself from Damon, telling him she needed to help her friend. He wondered what friend of hers couldn't control her liquor. He followed her, to find her start coddling his younger cousin, Caroline. He said nothing at first, just watched her._

 _"_ _Carebear, sweetie, I leave for 10 minutes to the bathroom and you get "whitegirl wasted?"_

 _"_ _Bon, I'm so sawreee! It's just that the waitress came to us with tequila, and I couldn't say no."_

 _"_ _Rule number one, You can always say no hunny and rule number two, don't try to keep up with Lexi, she grew up drinking moonshine." Bonnie laughed._

 _"_ _I know, it's just, I never have fun like this! I have no friends."_

 _Bonnie kissed her forehead, "That's a damn lie; you have me! I am not going anywhere."_

 _Bonnie had a lap napkin, and dipped it in the ice water and began patting Caroline's forehead. She was so discreet, trying to keep people from knowing how drunk Caroline was. She couldn't walk her to the bathroom, because she was a drunk mess, falling all over the place. Let's take a few deep breaths really quick okay?" Bonnie laughs at Caroline, who is unable to focus. Girl you are lit to the heavens."_

 _"_ _Love, I may be a bit much for you to handle," Klaus says to her. "Although you have been able to keep up in the past."_

 _Caroline winks at him. Bonnie wonders what that's about._

 _"_ _I will leave right now, if you are ready to go Caroline. Give me the word and we can go! I'll call a cab or an Uber. Stay here, I'll go get Lexi."_

 _Damon chimed in, "I'll go get her, she is with Stefan."_

 _"_ _Damon?"_

 _"_ _Hey pumpkin."_

 _Caroline tried to get herself all the way together as quickly as she could, her cousin hasn't seen her this way in a long time._

 _"_ _I- I am fine. I was just a bit hot out there. Umm this is my friend Bonnie."_

 _"_ _I know her, Caroline."_

 _"_ _Oh okay. You do?"_

 _"_ _Are you the lucky guy?"_

 _"_ _What lucky guy?"_

 _Bonnie looks at Caroline, "Caroline, you have had a lot to drink. We should probably get you home."_

 _"_ _No! I can't go home."_

 _"_ _Okay, you can stay with me."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry I should go, Damon." Bonnie says._

 _"_ _I'll take you both."_

 _Bonnie was secretly hoping Caroline wasn't some ex-girlfriend of Damon's and wanted to avoid the awkwardness. As he and Bonnie walked Caroline through the Casino, Damon had he and Stefan's cars brought around. Stefan took Lexi, and Damon took both Bonnie and Caroline._

 _When they arrived at Bonnie's house, they helped Caroline to Bonnie's guest room. She walked Damon to the door and thought about asking. She didn't though. So he spoke up._

 _"_ _Thank you for being there for her, she means a lot to me." He said._

 _"_ _Oh, she is a sweet girl. We met and just kind of hit it off."_

 _"_ _Well, she is pretty bubbly, not many can take her. So I have always felt this need to look after her, and keep people from hurting her. She gets taken advantage of sometimes."_

 _Bonnie was invested now in wondering who this little princess Caroline Forbes was to Damon Salvatore._

 _"_ _Her mom is her best friend, so it's nice to see her with people her own age. I teased her when we were growing up, because she always wanted to tag behind Stefan and I, and we let her. She is my cousin by the way. I notice you don't ask much about my past, or anything too personal." He said. Almost as if he wished she did._

 _"_ _I figured that you were the strong silent type, and that maybe you'd feel more comfortable with me if I didn't pry. Last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. Plus, I am so into you as a person, I don't think about what makes you, you. But now that you mention it, I am sure I have plenty of annoying questions."_

 _"_ _Ooh you don't want to open up Pandora's box." He said._

 _"_ _Maybe I do."_

 _"_ _Ha, be careful what you ask for Ms. Bennett."_

 _"_ _I'll take whatever you want to give, Mr. Salvatore."_

 _"_ _When you call me that, I want to do unsavory things to you."_

 _Bonnie smiles and then Eskimo kisses him, using her hands to hold his face again._

 _He grabs her hands, to pull them away from her face, and she grabs his hands with her small soft hands and holds them to his, and finishes her Eskimos kiss._

 _"_ _Don't ever interrupt my Eskimo kiss again. It is the most endearing way to kiss a person, if you interrupt it you are basically going caca on my inner child."_

 _"_ _Eskimo Kiss?"_

 _"_ _Yes, the way the Eskimos kiss, to stay warm."_

 _He laughs, "It's just that you grabbed my face, and I kind of hate that."_

 _"_ _Well, get used to it, I am touchy feely Mr. Salvatore."_

 _They pause._

 _"_ _Well, I'd love to see you tomorrow, if you'll still have me?" She says to him._

 _"_ _Of course, you just made my day. I'll be here at 9am Ms. Bennett. We are having brunch with my family." He kisses her than leaves._

She smiles because, even though she has seen two sides of him, she can't help but to want to understand both sides of him equally. Before his car pulls off, she gets a text,

 _ **"**_ _ **Dress Pretty!"**_

 _She laughs remembering their first date._

Today

Caroline showered at Bonnie's house, and followed Bonnie and Damon.

"So, finding out about you and Care was unexpected last night."

"Yeah. I wanted to say thanks for caring for her, you seem to be a good friend for her."

"She is good for me. I mean, the last few days, that is who I have been spending so much time with."

"No shit, Tyler let her out of the house. Well, I guess he learned his lesson from the las time."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie's concern grew quickly.

"He has her on Lock and Key Bon. He keeps her locked away like Rapunzel, and lets her out only with her mother. I'm guessing she's been lying to him about you, saying you are my aunt."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"It's a long story, I'll let her tell. Let's just say he came out of it with a broken nose and displaced shoulder. If there's one thing I won't tolerate, it is hitting a woman."

Bonnie heart dropped for Caroline. Why would such a beautiful girl be in such a situation?

"Don't try to figure it out Bon. We have tried to get her to leave for years. I have no idea why she won't. She stays with him, no matter how often I kick his ass. It's like he has a death wish. So when I saw Mason touching you the other night, I wanted to kill him. The Lockwood boys have a history of being abusive to their girlfriends."

"Mason?"

"Yeah, he dated my ex for a while. The first time he hit her, I threatened his life. I never had to hit him, because she left with me."

Part of Bonnie was sad to hear that, and part of her was bothered. He had never spoken of his ex, but for some reason when he did just now, he seemed as though he still had feelings for her. "Sorry to hear that about your ex."

"Don't be, she left him. That is all that matters."

"Right."

"Anyways, you are about to meet Lilian and Giuseppe. My parents. Also you will meet my favorite Aunt Liz, and her husband, Caroline's parents. Tyler will probably be there with his parents. I don't plan on staying long. I have plans for us to spend alone time together. I'm not a fan of sharing you, if you haven't noticed."

She noticed, it reminded her a bit of Kai, which worried her.

"You look pretty. Very, very, pretty. Last night, you looked so sexy, I wanted to take you in that stall. I want you to know, that even if we abstain, it won't stop be from having indecent thoughts about you. Just being honest. Thoughts of you can keep me sated. For now," He smiles at her wickedly.

Bonnie blushed. Damon could make Bonnie feel a way that Kai never could. He made her feel as though she was his deepest desire. When he expressed his thoughts or desires about her, when he touched her, he made her feel as though they were so connected, that no other human being could have that effect on him. "I can honestly say you are the only man to have the effect on my body that you do." In the figurative and literal sense."

As he pulls in to the property larger than his, he finds a parking space, he jumps out of the car, and goes quickly to her side, opens her door, pulls her out and attacks her mouth. His kiss is full of lust, he just needs a little taste of her, before they go inside. Caroline walks past them and whistles. She sees Tyler's car and tells Bonnie she'll see her inside, and not to mention last night.

As Bonnie and Damon get ready to walk inside they are a sight for perfection. He is wearing some dark blue, fitted jeans, some black boots, and a red button up, unfastened at the top, and a black leather jacket. Bonnie had on a red wrap skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a white button up, her black rimmed, cat eye glasses, and a black cardigan, with black ankle boots. Her hair was still straight from the night before.

Damon, looks at Bonnie, and says, "They are going to love you," then dabs her nose with a soft Eskimo kiss. Then he intertwines their fingers and they walk side by side up to his parent's entry way. Here goes nothing, she thought.

* * *

After Bonnie and Damon enjoy his family, for a couple of hours, he drags her out of his mother's grasp kicking and screaming. Bonnie and Lilian hit it off really well, and they spent much time talking about Damon and his growing up. She got to see pictures from his awkward stages of life. Yes, he had awkward stages. Then Lilian started talking about grandchildren and Damon pulled the plug on the conversation. Damon's family was a bit much to handle, but she loved it, she loved seeing his parents, a married couple of over 30 years. She was being poked and prodded throughout the brunch about her life, and every personal thing you could think to ask anyone. She was even asked if she was a virgin. "Ma!" Damon yelled glaring at her non-concern for personal boundaries. "What, bambino? It is a common question. I wasn't a virgin when I met your father." "Damnit Ma. i confini si prega!" Lily laughs at Damon's embarrassment.

Damon decided then, that it was time to leave. "Bonnie you are very lovely; I look forward to seeing more of you." She puts Bonnies hands together and kisses both of her hands. Then hugs her. Giuseppe kisses her cheek and thumbs up his son.

"It was nice to see everyone get along today, even considering Tyler was there and you and Stefan clearly don't like him."

"Well, family comes together when they have to. Dark things stay in the dark in our family, typically."

"Why?"

"Because, we work through things. We don't give up on each other and we fight for each other."

"So that includes the people you are in a relationship with?"

"Sometimes. It depends on the person."

"Have you or Stefan ever had to fight for the person you were with, and had support of your family?"

"Stefan, the prodigal son, tends to stay away from crazy women. The first and only crazy girl he dated, lasted two seconds before my mother made him get rid of her."

"What was wrong with her?"

"Katherine was crazy. Plus, she cheated on him with Mason Lockwood. Before you ask, Yes, Mason was aware they were together."

"You and your brother, both had a girl that was involved with Mason Lockwood."

"You see why we hate the guy? Why I just couldn't let him disrespect you or me the other night?"

"I guess I understand."

"What about you? Does your family have any dark secrets they keep hidden, or any dark things they hold onto?"

"I witnessed a lot growing up between my parents. It was harsh. They had a volatile, and abusive relationship. Abuse all the way around. I am almost positive it has shaped my idea of relationships all these years. The reason I have only had one real boyfriend in my 25 years."

"One? Really?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"I have dated several women. Had a few girlfriends. The most recent was a woman I was with for a while."

"I was with my first and only boyfriend for 3 years, and we just broke up a few months ago."

"I was in a relationship longer than that, we recently separated in the middle of planning our "I do's"

"Really? That still feels pretty fresh."

They pull to his house about 45 minutes later, and are still talking.

"How do you feel about that? An engagement is a big deal?"

"Yeah."

"Are you over that?"

"Yea, I think so."

"That didn't sound like a man that is sure of himself."

"Nah. I am pretty sure."

Bonnie was feeling worried.

"Why did you guys separate?"

"It's a long story, she's off having the time of her life right now, which is good for her."

"Spain, huh?"

"Well, that is the word on the street."

"You telling me, you don't try to keep up on her?"

"Well, I haven't. I guess I could though. I'm more pre-occupied with the idea of keeping up with you Ms. Bennett."

Bonnie leans in and kisses him.

"Is that who Mason was talking about the other night, a girl in Spain, or something like that?"

"Yeah, I presume he still keeps up with her."

"Do you miss her?"

He stops a while and thinks about it.

"No!"

He thinks back.

 ** _(Flash back)_**

 ** _"_** ** _Damon I am leaving for a while."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What do you mean?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I mean, I am getting on a plane tomorrow, and I won't be back anytime soon."_**

 ** _"_** ** _The wedding?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Call it off."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What the fuck? I have spent almost $100,000 so far."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Damon, it's nothing for you."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What does that mean? This is not the kind of thing you do to a person; let alone the man you are about to marry!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on, why is it always about you? I need to do what it takes to make me happy."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You have been doing that. All of these years, no matter how much hell you put me through, you have always done what you want, despite or in spite of what I wanted or needed."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Quit being a baby Damon!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A baby? I gave up damn near everything except my career for your happiness. And you just want to call of the wedding?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _We can postpone it, until I come back."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Postpone it? A joke. So just put me on hold? Like I don't matter."_**

 ** _She gave him a face of indifference. Then she starts going through her phone._**

 ** _"_** ** _What are you doing?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Texting Haley."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Please stop!"_**

 ** _She rolls her eyes, and stops out of reluctance._**

 ** _"_** ** _Blood, sweat, and tears! BLOOD. SWEAT. TEARS. Literally, Blood! You've stabbed me, cut me, pulled my hair, slapped my face, spit on me, blackmailed me, kicked me, thrown foreign objects at me, hit me with chairs, forced my body, against my will, using me. For what? Because you know I won't fucking lay a hand on you!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes Because if you ever touch me I will have you thrown in jail without a second thought."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What did we do a year of counseling for? I thought you were changed; but you're still the same selfish, heartless person."_**

 ** _"_** ** _The girls are want to do this together, and I can't miss out on this opportunity."_**

 ** _"_** ** _To what, party, get drunk and drugged up and forget it all right after it happens?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Damon, you are being selfish!" She says, unpacking brand new shopping bags of clothes she purchased with his money. She begins loading her things in a brand new set of Luggage._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't walk out on this relationship after everything I have done for you!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not walking out; I am taking a break. A FUCKING BREAK!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _A break? What the fuck is that? What grown people take breaks?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _The kind, that need one."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What about all of those times I needed a break?"_**

 ** _Her phone buzzes and she and picks it up again._**

 ** _"_** ** _Really? Right now? Of all of the times you could stomp on my heart and cut me with your cold words, you decide whatever you have to say to Haley is just as important as this moment, right here?"_**

 ** _She keeps at it with her phone._**

 ** _"_** ** _You're a real bitch you know that?"_**

 ** _She threw the phone at him. Slit a huge cut in his eye._**

 ** _"_** ** _Fine, Get out. GO! Don't EVER come back! I'm taking you off of all my accounts today. So go on your parents dollar, princess."_**

 ** _"_** ** _What? No! you can't do this to me." She says as he leaves the bedroom and slams the door._**

 ** _"_** ** _You can't escape me Damon." She says as he tried to leave his condo. "Come back here, I need you."_**

 ** _She tries to jerk his body around, but he shoved her. For real this time. She falls to the ground. "You're right. We need a break." He says, then he leaves her there, and doesn't come back until he is sure she is gone for good._**

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

"I'm pretty sure I don't miss her Bonbon. Not to mention, since you have been around you consume my thoughts. I don't have space for anything else in my mind besides you and work." He smiles, leaning in to give her a peck.

"So why is her presence something Mason felt would hurt you deeply by using those words against you?"

He hunches his shoulders.

"Do you think you will ever tell me about her one day?"

"I don't know. She isn't really worth telling about."

She stares at him unknowing of how to feel about his statement. Every ex is worth knowing about, they contributed to the person we become. She immediately realized, this girl had to be the worst kind.

"That is the honest to God truth. Just know, you and her, are exact opposites."

What does that even mean, she wondered?

* * *

"So what can we possibly have planned to do today? You rushed me out of your parents' house like you were afraid of me finding out too much." She laughed. "So I am most definitely curious as to why?"

"Well, this is all about getting to know one another. Since you already started with the 21 questions, curtesy of me, and my suggestion last night, I figured there is a more fun and less invasive way of doing this. After all, I am just as curious about you."

"Okay, I am ready. How are we doing this?"

"Let's work this angle with some drinks, it may loosen us up and keep us honest."

"Uh oh. Should I be nervous?" Bonnie asked.

"Not at all. Because I'm sure you have played this game before. So pick you poison?" He asks her as he pours a glass of whiskey.

"I'll take a… another Mimosa, if I am going to keep the good thing going that I had while at your parents' wonderful brunch."

"Which, by the way, you found yourself very comfortable I might add."

"Uh oh, did I detect a bit of awkwardness in your voice there?"

"Not at all, I just noticed you and my ma were cozy. She liked you. She doesn't like anyone!"

"No way. She seemed to know me my whole life. She is a gorgeous woman, which you happen to look just like, I might add."

"Which I guess makes me a gorgeous man."

"Well, you know you are." She stares into his eyes. The hypnotizing allure of his eyes, captivates her every time.

"I am sorry that your mom, liked me."

"I'm not sorry. But it's hard not to like you."

"Oh shut it." After they share a little moment, he hands her a mimosa.

"Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes, what are we going to play?"

"Never, have I ever."

"NO!"

"Yes. Don't tell me you have never played _never have I ever."_

"That is not it, it's just that, I don't usually have anything exciting to share."

"Anything you share, will be intriguing to me." He narrows in on her eyes with his. "Trust me." He says with a serious face.

"If you say so. I'm not the most fascinating person. So jokes on you, I guess I will find out ten times more about you, than you will about me."

Damon grabs Bonnie by the hand and leads her to his backyard. "It's cold out here Damon."

"That is why I built this beautiful fire pit."

He takes time to get some wood and light his fire pit, then he and Bonnie get semi-cozy on a wooden palette couch he built, sanded, glossed, and finished. Topped with tons of cushions.

"By the way, you have a little bit of time to figure out what you want to do next, as a part of our _'_ _Getting to know you'_ time. So in the meantime, we are going to act like a couple of excited teenagers, enjoying this learning experience. I'll start."

"Okay."

"Never have I ever, eaten sushi." Both drink.

"Never have I ever, streaked across a college campus." They both drink.

"I Must say I am shocked, Damon."

"You are? I am Little miss, 'I'm no fun.' Over there."

"I never said I am not fun, I said I am not fascinating."

"Okay, Never I have I ever, skinny dipped?" He drinks. Then she does.

"Never have I ever skinny dipped in the ocean." She drinks.

"Never have I ever had sex on the beach." They both drink.

"Ooh, I am one up so far." She says. "Never have I ever, had sex in a car?" They both drink.

"Please, amateur night. Never have I ever had sex, in my parents bed." He drinks.

"Damon, yuck!"

"What, they have a huge bed. Back in the day they had a water bed, I was curious."

"Never have I ever, had sex in a movie theater?" She says.

"Does head count?"

"No, that requires no work from you, just the female."

"Well, I haven't been to an actual movie theater since I was like 15 so there ya go."

"Regardless, two up." She says.

"Never have I ever, had sex on a plane." Both drink. "Bon you are not as boring as you think."

"Never have I ever, had sex with more than two people." He drinks. Than his eyes widen. "Really?"

"I told you I just broke up with my boyfriend. My first boyfriend."

"Meaning, you lost your virginity to him?"

"Yup."

"Three years ago? Barely?"

"I told you I am boring."

She waited so long to have sex. She held off for someone important. She's a good girl.

Part of Damon, was jealous; if he had just met her three years ago. Now he has typical man insecurities., but this was different. She waited for a man, and then she saved herself for that one man, and he is the only experience she has had until Damon. This made Damon completely insecure. One man who had something of Bonnie's that he didn't. Her heart. He wanted to know what made this man so special. Now he was her second experience. The first time she had ever trusted another man to touch her, it was Damon, and he took advantage my being aggressive and rough. She begged him to touch her softly, and make love to her, and he did the opposite. He feels like a total ass right now. He looked at her in a completely different light now. She was trusting him, an honor she has only given one other man, and he took advantage.

He was now on his second glass of Whiskey and guzzled it, starting at Bonnie in Whoa.

"Damon, are you okay?"

"Yes. You just caught me off guard with that one."

"I am sorry, I told you I wasn't very fascinating."

She was even more fascinating to him now. Klaus was right about her the first night Damon met her. He remembers the conversation vividly, because it bothered him the way Klaus was observing Bonnie.

Remembering the conversation Verbatim:

 ** _"_** ** _Touché. Damon, you are lucky I am drunk and 5 minutes away from a room of beautiful women, many of which I plan to bed tonight. You have tonight to try and gain her attention, because I will be lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce. I can tell she needs a good fucking." Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Klaus, the gentlemen._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you say that?" Stefan chimes in._**

 ** _"_** ** _Look at the way she talks and walks, there's a subtle sexiness, that she doesn't even realize she has. Women like that haven't been fucked a lot." Klaus, the expert._**

 ** _"_** ** _Don't talk about her like that." Damon is unsure why Klaus's statements bother him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Listen old chap, this woman is surely different than most, question is, why?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lesbian." Drunken Alaric finally speaks._**

 ** _They all chuckle. "No. She's straight as a ruler." Klaus acknowledges."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe she's one of the crazy ones." Stefan chimed in. Damon's eyes widen._**

 ** _"_** ** _Career woman. I know that look anywhere. She is a self-made, independent, wrapped up in her career woman. Klaus says. "She needs a good fuck. She knows it too. But she throws herself into her career to not think about it."_**

How could Damon not take that into account?

But the way she danced on him, the way she moved.

'Oh God.' He was getting angry. He was trying not to but he couldn't help it.

 _'_ _All of those moves, the way she rolled her hips the way she pressed against him, the way she licked him, the way she nibbled his ear, the way she screamed, the way she came, the way her nipples hardened to him, the way she made him hard, the way she flawlessly took control of him, the way he let her, the way he took over, the way she looked at him as she bit her lip.'_

Another man, shared that. And not multiple men, which would decrease the magnitude of it. But one man, which made that one man incredibly significant in Bonnie's world. He was so distracted and bothered, and jealous of this other man, he couldn't even find the humor in it all, or the irony, that she was now focusing all of her time on him, and not this other guy. Damon couldn't see that, he just saw red.

"Damon, that makes us two one. Me. Are you still playing?"

Yes. Two one precisely. Damnit He needed to get it together as quick as he could before she noticed his mood switch.

"Yes, we are still playing. It's your go."

"Never have I ever, participated in Nyotaimori practices." Bonnie admits.

"Say what?"

"Having sushi eaten off of my naked body."

"Got damnit. That is pretty hot Bonnie."

"There was a certain eroticism about it. I mean, it was different."

"Never have I ever, given a woman 18 orgasms!"

"Touché Damon. Cheater."

"Two two, tied."

She looks at him like the cheater he is. So he thinks of a different one.

"Okay, Okay. Never have I ever, done BDSM." He drinks

"Wow, I must say, you have some adventurous women on your hands."

He hunched his shoulders.

"Two two, tied."

"Never have I ever been a nude model." She drinks.

He wants to smash his glass in his hand and cut the photographer, or painter, or whoever saw her naked.

"You aren't as boring as you say, I am beginning to wonder what all you have done that is 'boring."

"I didn't say boring, I said not fascinating."

"I find that very fascinating Bonnie, you little voyeuristic beauty. Please tell me more," His eyes could have burned her skin.

"I was a muse for an exhibit that never happened."

"As in multiple paintings. You posed for hours upon hours, and days upon days, and was willing to let the world view you for the sake of art?"

"He was pretty compelling, and he said I was such an inspiration. The exhibit never ended up happening, so no biggie."

"It is a biggie. Does this person have your paintings still?"

"Probably."

Damon just left it alone, because honestly, he wanted to find the guy and buy ever single painting so that Bonnie's image wasn't out there, for some man to ogle whenever he wanted.

He has had a lot of sexual experience with women for sure, but Bonnie could possibly embarrass him with her sexual spontaneity. Her Voyeuristic spirit turned him on because she had no idea how truly sexy she was.

"I want to create some new experiences with you Bonnie. I am insanely jealous of the experiences you have had, that didn't involve me."

"Why, you have so much more experience than me Damon. You had a woman that you loved enough to pick her to choose to spend your life with. Maybe I should be the jealous one."

They both get hot in the moment. He takes of his shirt and brings her onto his lap. He puts both of her legs on either side of his waist. He pulls off her cardigan, and throws it. Then he unbuttons her shirt. And takes it off. He leaves her in her bra and skirt. Her legs are bent, and he rests his arms on them. They glance one another over and just marvel at each other beauty. She looks at his face and notices a scar above his eye.

"What happened here?"

She touches his scar.

He flinches and she notices.

"Cell phone."

"What do you mean?"

"A cell phone was launched at my head." He says likes it's no big deal.

"Who the hell threw a cell phone at you?"

He pauses, not really trying to get into it. "My ex."

"Why, what a bitch?"

He laughed. "I am sorry I said that." She admits, but didn't mean it.

"Don't worry, she was kind of a bitch." Understatement of the year.

"Why would she do that?"

"She was mad."

"So?"

"So she threw that to hurt me, get my attention, because I was probably being an asshole."

"I see. Were you the type of an asshole, that made her feel the need to protect herself and hit you?"

"If you are asking if I got physical with her, No! I have never hit her or been abusive toawards her."

"Well, then what she did was wrong."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe? Damon, she hit you with an object, and you say it like it is okay."

"She is a female. What is the worst that could have happened?"

"She could have really hurt you. Listen, I know it is none of my business-"

"You are right, ITS NOT!"

When he yelled she jumped back a bit and tried to move off from having her legs around him.

"I'm sorry, don't do that Bonnie. Please, don't move away from me, please."

"I feel like maybe I need to give you space. No I am not afraid of you ok, I just don't know what type of person you dated, and how often she violated your space for you to have this defensiveness about you. Maybe I should give you're a little space."

"Defensiveness? What do you mean?"

"You think I don't notice that whenever I touch your face, you jump, or flinch? You are bothered by it.

"It's my face. I hate germs."

"No! It's different. You get this look in your eyes like you want to react, and you catch yourself."

"Bonnie, I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't. I also notice you are defensive about everything Damon. I have never given you a reason to feel as though I wanted to hurt you. Yet, some of our disagreements, or negative experiences come from something inside of you. Like you are programmed to prove something."

"Bonnie, I think you are imagining things."

"No, Damon, what are we doing here? Trying to get to know one another, right. For what? The potential to be in a serious relationship or what?"

"Yes. I'd say so."

"Okay, in order for this to work, we have to be honest. I want to know Damon, about your past. Please. I will tell you whatever you want to know. But I would like to know that you are giving me the same thing in return."

He sits up and runs his hands through his hair. She is still sitting in front of him, facing him with her legs around his waist now instead of bent upwards to support his arms. She pulls herself closer to Damon. They look one another in the eyes. He appears to be getting nervous. She stops his fidgeting, and grabs his hands in hers, "Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me, from what you know of me?"

"Yes."

She kissed both of his hands then wrapped them around her waist. "Don't move your hands okay?"

"Okay."

"Close your eyes." She says to him softly.

Bonnie gently brings her small hands up to his face, and with ease, cups his cheeks. He flinches. and she calms him with her soothing voice. "I don't want to hurt you; I just want to hold your beautiful face in my hands."

She can feel him getting edgy because his legs are starting to twitch a bit.

Whispering in his close vicinity, "Damon, I am holding your face. I will not hurt you. I want you to trust this exercise I am going to do with you, okay?"

He nods his head.

"You said I could pick the next thing we did, well this is it. So just trust me. We are going to do a trust exercise. We are each going to tell the other a memory, a not so happy memory, that we have never told another soul. A memory about an ex that has shaped the people we are today. This may seem stupid, but this will help us, to help each other, to not walk into similar traps. We will not be defined by our past. So let's just sit here, and embrace this closeness. We can never speak of this trust outside of this moment with another human being, ever. Okay? Can we do that Damon?"

"Okay Bonbon. I trust you!"

"Okay, I will move my hands from your face, so you can be in your most comfortable state."

Damon scoots bonnie all the way against his chest. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, and she rests her head on the cusp of where his neck and clavicle meet. He rests his head onto her head, and he begins divulging the twisted nature of his ex.

 **DAMON'S POV**

"We frequently traveled together when I had time for it. All she ever wanted to do what party, and drink, and just be salacious. To be honest, she has never set foot in my home here. All of the years we were together, she preferred the city life, and a more lavish lifestyle. We were in Rio de Janeiro, this particular time. It was a club, and she had a very promiscuous personality. It didn't bother me, that she was very sexual, because I knew she came home to me. Honestly, sometimes it gave me a break from her. She was dancing with some beautiful women on the dance floor. Part of her wanted to have a little fun, and a part of her wanted to make me insanely jealous."

He took a breath and kept going. Bonnie squeezed him harder for support.

"After years of dealing with her promiscuity, I really stopped being affected by her flirtatious nature. What I didn't like was the insecurity she would put upon me because if it. If I was unaffected by her motions, she would find a way to make me angry. She didn't feel good about herself unless she inflicted some type of damage on me. Anyway, as I was saying, she was on the dance floor acting in a salacious manner. She let the two women do a lot of things in a sexual nature to her. I got up and walked away, went to get a drink, I was bored of the whole scene, I found it disgusting to let some random club goer, practically have their way with her. When she realized she had unaffected me, she went out of her way to get a rise out of me. By the time I had gotten back to where I was seated, she was with a man. Now watching her with two women, was different than a man. Even though I didn't like the idea of her and women, I had gotten used to it. She had on a small white dress, I remember, and this man was putting his hand underneath it. I wanted to kill the guy. I had to walk away. She did this sort of thing often. To keep from getting into trouble, I left and went back to the hotel. She followed me, but her agenda wasn't to make up, it was to pick a fight. She wanted me to have sex wither after that, I refused. She was coked out of her mind, so she grabbed a nearby champagne bottle and broke it, holding it up to me, and threatened to cut me. I went to grab for it, and sliced my hand open. So I took my shirt off and tide it around my hand, she chased after me, and before I could defend myself, she accidentally stabbed me in the chest, but she was so unaffected because of the coke, she didn't realize it. I was bleeding so much I lost consciousness, only to wake up with her on top of me fucking me. I was so disgusted by her because, I was basically unconscious, like a corpse. She was just fucking me while I was unconscious I could have been dead for all she knows and she was too high to care!" He laughed, an empty laugh and his chest started to hurt. When he looked a Bonnie her eyes were watery and she was crying.

"Bon, why are you crying?"

"It's just that, that is a heartless, evil thing to do. I can't believe she could do that to you." She looks down at the old wound on his chest, under his pectoral. "Our first date, I asked you about this, is this the wound you told me you got from a fight when I asked you, Damon?"

He nodded his head. She rubbed her hands over it and kissed it. "I am sorry. You should know that you don't deserve that. Just because you are a man and she is a woman, she should never treat you like that. She is not a good person Damon. She didn't deserve you."

Bonnie was unaware that Damon admitting something so personal would flash her to a memory she thought she had blocked out forever. Damon put his hands to her face and spoke softly. "I understand if you don't want to do this Bonnie. I know we agreed to tell some dark secret, but if I triggered something in you, I can wait til a day you are ready. If you do want to talk, I am here for you."

"Thanks."

Bonnie inhaled.

"I don't want you to think differently of me when I tell you this. I don't know what happened. I was drugged. I saw a video diary of it, he never intended for me to find it. Kai thought he was being artistic. He did a series called "Tortured." He was to do a series of photographs, of a _'_ _beautiful, tortured woman.'_ He was very into his artistry." She looked at him and paused." Before I go on, I should tell you, I agreed to this. I signed a contract stating that he could use me for artistic purposes, and that I could not sue him for how I was depicted, in these photographs. Which, I know his style of art, he is brilliant. I however, was unaware of what the process entailed. I didn't think to read the fine print. He was my boyfriend and I trusted him. I didn't know he would drug me, and I didn't know what he would do that would involve torture. So I can't tell you what the pain felt like physically, but I can tell you what it did to me mentally when I found his video diary. It was a bit graphic and hard for me to watch, so I only watched about 20 minutes of it."

Bonnie kept pausing. She was trying to keep Kai in as safe as water as she could. She enver processesed what happened to her. She trusted Kai's intentions. "Listen, I believed in his work and this is not his fault, he was just trying to make a name for himself, and he did. This series made him big on Europe."

"Bonnie, stop! Don't do that. Don't pacify it. Tell me what you saw on the videos."

"It was four grueling days of torture!"

"What?"

" Apparently, he tortured me for four days, so that he could take these photographs of me, which were used for this series, it was a successful exhibit in Europe."

"What kind of torture, Bonnie?" His face was so angry, and menacing, it was probably the worst angry face she had ever seen of his.

"Damon, I haven't even told Lexi, all of the details okay. All she knows is he had something of mine, and I needed it back. My best friend Marcellus had to go to some desperate measures to get it back."

"Bonnie, stop. Please tell me what is on the videos."

"I don't know I didn't see much, because I got sick to my stomach. He has since apologized, he didn't think there was anything wrong with it, because I consented, he said. Which is true."

"Damnit. You have these videos?"

Her face was so broken, she looked like a fragile little girl just now.

Bonnie starts to cry uncontrollably, and Damon grabs her and hugs her. "It's okay. If you don't feel comfortable telling me, let me see the videos. Let me watch them for myself."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Bonnie, I know what I said a little while ago, but that was before now. I imagine you have been violated beyond the law and I want to know, I can't not know Bonnie."

"Damon, I –"

"Do you trust me, Bonnie?" He grabbed her face gently, as she did his before.

"Yes."

"Where are the videos?"

"My safe deposit box, in town."

"Let's go."

"Now?'

"Yes."

"It's Christmas Eve, Damon."

"Bonnie."

"Damon, I haven't even looked at all of the videos myself. I just can't, it's too hard."

"The sooner someone knows what it is you have been holding on to, the better you will feel about it Bonnie. You come off as this perfect person. You hold on to things like everything is perfect, which tell me you aren't leaning onto anyone Bonnie. Now you don't have to watch it with me, but I have to see for myself. You said that we needed to understand what has helped to shape who were are today. Bonnie, let me be there for you."

"Okay."

* * *

Damon and Bonnie leave and are back in record time. Maybe an hour tops. Bonnie is nervous and worried that Damon is going to think differently of her. She is worried that telling Damon may get Kai arrested, and she can also go to jail if that is the case, because she signed the consent forms without reading them because she trusted Kai. She is pacing back and forth and Damon is unsure of how to take her actions right now. He is sure about one thing, and that is he wants to get to the bottom of it.

After countless Mimosas and sipping on Damon's whiskey here and there, Bonnie fell asleep. She got in late from the club, and woke up early to leave with Damon. Her nerves were shot from allowing Damon to get her to her safe deposit box, and she was pretty spent. He thought this was the best time to see the videos, while she slept. Damon went into his office and plugged the USB into his computer. He clicked and opened the file.

At first his eyes widened, then his face got red, then his eyes watered. His entire soul hurt for Bonnie. He had never had to hurt for Bonnie before, she always seemed to have it together, and to know she walked around holding on to this, angered him. She was always feeling for him, and she had just as much of a tortured past. She was wrong, she assumed that Kai had tortured her for four days, he did it regularly. There were more than 4 days' worth of dates on the diaries. She must not have known, or must only looked at one of the USBs. There were four USBs, but within them were countless video diaries of Kai torturing Bonnie. He dressed her the same every time. Damon saw the subtleties though. Slight differences in her hair and makeup, but he tried to dress her the same every time. He wanted to murder Kai.

After an hour of just watching only part of the footage, Damon slammed his laptop closed and had to get out of the room. His hands were shaking; his body was high on adrenaline. He needed to go for a run or something. He walks out to find Bonnie and she is still sound asleep on the couch. She looks so peaceful. How could anyone do that to her? How can a man do that to a woman? He was going to finish looking at those videos, when Bonnie wasn't around. For now, he forgot all about his run when he looked at her face. He decided instead to go lay next to her, and hold her in his arms. He swears that, as long as he is alive, no one will ever hurt her again.

* * *

A/N This chapter was both light-hearted and a bit dark. I battled with describing what was on the videos; of how Kai tortured Bonnie. I figured, I can put it in a later chapter, if you guys want. Otherwise, I can leave that for my own personal files.

* i confini si prega (the boundaries, please)

* bambino (baby)


	9. Smooth Sailing (for now)

_**A/N This is a Bamon Chapter, where they are working on their relationship.**_

 _ **Unbeta'd**_

 _ **Pleaase Enjoy!**_

* * *

Bonnie and Damon wake up on Christmas morning, they were wrapped around each other on his couch.

"Merry Christmas!" He says.

"Merry Christmas." She repeats.

"You are definitely a site for sore eyes to wake up to. Merry Christmas to me."

"Well, I want to make you some breakfast," Bonnie says. "Would you mind if I use your kitchen?"

"Why of course not. What will you be making me?"

"Grinchcakes."

He got a good idea of what she meant. When she left her house, she grabbed a few things from her kitchen. Green and red food dye, and white chocolate chips. She knew he had the rest of the ingredients for her to make the pancakes. She also brought some family cocoa recipe, and made him some cocoa. She made him her favorite Christmas Breakfast. It was now his favorite Christmas breakfast.

They ate together and just enjoyed one another's company. She got up and went to her bag. And got a small wrapped package. She bought it on of the days they spent apart. It was wrapped in golden paper with a red bow. When he opened the box, there was a few things in side.

"What did you do? Bonnie how did you get this; they don't sell it in stores?"

"Actually I got it from a vintage video shop in Boulder City. My friend owns a shop near it, and she told me about it one day. I decided just to check it out and see what they had. They had the projector version of Mary Poppins. They also had that collection of Billie Holiday live performances. I know it is not much, and probably not something a man would want from Christmas, but it reminded me of you. It's pretty rare, so I thought you would like it, the fact that it wasn't just a cd, or dvd collectible."

"Oh really? Why would you think that?"

"You seem to be a man, who prefers substance of something vintage rather than up to date. After you showed me Sweet Charity on the projector, I just got that vibe from you."

"You are one hundred percent correct. This has made my day. I will have to plan a date night for us, to sit and watch these with Poppins. Which reminds me, I have a Christmas gift for you. Two actually. I will be right back, if you can be patient for me."

"Of course."

Damon wlaked and got A large, professionally wrapped package, and a smaller box, that wasn't wrapped but had a large bow on it.

"Well, it doesn't matter which you open first."

"Do you suggest which I open first?"

"Maybe this large one, it took a lot of time to wrap." He says as if he wrapped it. Then laughed when she gave him a non-believing stare.

"She opened the box which was heavy, but had nothing in it except for a brick with a note tied around it. The note read:

"Find me in the bedroom!"

Bonnie went to the bedroom and found a set of luggage on the bed. Vintage Chanel Luggage and three brand new Chanel Purses. Along with two sets of sunglasses, both Chanel, and more Chanel accessories.

"Oh my goodness. Damon, what is all of this?"

"I don't know; you look like a Chanel girl. Initially I was just looking for luggage, then I may have gotten carried away." He laughs.

"I love this, all of it, I hope you know that you don't have to buy my affections though. I am perfectly okay with just spending time together and going on regular, not-expensive dates."

"I wanted to get you these things. Not to buy your affections. Dare I say, I care about you. You are an amazing woman. I don't mind buying you nice things, as long as you don't mind accepting them."

Bonnie takes a look around at his bedroom, which is filled with Chanel merchandise. She can't even wrap her mind around it all. She walks over to her purses and picks them up. She examines them, color, size, flawlessness. It is not the first time she has been given lavish gifts Kai spoiled Bonnie, but this was different. Damon hadn't known Bonnie that long. She didn't want him to feel as though buying her lavish gifts was necessary.

"Bonnie I hope you like it. I went off of the colors I see you wear, and off of the personality that I know of you so far. I also have another gift for you, so please just open this smaller box."

"Okay," what could he possibly get her to top what he has gotten her so far? She kind of just wants that to be it. But she reluctantly opens the box and inside are two small white papers. No two small white tickets. She flips them and reads, "Two first class tickets to Vancouver, Canada!"

"Yes. I know it's not Paris, Milan, or the Canary Islands, But I wanted to plan a trip for us to do some amazingly, adventurous activities together. I already have the trip planned. I'd love to take you there for a few days. If you'll accompany me?"

Bonnie was in shock, after all she and Damon had a short courtship before they had sex for the first time. They decided to take it slower. Now a trip to another country. Granted it is the same continent, but she didn't want to miss a moment with Damon. "Wow, Damon."

"Yeah, I mean, I understand it may be a lot to ask of you. You hardly know me, and I am asking you to skip the country with me for a private getaway. I can see the skepticism there, but I don't want to miss a thing Bonnie. I wasted years in a relationship that was pretty toxic. Years, we wasted together, of being unhappy. I don't want to miss anymore great moments with a person that will be worth spending the time with."

She looks at him and smiles with watery eyes. He walks up to her and puts both thumbs under her eyes to catch her tears. He looks at her in the eyes, and just lingers in her line of sight, embedding his hopefulness into her mind. The hopefulness she gave him. "Why are you crying Bonnie?"

"I don't know; you just continue to surprise me. I can't believe you want anything to do with me, after watching that video last night."

"Why would that make me think differently of you?"

"Damon, I was drugged up, acting like a whore."

"How can you take the blame for something that clearly was not your fault? You were taken advantage of and I guarantee you don't know half of what is in those videos, Bon. So please stop accepting the blame for that bullshit he put you through."

"Damon, it doesn't matter that I don't know what I did. When you look at those videos, who do you see? Me! I can't change the fact that I was there, just because my metal state-of-mind was in question."

"It wasn't you. What I saw, it wasn't the Bonnie that I know. I don't care about who you were with Kai, you and I are two different people than the people we were when we were with our exes. Remember, what you said last night? We won't be those people."

"I know. But-"

"But what Bonnie? Do you know what is all on those videos? Do you understand what that footage entails?"

"Videos of me dressed as in lingerie, and I was being tortured, and punished."

"Lingerie? I guess I haven't gotten that far. Bonnie, I saw one of the flash drives, and you were not in Lingerie at all. You were dressed like a catholic school girl."

"I honestly hate to get into this, but I saw lingerie. I also saw some disturbing footage of Me doing what I was told, by Kai. Like I was a paid prostitute. The actual photographs he used for the series, was a woman, in lingerie. Well, me, in lingerie. I saw a rough outline of the series, but never saw the finished product, because he finished it overseas without me."

"What? Are you aware of what has happened in these videos Bonnie?"

"Damon?!"

"Okay, not today. Today is Christmas. And If I am lucky you will go with me to Vancouver, and we will have a beautiful five days!"

"Five days, Damon?"

"Five days, just you and me. I maneuvered my work schedule for this. Please go with me Bonnie?"

"Okay, Damon. Let's do it. Let's go to Vancouver!"

"Ahh. I'm ecstatic right now. Bonnie, you do things to me. You put a smile on my face when you don't realize it. You are so new to me, but for some reason you feel so right. I can't wait to sweep you off of your feet these next five days."

"As in Tomorrow?"

"Yes, as in tomorrow?"

"Damon, I have to go pack more clothes, and get my things together. You have given me no time, and it will take me forever. Trust me."

"No need. I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. Wherever you want to go."

"Damon, I wish you wouldn't-"

"Bonnie, stop! I want to spoil you."

"Damon?"

"I am going to ignore your attempts at trying to get me to listen to you talk me out of taking you shopping, and tell you a, cute story instead. In my head I refer to you I say my little Lola Bunny. I bet you didn't know that. I coined that name to myself one day."

"Like the song?"

"Yes. I feel like you can get away with murder when it comes to me." He says to her.

"Wow, that is kind of cute, actually. I mean that you think that about me."

She forgot what she was saying because he was being cute with her. She was a sucker for that kind of thing. When a really strong-minded man, allowed himself to get swallowed in adoration for a moment, and then say something really endearing and cute. He just did that. He knew he did it, and he knew why, because she absolutely forgot whatever it was she was trying to go against him for.

"I am not letting you out of my site. You are not going home to pack, or any nonsense like that. I know you have two weeks off, and I know you are a work-a-holic, I fully intend to take advantage of these next two weeks. Ms. Bennett, you are all mine."

"What if I object to that?" She asks as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her so that they are face to face.

"You won't"

"But, if I did?" She says licking the tip of his nose to be funny. Knowing he hates his face licked.

"Oh, see you done it now. That's it, you are going to get it."

Damon attacks Bonnie with tickles and kisses all over, then proceeds to pick her up over his shoulder and throw her on the bed, where he jumps on top of her and licks her entire face.

"Damon, stop. You are making me sticky."

"Well you are the one who made pancakes."

"Grinchcakes!" She yelled. Trying to hold in her laughter.

"Yeah, and now, my tongue is sticky, so it sucks to be you."

"Damnit Damon. I'm going to kill you. I swear."

"I'd like to see you get out of my kung-foo grip."

Damon proceeds to tickle her everywhere, but realizes her spot is her armpits, and once he pulls her arm up, he starts tickling her arm pit, then he puts his mouth under her arm pit and gives her countless raspberries. Bonnie can't take the pain of the tickling, she laughs so hard she snorts, and he looks at her and says, "God I love your laugh."

She keeps laughing because why not? Then she stops and they share a moment looking into one another's eyes. Bonnie makes a motion to kiss him, then he stops her, and says, "I'm so happy I met you, Ms. Bennett." No matter how much he hates the informal nature of it, he calls her it all of the time.

"I'm happy I met you to Mr. Salvatore."

* * *

"Come on Bonbon. We have to catch our plane."

"I just want to make sure I haven't forgotten anything."

You aren't supposed to be taking anything except one of your brand new purses, your phone, and your makeup bag, inside of your brand new luggage. Now let's go Milady."

She stumbled out of the bedroom with her hair in a messy bun, a pair of her new Chanel sunglasses, and some yoga pants she had one with a tank top and a small hoodie, and her most comfortable pair of Nikes. Damon shocked Bonnie with the fact that he too wore athletic apparel. She always pegged him as a guy who was always dressed up. He had on some basketball shorts, some Nike running shoes, and t-shirt with a hoodie, and one bag.

They looked like a young adventurous couple, happy and in love. IT was evident when an older couple at the airport asked them if they were married, and when they said no, the couple asked if they'd set a date. To which Damon replied, "We haven't set a date yet, but they were thinking of making it the day they met."

"Oh that is really sweet. What day is that?" The old couple asked

"December 15."

She was shocked he remembered that quickly. Then she told herself, that this man that had been sitting next to her had only known her for 11 days. It felt like they had been together for months already, and even more so, they had known one another for years. Some people believe in long engagements, and long term relationships before the thought of marriage popped into their heads. Bonnie had no idea if she was that type of person. She didn't want to think too hard about the length of time they had known each other, she wanted to think of how he made her feel, and how when he wasn't around she felt alone.

She knew that in that moment as they had sat holding hands, when he rubbed the space between her thumb and finger on her hand, with his thumb, that he was good for her. Because in that moment, every time he felt her tense up, he subconsciously rubbed that area and It calmed her down. It was unwritten he didn't even have to think; he just did it. He had a way of including her in his moments when she was not even apart of them. At his mother and father's brunch, she was sitting on one side of him, and he was engaging a conversation with someone, and she was engaging a conversation with someone totally different. He didn't have to have her apart of every movement of his, like Kai did. But when she went too far, he would grab her by the hand, and kiss her on the cheek softly before letting her go her own way.

When the old couple went about their way, Bonnie kept reading a magazine, wither sunglasses on, and Damon laid his head on her lap and tried going to sleep waiting to board. They looked like they did this sort of thing a lot. When Bonnie realized Damon was having a hard time falling asleep, she put her small fingers to his scalp and proceeded to massage his scalp gently. HE couldn't help but to fall in love with the idea of Bonnie. Her gentle touch, her wanting to be touched gently, her soft and fragile demeanor. Even though she was a strong woman, and very independent, there was a part of her that wanted to be controlled, and held, and taken over at times. She took the lead for so long, when it came to Damon, although his nature seemed volatile, she was never afraid of him, she wanted to let him control her sometimes. It felt natural, it felt like security, it felt like he was hungry for her, and she wanted to feed his soul.

"Boarding flight 232 to Vancouver. Taking passengers, boarding flight 232 to Vancouver. We will take all passengers boarding with handicaps or with small children."

"Damon. Damon. The flight is getting ready to Board; we have to go."

He sits up reluctantly and sighs, "Remind me to let you rub mu head again while I lay on your lap."

Bonnie smiles at him. "You sure did start to snore after a couple of minutes."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. You did. It was cute though. Little snores, it means I put you to sleep, and that you felt relaxed with me."

"You don't say." He really didn't realize it. He never feels relaxed around people. It was nice to just fall into a lil sleep oblivion on her lap.

"It's just the nearness of you." He sang to her.

"You get points for that. Every jazz reference is 2 pts. So you have 2 pts, I have zero."

"So what does that mean for me? When the day is done, the person with the most points gets a reward."

"A reward?" She asks with brows furrowed.

"Yeah, something of their own choosing, within reason. WE will figure it out as we go."

"Deal!"

"For the record, 2/0 me."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Sherlock."

They make it to their seats. He puts both of their bags up top, then seats her in the inside. Once all of the passengers make it inside of the plane, and the attendants give their speeches, the plane gets ready to take off. He looks at Bonnie, and says, "Kiss me."

"Yes Sir." She kisses him, soft and long and they proceed to enjoy the ride. Damon's leans on Bonnie once the seatbelt sign goes off and she rubs his head again.

* * *

"I just talked to Damon, he and Bonnie are enjoying Vancouver. You know I have never seen my brother genuinely happy like this. I am happy he met Bonnie."

"Yeah, well same goes for her, she has had one bad relationship and then just bad luck with men all together. You know, terrible guys, or blind dates gone wrong, and just one terribly obsessive ex. When she finally got over him completely, I think it had to do with Damon. So yeah, I agree, I am glad she met Damon. He is a good guy."

"Yeah, he is okay. Not to mention, because of them I got to meet you."

"Stefan Salvatore, do you think this is all going to fast?"

"No, this is Las Vegas. People get married every day."

"Yes, but they are going to kill us." Probably, but for the sake of being happy for just a little while, let's keep this between you and I, I want to enjoy you for a while before we have to deal with the consequences of our irresponsible actions."

"Okay. So what now?"

"Honey moon baby."

"Where?"

"Cancun."

"I could possibly be a bit drunk, or maybe I just want to have one night here, in a Las Vegas hotel room, and have a debauched night. Just the two of us. Wreaking havoc on this city."

"On a Wednesday night Lex?"

"On a Wednesday night, yes. I met you a week ago today, and now we are married. Our people are going to kill us, so let's just be reckless one night. Please?"

"Okay Alexia Nicole Salvatore, anything for you."

"It kind of flows, right?" She starts laughing about her new name.

"I mean, does it matter if it does, because it's already changed. Whether you like it or not." He says as a matter-of-fact. Stefan kisses her and pulls her onto his lap, facing him, where they proceed to make out like teenagers in the front seat of his car.

"Oh man! Bon is going to kill me!"

* * *

"Just got off of the phone with Stefan," Damon says, as he walks back to the table he and Bonnie are having dinner at. "He and Lexi seem to really have hit it off. I could hear her giggling the entire time in the background. Young love, huh?"

"Hey I'm Stefan and Lexi's age, you are the only old man here." She says laughing at him.

"Oh I am sorry, I had no idea 29 was old?"

"Well, it's not but you're heading to a new decade soon and well, it all changes from there."

"Well, luckily I have six more months of being youthful and vibrant."

"Hm, I guess I should make a huge deal of your thirtieth, and start planning already. We know it takes old people a while to get things done. If you know now, you will be ready to party by then."

"I'll show you what this old man can do it you're not careful."

"Well, I don't take threats lightly."

"Neither do I."

"I guess we will see who breaks first." She says. Damon walks behind Bonnie, pulls her chair out, and puts his arm out for a dance."

"I spoke with the pianist, so, make sure you listen carefully."

They begin dancing slowly to the music. Swaying back and forth, his arm is holding around her waist tightly, leaving no gap of space. "Have I ever told you that purple brings out your eyes?"

"Well, you picked out this dress."

"I did, because once I saw it on you, I couldn't imagine anyone else wearing it."

Her dress was long and strapless. Tight around the breast, fitted to the high waist, then Chiffon spread out at the bottom. Tonight they were dressed to the nine, enjoying some classy date night adventure. Bonnie begins to recognize the song."

"Nearness of you."

"Finally, it only took an hour for you."

"Hey, I got it, that is all that matter and that means 2 pts for me. So 2/2 now."

"Yeah, I guess." He says rolling his eyes in sarcasm causing her to smile.

"You know Bonnie, I know you see this man before you, and I seem pretty easy going. But there is a side of me you don't know very well. I am not telling you this to scare you off, but I am telling you because I want us to be honest with one another. I see you in my life for a long while, and I don't intend disappearing from yours."

"I don't intend on disappearing either, Damon."

"I have a violent past."

"Why are you telling me this Damon?"

"I need you to understand, if I ever do something terrible to someone, just know it was all in the best interest of the parties involved." He was talking about Kai, and she had no idea, because she didn't put two and two together. Her not knowing what was on those videos was driving him crazy. He wanted to wait until the right time to talk to her.

"Okay Damon. But I am quite sure I can help you to keep your temper in check. It just takes a person believing that you can be better and do better. Which is how I feel about you."

"As I stand in this floor, in the center of the room, dancing with you in my arms, I feel like the luckiest guy in the room."

"So how is taking it slow working for you?" She asks him.

"It works for me, if it works for you."

"What an answer Mr. Salvatore." She laughs.

"I mean, I should just call you Lola."

"Why is that?"

"Because, at this point I would get you whatever you wanted, I would do whatever you wanted, I would make anything possible to see you smile, that beautiful, slightly crooked smile you smile at me, when you feel elated, and overjoyed."

She smiled, without trying to.

"That is it, you are my little Lola. And whatever Lola wants, Lola gets."

"Well, little man, this little Lola, wants you!" They both look at each other trying to call it.

"2/4 me!" They said in unison. "no, that one was mine."

"Well, we have to call it a tie. So 4/4 tie."

"So no one wins tonight? " he wondered. Wanting to call in a favor for his win.

"Hey."

"Yes?" He says looking at her seductively, in a way only he can perfect.

He makes her blush. They both feel something stirring inside of them, pulling towards one another.

"Why can't we both win?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"What do you say we go back to our room, and cuddle?" She says winking at him.

"Okay."

When they leave the dance floor, they didn't realize the entire room was watching them. The spotlight even shun on them as they danced, and flirted, and talked. He grabs her hand, and leads her away. He tends to pay with is card, but he wasn't in the mood to wait. He dropped a few Benjamins on the table on the table and left with his lady.

* * *

By the time they made it back to their hotel, an hour had passed. Damon did his best to continue courting Bonnie, the entire way back. He realizes that mere words aren't all that makes Bonnie blush, but nibbling at her neck, rubbing his nose against her cheek just because, rubbing the skin between her thumb and finger with his own thumb, and grabbing her hand just because. Bonnie's love language was touch. She was elated with the slightest touches. She could tell the emotion a person put into their touch. She liked, soft, romantic, slow, deepened touches. The kind he wasn't used to giving. But he could figure it out for her. He could do it for Bonnie, after all her affection was the world to him. When she gave him small touches, or little grazes of her hand to his before she locked her fingers with his, he took notice. He knew she loved those things and they became things he loved to do for her.

Damon and Bonnie were on the third day of their trip. They spent the first day shopping and wine and food tasting. They spent the second day doing snow sport activities, and riding the Grouse Mountain Gondola, today they walked The Treetops Adventure at Capilano Park, and took a tour of the city before having dinner over candle-light, by the sea. Tomorrow was their last day, and they wanted to spend it just sightseeing, and taking pictures, and getting souvenir's. But tonight, Bonnie was not ready to keep waiting to touch him, and to feel him touch her.

They arrived to the room and Bonnie waited for Damon to get comfortable to see what he was going to do. She wasn't sure if she left the right hints earlier, but she would find out. Damon went in to the bathroom and came out after a minute or so. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his jacket was opened. He took his tie off and it was hanging on his shoulder. He looked relaxed, and gorgeous. They have spent countless hours getting to know one another, from favorite books and movies and music, to deepest, darkest secrets. Through every stage she has seen Damon, his state of relax was the sexiest. He was vulnerable, and so human. His guard was down, and there was this intimate nature she shared with him when he was relaxed. When he was relaxed, he touched her softly, kissed her tenderly, and held her carefully.

"Damon?"

"Yes my little Lola Bunny." He said without having turned around to see her.

"Damon."

"Uh-huh?" Still he was taking off his jacket and shoes and not looking at her.

"Mr. Salvatore.?" She sang his name.

"Yes, My love?" This man was undressing and putting on his pajamas bottoms. His pajama bottoms, which hung so low on is body, drawing her eyes downward. Then he put a t-shirt on. She was losing the battle before it started.

"Damon Fucking Salvatore!"

"Bonnie, what the…" He turned to see his beautiful Lola, in her bra and panties. She let out her goddess braids, and her hair was in a twirly, wild state. She stood before him, in her beauty, unafraid of him walking towards him, feeling for his body to come closer to hers. He stood before her a little afraid of her actually. Her willingness to be close to him, scared Damon. She was so gentle, yet aggressive in her need for his touch. She was so soft, but her motion for him was hardly innocent, she wanted his body his mind, his soul, and his heart. She wanted his everything and he wasn't sure exactly how to give her that without being aggressive.

This man, from the outside had this tough exterior. He could be an asshole, and he wanted to kill Tyler, Mason, and Kai. Not figuratively, but literally; torture them, cut them to pieces and burry them in the Mojave Desert. He was a cutthroat businessman, and former lover of a scorned ex psycho. Nothing about him was, easy, soft, or vulnerable. Except for Bonnie. It was her that softened him, and her only. She put the color back into his black heart, and filled the voids in his lost soul. He didn't have to know her for long, to know she was his new beginning, and his last ending.

Watching her like this made him nervous. He wanted to be who she needed, he wanted to be who she saw, he wanted to be better than he has ever been, because in his mind it was what she deserved. Could he be a gentle lover, and a delicate escape for the woman with the humbling, crooked smile and the sincere emerald eyes?

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"I-I am not sure if I can do this?"

"Damon?"

"I don't want to hurt you, or disappoint you."

"Then don't Damon."

"It's not that easy."

"I trust you."

"I don't know any other way to be Bon."

"Yes, you do. Just ignore the outside sounds, and ignore the lights and block everything out. Tune it all out and focus on me." She grabbed his hands and held them, then kissed them and put them on her body. Damon began to tremble slightly, because this small woman, with less life experiences than him was teaching him a few lessons in life and love, and patience. She pulls him into her and puts her arms around his neck. Her hands rub the length of his skin and his arms. She takes his shirt off of him and kisses his chest. She is about eye level to his neck, so she starts at his chest, ending at his neck, then making her way over to his mouth. Soft, peppered kisses, gentle tugging at his skin. She lets her hands feel all over his nude torso, chest, back, and she definitely doesn't leave his shoulders or arms to the bare air.

"You are so beautiful. I want you to make love to me Damon. I want you to pull me into your world, right now, and I want to feel what it feels like to be one with you. I want you inside of me tonight, more than I have ever wanted a man inside of me. "

How could Bonnie say this to him, or ask him this? She's too strong for him, he's not sure if he can handle her type of love. But he just wants to prove himself wrong. He wants to give her everything she deserves, because somewhere deep down, she makes him feel like he deserves her.

As she keeps kissing him, he starts returning the favor, catching her lips in the perfect suction. Making the insatiable sound that a kiss makes, when it is tasting the other person lips.

He finally allows his hands to maneuver around her, and grabs her in the necessary places. He takes off of his pajama pants and her panties. With one hand he unsnaps her bra and its gone. Then he puts his hands around her backside and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her breath hitches as he lifts her unexpectedly. Her heart was racing and he was nervous.

"You okay, my little Lola?" He looks her in the eyes.

Trembling, she nods her head.

"I don't want to hurt you. Just keep your body relaxed, okay?

"Okay."

"Hold on to me tightly."

Damon lifts Bonnie up a few inches, and then perches her on top of his member. He uses both of his sets of fingers, to gently separate her so he can enter her. His body is so excited right now. He has never been more excited for a woman in his whole life, then he is at this moment to be inside of Bonnie for the third time. His head is slowly entering her and her body clenches at his invasion. He leans against a mirrored wall so that he can watch her face while he enters her body. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and there is a noticeable level of pain expressed on her face, but she feels more pleasure. He is about half way inside of her as her breaths turn to moans.

He feels like he is in heaven pushing into her. And the further he gets inside of her, the moans turn into praises. The way she says his name, and the way she praises his motions, it's the sweetest song to his ears. Breathing life into him, he takes his time, because she believes in him. No matter how much he wants to pound into her walls, and no matter how much he wants to rough her up right now, he is enjoying the slowness of it all. The way her walls clench around him whenever he pulls himself out. She is so warm and hot, and tight, and wet.

"Damn, Baby, you feel so, fucking good. Uh ahh. You are so beautiful. If I keep looking at you I swear I might cum."

"Look at me Damon, look at me, I want to watch you while you make love to me. Kiss me, baby. Please kiss me."

She is making it impossible for him. He takes her to the bed and makes love to her while he lays on top of her. Now he can thrust better, and really focus all of his energy on her.

He kisses her, barely containing himself. Licking his lips and biting them, taking a que from Bonnie.

"Fuck, I love watching your face when you fuck me." Bonnie admits.

He is struggling and is debating if he should cum or hold out longer. He wants to fuck her right now, he wants to fuck her hard and good. But he will keep at this slower pace, because it is working for Bonnie.

"I'm getting closer. Please fuck me harder."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure. Finish your way Damon. Please."

It was all he needed. He finishes his way, which amazingly enough let him go another 20 minutes before he came for the first time that night. When Bonnie came, he felt as though a part of his soul left his body. Y in his ear, all of his hard work he loved her song and praise. Once she gave him permission, he was able to fuck her hard. He thrust into her roughly making her cry out for more of him. His body was at home inside of her and he made her cum again, multiple times that night. They had sex until the sun came up, and missed half of their day of sight-seeing. They didn't care, not one bit. He lay on his back, and she asleep on top of him, naked, with his arms wrapped around her waist, and one hand resting comfortably on one of her cheeks.

* * *

 ** _A/N So I have decided that I will talk a little bit about the video of Bonnie and Kai, in an upcoming chapter. I will only touch bits and pieces of it. But I have decided to start a whole new fic, which will be the story of the videos wont follow this story, it'll have it's own storyline.. So please be looking out for it soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bonnie and Damon are going to be having all good times for a while atleast. There is still much planned for this story. (: Thanks for staying with me. Can't wait to hear from you guys..._**


	10. The Four month Mind FCK!

**A/N Sorry this update has taken a minute. I am currently trying to update a story a day, and this one has been on the backburner for a minute. But the reviews since my last Post. thank you! READER skb13 the fact that you understood my Edvard Munch reference, made my day! I tend to do things like that in my stories and you pointing it out, letting me know you understood that, took me by surprise.**

 ***Thanks to EVERYONE who keeps up with this story, this chapter is dedicated to you. I'd love to know what you think about the final revelation in this chapter.**

 ***Four months after their Christmas vacation; Everybody's lives have changed dramatically**.

 ***I do not own these characters**

 ***Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Four months **

Four months into the new year and Damon and Bonnie were going very strong.

After their Christmas vacation, it was back to business as usual. Damon Back to big money things in the finance world, and Bonnie heading the most talked about review in Las Vegas. Everything was going very well for them. She spent every weekend at his house in Henderson, with he and Poppins, and on weeknights, Damon stayed in town at Bonnie's house. They were pretty inseparable. Bonnie's workload nearly doubled with her new responsibilities, but having Lexi on board and helping her with choreography was the smartest decision Bonnie had ever made. Not to mention Caroline was her new assistant and Caroline was a kick ass Marketer for Bonnie and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

Four months of wedded Bliss for Lexi and Stefan. With Bonnie so occupied with Damon, she didn't realize Lexi and Stefan moved in together. It wouldn't have mattered because when they all hung out, it was as if things were the same. Except, Lexi was a lot less profane when she spoke, and Stefan was a lot more attentive to her. Bonnie took a heavy notice to the new couple, but would never have guessed that they jumped the gun four months ago. Neither Lexi nor Stefan seemed to have any withdraws to being married. They seemed genuinely happy and genuinely in love.

Love, that was a concept that had almost escaped Bonnie. Was she in love with Damon? Definitely. Was he in love with her, unquestionably. Did either of them have the courage to say it? Not a once. They were so careful and particular with one another, that they treated their situation like a fragile child. Neither of them wanting to make the mistakes they made with their exes. Damon, was so in awe of his girlfriend, he felt like he was capable of doing a large turn around for her without any crazy or alarming side effects. Bonnie had realized that for four months, Damon was an incredible lover. He had learned such patience with her. From the first time they had sex, up until this point, Damon had proved to be gifted at pleasing Bonnie's body. His love making skills were undoubtedly enough to make her sign over her house to him, if he promised to deliver those performances every day for the rest of her life. But, she was beginning to feel as if she was molding his style of sex to her and Kai's style of sex. Slow, and tender, connected and absurdly passionate and filled with tender moments.

She had been wondering what she could do to help introduce her powder pink world to his black ash one. When it came to love making, having sex, and fucking, Damon and Bonnie's styles landed on opposite ends of the spectrum. In other words, she was the moth to his flame. She was slowly but surely turning Damon into a moth, like her. She didn't want to mold his love making style. So maybe he had a tendency to get rough once in a while, it wasn't as if he was trying to hurt her, on purpose, and he didn't cause her any pain that wasn't pleasurable. Her initial fear was just wondering what his motives were, and if his intentions towards her were ill. She knew he had the best intentions towards her so why couldn't she bend her will to give into his desires and needs. She decided she would. This would be the ultimate compromise because, he meant a lot to her and what he wanted mattered to Bonnie. What he needed would be what she gave him. She would come to the consensus of giving Damon control, sexually. Letting him take the reins and see how he ran with it. But one thing is for sure, she needed a bit of advice from her girlfriends. After all, only having one other sexual partner, Bonnie still hadn't been exposed to much. Other than what Kai had her do when he drugged her, she hadn't been exposed to anything she could remember. She was having lunch today with Caroline and Lexi for some much needed girlfriend time, away from the office. They were all headed to one of their favorite lunch spots to meet up.

Lexi arrived first and Bonnie trickled in a few minutes later.

"Well, well, well. I am so not used to you being the first person to arrive anywhere," Bonnie said to Lexi. "I will have to go ahead and assume this is Stefan's doing. He has really had a good impression on you."

"You know he is such a stickler for rules and timeliness."

"Yeah, and you are the cursing, burping sailor, chick, that tamed him. Although Stefan wasn't too wild. Which makes you two perfect because you have helped him to loosen up a bit."

"Yea, I must say, meeting him has been one of the best things to happen to me in my life." Smiling at Bonnie who is patting herself on the back.

"How about Damon, how are you and him lately?"

"You know, I'd like to say we are perfect, but then I would be jinxing something. But I do need some friendly advice. Girl to girl."

"Shoot."

"Well, I don't know if you remember me telling you a while back about how he has a different style sexually. A bit rough and aggressive?"

"Yea, I remember."

"Well, since it all went down, he has been a very gentle lover. I mean, gentle and treats me like a fragile flower. Don't get me wrong, it is still great, oh my God, it is amazing, but…"

"But…"

'I can't help but to feel as though I am changing him, and taking him out of his own comfort zone. I love our sex life, I have never known so much pleasure, but it is not his normal style, and I think I should let him start to take the lead and show me what it is he likes."

"Well, of course Bon. I think that you can never fully understand one another sexually unless you give in to one another desires and fantasies together."

"I agree, but how can I do that without taking it personally?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if he gets too rough, and then I think he is really trying to hurt me?"

"Figure out a way to interpret some alternating control play with it. Like a safe word or something."

"You mean like BDSM type of thing?

"Hell, I don't know, because I don't know what he is into."

"Oh, wait, so maybe we can do role playing. I can be in a roll playing mode, so whatever he wants to do, he can feel as though he is doing it to the role, the person I am playing?"

"Yes. That actually sounds perfect and fun, and I wish I thought to try it with Stefan. Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should, and tell me how it goes." Bonnie laughed.

Just then A hazy Caroline was strolling in. She looked both happy and new at the same time.

Four months.

Four months ago, after Damon and Bonnie got back from Vancouver, Bonnie decided to take a one-day break from Damon and go home to soak in a bath and relax her sore muscles. They had made love for over 12 hours in Vancouver and Bonnie was swollen and sore, and all the while happy. Until she received a disturbing text from Caroline.

 ** _4 Months ago._**

 _Care: Bon, I need your help plz_

 _Bon: Sure thing, what's up?_

 _Care: Can u pick me up from my house?_

 _Bon: Sure thing, time/address?_

 _Care: ASAP/#### Rainbow Rd. E. Las Vegas Nv #####_

 _Bon: Are u ok?_

 _Care: No._

 _Bon: on my way!_

 _Care; Thx_

 _When Bonnie arrived less than 30 minutes later, Caroline had two bags packed and was waiting outside of her large home she shared with Tyler. Bonnie could hear Tyler yelling from in the house, but Mason was holding him from coming out._

 _"_ _NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME CAROLINE? YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU HAVE NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOU LEAVE DON'T EVER COMEBACK!"_

 _"_ _Bonnie," Caroline said with both excitement and sadness. She had never been happier to see another human being in her whole life until she saw Bonnie pull up in her White Audi._

 _"_ _Oh My gosh, Care, what the hell happened?" She asked her friend with the busted lip and black eye._

 _"_ _Nothing Bon. He just found out about how I am going to be working for you and he flipped the fuck out on me. He started accusing me of cheating and going to meet with some guy. I have no idea what he is talking about. HE IS FUCKING CRAZY!" Caroline said as she turned to yell at him. "Yeah, I said it, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK TYLER! **EAT SHIT AND DIE!"** Bonnie knew Tyler hated if Caroline cursed._

 _Just then the very muscular younger man ran passed Mason and charged Caroline._

 _"_ _HELL NO!" Bonnie sad as she cut him off and put her body weight between the Blonde and the man who charged at her like a dog in heat._

 _When Tyler got physical with Bonnie Mason intervened and through the younger man off of her. "TYLER, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"_

 _"_ _Really, because you like this BITCH? Mase Get the fuck outta here." Then he looked at Caroline and said, "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you try to leave me, I swear I will. Mark my words."_

 _Just as he said that Bonnie looked at him and said, "You even think about laying a hand on her, I will take care of you myself Tyler Lockwood."_

 _Caroline went to stay with Bonnie for about a month._

Now four months later, and Caroline was back at home with Tyler. Not by choice. She had to play along with him in order to get some dirt on Tyler to have him put away for a long time. In order to do that, she had to play nice. However, she Bonnie, and Lexi were in cahoots to take care of the asshole, so that he could never hurt Caroline again. And since she has been home, he has been on his best behavior, either he is a very smart asshole, or he is a very smart politician's son. Because he can easily go to jail for what he has done. Sure he'd be let out after a few months, but that is why the girls needed to find a way to get him put away for a long time. That day has gone down in history and Bonnie and Caroline have decided it was best not to tell neither Stefan nor Damon for the time being. That could potentially be a huge mistake for Bonnie, omitting this information from Damon, but Caroline was her friend. And Caroline begged her not to.

Four months, Caroline has been being courted by one Klaus Mikaelson. The suave Englishmen that could say no wrong with that foreign tongue of his. He could also do no wrong according to Caroline. Klaus was legend with his tongue and her lady bits were proof. Tyler was an okay lover she has come to find out. He never took the time to discover her body like Klaus though. Klaus had no problem courting a sort of taken Caroline. He knew a little bit about her situation, but not enough, because he was liable to tell Damon and Stefan everything, and the three of them would go to prison for a very long time. Leaving three distraught women mourning their lives away in sin city.

Caroline's walk has a certain switch today. She is wearing a very short black skirt and very high red heels, and her legs are so killer it doesn't make sense she can wear that skirt legally as much of her legs as it revealed.

"Hey Ladies. What say you?"

"Not much, actually trying to help Bonnie to figure out how to get freaky in the bedroom without feeling offended by what may come of it."

On the one hand I have so many ideas for you Bonnie. I really do. But on the other hand, we are talking about my cousin and it weirds me the heck out."

"Pretend it's not your cousin," Lexi says. "What would you do if it were you?"

"I would role play like two strangers at a club or a bar, then let him take me home, and treat me like a stranger he's having sex with. Then it's anything goes, with a safe word of course."

Bonnie sat and thought for a minute and that seemed like a really good plan. Now she just had to figure out how to tell him and devise a plan to make it come to life.

"So what is new with you Care? You seem awfully peppy for a girl that hates the man she lives with." Bonnie said.

"Truth moment?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Lexi said.

"I've been sleeping with Klaus since December!"

"WHAT!?"

"Since that night at the club when I got sick. He called me a couple days later to meet for lunch and I almost didn't meet him, but both of you were occupied with my cousins, and I didn't want to hang out with my mom, so I agreed, and we have been having sex ever since."

"Is that why Tyler attacked you, Caroline?"

"He attacked me because he is psycho. He has no idea about me and Klaus, and in my opinion, if it were up to him, he would accuse me no matter what. Even if I weren't cheating."

"I almost killed him that day." Bonnie said.

"Yeah you did SHE-RA!" Caroline laughed. "I've never seen that aggressive side of Bonnie."

"Well, I won't lie when I say, I was afraid for my life. Tyler literally scared the shit out of me. He had a look about him, something in his eyes I can't place it. It was very animalistic though."

"Wow, I wish I was there, I would have ripped his head off!" Lexi said.

"Yeah, well I am just trying to get this information on him so I can get out clean."

"Speaking of which…any news?"

"Not much, except, I found some text messages in his phone going back and forth with some guy named MG and they were talking about money, and something that had to do with gambling. Something illegal I am sure. But I couldn't make it out. So at some point, I need to snap shot and email them to myself, and we can analyze the messages together."

"Hmm, really? Well, if he is involved in some underground gambling, his entire family can get in trouble for that with their political status." Bonnie said.

"Exactly, so I can't make any moves until I know for sure. Besides, Mason been acting weird lately. He really has some crazy interest in YOU Bonnie."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he asks about you since knowing you and I keep in touch, and having watched Tyler attack you, he has asked about you a lot."

"That is weird, because I haven't seen him since the night I met you." Bonnie was weirded out by the revelation.

"So Klaus, huh? I remember how hot I thought he was the night I met him. That accent kills it too, man I bet having him talk dirty is so sexy." Lexi said.

"Well, it is. I think I cum just on the sound of his voice alone. But his lips and tongue are magic. I just can't handle it sometimes. He does this thing with his tongue where I am not sure if he is twisting it, or wiggling it, but- it I don't know, its fucking fantastic." Caroline says in a way where she is legitimately puzzled by how good he is at performing the particular act on her.

Both Lexi and Bonnie watch Caroline as she reminisces, and realizes why she looked like she was walking in somewhat of a haze today.

"It is clear to see where the good mood comes from." Lexi said.

"So what about you Lexi? How are you and my big headed cousin doing?"

"I couldn't be happier. Honestly, Stefan is an amazing person. I am so thankful to Bonnie and Damon for introducing us. We actually have made some plans for our future and I am more than ready to start a life with him."

"Like marriage?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, let's just say long-term commitment."

"That is good to hear. I am happy. You two ladies seem to make my cousins happy. Happier than their exes. Which is really a lot of work cut out for you Bonnie."

"Why do you say that?"

"Damon's ex was selfish, and he never said it, but I could tell she was controlling."

"Hmm." Bonnie was learning more and more about the girl she secretly hated because of things she has heard about her, and how she has treated Damon. Bonnie and Lily have met a few times for lunch since they met, and even Lily said she hated the girl. She didn't come around much, but when she did, she wasn't a fan of her son's personality and attitude when he came around with her. He always seemed on edge, and irritated. So when the engagement was broken, she was ecstatic. She realized there was hope for her son.

"But, hey, you and her, are complete opposites. I see why he loves you."

"Loves?"

"Yeah, it is very obvious Bonnie. The way he looks at you, touches you, smiles at you, holds you when you are in a public place together, the way he gloats about you, and the gentle calm nature he has around you. I know you haven't known my cousin for long; but he has a very rough nature about him. He used to always be on edge and he was really aggressive. I have yet to see him even come close to resembling the old him since you have been around."

Bonnie smiles, and thinks about the idea of Damon loving her. She loves the idea of them being in love. After the girls go their separate ways, Bonnie texts Damon. She brings up Caroline's idea, to see if he is willing to try it with her. He was skeptical at first about role playing, because he doesn't trust himself, but when she explains that she wants to allow him to be himself sexually, he is willing to try it out for her. He calls her immediately to avoid texting about this.

"Bonnie? I don't need to do that; you don't need to do that. I am fine with moving at your pace."

"It's not about that, Damon. For four months I have felt as though you are holding back with me. I want you to feel as though you can be yourself with me."

"Bonnie it isn't a game. I am a very aggressive lover."

"I know Damon; I want to experience your way of making love."

"Bonnie, before I met you, I didn't know what making love was. You opened me up to that experience. I have only ever made love to you."

"Well, now open me up to your experience. Name your time and place and I am all about it."

"Okay, Drai's tonight, midnight. Dress Slutty. Side note, I am not going to be nice. Just know that now. Don't expect it. Don't ask for it. No mercy Bonnie."

Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, but she didn't want to seem like she was afraid so she answered quickly. "Okay. But shouldn't we have a safe word?"

"What for, you either want this or you don't. I don't do safe words sweetie!"

She gulped and her body tensed and tingled at the same time. "Okay, are we using fake names?"

"Tonight you are Lola!"

"And you?"

"No, just you. I am naturally a bad guy Bonnie, so my name is Damon, plus if I ever hear you call me another man's name, I am likely to fucking find a man with that name and kill him just because."

"So I should just except you thinking of me as someone else?"

"No, Lola is you, just your bad girl side. Bonnie, that is my sweet girl, but Lola, she is my naughty girl!"

She smiles. "Okay. Drai's tonight. See ya then. Kisses." She hangs up excited.

"Hugs." He says as he hangs up feeling more excited than he should. Bonnie has no idea what she is in for.

* * *

 _At Bonnie's house_

"Lexi, does this look slutty enough?" Caroline asks as she helps Bonnie zip up the back of her boots.

"Wow, wow, wowza!" Lexi says looking at a very seductive Bonnie. "Hell, yeah!"

Bonnie had on a skin tight Black skirt, it was high waisted, and short enough it just barely made the cut off about an inch below her cheeks. Depending on how wide her legs were opened you could see her panties. Caroline let Bonnie borrow a short black crop top with long sleeves. An inch or two of Bonnies mid-drift was showing, but not much. The skirt was very short, and she topped the outfit off with her black leather thigh high high heel boots. She topped the outfit off with a petite fitted black leather jacket. Her hair was straight and swooped over her face, her make-up was dramatic black eyeliner and mascara, and red lips. Bonnie looked like she wanted to get fucked. Which is precisely what Lexi told her.

"You look like you want to get fucked Bon. Like wow."

"Wow, I need to take a picture of you for your Instagram page, you know, for the CCBB promotional stuff." And Caroline did. She took a picture of CCBB grandest Vixen dancer. With Caroline's promotional social media accounts and her blog, CCBB was picking up clientele already in its 4th month mark of the new year. Bonnie was also gaining notoriety with her new image as the shows headlining Dancer.

"Okay, baby girl, we will drop you off. I am almost positive you won't be needing your car." Lexi laughs.

They head to Drai's, and drop Bonnie off. When she gets there, she goes to the private elevator and heads upstairs. It is 11:55 Bonnie heads to the bar. She orders a regular Martini, and drinks it in a matter of seconds. It wasn't until she was getting crazy stares from the patrons at the club that she realized how nervous she actually was. They could tell she was there for one reason, which was to be fucked. Bonnie didn't know that merit of Lexi and Caroline's words until now. She was there for a good 20 minutes and there was no sign of Damon. At least she didn't see him. Plus, she was too nervous to look for him, because she was afraid of taking the chance of bein g hit on by some random man thinking she was a prostitute.

12:40 am Bonnie sees no sign of Damon. She is getting a bit restless and annoyed. She hates the idea of all of these men bidding on her for a date, thinking that they are going to get lucky with her. These perves had another thing coming if they thought for one minute she'd be going home with any of them.

A mysterious man walks up to her, and he is very sexy. He starts hitting on Bonnie in a devilish way. He's very sexy, but in his own way, he is cocky. She contemplates flirting with him, since Damon is late. But she tries to avoid his advances, he is relentless with her.

"Listen, Sir, I am actually meeting someone so, I appreciate your friendly flirting, but I am not interested."

"Surely you are attracted to me. I mean, I am attracted to you, I can feel that you are attracted to me."

"I can sense that you are full of yourself and I am not going to change my mind about not being interested."

"So what, you have a boyfriend?"

"Something like that."

"Why would he let you out of the house in that outfit, unless he wanted a man like me to make you an offer you can't refuse?"

"Maybe because he trusts that I am very capable of refusing a man like you."

"Well," He kisses her hand, "no one can say I didn't try. If it never works out for you and him, give me a call. The name is Kol." He says grinning at her in a devilish fashion. "Your name?"

"Lola."

"You most certainly are," He says leaving her finally. When he walks off to a corner away from her line of sight he trails off to a corner to Damon. "Sorry Bloke, she didn't take the bait, she was pretty adamant about not being interested, and I think for a moment she wanted to shank me." They both laughed. "None-the-less, she was sexy. Good luck with that one, she's tough."

"Yeah, I have her under control. We are just having a little fun tonight. Thanks a lot man."

"No problem, she really cut me down, I have to get one of these gorgeous women in here to go home with me tonight to make up for that shot to the ego she gave me."

"Alright bro. I'll catch you man." Damon said before parting ways with his longtime friend. After having Bonnie wait an hour, he was almost positive she'd be fuming right now. And he wasn't about to apologize. He just kicked his gentleman out of the building and he is about to approach her with his asshole.

Especially now that as he walked up she was talking to someone else, that wasn't doing him a favor.

She was actually laughing at this guy. He had to remind himself that they were playing a game and that she wasn't seriously flirting with anyone on purpose, after all he made her wait an hour.

"Of course, Matt thank you!" She said.

"Bonnie, every time I see you, I feel as if it is fates way of trying to bring us together. We should hang out sometime."

"Oh, I'd love to but I can't. I am seeing someone."

"Is it serious?"

"Yes." She smiles at him.

"Well, I don't care, I am not the type of guy who wants to get into your pants. It would be nice just to be your friend."

"Awe thanks Matt I appreciate that."

"Have you ever shot a gun?"

"Actually no."

"Well, one day we should go to the gun range. I happen to be an Expert Shooter, and I could teach you how to shoot a gun. My opinion is that every woman should know how to shoot a gun. Plus, it is fun."

"I don't know; I don't really think it is smart of me to hang out with you alone."

"Bring your boyfriend, I could careless, like I said, I don't mind being your friend. Come on it'll be fun. Besides, why has this guy left you hanging tonight. What a dick, he is."

Her face dropped from a smile to a frown.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I am sure there is a logical explanation for it. I hope he is okay."

"Thanks."

"Listen, I am sure I will see you around. I have my eye on you." He said smiling at her with his all American look.

Damon's brow furrows in anger. _FUCK_ , he thinks to himself. He needs to control this anger right now, before he takes this next few hours of his life too seriously with Bonnie.

She hugs Matt before he leaves and suddenly a very strong presence is behind her. She feels it, it is in the air. His smell, his breath, his cologne, his hair conditioner, she wants to smile until she realizes that she has waited at him for over an hour. He whispers in her ear. "I've been watching you."

She ignores him. "Bartender, can I close my tab, please?" She says in irritation.

"Sure thing hunny."

"I got it" Damon says as he hands the bartender his Plum card.

"I really don't need any favors. Thank you. She gives the Bartender a $50 and says to keep the change.

"Oh wait, actually, that gentleman paid your tab." The bartender says pointing at Matt.

Bonnie looked at Matt and mouthed, "Thank you!" Then she proceeded to leave towards the elevator. Damon follows after her.

He is in full character, still and she must have forgotten the game. But he doesn't intend to break character no matter how pissed she is. When he enters the elevator with her, she refuses to be in his space she stands by the entrance, as soon as the doors close, he pushes her back against the elevator wall.

"Get off of me Damon, you ass!"

"What's wrong baby?"

"Really, you have me waiting her for an hour and a half looking like a prostitute and you have the nerve to ask me that? Go to hell!"

He smiles and laughs a bit devilishly. He starts pushing her against the wall and forcing his hand up her skirt, while she struggles to get out of his clutch he doesn't break eye contact with her.

"Damon, get off of me."

"I'm sorry, Lola doesn't get whatever she wants tonight."

The elevator opens and they proceed to walk through the casino, and he has her by her arm. He walks her to the valet parking to get his car.

"You know, my lil Lola, I am beginning to think you are getting more than you bargained for. But I am all for keeping my word, and tonight that is what I am doing. So mad or not, I am finishing what you started. Whether you like it or not."

She rolls her eyes. "The nerve."

"He laughs. "Hmm, the angrier you are the better for me!"

 _'_ _What an evil smirk.'_ She thinks

The valet pulls up with his car.

"Here we are baby. Now get in!" His smile leaves his face.

But she gets in because, what the hell is she supposed to think right now? Either they are both being really good actors, or this is real as hell, and she is getting more than she bargained for with Damon Salvatore.

He starts driving a different direction than she is used to. "Where the hell are you going?"

"My condo. Right here in town. Is that okay, or do sluts prefer motels?"

"Damon!" Her angry face excites him. He can't explain it, but he has NEVER seen Bonnie this way. He has always wondered though, what she is like angry.

"That is my name don't wear it out. Well actually, yes, you will be wearing it out."

He uses his right hand to squeeze her thigh.

"Ouch!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Bonnie is getting irritated with his cocky behavior. Which was all a part of his plan. He had to get her angry to make this work.

They arrive after about ten minutes of driving. She sees a tall sky rise. When they go inside he pushes the penthouse button. Her arms are crossed, and her attitude just drives him crazy with lust and desire. He turns to her slightly on the elevator, and she jumps a little. "Relax Hunny. I would be more worried more about the inside of the penthouse. They never really come to his penthouse, so this role playing was getting more real by the moment. After a gut-wrenching stop, Bonnie awaits the penthouse to open up and when it does her bewilderment takes over her anger.

The doors open to an immaculate site. Not like his rustic, and cozy mansion, but this place looks like an episode of cribs. The lights were all very dim, or either off. The only light was his fireplace and lights from the city which lit his largely open window that lead to his terrace; acing Las Vegas Blvd., which was about 10 miles away.

"Would you like a drink?"

She glares at him.

"You might need one, to relax your tense muscles. I'd hate to hurt you."

Her eyes widen and she says nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He pours her a glass of champagne, while he takes his whiskey, neat.

She takes the drink and says nothing.

"Where are your manners?"

"Thanks." She says with an attitude.

"You know, never bite the hand that feeds you."

She shakes her head. He is very good at this game and she has no idea when or if he is being serious.

"Remember that first night I made you cum?"

He catches her off guard.

"It will never matter how you feel about me, because your body will respond to me. Like the night I fucked you and made you cum 18 times. Wasn't it a bit agonizing? Me controlling your body and you having no control?"

She says nothing. He walks up to her and hands her a separate glass of Champagne. She was already filling the effects of the first. He takes the first glass and tells her to drink the second glass. She looks at him and walks a bit away from him. He drinks three glasses of whiskey in the time she drinks one glass of champagne. As he drinks that second glass he pics her up and take her to his piano. He sits her on the very top and proceeds to play for her. He plays until she drinks her entire glass of champagne. It took her about 15 minutes, she was a slow drinker.

His key strokes are increasing the level in which her body responds to the champagne. How is that possible? This man is mad! As soon as her glass is done he takes it from her and sits it somewhere, she doesn't know because she is watching his intensity. He slides her body in front of him. As he sits on the piano bench, she is on top of it with her legs opened towards him. Damon opens Bonnies legs wider, and uses his fingers to play with her above her panties. "Oh my god. Ahh." She says because she is already very sensitive in her clit, and part of her throbs for his touch. She didn't expect a little finger play over the panties was going to lead to such pleasure. She trembled in his mercy. His absolute mercy.

He looked at her, devilishly while she shook at the tips of his fingers tickling her. She is angry now, like really angry; because she has no idea how he can control her body in such a way. She closes her legs and gets off of the piano. She walks away and he goes after her. Holding her from behind. "I confuse you because I have so much power over you. For the first time in your life, someone has power over you, and it scares you." He whispers to her.

She yanks her body away from his and his is back on her like a predator. He walks her to the counter top and bends her forward on to it. Then he pushes her skirt up and pulls her panties off of her. "Stop fighting this, and let me do what you really want me to do to you deep down." Damon puts his fingers at her entrance and finishes what he started with her, playing with her pussy lips. "The smell of you turns me on just as much as the sound of you." That made her moan. Still lightly tickling her pussy Bonnie starts to throb uncontrollably. When her breathing becomes erratic, he stops.

"Fuck." She says, remembering the first time he did this to her.

"You know, when I play with your pussy, I can feel it swelling with pleasure. The more plump it gets, the sweeter your juices will taste." He is relentless.

"Lola, would you like me to finger fuck you?"

She cries in pleasure, knowing that he is asking her a trick question, and he can fuck off for all she cares because he tortures her and she loves that it.

"So you're not going to answer me?" He laughs. Then he gently puts his two beautiful lips on her swollen pussy and very softly kisses it. When she moans, he kisses it again. "Ahhh." She can't help the noises she makes. He puts his lips to her plump pussy lips and shakes his head back and forth for a few second, giving him a little leverage inside of her, the he sticks his tongue inside of her, and makes love to her pussy with his mouth.

"Ahh, hmmmm, hmm." She cries out.

"He smiles and continues what he is doing. He moves his tongue a little deeper and his lips a little further inside, and proceeds to lick her pussy in a head nodding motion. Starting from her clit, working upwards, licking her with the fattest part of his tongue. Then circulating his tongue around her clit. Softly. "Oh my God, Oh my God! Right there! Yes."

He pulls up. "Did you like that?"

"What are you doing that for. Finish what you start Damon, remember?" She screams at him.

He roughly turns her around and sits her on top of the counter top. Opens her legs and bends both of her knees to her chest. With his middle and index finger, he puts them together then rubs them over her clit looking into her face, watching her bite her lip. Just as she is about to cum, he lifts his fingers and blows gently onto her hot pussy. **"** **Ahh, OH. MY. GOD!"** She screams out. The sensation of his cold breath on her warm throbbing pussy makes her cum. She cums from the air of his breath, who the hell would have ever guessed it was possible? She cums and right after she does, he rubs her clit with his thumb and then licks her pussy and she cums again. Twice.

Damon lifts Bonnie off of the counter and kisses her deeply.

"So, I saw you flirting tonight with someone." He says to her seriously.

"You must be mistaken, because I haven't even spoken with anyone today besides Care and Lex after I got off of work."

"Tonight at the club. I saw you talking to a blonde haired, blued-eyed man."

"Oh Matt? That was harmless."

He laughs humorlessly, "I didn't like it. His intentions were not innocent."

"But mine were. Which is all that matters."

"If only that were all that mattered to me." He said.

His face got so serious, she blinked to see if it were real, and it was still the same.

"Okay, are we… is this… I am missing something, we just, like, were okay a second ago." She said, feeling very questionable about everything. ' _Here this shit goes again_ ' she thought.

"Bonnie, I told you that this is not a game, I am who I am when it comes to you."

"So what are we about to fight right now Damon?"

"No, I am telling you something. You just listen." He is still in asshole mode.

"ARE WE DONE HERE?" She asks angrily.

"We are never done until I say we are done."

"Damon why are you such a head-" She stops herself from calling him a head case. Because he really does or has had issues in the past, but she is confused thoroughly.

"Smart of you not to finish that sentence."

Bonnie walks up in his face and begins to yell, "You know, I try to understand, this-this THING we do sometimes, and then I get to a point where I like, don't care. When that happens I want to strangle you, because it drives me crazy."

He walks up on her in a stalking motion. "STOP Damon." He doesn't stop, in fact he keeps pushing her boundaries, "Move or I swear I will push you."

"Try it."

"No, is that what this is? You want me to push you?"

"I want you to tell Matt to stop talking to you."

"And if I don't?"

He grabbed her threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his bedroom. He went to his bed and sat down with her laid across his lap. HE bent her over and lifted her skirt. **SPANK**

"Are you going to be a bad girl Lola?"

"What?"

 **SPANK**

"Are you going to be a bad girl?"

"No!"

SPANK

"OUCH!"

"Are you sure, because you seem to be pretty defiant."

"Damon, I said ok!"

 **SPANK SPANK SPANK**

"You like being a bad girl? Making me spank you?"

When she doesn't answer he spanks her again.

 **SPANK**

When he sees the reddish marks on her ass he proceeds to rub over her red cheeks softly.

"You know, it doesn't make sense for you to be defiant, if it means you will get a spanking. I think that maybe you like it."

She winced when his hand touched her skin.

"Am I wrong?"

"Maybe."

"Or do you like being punished by me?"

 **SPANK**

"You should answer me. Do you like it when I spank you?"

"I don't know."

"Stop being shy. Do you like it when I spank you or not?"

"Yes."

He realizes he lost her panties somewhere along the penthouse. But he won't need them at all for the rest of the night. He sits her up and has her straddle his lap. He grabs one cheek per hand and squeezes. Watching her faces, he sees that when he uses her ass as a sexual tool she really likes it. After massaging both cheeks for a minute, separately he spanks her on either side. Watching her faces when he does.

Bonnie is starting to understand that Damon's sexual tastes are very much like punishments, and somehow, even though she couldn't understand him for the beginning of the night, she now understood why he kept pushing her buttons. Somehow along the way all of the picking fights wither, and rude remarks, the spanking, he was gradually increasing her libido. This man really was a sexual predator. He knew how to make a woman bend to his will. **SPANK** He hits her again and this time she likes it more. She bites her lip and winces, and it turns him on. Back to back he keeps spanking her watching her in pleasure.

She takes her shirt of and unfastens her bra. Pulling it off of herself. When she frees her breast, they are perched in his face. He grabs roughly onto her cheeks as she puts her breasts into his mouth one at a time. Letting him suck on her nipples and gently bite them. When Bonnie moans in pleasure, he realizes he is letting her have a little too much control.

"It doesn't exactly work this way." He spanks her again, unexpectedly.

"Ouch."

Damon stands up holding Bonnie's legs around his waist.

"Why are you getting in my head?" He asks her.

"What?"

"You are changing me. I wanna fuck you I wanna punish you. And I can't!"

"Damon, why?"

"Because I am afraid to hurt you. I am afraid to fuck this up and make you walk out on me."

"I trust you! You hear me? I trust you in absolute with my body."

She looks at him and, penetrating his eyes, and sees him, really sees him. "What do I have to do, to get you to make love to me the way you really want to. How can I get you to trust that I trust you?"

He stops talking and just stares at her.

"Damon, make love to me, right now. My pussy is throbbing, don't leave me like this."

He stares at her, willing her to beg him.

"Please, I need it. I want it so bad? Is that what it takes, Huh? Me begging."

He stares at her with a grin, because the site of her begging turns him on.

"Do I need to yell, or get in your face?" She yells right at his face. "Maybe I should push you huh? Is that what you like?"

Bonnie started taking Damon's clothes off of him. He stopped her. He turned her into a mad woman, she wanted his sex, she wanted it now, and either he was really tormented by his afflictions, or he was that good of an actor, and if so what a big fucking mind fuck he is. She has never felt herself get so angry, it isn't like her. But, she is beyond angry because he is torturing her.

"What was that whole spanking thing about, huh?"

He stares at her blankly.

"You physically hurt my ass, and made it feel good. You are the devil. I remember this was my thoughts of you the night I danced for you. I thought, _'_ _he is the gotdamned devil.'_ What you made my body do for you that night against my will, you bastard, psycho, sex fiend."

He wants to laugh at her so bad. He is an ass.

"REALLY? UGH! You jackass, you are one big mind fuck."

He stares at her as she paces the room. It turns him on watching Bonnie get angry and lose her temper. It is so rare for her to lose it, and he fucking loves it.

"I HATE YOU!" She screams and she pics up her shirt and bra and begins storming out of the room.

He lets her go for about 30 seconds. Then when he hears the elevator door open, he runs after her.

He grabs her by her body and throws her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you crazy fuck!"

Damon is getting harder and harder the angrier Bonnie gets.

"You know, I am a bit, let's just say, turned off right now. I would appreciate if you left me the fuck alone tonight, okay. I kind of have this thing where I don't like people playing games with my head."

"I am the only one who can call the end to this game."

He pulls her into the bedroom and locks the door. He takes his pants off and she tries not to look at his lower manhood as he stands before her nude.

Her shirt and skirt are gone. He has her on the bed, and he is on top of her pinning her down.

"Get off of me Damon."

He is smothering her with kisses, and allowing his hands to greedily rome her body.

"Open your legs."

"No."

"Lola, play nice, or I play rough!"

Bonnie, crosses her legs.

"Now, that is no fun, is it?"

"I am going to have you tonight, whether you invite me to or not. It is up to you, the way you want it." He said with a smirk. "I can be rough, or I can be REALLY rough"

Damon starts sucking on Bonnie's nipples, while she yells at him to get off of her. He's becomes greedy for her and the madder she was getting the more he wanted her because of it. He had never had an angry Bonnie and an angry Bonnie was more exciting than he could have imagined. He was perfectly fine making love to Bonnie, but she asked him to show her the way he likes it, and he likes it is filled with mind fuckery. He likes it rough. He likes to control her body, and bend her to his will.

All Bonnie has on is her thigh high boots, and Damon revels in the sexy image of her before him. He pries her legs open and preps himself to enter her. "Look at me, Lola."

But she won't open her eyes for him. She really is angry with Damon this time. Ask him if he cares because he doesn't. He hovers over her, and slowly pushes himself though her barrier, and as he does Bonnie winces in pain but her pleasure it insurmountable because she was still throbbing from earlier. He knows how turned on she is, and he doesn't care if she is angry. With her arms pinned above her head, he pulses into her, rubbing her clit. When she begins biting her lip, he licks his.

"I love to watch you face when I am inside of you, because you can't help but to respond. You like that?" He asks as her rubs her clit and fucks her. "Or do you like it better when I fuck you hard?" He asks, then pounds into her while rubbing her clit.

She repsonds to him immediately. "Oh my gawd oh my gawd."

"Oh, yes! You like that rough shit huh, Lola? That is what you wanted tonight, me to make you my little sex slave? Make you weak for my dick? For my thrust, for my power?"

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." Bonnnie's breathing is loud and its mixes with her moans.

He lets her hands go and places her fingers on her breast, and says, "Play."

She does, she begins to play with and rub her nipples for him. "Lick your fingers."

The sight of her submitting to him is beautiful. Bonnie is such a control freak like him, but when they make love, or when he fucks her, he wants to be in control. He continues rubbing her clit and fucking her as she plays with her nipples.

Damon's dick is knocking down the barriers she has put up for him in this game of cat and mouse. She can't stay mad at him, because what he makes her feel is utter, and pleasurable agony for him and only him. He just keeps a steady slow pace, as he looks at her facial expressions change. Her eyes still closed but she is in tune with him. He knows it is only a matter of time before she is praising his techniques.

"Are you mad at me Bonnie?"

She nods her head.

"Do you want me to stop Bonnie?"

She shook her head no.

"You want me to be gentle or rough?"

She pauses before answering him, because she hates that he's getting her to talk.

Without permission he just goes a little bit harder, and watches her facials and how her titties bounce and look beautiful while he pounds in to her.

When Bonnie opens her eyes Damon's is staring right back at her. "Yeah, keep your eyes open baby. I love that shit."

He puts his hand underneath her head and pulls her into is face and deepens his kiss because he wants to fuck her mercilessly right now. He pounds into her hard, and hardly giving her breathing room. When Bonnie bites his lips he puts his hand around her throat. Pushing himself into her harder and harder, he starts to cut off her air supply, slowly, he watches her as she gets further and further away into darkness, and right before he cuts her completely off he pushes himself all of the way inside of her and holds himself there, she reaches for him to let her throat go and then when he lets her neck go she catches a large breath of exhaustion, yet he never lets up fucking her, and she never really catches her full breath and its beautiful to him because he is responsible for her pleasure and her pain and he loves to cause them both at once. Not because he is crazy, because it makes her cum harder. Then he does it again, only right before she comes he puts both hands around her throat and pounds into her causing her to cry and beg, and love it. She cums hard for him. Then he flips her over onto her stomach leaving her no time to catch her breath. He tilts her hips upwards, and enters her from behind, while she is still trying to catch her breath. He pulls both of her arms behind her back folding them. When he penetrates her in one swift, deep motion, Bonnie tries using her arms to push him back, and she can't because they are pinned to her back, so he penetrates her to the point he is hitting her insides, then his pushes become thrusts and her moans become screams. "Yes, I love this angle Baby, because I can be all the way inside of you and you can't fight me off." When Damon let's Bonnie's arms go, they are too soar to continue fighting him back. But from the new position he puts his arm around her throat and makes her watch what he does to her. He has a large wall mirror next to his bed and Bonnie looks on in excitement watching him as he fucks her. It is a beautiful site to see because it is the two of them and they are connecting on a level right now that is personal and intimate. He has the need to be more connected to her right now, so he flips her back on to her back. When he enters her again relishing at how she is still so tight, he looks at her, and stops fucking her, and starts making love to her.

Damon looks at Bonnie and tells her, "I'm sick of fucking. I want to make love to you. I love making love to you my little Lola. There is no better feeling, than making you scream my name." Then he pushes into her until he makes her cum all over him, and just like that he explodes with her. Bonnie cried as she came for the sixth time that night; now her kitty kat was too sensitive. He kissed her and loved on her. "You are beautiful; you know that? The most beautiful woman, I have ever laid my eyes on my little Lola."

She smiles at him. She loves his nickname for her.

 **"** **Stars fading but I linger on dear**

 **Still craving your kiss**

 **I'm longing to linger til dawn dear**

 **Just saying this dear"**

Damon sings those lyrics to her.

 **"** **Dream a little Dream of me,"** she says to him. Her smile is so wide, because he manages to be romantic at a time she didn't expect it. "Ella Fitzgerald and Louie Armstrong. Sometimes, you say and do the most romantic things, I have to pinch myself to figure out if you are real."

"I am sorry for being a dick." He says. "I just wanted to see what you were like angry."

"And, what did you figure out in doing that?"

"Well, truthfully, you are sexy as hell when you're mad." He laughs.

She furrows her brows at him. "What a jerk move, Salvatore. But it was pretty fun…I forgive you this time."

"So you want to do this again, Lola? You like angry sex?"

"Actually I had mixed feelings throughout because you really were driving me crazy, but the sex was amazing. You are a brilliant mastermind when it comes to my body baby."

He adores her honestly. He turns towards her and speaks. "You know Bonnie, I love to fuck. Don't get me wrong, and before I met you, I thought that was the best sex ever. Angry, volatile sex. Then even though I love to fuck an angry little Lola, I will never stop wanting to make love to my beautiful Bonnie. There is a difference."

"Like what?"

"Well, what I learned tonight form fucking you, is that, Damn I love when you are angry and aggressive with me. I love to make you submit to me and bend to my will. That satisfies my lust. It is like we are dancing the tango. But then when we make love, you control that experience for me, you pull me into your beautiful mind, your heart, your soul. You bear it all for me and when we make love it feels like poetry."

She was amazed by his ability to be vulnerable in these moments with her.

"So don't ever think that I don't like making love to you, because I love it, and I love that you are the only woman I have ever shared that experience with."

"And you are the only man I have ever let control my body like you do."

He grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers and held their hands just before their line of site and said, "I need this forever, Bonnie. What I feel with you, and what you bring to my life, I need this forever. I know it has only been five months, and I don't care about time, I care about the way I am with you, and the man that you have helped me to become."

"You have me Damon, I am not going anywhere. I am here as long as you want me to be here, and as long as you don't start treating me like a non-priority. I want to be here next to you, laying with you, sleeping with you, waking up next to you, holding you."

Damon is still on top of Bonnie, staring at her, and kissing on her while she speaks to him.

"Don't ever stop peppering me with kisses." She says.

"I promise I won't." He says as he looks into her eyes.

"No other man will ever make you feel this way, Bonnie. I promise you that."

"I know."

"No other woman, has ever and will ever make me feel like you do." He says with absolute.

"I was a little jealous of watching that guy Matt flirting with you. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw you with another man. I just don't think I can ever see you with another man. I want to be the last man you are ever with. I don't ever want another man to be inside of you again. I don't ever want to be inside of another woman. Do you understand me Bonnie?"

Her green eyes puzzle because he is trying to say something to her but he isn't coming right out with it.

"What are you saying, Damon?"

"Bonnie, I'm saying I am done. I want you and only you from here on out."

She pulls him in for a kiss, and he gets hard, ready for round four or whatever, round they are on.

"I think, no I know Bonnie Bennett, that I love… ELENA?!"

"ELENA?" she asks angrily.

"OH MY GOD! DAMON?" Says a voice from behind Bonnie.

* * *

 ***BAMON ARE SO HOT AND COLD IN THIS STORY, BUT I LOVE IT.**

 ***OOPS Guess who popped by uninvited!? Can you say trouble?**


	11. Oh that's What's her name

**A/N You guys are so great I had an update that was a little long, so I cut it, and hear is part of it. When I finish the other half, I will update that one. This one made sense to cut off right here.**

 ***ATTN DANG I POSTED THIS LAST TIME AND ACCIDENTALLY LEFT OUT DAMONS POV, SO ITS REPOSTED NOW WITH ELENA, BONNIE, AND DAMONS POVs OOpsie.**

 ***Unbeta'd**

 ***Please enjoy**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

Rebekah drops Elena off at the Condo's after leaving the airport. "I can't believe we are letting this trip end, it's been a blast, kiddo."

"Yeah, well, I have to make an appearance at some point."

"Oh yes, I forgot you were supposed to get married. Ha you, married?" Rebekah laughs.

"Listen, no one can know the real reason I left. Okay. If he finds out, he'll kill me."

"Elena, you are not together anymore, but at some point you have to tell him, he deserves to know."

"It doesn't matter; I just want to get some things out of the condo."

"What if he's in there?"

"I called several times he never answered. When I called the office, they said he hadn't been here in months. My guess is he selling it."

"I'll just wait here for you. No need to hope he left the keys to one of his cars inside."

"I have no idea how long this will take."

"I'll just come inside with you then."

"Huhh. Hurry up we don't have much time."

Rebekah smiled at the thought of being sneaky. "So what are you getting, your engagement ring and what else?"

"Some money from the safe."

"When he cut you off, didn't that mean nothing Elena?"

Yeah, but, he didn't mean it. Come on, it's Damon! He'll do anything for me. When I left he felt bad and wired me seventy-five grand to get on my feet."

"Not knowing, you had taken money out of his business account to live on the last 8 months."

"Exactly. He doesn't have to know about the abortion. It will break his heart."

"Elena, I don't know about this, Damon may have moved on, and you could be treading heavy territory here."

"Do you know how much blackmail I have on he, Stefan, and your brothers? He wouldn't dare try to fuck with me on that level."

"I've completely fucked his brain up for ANY woman. There is no woman in this world, that will take on the monster that is Damon Salvatore. He's liable to make a woman go crazy the way I have messed with his head."

"Can I just say, that on behalf of spoiled rich brats everywhere, you do not necessarily speak for us all. If I had a guy like Damon, I'd have been content with having his child and marrying him. Hell that is a fairytale."

"Except that, I am not ruining this body for no one."

"Did he ever find out about you and Enzo A while back?"

"Ewww No, it wasn't Enzo, it was Silas."

"Yeah, you and Silas. Does Damon know? No, thank god. He and Silas became distant after that. Then Silas disappeared."

Elena gets to the office of the condo, and her friend a security guard, left a key for her in an envelope, after she told him she'd just be picking up some things then leaving. He told her so long as she was in and out within the hour, because it would all be on camera through the lobby. Then she had to leave her key back in the envelope in the security office.

As soon as Elena and Rebekah got the key, they headed up to the highest floor of the condos to the penthouse. When they arrived it was somewhat quiet, yet there was a fire going. And it appeared that someone was there. She thought maybe Damon let one of the guys use it for the weekend, which he did sometimes for Enzo, when he came into town.

"Champagne glasses, liquor glasses, Let's leave, its clear someone is here. Probably one of the guys. Let's not ruin this for whomever it is." Rebekah said.

"No fucking way. This is mine and Damon's place, why would he let one of those perverts bring a bitch here?"

"Correction, this is Damon's penthouse, that you used to sleep over at some nights you crazy bitch. You partied too much to be considered to live anywhere."

"Shut up Bitch."

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch."

"Shhh, Listen. Oh my gosh someone is hitting it good in there, listen. Hell at least he is hitting it right." Elena said

"Elena, let's go."

"NO! I'm going to kick whoever it is out and their little slut too."

"You evil bitch, you have no right. Damon will kill you."

"Ppft. Sounds like they are done now, come on…" Elena leads the way to embarrass what she thinks is probably Enzo.

Rebekah and Elena can hear the words more clearly now as they approach. The man and woman in the room are talking now:

 ** _"So don't ever think that I don't like making love to you, because I love it, and I love that you are the only woman I have ever shared that experience with."_**

 ** _"And you are the only man I have ever let control my body like you do."_**

 ** _"I need this forever, Bonnie. What I feel with you, and what you bring to my life, I need this forever. I know it has only been five months, and I don't care about time, I care about the way I am with you, and the man that you have helped me to become."_**

 ** _"You have me Damon, I am not going anywhere. I am here as long as you want me to be here, and as long as you don't start treating me like a non-priority. I want to be here next to you, laying with you, sleeping with you, waking up next to you, holding you."_**

Elena's eyes widen as she hears his name, Rebekah listens on in shock. Then as she sees Elena about to say something she grabs her by her face covering her mouth forcefully, she wants to hear the rest of this juicy conversation.

The man starts kissing all over the woman.

 ** _"Don't ever stop peppering me with kisses." She says._**

 ** _"I promise I won't." He says as he looks into her eyes._**

 ** _"No other man will ever make you feel this way, Bonnie. I promise you that."_**

 ** _"I know."_**

 ** _"No other woman, has ever and will ever make me feel like you do." He says with absolute._**

Rebekah's eyes pop, her mouth drops, and she smirks, at the words, because hearing Damon say these things to another woman, after Elena just professed to ruining him for any other woman, was kind of ironic, after all of the things Elena has done to him.

 ** _"I was a little jealous of watching that guy Matt flirting with you. I don't know what I would do if I ever saw you with another man. I just don't think I can ever see you with another man. I want to be the last man you are ever with. I don't ever want another man to be inside of you again. I don't ever want to be inside of another woman. Do you understand me Bonnie?"_**

Elena Peeks in now through the barely cracked door, and pushes it open somewhat. Peeking in at the vision, through the mirror. She can't see them directly, but the mirror on Damon's walls is reflected to naked forms on the bad laying and talking to one another with such, passion and compassion. She is telling her self over and over that it isn't Damon. HE doesn't act SOFT like that. He's too crazy to ACT like a softy. She gets irritable and pushes the door open some more to see his face for herself.

 ** _"What are you saying, Damon?"_**

 ** _"Bonnie, I'm saying I am done. I want you and only you from here on out."_**

Elena sees some bitch kissing her man. She drops what was in her hand, and before Rebekah could catch her she reacts. "He better not be about to tell her what I think he is! Oh hell NO!"

Rebekah tried to grab Elena's arm, but it's too late she in the room!

 ** _"I think, no I know Bonnie Bennett, that I love… ELENA?!"_**

 **"ELENA?" she asks angrily.**

"OH MY GOD! DAMON?" Says a voice from behind Bonnie.

 **Present Moment**

 **Bonnies POV**

Damon immediately grabs Bonnie to shield her nude body, then proceeds to yell at his intruder.

"What in THE ABSOLLUTE FUCK are you doing in my house? Get the fuck out of here!

"You mean, OUR HOUSE?"

"No, I don't have time for this bullshit, Rebekah get your friend out of here now before bad things go down."

Bonnie is wiggling around trying to figure out what the hell is happening.

"Get who out? Me. From my house? What the hell do you think you are about to do?"

"I'm about to make love to my GIRLFRIEND. In my house.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Now get out!"

"Make me." She spits out like a brat.

Damon is in a compromising position, lying naked on top of his girlfriend, who is fuming right now, and she is also naked, and his bitch of an ex playing her usual games. "Rebekah, I don't have time for this, get her out of here, PLEASE! Before I call someone to handle her."

"Sure you want to call the cops on me Damon? That might be a mistake on your part." Knowing she's the blackmail queen.

"I didn't say I'd call the cops, I'm not a fucking snitch, like some people I know. I said I'd call someone to handle you, and I meant that."

"Damon! Get the hell off of me." Bonnie chimes in, sick of the games. "Get off!"

"Damnit Bonnie you don't have any clothes on."

"AND?" She says shoving him over and putting the sheet over his package.

Bonnie gets up in her full nude glory, unashamed of her beautiful naked form, sated in Damon's love juices, and sweat, she stands up and walks towards Elena, in utterly close proximity, "Number one, I'm not worried about you're past, with my man, all I know is now, he's none of your concern, so pick your mouth up, because he no longer, is your claim. Next, you stay in here long enough, you'll be wearing our natural perfume as well as we are, Hmmm, smell it. We smell good huh? Lastly, you better grab your shit, and get out of my man's room before I make _YOU_ watch _HIM FUCK ME_!"

Both Damon and Rebekah's eyes popped out of their heads and their mouths drop. Elena's mouth closes, and for once she is silenced. Damon mouthed to himself, "Oh my god, I love her."

"And believe me hunny, once we get started, it WILL (emphasis on WILL) be a while." Bonnie said with absolute seriousness in her face. At this point if a woman had perfected a bitch face, it was this woman, in this moment. Although shorter than Elena in stature, Bonnie could hold her own, and something about Bonnie was intimidating to Elena. She backed down, and Rebekah grabbed her by the arm pulling her out of the room. It would be a lie though, if Rebekah wasn't pretty amused by it all. Elena may have met her match.

"I'll be outside Damon; this is not over." She walks out and Bonnie slams the door in her face as she tries to speak again.

Bonnie turns to look at Damon, who is both speechless and afraid to see what she's about to say or do. She walks towards him and he just kind of feels her out. She takes a long hard look at him and then speaks calmly, "So that is _her_?" She almost sounds disgusted.

His head drops, in shame. She embarrassed him just now, reminding him of their old relationship, and allowing Bonnie a look into that Bunny hole of a life he was trapped in when he was with her. He couldn't say anything but, "Yup."

"You know; I never knew her name until tonight. I never wanted to know her name. She is a terrible person."

"I'm sorry you had to find out, the way you did." He said shamefully.

Bonnie walked up and held him. He came to the edge of the bed, to wrap his arms around her. "Don't let her shame you from me. I don't care about her, she is an evil person. Okay? Don't ever hold your head down in shame to me, because you have nothing to be ashamed of with me baby. Look at me. Damon, look at me."

He looks up into her face, and she couldn't be more beautiful to him than at this moment. He pierced her eyes with his, and she didn't back down." I don't care about her, or the past. I care about you. I will not let her come in here and ruin this, and make you feel the way she used to. Do you hear me Damon Salvatore? I know she doesn't scare you. I know if you wanted to hurt her you could. I also know you are not that type of man. She wanted you to be that man, but that is not you. You are a good man, that she never deserved."

He gives her a little boy smirk, feeling elated that she doesn't think less of him.

She holds his face, "Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"Five months ago, you wouldn't let me touch your face. Because of her. Your beautiful face. You took a while to warm up to me. To trust I wouldn't hurt you. Now, you just let me hold it, and kiss it, and play with it. Hell you let me shave your face sometimes. Damon, you have come a long way. Screw her. Whatever her name is. You never told me til I heard you say it, I wanted to slap the shit out of you when I thought you were telling me you loved her." She laughed and he laughed and they kept laughing.

"My god, I thought you were going to kill me I am so sorry about that. See, what I mean, she is perfect at spoiling my important life moments." They laughed.

"I just don't think she can break you down, more than I have helped build you up. She never did deserve you."

"That is exactly why I love you Bonnie Bennett. Because you are the better half of me! The half that makes me want to be the better half of you."

Her eyes watered. To the point she dropped her head, and this time he lifted her head up, "Look at me." She looks up with her eye sockets filled with water ready to flood the gates. "That is right, I said, that I love you. I love you so much I can't even breath sometimes. Not because I depend on you to breath, but because I never thought that in my life, someone like you could ever exist for someone like me. I have to pinch myself every day to make sure _this_ is real."

"Stop Damon." She says getting emotionally.

"No, I'll never stop."

Her head drops as the water floods through, then he grabs her and holds her to his chest. His sweat, mixed with her tears are covering his beautiful body, and her more beautiful body is rubbing against his, and as their sweat and her tears mix, her nipples harden against his chest, then his pecks harden against her. He sniffs her hair, and her neck, and he smells the two of _them_ all over her, remembering what she said to Elena how much it turned him on. She stood up for him, and she didn't need to, but she did. His desire for her may have been heavy before, but if anything, it was heavier now.

Damon stepped off of the bed and towered over his small girlfriend. Allowing her to be any emotion she wanted to be in this moment. He lifted her face again, to look directly at him. "When you cry, on my chest, and let me hold you, I know that is where I am supposed to be Bonbon. If you let me hold you and take care of you, I will do just that. I will do that forever if you let me."

"Damon, if you let the heat of the moment make you say things you don't mea-"

"If you finish that sentence, I might strangle you again baby, and not in a good, pleasurable way, like I did an hour ago."

"You know what I mean."

"No. I don't." He lifts her body up and wraps her legs around his waist. He looks her very deeply in her eyes, and with a very seriously connected soul, his deep voice, speaks lowly to her sweet face and says "I love you."

Bonnie continues to connect to Damon's soul through their eyes, and deeply in her emotionally shaken, yet very sure voice she says, "I love you more" to him.

He smiles at the same time his manhood gets hard. "God, I love you. Like, I got hard just hearing you say it."

Their wet bodies rub against one another and Damon sits at the edge of the bed with his little Lola on his lap. He lifts her slightly and preps her entrance for him. As soon as he meets her opening, she quivers and he can't take his eyes off of her face. Her sex faces make him go hours and hours, keeping him hard just looking at her. He can come and get hard again watching her faces. When she bites her lip he knows it is because she is trying to silence a moan. He continuously watches her, as he slowly enters her. Her head falls backwards, and he takes her neck, pushing himself into her. She screams out and he eats it up.

"Should I lock the door?"

"Hell no. Let her watch if she wants. She'd be dumb if she stayed."

Damon, flips Bonnie over to her back and gets on top of her, and says he's in the mood to fuck her. Something about her Lola personality came out of her, and he was ready to fuck her senseless. Damon hit Bonnies walls hard, and slow. At some point after Bonnie screamed out his name in pleasure, they may have heard his door slam closed. But he wasn't finished with her, because he never just made her cum once. Damon, did what he always does to Bonnie's body for another hour. He tortured her; pulling her hair, choking her, pinning her down, then letting her make love to him to finish them off. Her last position was on top riding him, when she collapsed, she just stays laying in top of him. He rubbed her back softly with his fingertips, because she loved that.

"You know what else I love you for?"

"What?"

"You are feisty. I saw some of Lola come out of you tonight."

She laughs. "What do you mean?"

"The way you told her you were going to make her watch me fuck you. Damn, that was sexy Bonnie. I'd do it too. I mean if you wanted me too." He laughed, making her laugh. "I knew you were ballsy but to be honest Bonbon, I had no idea how ballsy you were with your mouth. As I watched and listened to you, it made me so hard. Luckily no one noticed that, I was getting hard watching my girlfriend, word murder my ex, in her beautifully full nude form, at that! My lil Lola, you are pretty hard core, if I must say so myself. I think all of the role playing, and angry sex brought it out of you." He kept laughing.

"I'd do it again for you, in a heartbeat." She said. "I may not be the violent type, but I doubt a person wants to see that side of me by messing with the people I am protective of. Let alone her."

"Knowing her, this is far from over, but I sincerely hope you and I can have smooth sailing without her interference." He said.

"Do you think we can?" She asks him.

"You want me to answer that honestly?"

"Well maybe not," She says laughing. "Not now anyways." She wiggles on top of him getting comfortable, so she can fall asleep, which she has done in the past.

"I know. Damn, I'm getting hard again. I can't help it, it's not me it's you." He said, trying to blame her for his insatiable appetite for her.

"Babe, we've been having sex for hours. I am super sleepy." She says.

"Okay, don't worry. Go to sleep. I'll do all of the work." He laughs and she hits him. "No, but seriously."

"Damon."

"Okay, Okay. Good night."

"You mean good morning."

His fingertips roam her frame lightly until she falls asleep. He kisses her head and let's sleep take him over, as he lovingly holds his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

Couple of hours later

(Knock Knock)

No answer

(Knock Knock)

"What?" He screams he's too tired for this shit.

"Damon, It's Stefan!"

"What Stefan?"

"Please, can I come in, I'd rather not talk from out here?"

"We are indisposed Stef."

"Damon, throw a blanket on."

"Come in."

Stefan comes in to find an odd picture, of Damon asleep with Bonnie on top of him. He thinks this is peculiar. He laughs a bit, then wonders how Elena and Bonnie are in the same place.

"Damon, how is it that you two are asleep with the devil out there?"

"What?"

"You did know that Elena was out there, right?"

"The fuck? Stef. She was supposed to leave last night."

"Whoa! Am I missing something? Did you guys have some kinky threesome for you to fulfill some naughty Devil, Sexy Angel fantasy or something?"

"Hell no. She walked in on me and Bonnie last night, in the middle of – well, you know, and she should have left when she realized she wasn't welcomed."

"She's out there with food service?"

"Damnit. What am I going to do Stef?"

"Get a restraining order?"

"She's going to try and have me arrested. For all of that stuff from the past."

"All of the embellishments Damon, don't let her black mail you anymore. She is a liar."

"I have no way of proving that. I have to play nice for now. I have no idea why she is here when we clearly ended on bad terms."

"Well, yeah 100K down the hole, no wedding, oh yeah, did I mention the psychotic bitch part?" Stefan said gladly.

(Knock Knock)

Damon grits his teeth. He tried to wiggle Bonnie off without waking her up.

"Damon really, I don't need to see you naked."

"I got no shame brother." He smiles

Stefan glances at Bonnie and Damon says, "Not a chance. You won't be seeing her naked. Get out, I'll be out in a sec. Go entertain the devil for me."

"Pft, I think if someone hates her more than you, it's me." Stefan says.

"I'll be out in 2 and 2 just please Stef. I don't want Bonnie having to deal wither shenanigans."

Stefan walks out to go and be fake friendly with Elena for the sake of keeping peace, but he doesn't trust her. Damon brushes his teeth, and puts on some Nike sweats and a t-shirt Bonnie bought him. Along with some running shoes, for when they go on runs together. When he walked out, Elena looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

He says nothing.

"So you are just going to act like I don't exist now? We were going to get married eight months ago, but now, I don't exist?"

He keeps moving throughout the kitchen, getting some bourbon to drink.

"I see much hasn't changed. Still drinking in the AM?"

"Listen, how long will you be here? I really need you gone by the time my girlfriend wakes up, she kind of likes a heavy dose of me before she starts her day and I kind of like to oblige."

"Well, that depends. We have much to discuss."

"For example?"

"The reason I left."

"I don't care."

"But you will once I tell you."

"Not really."

"Damon, when I left it was because I needed to heal form a tragedy. That not even you knew about."

"Elena, spare me the details of your lies, upon lies. Seriously. I am very upset with you for even thinking that coming here will change anything."

"Damon, will you just listen?"

"Not no, but Hell no! SO you need to really re-evaluate your position here, and leave before I call someone to come get you, that I know won't hesitate."

"Damon, stop being and sounding hateful. Listen I had Rebekah to leave so I could talk to you about this. I went away to grieve."

"In the clubs, with Sergio, and Antonio, and Whoever else."

"Everyone grieves differently, nothing you could have grieved could settle walking out on us, and our almost wedding, Elena, nothing you could make me say could forgive you. EVER!

"I was grieving the loss of our child Damon. I had a miscarriage Damon. I was four and a half months pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. We were going to be parents," she said going to reach for his hands.

He backed away from her, and Stefan eyes furrowed and disbelief.

"No. You are lying Elena. You always were such a good liar."

She poured on the crocodile tears and then he almost got drawn back in. He looked at Stefan and Stefan shook his head telling Damon not to believe it.

"I can bring you the paper from the Doctor, I promise. It's in my luggage. The positive test. I was super ecstatic to tell you, then the Doctor told me that the fetus was without a pulse." She runs to get the paper from her luggage.

When he sees it matched the date of before her leaving, and it had her name on it.

"Oh my gosh. I was almost a father, and you never told me?"

"Damon, can you blame me, I found out the same day I was pregnant that I miscarried. It was heart breaking. I just couldn't face you so I left. I had to. If I stayed here it was a reminder of what I lost. What we lost. I came home to make it right Damon. I came home for you and Me. To fix us."

She walked towards him and he is still in disbelief. She grabbed him to hug him and she said, "Damon, the fact that we were almost parents, solidified what we have. We are not over, we can't be. We have to try again. We owe it to our unborn child to try again."

"Elena, how can I believe you?"

"If you ever loved me you would believe me. Did you ever love me Damon?"

"At one point Elena. But not anymore. I love Bonnie."

"If she was a real woman, she would understand that she can't come between a man, a woman and their unborn child. Damon, any real woman would walk away and give us an opportunity to really try." She reached up to kiss him and then Stefan chokes on his breath as Bonnie Stands in the bedroom door wearing Damon's shirt and nothing more, because it fully covers her body.

"Bonnie." Damon jumps away from Elena.

"It isn't what it looks like at all. She kissed me."

Elena puts on an act. "Don't apologize Damon, let her know her time is up, I am here now. Thanks for keeping my seat warm."

"Elena, get off of me. You and I are done. Bonnie is my girlfriend now. Not you. I am sorry about what you said, but you never told me, how do you expect me to react to something I had no real time to grieve about. Get out of my house. Seriously leave." Damon says.

"Why would you pick this trashy girl over me. What is she some one-night stand? Some fun hook up? You can't be serious about her."

"I can and I am." Damon says.

"She can't speak for herself?" Elena asks.

"She doesn't need to, you are not her problem, you are my past. Please don't be a problem in my life anymore. All you ever were was a problem Elena. I am happy. Let me be happy. You need to go and find whatever it is or whoever it is that makes you feel the way Bonnie makes me feel"

Bonnie smirked, at Elena and said, "That will be the first and last time you do that (referring to Elan kissing Damon) and I don't react." then turned to walk away. "Damon, I'm lonely in here by myself. I thought we were sleeping in today."

"Be right there baby." He says, and they each blow each other kisses, annoyingly to hurt Elena.

"If you have to try hard to prove it, it must not be real." Elena said.

"You would know, right? That was our entire relationship. No, this is what genuine happiness looks like. You see how she never once put her hands on me, and how we respect each other's voices, space, opinions, and boundaries? Believe it or not, people can be together, and not hurt each other, mentally, or physically.

Stefan laughed and then Elena snared at him, like some animal. "My brother is happy Elena, why are you here?"

"Wow, eight years for what, nothing? This isn't over Damon; we will talk about this. Maybe when your bitch isn't here!"

"First of all she is not a bitch, don't call her that. Secondly; Eight years, no? More like off and on for several trial and error stages of life. There was nothing consecutive about our union. And Please watch your mouth. Don't talk about my girlfriend like that. I know you can take the girl out of the crazy, but it is hard to take the crazy out of the girl. Please learn to act like a lady around me. I don't know how to deal with or tolerate you the way I used to. Ow if you'll excuse me, there is a beautiful woman's naked body calling my name in there." He winks, and smirks and walks in the room, this time shutting and locking the door.

Elena says nothing. Stefan offers to give her a ride wherever she needed to go. She made sure to leave somethings at Damon's place so she could drop back by. She was not letting him go, not that easy!

* * *

 **A/N Bonnie meets "What's her name," finally. Their situation is far from over, but Bonnie wanted to let her know what she thought about her, and let her know, basically that, "Damon is quite alright." Bonnie got pretty protective, real quick.**

 ***Bamon says I love you**

 ***Elena gets a double dose of denial**


	12. Sex, Lies, and the Lockwood Boys

_A WICKED GAME_

 **Chapter 12** – Sex, Lies, and the Lockwood boys

 **Chapter Rating M** for sexual content, Language, Adult situations

* * *

 **A/N Sorry this story has been a couple weeks since an update. I tend to write chapters as quick as I talk. I vowed to take more time between chapters with editing, revising and reading and hopefully tell a better story by taking my time. Because of that, I work on multiple stories, because it works better for my brain to stay busy with writing. There are still some mistakes I probably didn't catch. With that being said, I hope you like this chapter. It's filled with juicy bits of drama and fun. There is some [Klaroline, Baroline, BAMON], and another important character is re-introduced. Your support and feedback was motivational in writing this chapter. So I gave you more drama. Chapter's kind of long, hope that is okay!**

 ***Revised edits and a couple of added things in Bonnie and Damon's last big scene in this chapter since it has been posted.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"God, Klaus. Yes. Yes. Yes. Please Pull my hair, pull my hair!" Caroline gets to her peek as Klaus pounds into her on his office desk. Everything she could have wanted in a man was right in front of her. He was powerful, connected, devilishly good looking, and he fucked her body as if giving her orgasms helped him to breath. He grabbed her tanned legs and pulled her into his thrust. She was getting so worked up he had to cover her mouth with his hand.

"You like that baby?" His accent makes the simplest of words sound the sexiest.

Caroline nods as her eyes roll to the back of her head, leaving the dirty blond man satisfied with a cheeky grin before he takes her off of his desk and flips her over. Klaus grabs Caroline by the mouth yet again covering it, and pulls her into him as he enters her once more from the back. His slow entrance allows Caroline to formulate a low, slow moan through the space of his fingers as he lifts her black leather skirt higher, exposing her fair skin cheeks for his viewing pleasure.

Klaus Mikaelson was a ladies' man, a man who loved the ladies. He loved women of different variety and background. He took his women in multiples, pairs, and even singularly and served up on a platter of sex appeal and zero inhibitions. Caroline was a woman on a mission to find herself. She and Klaus connected the night at the club when she got sick, and had begun hooking up secretly. Secretive, because Stefan and Damon were her cousins, and Klaus was their business partner. Caroline told both Lexi and Bonnie, and swore them to secrecy. Klaus has opened Caroline up sexually and even helped her to find confidence in herself.

These days he and Caroline see one another regularly. Only she is engaged to Tyler and set to be married in a couple of months. Her heart and body both lie with Klaus, but her fear of the unknown is imminent with her having stayed with Tyler for so long. Not to mention she is so close to catching Tyler in an illegal, underground gambling scheme.

Moans continue vibrating Klaus's hand which covers Caroline's mouth. Both of their eyes clothes while they connect and let go. Her body now hover over his desk, and he grabs a hand full of her cheeks, squeezing and slapping it while he watches himself slide in and out of her. The feeling of cheating is so exhilarating, that the turn on with sex isn't just the feeling but the not getting caught. Her heart races feeling the touch of his manhood fill her up. His technique is so blissfully unflawed; she can't help but to cum multiple times. Her body tenses around him and he can always tell when she is about to hit her peek, so he reaches around with his long fingers, and touches her clit with his two of them and gently rubs her into a coma on top of his desk. Once her body releases and collapses he finishes and collapses on top of her.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He says in his sexy accent, making her horny again. Her eyes remain closed, even when her phone begins to ring. Klaus gently pulls out of her and looks at her phone. His instant irritation let her know who it was, and she fixes her panties and straightens her clothes.

"Well, I better get going. I need to meet Bonnie for lunch and handle some business."

"Caroline, when are you going to call off this sham of a wedding you are allowing your mother to plan?"

"When I can know I have some security in a life outside of Tyler. Why are you being so concerned about it? It's not like you and I have made any commitments to one another."

"Oh I see. So coming to my office, and fucking me three times a week, or me giving you access to one of my vehicles to have at your disposal is not a commitment?"

"Klaus, you like to have me here on lunch breaks because I let you fuck me. You give me access to a vehicle, because I never have an excuse to not come to you and fuck you whenever. I thought this was just sex."

Which in her mind she tried to force herself to believe, but she knew she had deep feelings for Klaus. He had really become more than a hook-up for her, he was a friend, but, she wasn't sure how he felt. She wasn't making any sudden moves to lock herself into something while she and Tyler were still obligated, let alone call off the wedding before she knew she had enough information to get Tyler locked away for a long time.

"Caroline, I understand that maybe, in the world of a taken woman, I am just a fun past time. Trust me I have bedded many taken women. But you know that I am a close acquaintance of your family. Why would I play such a dangerous game?"

"Klaus, everything is complicated right now. I need to take care of Tyler and then I can really focus on anything else after that."

"What do you mean take care of Tyler?"

"Ahh, nothing. Just… Listen, I like you a lot. I would love to see where this can go, but for right now, what we have is perfect for me."

"Sure. I see. Well. Don't let me hold you up. I am sure you have to go and make some more irrational decisions and not stand by them."

"You are being unfair."

"I am being… a man who has to get back to work." Klaus looked at her for a few seconds then proceeded to work. He sat back down and began going through some papers then acting toward her as if she was not in the room anymore. Caroline thought to talk or plea with him about why she needed time, but she knew her and the girls agreed to take care of Tyler without the help of Damon, Stefan, and Klaus' help.

"Klaus, if it is any conciliation, the only thing I look forward to more than my new job and my friends, is my time with you. When I am not with you, you are always on my mind. I can't imagine how I would be dealing with the chaos that is my life, without you to keep me sane."

Klaus says nothing. He merely looks at her smiles, then takes a phone call coming in. She then answers her once again ringing cell phone. This time it is Bonnie.

"Hey babe. I am on my way. Ten minutes. Kay Bye." She says to Bonnie.

She looks at him, "Klaus, before you question me, you need to figure out what it is you want this to be. It takes two to tango."

Caroline waves and walks out. She is left with much to think about, as is he.

* * *

The best thing about lunch dates between Caroline and Bonnie was margaritas. Don't tell Damon that though, he asked Bonnie to cut back on margarita lunch dates, because drinking during the day wasn't lady like. Either that, or Elena was such a big lush, Damon was turned off to it. Either way, Bonnie was beginning to get a different side of Damon once in a while since they had their run in with Elena two month ago.

"So what's new?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I spoke to Nadia this morning. The Lockwood wedding is still on Caroline. I have to do this dance, for Mason. If I don't I will lose my job. Refresh my memory, why did they pick CCBB to do the bachelor party?" Bonnie asks in despair.

"I think Tyler wants to keep an eye on me, and Mason likes you Bon. Can't you just have Lexi do the dance?"

"Number one, that would be just as bad, because Stefan hates Mason too. And number two, he is requesting me specifically. Ever since the Petrova's made me a permanent part of the show, clients are requesting me, specifically. The Petrova's have to make their money. My bonus and pay raise also depend on it, as well as them trying to open the second location. It's been really hard to deal with Damon. He is trying to be supportive, but I had no idea how possessive he could be. So I have to try to find a way to break it to him, that I have to private dance for Mason Lockwood."

"Yes. Both of my cousins are possessive. I think it has something to do with Giuseppe. He was that way with Lily."

"I get it, but I can't live like that. I already had to deal with the fact that Kai hated sharing me with my career. Now Damon, seems as though he wants me to start changing demands with the Petrova's. But I am under contract right now."

"Put your foot down with Damon. He will come around. He loves you."

"I know. This is all new to me. With Kai, I just spoke my mind, he knew career was first. Damon, I don't know. Damon has this way about him, that makes me want to be, "She paused feeling embarrassed of her next statement, "Submissive. Not to him as a whole, because he gives me quite a bit of control. But when it comes to my dealing s with other men, his possessive streak kicks in. I see Damon in my future. I don't want to lose him."

"Sit and talk with him Bonnie. He will understand." Caroline grabbed her hand in comfort. "So any luck on finding your friend Marcel?"

"No. I think he may have been hurt Care. No one has heard from him. I pray he isn't dead. I can't even tell Damon, because I think he will be mad about the fact that Marcel is my 'best guy' friend."

"Actually, Damon, has a great PI that is good about tracking people. I would see if maybe he can help you track him down."

"Really? And say what? Hey I have a friend, who is an ex business partner, who stole from the company we work for, left town forcing me to use my own money to pay it back. By the way he has a gambling problem and he may be dead? Oh and I have never mentioned him because he was the number one man in my life for several years before you came along. But can you find him please?"

"Pretty much." Care laughed. "You never know unless you try, right?"

"I hate you." Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? do you hate the 80, 000 followers I got you on Instagram and twitter who share and repost your images online along with the name of the club, while getting you free publicity up the yin yang?"

"Free? Do you like that $25 an hour I pay you to be cute, and play online all day, while taking an intermission to pay Klaus visits at the office, only to come to me with sex hair smelling of his cologne?"

"Fuck! You got me!"

"BOOM." Bonnie says imitating an explosion with her hands next to her face.

"Speaking of explosions, I saw Rebekah and Elena a couple of days ago." Caroline mentions of the dreaded ex-girlfriend of Damon, and sister of Klaus.

Bonnie sighs irritatingly. "I suppose I should ask how that came about, but I honestly don't care." Bonnie recently found out about some information about Elena that Damon has been harboring for the past month, and she has been waiting for him to come clean.

"Well, since all of our parents are a part of the founding Societies here, we had to attend a luncheon for the upcoming Ball. Elena, and Rebekah are both attending."

"Screw them. They remind me of the two girls who sat at the back of class every day and never did work. Just took advantage of the cute nerds and then talked shit about everyone in class so they could feel better about themselves." Bonnie hated girls like that.

"Funny you should say that. That is exactly the types of girls they were. Only Rebekah had her brothers to keep her in line most times. Elena just had Katherine, who made her behaviors ten times worse. We were all friends in high school, before Elena started dated Damon. Then I found out she used me to get to him, Katherine used our friendship to hook up with Stefan, but she was bat shit crazy and Lily put a stop to that. Stefan the prodigal son. They all really used me, I just didn't notice until years later."

"Care, I am sorry. I wish we knew one another back then. I know we would have shitted on them, metaphorically speaking. Eff them and their toxic behaviors. Especially _HER_. I hate her. And I don't hate anyone." Bonnie never spoke her name.

"Yeah, she put Damon through the ringer. I mean, he was doing everything to please her. Just acting irrationally and catering to her. Everything was all about her. She ate it up, using everything he could offer her and being a shitty girlfriend. I am so happy he has a real woman in you."

Bonnie refrained from talking much about Elena, breathing life into the myth of a devilish woman seemed to make her exist less in Bonnie's world. Although, when she met her, she had no idea how such a shallow woman, could have the power over Damon she had. But the less she knew about the bitch, the better. She and Damon had been surprisingly undisturbed by Elena since she came back to town. But Bonnie, never backed down. Not once. "Thanks, I love your cousin, more than I have ever known I could love a man."

Caroline smiles. "Hey are you and Damon going to the ball?"

"How should I know? We barely see each other these days. His schedule and mine are conflicting. He hasn't mentioned it."

"What, its next week!"

"Well, I suppose he isn't going."

"Weird. with my aunt and uncle being a part of the founding societies, the whole family is supposed to go."

"Well, I guess we'll see what happens." Bonnie felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Damn had been secretive lately, and even though she and he were good, there was something going on with him and she felt some sense of detachment from him mentally at times, as if he was pre-occupied with something serious and not telling her. Damon handles a lot of business that Bonnie knew she wouldn't dare ask about, but this was different. She felt as though this somehow, whatever it was, would affect her either directly or indirectly.

"You know, I think it is because Damon can't dance a lick, to save his life."

"Yeah, right my man can dance." She smiles.

"Bon, anyone can look like they can dance, when you, the queen of dance, are holding their hands on the dance floor and leading them. Even, one Damon Salvatore."

"Speaking of which his surprise party is in a couple of weeks. I've already rented the Lake house at Mead, so I need to know if anyone hasn't RSVP'd with you."

"So far, everyone is going. But, Enzo and Kol are both bringing some random chicks."

"Sage is coming with Finn. I am happy they are going strong since the night they met. Which was surprisingly the night it all started, when I met Damon. Oh and Alaric is bringing Jo."

"Do Isobel and Jenna Know?"

"Jo and Isobel broken up."

"No?" Caroline gasped.

"Yes, because of Alaric. He and Jenna separated after three months of marriage, he started seeing Jo two months ago."

"Wow." Caroline was flabbergasted to know all of the drama that had begun at CCBB just in the short time since she's been working there.

"So twelve people, correct?"

Caroline nods her head.

"Good. I have the weekend planned, and I'm excited to show Damon how much he means to me by giving him this weekend with all of the people closest to him. I love him so much Caroline. I don't know what my life would be like without him, but honestly, I don't want to know."

"Really Bon?"

"Really."

"So if he were to propose… You'd say yes?"

"Yeah. I would. I really love him. For the first time, I love someone more than my career."

"Bonnie, I love you and my cousin together. I've never met two people more deserving of each other."

"Oh stop. You just want me to be your cousin." Bonnie jokes.

"Nah. You're basically my sister." The two girls get cheesy and sappy for a few minutes and cry. They had been through some things in their short friendship. Bonnie helping Caroline with Tyler, giving her a job allowing her freedom, becoming friends when each of them needed one another, and Caroline being a supportive backbone in Bonnie's life. Helping her to cultivate business and social media success. Which helped bring in money to Bonnie's business.

"Stop. You are making me ruin my mascara."

"I can't help it. I love you Bon."

"I love you too Care. Ok babe. I have to go. I have a meeting with the Petrova's soon. Can't be late. Then I am supposed to have dinner with Damon. So I guess I will let him know about Mason tonight."

"Ohh Good luck. You will need it. As will I, when I go home to Tyler tonight and he tries to get some."

"Damn. I don't know who I feel worse for you. You are me." Bonnie says jokingly.

"Damn, me either." Both girls look at one another like they need a prayer and a miracle to get through the next twelve hours.

They both laugh. Life for these two young women was getting better.

So long as Caroline could rid herself of the Tyler issue, and Bonnie could rid herself of the Mason problem, and find Marcel.

Little did the girls know, the three men all had ties to one another.

* * *

"Hey D, I got that information you needed about the Lockwood boys."

"Good, let's hear it." Damon says of his accomplice for the past couple of years.

"Okay, well other than the underground stints they pulled sheisting me and some other people, they have been laundering money from the accounts of Salvatore Corp."

"What the fuck?"

"How is that possible?"

"You have an inside guy, someone playing both sides."

"Not possible, I trust every man on my team."

"Everyone?"

"Every one of them. The only men I trust in my life are my partners, my brother, my father and you."

"Well, unless you know someone else with access to your business accounts, you have about five hundred grand bi-monthly going into six different accounts. This is the past.. hmm, about a year."

" Did you say six hundred grand a month for 12 months?"

"No, six million a month for 12 months. They are pulling it bi-monthly. So seventy-two million fucking dollars? And there is possibly more?"

"Seventy-two mill? That's nothing, but you said you are still searching for more information. You have a trace on those account numbers?"

"No, I have a guy though. He can get that information. It'll take some time, but he can get it."

"Hey, I appreciate you doing all of this. I am sorry you had to leave your life behind, but I am grateful that I have you on my full time payroll, Marcel."

"Well, I needed to get out of the spotlight for a while. When I found out Sabine was pregnant. I had to keep her in the dark. No one knows about Sabine except my ex-business partner."

"Where does this person think you are?"

"I haven't spoken to her since I disappeared."

"What? Marcel, business partner? I'd kill you if you ever did that to me."

"Well, I left my partner squared away. No loose financial ends to deal with. I even cleaned up my gambling issues with the Lockwoods before I left. I had to go though. Her life was in danger if I stayed. They knew who she was, and they have been watching her for a while now."

"What? How do you know?"

"They threatened her life."

"Fuck that. I need these bastards down for good. Not on snitch shit either. I'm talking six feet under down."

"Must be bad blood." Marcel says.

"Long history of bad blood. So your partner, she in good hands now?"

"She should be, I paid my debt, and told them she was no one to me."

"So she must have been someone important to you, for you to go through the trouble of leaving without telling her."

"Yeah, my best friend. She is like a sister to me."

"Well, I hope we get this shit taken care of, and you can see her again soon. I am sure she'd love to meet your baby girl."

"Yeah," Marcel thought about those words. He remembers when Bonnie was in trouble with Kai, and how he had to handle Kai for her. How he had always been there to protect her and now she was alone in the world. He just prayed she didn't go back to Kai.

"Listen, my birthday is in a couple of weeks. I think my girlfriend is getting my close friends together to have dinner. I will shoot your information to my cousin Caroline, she is helping to plan it. You and your lady should come. I think it would be good for you to come out of hiding."

"Hiding? No, let's get it right. I ain't scared of no one. But I have that two-month old baby, and the less people know about her the better."

"I get it. If my girl were pregnant, I'd do everything in the world to protect her and my child."

"Exactly. So I mean, I can give the birthday invite some thought. I will definitely get back to you."

"Good. It would be a nice change of pace to have you around on a more personal level, not just a business level. You know Stefan, and the Mikaelson's, so you'll be no stranger. You'll get to meet the lady in my life, she's amazing. The woman who has tamed me."

"Psh, you have calmed down a helluva lot since I started. You used to always be on edge." Marcel laughed.

"Well, now, you can thank her for my lax these days. Plus, I am sure you need a break from fatherhood and in laws."

"Yeah. It's been a while. I love my girl's family, but damn, can a brotha get a break? You know what I'm sayin?"

Damon and Marcel both laughed. The bond the two had already formed was pretty tight. Marcel had secretly became the Salvatores accountant, and information "Gatherer" a couple of years ago. He was introduced to Damon through Klaus, a longtime friend. They kept the business relationship secret, (Even from Bonnie) because Marcel was very good at what he did, but had gained some enemies in the Lockwoods; and the Salvatores, kept their best business acquaintances top secret for fear of stolen and leaked information. Once the situation with the Lockwoods got bad, Marcel had to disappear, he made enough money with the Salvatores he could afford to leave. He also left money for Bonnie, which she never got because the Petrova's found it and stole it. Thus giving her a $25,000 bonus at Christmas time of her own money. Marcel left Bonnie $300, 000 to hold for him until he returned and told her she could have $50,000 for herself. Bonnie still doesn't know about the money or note Marcel left in the office they shared.

Now the Petrova's have since used the money to begin construction on their second location.

Bonnie thought that Marcel left, having stolen money from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, and she having to use her own money to foot the bill. Wherever that money went, is still unknown.

"Well, I gotta meet my lady love for dinner tonight. So I'll be seeing ya. Tell the lady I say hello. Think about my offer."

"Will do."

Damon leaves Marcel's condo outside of town and heads back to the city.

* * *

Caroline arrives home later that night after work. Her hair still a mess, but she managed to take a shower in the studios bathroom at the CCBB and she threw her hair in a ponytail. The idea of being in the mansion alone with Tyler creeped her out. He was on his best behavior for a few months, but she can't help but to remember the man who threatened to kill her six months ago. The man who said she was nothing without him, and had nothing without him. She let herself believe it for years, but having Bonnie, and Klaus as such pillars of love in her life was allowing her to see another side to herself. She was an amazing woman. A woman capable of making big things happen and capable of being a person that other people needed to have in their lives, not just had out of necessity.

She walked in the mansion quietly. Tyler was taking in his father's footsteps and getting into politics. His life was lux, allowing her to live a life of lux. As of lately though making her own money she used Tyler's money for nothing. She used her own money. All be it far else than the allowance he gave her but she just used that allowance and put it aside saving it.

She continued walking through the manor. It was quiet. She was hoping no one was home. She slid into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine to unwind. If no one was home she would take this time to get in a nice long bath and relax with a glass or two, or a bottle of wine. Chances are Tyler was out with another woman, doing things politicians do.

Her lips drew to the glass of wine and she felt an instant since of relief. Her life was falling into place, she dodged Tyler every chance she got to avoid having sex with him, and she was on a three-week streak of not having touched him. Thoughts of Klaus danced around her head and she got lost in the memory of them earlier. Her sitting on his desk being savagely pounded into. His body pulled her body into submission in his office. Fucking her hard and forcing her to be quiet. Those were her favorites moments with him. Him bending her over on his desk and allowing his hands to roam her figure while he watched himself fuck her.

Caroline was so caught in the moment she didn't focus on the fact that hands really were roaming her frame, pulling her little black leather skirt up, and rubbing himself against her entrance. She let herself go, remembering the blissful fucking she had done earlier in the day, getting lost in the moment.

"Yes. Yes. Right there. Deeper."

He obliged giving her what she wanted. He had felt so turned on by her, never having seen her so blunt and aggressive with her words during sex.

"Fuck me." She says. He hates hearing her curse, unless it's in the bedroom, but something was different about this. Something about this time he felt as though she were learning something new from someone else.

Her breathing deepened, his thrusts pounded into her harder and she let herself go all over him. Her heart was speeding. Once she finally calmed down and realized where she was she stood up and immediately fixed herself turning around to find Tyler.

"Well, you wanna tell me what the hell that was about?"

"What?"

"Don't play around with me Caroline. Are you fucking someone else?"

"No. When would I have time to do that? I literally got off work half our ago, and I am home, if I were cheating would I come home right away? Besides, how are you going to complaion after you sat there and fucked me?"

He refrained from hitting her. He really held it in. "If I find out You've been cheating on me. I'll fucking kill you Caroline."

With that said, he walked away with his work suit still on, taking it off slowly as he walked toward the stairs of their home. "By the way, your mom said the venue called her needed to move the wedding up a month. They poorly planned a renovation they had lined up over a year ago."

"What, then we need to push the wedding back that is not enough time."

"Time for what Caroline, we've been engaged for a couple years?"

She had to really be convincing quick because she knew she had no time to finish her investigating of his illegal schemes in a month. But she couldn't give herself away just yet.

"Umm, time to get all of the rest of the plans finished and calling all of the business we are contracted to change their schedules. Florists, make-up, hair, Pastor, catering etc. Tyler. A lot is involved in wedding planning and you'd know if you tried being involved."

He stared at her for a minute. "Go change, you look like a whore."

 _Asshole_ She thought. Now she has less than a month to have Tyler put away for good. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Damon arrives before Bonnie. He has the entire place rented out for the two of them. He takes her to a secret location where only very elite members of society are allowed to dine. He clears the space at the restaurant so that only a table for two and a dance floor await them. They will be having a five course meal, and the chef is specializing in Japanese fondue for the couple's menu tonight.

Damon wore Black European cut Slacks and a midnight blue dress shirt, with a fitted charcoal sweater over it. He kept it casual dressy tonight. He left the tie out of the equation, because secretly he hated ties, and dressing up. But he loved to see Bonnie dressed up. Her body rocked any cut, trim, length of a dress and it always turned him on. He preferred her naked, but she looked amazing in a fitted dress, he thought.

He sent a car to retrieve her from her house. He never really let her drive anywhere when she had plans with him. If he didn't pick her up he sent a car for her. Chances are, he wasn't letting her leave separately tonight.

His eyes peered out of the sky view of the restaurant. The entire lit up view of Las Vegas was before him. A black dessert sky and the dim view of multi-colored twinkles from the Las Vegas strip. His city, his town. He had money in damn near most of the state of Nevada. His eyes loved the view of Vegas at night, but not more than the view of a brown skinned woman wearing a black cocktail dress fitted to the curves of her body, walking through the door with eyes so green, the sparkle could dull the Las Vegas strip.

Her dress fit her from the bosom to the hour glass waist. It then flared out like a lamp shade with fringes and was short to her mid-thigh. All black, sleeveless, and legs for days. She opted out of heels tonight. All of the dancing she has been doing lately has had her feet in pain. She wore ballerina flats. He didn't mind the flats on her. Because when he stood up to greet his woman and show her to her seat, his body hugged her towering over her. His chin rested on her head when he kneeled down, but if he stood up, he still had a couple of inches of space between her head and his chin. He walked her to the dance floor, where they danced first. Elle Fitzgerald tonight. _Funny Valentine._ The love they shared for old jazz music was one of their biggest connections. Bonnie's heart sped at the feel of him against her. HE exhilarated her, always kept her on her toes allowing her to feel alive.

Even though they danced to the slow music, with the William Shakespeare sonnet at the beginning of the song, she felt like she was in a race for time, the minutes with him sped through her life, if only every moment with him could let her float in slow motion enabling time to be on their side. His longer arm gentle cupped her waist, and the other held her other hand. While she lay her head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

They danced for the duration of the song, and the live band, and woman, imitating Ella Fitzgerald's voice, in song was perfect. When they finished dancing, Bonnie looked up and told Damon, "I love you."

"I love you more." He looked down placing a gentle set of lips against hers to seal the loving deal. Damon then walked her seat and pulled it out for her and then proceeded to scoot her in. How can Bonnie ever leave the man who does things like this to make her heart flutter and keep a genuine smile on her face? She couldn't she loved him too much.

Her hair was down and fell over her shoulders with a loose curl. He pulled her hair behind her, and kneeled down and kissed her with a passion of a man who lived for the embrace of one woman and one woman only. She always felt swept up in his embrace and lost in his love for her. She was head over heels for this man, he could do no wrong. Everything he did, he did for her. She was becoming his reason for everything. Their relationship was going good for the most part. He was beginning to have issues with her career, and she was having a hard time expressing her need for him to relax when it came to her career.

"Hello dear."

"Hello."

They gaze adoringly at one another. The love couldn't be missed by a passerby. Bonnie felt the intensity of Damon's love. She felt that his heart was elated knowing she was his. He worked his hardest for five months to prove to her he was worth her patience. He pursued her until he became the man he was meant to be for her. He was being built and rebuilt every day. Not because he changed who he was, but because he was learning that with Bonnie, he had more of an opportunity to be the best version of himself. He didn't mind being whatever she needed, because it fulfilled him to make her happy.

"You are breath taking as always. I can't wait until the day I can meet you at our own home, that we share, and I come home to you every day."

"We kind of did that for a while when I was staying at your place all of the time. Which by the way. Why haven't we been staying at your condo?"

"No reason. We just have conflicting schedules."

"Conflicting schedules Damon? What does that matter when we are both home at night?"

"I can come to your place."

"Yes, you can. But you don't."

"Listen, let's just enjoy right now, I'd love to come to your place tonight."

'I'd like that. I mean, I like the sleazy effect of your condo on our sex life, but, I can settle for my comfy, cozy, little place. Where we can be cute and cuddly." She says sarcastically.

"What are you trying to say?" I am trying to say, I miss your smell at night, your bed, your inhibitions, your fucking me all over your condo. My place is the place I should go home to when I need a sex break. My place doesn't turn me on." She says.

"Well, your place makes me want to be a regular every day man, and make love to my beautiful woman, because I am the luckiest man in the world to have you."

"Damon."

"Lola."

"Whatever. Hey how come you haven't mentioned this ball to me about the societies or whatever."

"Got Damnit Caroline."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means she shouldn't open her mouth getting you worked up for nothing. I wasn't planning on going."

"Really, that isn't what I heard."

"Well, if I didn't say it, it's a lie."

"Damon, you aren't just saying that so I cannot feel bad about you being embarrassed to take me, right? Because I am not from some rich family."

"What? No. Baby, I could never be embarrassed by you. You are the most beautiful woman I know. Interesting, intelligent, independent. How can any man be embarrassed by you?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I mean, we are not making time for one another much lately. We are having a night out, but it is just us two. No one is around. No one can see us?"

His eye brows furrow, he gets a little offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I am starting to wonder why we haven't been in hiding since we said I love you."

"Because I don't want to share my time with you Bonbon. I just want to focus on you."

She looks at him with uncertainty. She would hate to feel as if someone were humiliated by the woman she is.

"Okay, Damon."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes." She asks while looking down at her phone.

"Please don't look at your phone while I am talking to you. That is a sore spot for me, I might just…."

"Just what? Snap, explode. Good, maybe I will feel some of that heat, that you use to give me."

"I will pretend you didn't just say that. Having the understanding of my past, that you have."

"Speaking of which, how is she?"

"Who?"

"Elena." She cringed saying the name.

"I wouldn't know."

"Except that you do. Because she has been living at the condo for the past few weeks."

"What?"

"Damon, I tried to give you weeks to tell me, I even tried to give you tonight, and you kept lying. What the hell?"

"Bonnie-"

"No. I stopped by there looking for you. She was there. I am surprised she didn't gloat to you about it. I have been rather cool because I trust you. I'd like to think you could never cheat on me with a woman who abused you mentally and physically. But then you lie. So-'

"Hey, I am sorry. You are right, she has been there. But I haven't been there, I have been at Stef's old place in the city. She came with nowhere to stay. I hate her, but I felt bad so I told her she had a month. I left and I have been a Stef's. I haven't even spoken to her since."

"Damnit Damon. How could you keep this from me?"

"It was an unnecessary thing to stress you out with."

"A lie is a lie." Her face turns cold; she hasn't had any issue with Damon. So this being his first offence, was really not one to hate him over. Accept it was _HER._ The bitch that tried to ruin him.

"Of all people to help, you help her."

"Bonnie, she was the mother of-"

"Oh, of your unborn child?" Right. I forgot. How can I compete with that? I'll tell you, I won't. I will just try not to have expectations from you."

"Bonnie don't do this. You are the single most important person in my life. Don't doubt my feelings for you. It's just I gave thought to what she said, why she left and what she went through alone, and I felt bad for her. I don't love her, please believe me. I just couldn't see her out on the streets."

"Right, and she ONLY knows you, right. No family, friends, co-workers. Oh that is right, her job is being a belligerent drunk, right? She loses a baby then goes partying around the world. Sounds right."

"Bonnie, stop!"

"No. You stop. Listen to yourself. You are falling for her bullshit again Damon."

"I haven't even spoken to her Bonnie."

"I know women; she is being calculating. What is a few months to a rich man who supports her bad habits and lets her get away with murder. Literally. She takes advantage of you! But you know what I think, I think she aborted your baby Damon. And hey if that was what she did, she should be honest. If i lost your baby, I'd want to be around you for comfort, not partying around the world. I bet she lied to you about it."

"Fuck you Bonnie."

Bonnie stopped and looked at him. Her shock was eaten up by her anger rather quickly. Her eyes were about to water, then she stopped herself. Nope. Not in front of him. "Really?"

"No. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." Bonnie gets up and proceeds to head to the elevator and the man with the white gloves operating it.

"Where are you going?" I'm going to bed. I had a long day and I don't have time for this shit Damon. Good night."

"Get back here Bonnie."

She turned around and looked at him as a matter-of-factly. "I didn't grow up with a daddy, Damon. So don't try acting like mine." She keeps walking. He sits for a minute in shock. She turns to him and says, "By the way, since we are being honest, I wanted to tell you tonight, so you don't hear it from around the way. The Lockwood bachelor party is at CCBB, Mason Lockwood has requested me as his private dance. I have to oblige the request. It is in my contract to dance the final dance for the host. You remember, don't you? That is how we met after all." She turns her head and walks out with no expression. Waiting for him to process.

The elevator door opens and she steps in. When he realizes what she said, he runs after her and the elevator door closes.

"FUCK!" Damon rubs his hands over his angry face and through his hair grabbing and tightening his grip.

"What's the quickest way to get to her?"

"The stairs sir."

"FUUUUCK!" He wasn't about to run forty flights of stairs. Only to miss her. Damon waited for the elevator to come back up then took it back down. Hoping she hadn't waved a cab yet. The car he sent for her was gone, because she was supposed to leave with him. When he gets down there Bonnie was still standing there. To his surprise she was sitting on a bench fiddling with her cell phone.

"Bonnie."

She ignores him. She's is calling Lexi, and No answer.

"Stop ignoring me."

She calls Caroline. Someone in her phone will pick up tonight. Although she hoped she only had to try Caroline and Lexi, because she didn't want to have to explain to anyone else why she needed a ride in the cocktail dress she had on.

"Hey Care. Can you-"

Damon snatches the phone. "NEVER MIND CUZ."

CLICK

"Damon, what the hell? Give me my phone, and get the hell away from me." He won't hand her phone when she attempts to grab for it.

"Fine." She proceeds to walk. She won't have a hard time getting a ride tonight. She makes it about a block away.

"Gino." He says on a phone call he makes. "Come around front."

The Black SUV makes it to him in seconds. "Hurry." He says pointing to Bonnie who is flagging down a cab. Damn she works fast, he thought. When she sees him she hurries and slams the door closed. Tells the cab to go.

"FUCK! BONNIE!" He yells. "Follow that cab, no matter what. Don't stop."

"Miss, are you in some sort of trouble?" Asks the cabby.

"Why do you ask?"

"The black SUV is high tailing me. Quickly. I don't want to be a part of no trouble. Okay."

"No worries. He's my boyfriend." She says rolling her eyes. Calling and apologizing to Caroline for Damon.

A small bump occurs when Damon has Gino hit the side of the cab with the SUV.

Bonnie screams. "The fuck Damon?"

"What is going on Bonnie?" Caroline asks on the other end of the phone.

"He's fucking crazy; he's chasing the cab. He side swiped us."

"WHAT?"

"YES." Bonnie yells.

"Gino, get me to the driver's window." He says calmly. When Gino drives up to the window of the YELLOW CAB driver, Damon trolls his window down. He smiles charmingly, and looks to the cabby, motions for him to roll his window down.

"No. Don't you dare." Bonnie yells.

The cabby looks at Damon and shakes his head.

Damon motions for Gino to tap the cab again. So he does. There are barely any cars on the isolated road, so when he hits the cab driver takes a hard turn and pulls over. "I'm sorry lady, I ain't tryna lose my life tonight."

Bonnie is freaking out in the cab. Damon walks to the cab driver's window.

"Hello sir. I am sorry for the damage. My girl and I get carried away with our role playing sometimes. Here. This should suffice." Damon hands the cab driver a wad of hundred dollar bills. "Its fifty grand give or take? That about right?"

"Yes. Yes sir." The cabby said happily. Knowing Damon only did about $5000 worth of damage. "Sorry ma'am. Hope you understand. I have family."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and hesitates to get out. Until Damon comes to open her door. He puts his hand out for her to grab so as to escort her out of the cab gracefully. Like the princess she is. His spoiled little princess, who just threw a temper tantrum.

She pushes past Damon and walks on. "Okay, you know I like when you play a little hard to get baby."

"I'm not Elena Damon."

"Tell me about it."

"Fuck you Damon. She pushes him. That deserved a slap. But I respect you more than that."

"I meant, if you were her I wouldn't have chased you. But Fuck me, with the pushing me around Bonbon! You've earned a spanking." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder carrying her to the SUV. On the way there he slaps her behind. "You have been a very bad girl Miss Bennett."

SLAP. To her butt.

"Ahhhh - ouch. Put me down!"

"How do you like it? Not fun is it? Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Damon, please! PUT. ME. DOWN."

"With pleasure baby," he throws her into the SUV. "Gino, Henderson." He says to his driver, taking him to his house outside of town. Bonnie endures a thirty-minute drive of torture from Damon, before he takes her to his house and delivers her body a sexual punishment that was so good, she couldn't hate him anymore.

"Damon, stop. Please. The driver can hear us. You know I don't like doing this in front of Gino." She was so irritated with him. She didn't want an audience. It made her nervous and embarrassed. He didn't care because she deserved to be punished.

Damon's fingers teased her entrance for minutes at a time, then whenever she got close he would pull back and spank her kitty. She lost this battle, Damon was going to fuck with her the rest of the night. The entire thirty-minute drive he wouldn't let Bonnie cum. He gave her pussy a throbbing pain, causing her to fall weak to his prowess. She was under his spell in no time.

His lips breathed heavily on her cheek, his heat was absorbing her anger and making minced meat out of her. His drive for keeping Bonnie was stronger than her drive to run away from him. He continued to play with her until they arrived at his house. "Nobody can hear you scream out here Bonnie." She can feel his wicked smile motion against her cheek as they get closer to the entry way of his home. The barbaric nature he's embracing right now is in full mode as he throws her back over his shoulder to carry her in his house. Damon taps the hood of the SUV. "Thanks Gino." Then signals for Gino to leave.

Once he makes it inside, and shuts off his security system. Then he turns it back on to his finger print code only disabling her chances to leave. She is still on his shoulders all the while.

Damon takes the extra minute long walk to his bedroom, walking through his large entry room, his kitchen, and his long hallway. He puts his finger code in a separate room of his house. A bedroom Bonnie has never been in nor asked about. He throws her on a bed.

Initially she says nothing. She just looks around at this room. It's neat and orderly, dimly lit, and perfect room temperature. As he walks to every area of the room a motion light comes on for that particular area of the room, then as soon as he leaves that area the light goes off automatically. The first area he goes to is a closet. She cannot see inside of it. But he goes in and comes out shirtless. He has removed his sweater and dress shirt. He keeps on his dress slacks, but removed his shoes and socks. His white feet look cute, but she is remaining stoic in his attempts to frighten her.

Her cocktail dress still catering to her curves driving him crazy.

Damon walks over to a large modern styled Chess. With several drawers to it. It was narrow and the drawers seemed to have trinkets of some sort inside. The first thing he pulled out was something she didn't recognize. One she may have been able to make out as a ball gag.

She tried to get up and go for the door of the bed room.

"Ah ah ahh. If you open that door my alarm will sound Bonnie. It's set to only my finger code."

"What the fuck Damon? What is this place?"

"My dungeon hunny bun. This is why we haven't been here for a couple of months, I had this room designed and built for me and you. Our new play space. It's not completely working out some kinks in here," He says checking for the buckle of the gag, "No pun intended." He says with a big smile. "I'm having you a boudoir built on the other side of the room."

"I'm in shock. You built us a kink room for BDSM?"

"For whatever we want." He says looking at the nipple clamps in his hand.

"Oh my God, I am sorry for pushing you but You aren't going to touch me with any of this shit."

"Oh I am going to do what ever a damn well please, in teaching you a lesson on thinking I'm going to let you dance for Mason Lockwood. You think you that is what your gonna do Bon? You think I am letting you do that? So you wanna dance for Mason Lockwood, huh? Okay. We'll see about that.

Damon approaches Bonnie with a face as stoic as the night he first role played with her at Drai's, and he spotted her flirting with Matt. He put his fingers to his own lips signaling for her to shush. Then he stalked her space with his naked torso.

The entire room was so dark that his body illuminated her vision. He still smelled of his cologne, and she hated how much she loved that cologne on him. Her head shaking back and forth, as if to plead with him to not be in punishing mode tonight. Lord knows his punishments on her body were so good to her they were bad. She always felt like she was going to explode from the inside out.

He pulled up the gag and started to motion it towards her mouth.

"I hate you Damon." Those were the last words she spoke lowly and with a tinge of exasperation in her voice.

"I know baby. I know you do. I'll make it all better. I promise." He whispered to her. Fastening the gag. Behind her head and watching the beautiful red ball pop between her perfectly pink lips.

He smiled then looked at her in her entirety.

He picks her up bridal style, and carries her back to the bed. Lays her down gently this time.

He looks at his hand cuffs and opts for the zip ties.

"Hamkfbakjsd" Bonnie says as she sees a zip ties go around her wrists. He doesn't hook her to the bed. He ties her wrists together. Once her wrists are safely tied, her turns her over, and begins to slowly unzip her dress. She is not wearing a bra. _How perfect is this?_ He thought. He unzipped slowly, making Bonnie's body nervous and tense under his controlling grasp.

He could hear her gasp every so often. When her dress was fully unzipped he took it off of her but he left her panties on. Then he flipped her back to her back.

"Akjsfkahkdhgk" She mumbles.

"Lola, you know what I was thinking. You really are a naughty little girl."

She shakes her head no.

"Yes. Yes, you are. But it is okay, because I am going to show you what happens to naughty little girls who disobey their master. But first…"

Her begins rubbing her dainty feet. She is putty in his hands. Literally. He rubs her feet relaxing her, he grabs his oils and begins giving her a full body massage. From her feet to the back of her ears, Damon massages Bonnie's entire body. He started with her back side, then ended with her frontal side.

Bonnie's body smelled of a soft sweet, aroma, she made the entire room smell of his oils mixed with her natural essence. Damon took his time massaging her making her feel good. Once he was done, he opened her legs and began blowing on her lower lips. Every once in a while he would sneak his tongue onto her so that he made the blowing of his breath that much colder. After all of the cold air, caused her to tense up, the blood flowed to her nether regions causing some swelling and sensitivity.

Damon spread Bonnie's legs, and took the remaining of his clothes off. His manhood was so ready for her body; it leads him to her. When he hovered over her body to get ready to enter her, he noticed she was trembling at the feel of his breath against her skin. He was the master of teasing. Her body was sensitive to every movement Damon made. His dick mere inches from her pussy got harder the more of her heat it felt. The tension was killing her. He looked into her pleading eyes as she begged him to put it in.

"What's that baby?"

"Puhh hii inhh" she tries to vocalize.

"You want me to Put it in, baby?"

Her head nods and he revels in the begging.

Damon puts her tied together wrists around his neck. She will be unable to move them. Once she feels the tip of him caressing her entrance, her breathing gets heavier and heavier. He moves slower than a snail. All the while he kisses on and around her face softly. Small kisses, peppering her with them. Like a deranged man. The tip of his dick is almost all the way in to the head. He stops and pulls out.

She shakes her head, and with tears in her eyes pleads. He motions back towards her opening with the tip of his dick. Once he makes it all the way to the end of the head, he looks at Bonnie's eyes which close and her face about falls to the side. His teasing made her satisfied just to have the head of his dick inside of her. When he pulls the fattest part of the head in and out of her pulsing she begins breathing heavy into him.

"You like when I do you like this baby?"

Her head nods, but she is feeling so heavenly that she just enjoys the small pulses. He allows her to enjoy this moment of gentle coaxing of the head of his dick fucking her swollen entrance. The more blood flows to her lips the fatter her pussy feels, the tighter she gets around his cock.

"Whhhhhyyyyyyyyy" She managed to make somewhat coherent.

"Why? You ask. Because, I fuck you right. I know your body. I all I want to do is make you feel good. Now stop asking questions, and take this dick."

Then he finally pushes his cock into her. Unsuspectingly. Her face in shock with the gag made her pussy feel that much better, as if she were forbidden. He grabbed two nipple clamps and gently put them on her while he slides in and out of her. One at a time, and she wanted to cry but she held it together. His warm breath against her nipples while the clamps forced the blood to the inside of her nipple. To engorge her and raise her sensitivity levels from her nipple all the way to her pussy. He tugged at the clamps gently while he fucked her slowly. Bonnie came on Damon's dick at that moment, and her orgasm shook her body for about five minutes She came again, and again, and again. Her body was shaken until she got through all of her orgasms. She tried so hard to keep it together, but she was a woman lost in the saturated nature of orgasmic sex. Not just sex, but the kind of sex that makes your entire body weak to the mere touch of the person pleasing you. Even just their breath on your skin. Her body finally calmed down and she tried to regain a bit of energy by resting.

She came so much she gave up on fighting him. Her gag was beautiful to Damon, but it didn't do him the fair justice. He wanted to hear his name.

Damon takes off Bonnies gag, then walks them each over to a chair. Just when Bonnie wasn't sure her body could handle more. Her pussy was still throbbing for his touch. She still needed him inside of her. He teased her clit to the point that when he wasn't it, it felt like something was missing. He sat on the chair. The nine inches of him were at attention waiting for her to take him in. She couldn't be intimidated, because he made it to where no one could fit inside of her the way he did.

"Don't speak unless I give you permission. Don't cum until I tell you to. I'm done with Lola tonight. I want Bonnie, Bonnie's been a bad girl."

He looks at her and motions with his fingers for her to come to him.

"Come. Sit. fuck me."

Bonnie approached Damon's chair and straddled it slowly.

She still hasn't said a word. She just keeps holding her jaw, which was feeling weird from the gag. When she lowered herself onto him, her moans were sweetly sung again.

"Bonnie, fuck me harder."

She obliges with those beautiful legs of hers and muscles her way through riding him Kama sutra style. This was the Amazon position. It was affective for a man in making a woman take him all the way in. She rode him so well he almost lost consciousness. But he won't lose control to her. He lets her ride him a while filling her with his cock, watching as her pussy swallows him whole, then releases him, only to repeat faster and slower at her pace. Bonnie regained a little bit of control until he holds her down on his dick. And plays with her clit. She begins to get very sensitive, and he won't let up. "Bonnie, you are not going to dance. Do you hear me?"

"Damon, you can't tell me what to do."

He stops all movement.

"Oh can't I?" he continues playing with her clit. Bringing her body to an almost completion just before she cums he stops, "You are not going to do that dance, are you Bonnie?"

Tears on the verge of coming out of her eyes, her aching pussy at the mercy of Damon. She says nothing and he puts her at the edge again, stopping before she can release.

"Hahhhh, I Won't. Damon."

"You won't what?"

"I won't dance for him."

"Promise me."

"I promise I won't do the dance."

"Atta girl. Now who fucks you, right? "

"You do."

"What's my name?"

"Damon!"

"Who's pussy is that?"

Yours."

"What's my name baby?"

"Damon.

"Tell me what I want to hear!"

"Fuck me Damon, you fuck me so good. Nobody fucks me like you! Oh my God, Yes! Damon, I love your dick!"

"Yes, baby, yes. Who's pussy is that?"

"Yours baby."

"Now, you can cum baby!"

And just like that, she does.

He grabs her hips and they finish fucking on the chair. They both cum and he wraps his arms tightly around her smelling her sweaty skin, covered in his sweat and smelling of the two of their sexual encounter. Damon looks up at her and bites her lip.

Once their breathing calms down they head to the shower, in his Master bedroom. Once showered and having made love once more in the shower, they make it to Damon's bed finally. He in some black silk pajama bottoms, and she in a black silk nighty he bought her. He lays on his back motioning for her to come to him, and cuddle his body. After a couple minutes he speaks to her.

"So what did you think of my dungeon?'

"Intimidating. However, I am thinking you took it rather light on me."

"I took it very easy on you Bonbon."

She laughs slightly. "Why are you bat shit crazy Damon? You almost killed me tonight in the cab."

"Oh stop over reacting. I would never have killed you." He says as his eyes begin to close.

"Why go through all of that trouble, then, to get me to go home with you?"

"Because Bonnie. I'll never let you go. Don't ever run from me. That' a challenge for me."

"I wasn't challenging you. I was going home, escaping the bullshit. You lying to me set me off. Then defending her and yelling at me. Really was my limit."

"I couldn't let you control the situation."

"You can't control everything, Damon."

"I can control things comfortably for the both of us."

"I needed space to go to my home, which was my comfort zone before you. Going home with you by choice, meant I gave into your idea that her staying in your condo is okay. It isn't."

"It wasn't about going home with me. It was about showing you how serious I was about keeping you in my life. I went through those measures because I am never letting you go. Let alone for a woman that I have no feelings for in a romantic sense what-so-ever. Bonnie, Elena is my ex. I simply didn't want to see her on the street. To be honest you are more likely to cheat on me than I am to cheat on you."

"Oh shut up."

"I am serious. I am a monogamous man. Elena and I cheated on one another as a game of conquest. It was never about seeking another person as it was about one upping each other, and playing head games."

She hated that he lied to her about Elena staying at the condo.

"Don't ever lie to me again Damon."

"Okay."

"She needs to go Damon. She needs to be out of your condo."

"Okay."

"Stop trying to use sex to make me submit to you."

"You know tonight wasn't about making you submit to me; it was about my not wanting you to dance for that mother fucker, Lockwood. Whatever goes on in my dungeon, is binding. I speak only truth in there."

"Well, Damon, we are talking about my career. I have never asked you to jeopardize your career. I told you this was one of the reasons Kai and I didn't work out."

He knew there was much more craziness to Kai, but Bonnie still didn't know. So he left it alone.

"Well, I am asking you to trust me about Mason. Okay, He is bad news Bonnie. Something tells me his interest in you is deeper than thinking you are a beautiful woman. Please, just don't do it Bonnie. I will talk to the Petrova's myself if I have to."

"No, you don't have to do that Damon. I am a big girl. If it means that much to you, I will figure out some way around it. But only if you stop lying to me. I am serious. You lie again all bets are off." If only Damon could understand that Bonnie has never made such a sacrifice for Kai, how hard it was for her to make such a decision for her career because of the strong feelings and convictions of the man she loved. She didn't want to lose him, and in her life, she decided she couldn't be selfish forever. But she still needed Damon to start trusting her more when it came to performing. His possessiveness would have to take a back seat, to his trust for her.

* * *

In the middle of the night sometime, Bonnie's phone gets a text. She doesn't hear it. Damon looks at her phone to see who would be texting her so late.

The text was from an unknown number.

It read: "Thinking about you. I love you baby."

It wasn't even a 702 area code. In fact, the area code didn't even look familiar.

Damon wouldn't address it tonight, but it wasn't even close to being forgotten about. He didn't sleep the rest of the night. But he held on to the woman who he was beginning to have fears of losing. This wasn't going to be good for his progress. He was just learning to control his anger issues.

* * *

 **Klaroline/Forwood, Baroline BAMON, Marcel and Elena trying to make life hard for Bamon… So secrets, drama, and more secrets, how did you like this chapter, any hopes or predictions ?**


	13. The WICKED GAME Begins Again!

**_A WICKED GAME_**

Chapter 13 – **The Wicked Game Begins Again!**

 **Chapter Rating M** for sexual content, Language, Adult situations

 **A/N Everything changes in this Chapter! Be warned.**

* * *

Damon barely slept at all after Bonnie got that text. He laid there holding her contemplating whether or not to fight for her, or give her up. Was she going to pull an Elena? Lie and cheat, and try to best him. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He was so stubborn; he didn't even bother to be man enough to ask her about it.

When she woke up, he lay there, quiet. Bonnie kissed all over his face, and neck and he didn't respond. "Damon?"

She went down on him, and he responded, but he stopped her.

"What the hell is going on? We just had an amazing night, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? That is it?"

"Bonnie, let's call it a day. I need to get to start my day and I am sure you do too."

"Wow. Really? What have I ever done to you, Damon for you to play these yoyo head games with me. I can't keep doing this with you."

"Doing what?"

"Allowing you to pull me in and push me out at your will. I am either all in or I am not. I have always been honest about that."

"Well, maybe you need to figure out what you want."

"No. I know what I want. I am however, beginning to realize I probably need to work on my trusting others, my forgiving, my opening up."

"Do what you want Bonnie. I am here, as disposable as always."

"You have never been disposable to me. I put you first all of the time. In fact, you are the first person I have done that for."

"Bonnie, I don't want to talk about this. We can discuss this later."

"No. Stop Damon. Let me in. I can't fix it if I do not know what I am doing wrong."

"Nothing Bonnie. Just get ready, I will take you into town. I need some time to think."

Bonnie's eyes water and she remains silent. She doesn't say another word for the entire trip home. She gives him space and tries to figure out what she did wrong. She needs to block it out. Work. That's it, she needs to get back to the dancing.

When in the car, she goes through her texts messages. To avoid the awkward silence. She comes across a text message without a name that says **"Thinking about you, I love you baby."** Then she looks at the area code and recognizes. It was Virginia. She texts back, **"Who is this?"**

After about five minutes. She receives a reply, **"Hi baby. It's mama, this is my new phone number. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Jonas got me a new phone. I guess mine was too 'OLD SCHOOL." Lol.**

Bonnie sighed. **"Bout time, that was a dinosaur phone."** When she laughs, Damon gets even more irritated. How dare she flirt in front of him.

 **" Call me later today. I need to talk to you about the company."** Her mom says. Bonnie replies, **"Okay, mama. Love you."** Abby replies, **"Love you too."** Bonnie hurries and locks her phone and puts it in her bag, then looks out the window avoiding eye contact with Damon.

When he drops her off, she moves in to kiss him, and he gives her his cheek. "Wow. Okay. I got your message loud and Clear, Damon." She walks way, and he hates himself for not just asking her. For the first time he was cold to her, letting her walk away hurt. He has never let her leave hurt before.

* * *

"Lexi your split is sloppy." Bonnie yells out. "Your entire back leg is bent. It looks as if you haven't been practicing your routines, or stretching enough. What the hell is going on?"

"Listen, Bon. I need to talk to you okay." Lexi has yet to tell anyone that she and Stefan got married. They were doing good for almost five months now, until Stefan started spending a lot of nights away from their new condo.

"Please, this show is around the corner and you are a mess. Earlier, I felt like you couldn't get your arms in order to save your life. Sloppy arms will kill a performance."

"Bon. Stefan and I got married almost six months ago and I think he has been cheating on me for the past almost month, or so."

"What?"

"Yes. I am sorry I never told you. It's just that, there was so much going on with you and Damon and then I had to start dancing, and I got very busy and you got twice as busy and I thought I would wait until things calmed down."

"What the hell? Lex. I don't want you to ever feel as though you can't come to me. I feel like a shitty friend. First of all, congratulations. I never got to throw you a bachelorette party."

"Ugh, not necessary. We had a celebration and got wasted and drunk, and did strippers and the whole nine yards."

"Okay. What seems to be the problem?"

"He has spent a couple nights a week out of the house."

"Wow."

"He says he's been going to his other condo, but to my knowledge Damon has been sleeping there. So I am at a loss for words."

"Lex, we will get to the bottom of this. Okay. I promise. I will help you figure this out."

Lexi's eye water and Bonnie reaches over to hold her friend. "It seemed perfect Bon. He seemed perfect, then he started just changing recently and I have no idea why. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing. You are not doing anything wrong. He obviously has the issue."

"He was perfect at one point. Then one day he came home and he was so angry with us, as a couple."

"About what?"

"Something about my dancing and my involvement with the Lockwood party."

"I told Damon that neither of us would be dancing that night."

"I know, but something about it is making him angry." Lexi's eyes fill to the brim with water, her entire world is crashing before her eyes.

"You can stay with me tonight. Okay. Don't go home. We can stay up all night and talk. Just talk. Or you can vent and I will listen. Would you like that?"

Lexi nods her head. "Yes."

* * *

"Elena, when are you going to tell Damon the truth about the baby?" Rebekah asks.

"He knows what he needs to know Beks. Plus, he knows what I need him to know."

"What is this about Elena?" Mason asks. As he walks up to the girls sitting at the café having brunch.

"Mason, have a seat."

"Hello, Mason."

"Rebakah."

He looks to Elena. "Last I checked you were partying in Spain, lying to your boyfriend about fucking me behind his back."

"What about the connection I got you to Salvatore Corp. You guys pocket a pretty penny every couple of weeks of Money that doesn't belong to you."

"Well, that is my hush money, right? For telling Damon you miscarried his child, knowing damn well you butchered his chance to be a father. Literally. You didn't know who the father of your kid was so you just, did the unthinkable."

"Mason, shut up. It's called hush money for a reason."

"Then why did you invite me here? We agreed to stay out of each other's faces since we made this deal." His face was stern and bordered on annoyed.

"Mase, look, I know we didn't have the cleanest break up back in the day, but let's keep it real, we both have a vendetta out against the Salvatores. You against Damon, me against Stefan. I am working on getting Stefan taking care of now. But Damon, I have a way for you to get him where it hurts."

"What's that?"

"Bonnie Bennett. I need her out of the picture."

"How do you propose I do that?"

"The auction this weekend. I need you to bid on her. Not just any bid. The highest bid."

"Like Salvatore would let that happen."

"He won't have a choice. We will make sure Bonnie is auctioned last. I heard Damon is going to bid on Andy as a favor to her father. He can't make more than one bid. So if Bonnie is bid on last, neither of them have a choice over who bids for her."

"How would you know she is in the auction?"

"The Petrova's are money hungry. When we told them half of the bid goes towards their business, they jumped on offering her."

"Alright. As long as I can win Bonnie, and watch the look on Damon's face."

"Yeah. It'll work out. I need some alone time with Damon."

"So how are you taking care of Stefan?"

"Let's just say prostitution is legal in Nevada, and so are brothels. When a person has a sex addiction, it's not hard to find them sex. Even when they aren't looking for it."

"How are you hurting Stefan?"

"I have a couple of girls there, I get evidence of all of his encounters. Turns out he is married, and it is public record, the girl is one of Bonnie's best friends. I am slowly taking everything away from that Bonnie Bennett. I will show her how we gamble in Vegas, and she can go running back to her small town life."

"You are the same heartless bitch. Just like your cousin Kat."

"Yeah. Well, I don't lose to anyone. Not even some ghetto bitch from the country."

"Rebekah, you didn't used to be such a follower." Mason said.

"Mason, shut up. This is all Elena's doing. Not mine."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have a choice. I will tell her brothers about her fucking heroin addiction, that is costing her all of her trust fund money."

"Why would you play on your friend's life?"

Rebekah looks on to Elena for an answer. "What? I love Beks. She knows that. Don't you hunny?" Rebekah looks at Elena with disdain. Rebekah has followed Elena around like a lost puppy, in love with a woman who is heartless and cruel, and plays her feelings for Elena against her.

"Rebekah, are you okay?"

"Mase, she is high and needs to be in a rehabilitation center. No she isn't fine."

"So get her help, Elena."

"We are done here Mason! Let's go Beks."

For once Mason Lockwood feels sorry for someone. Rebekah was a fucking mess, and the only person she had to lean on was a psychotic bitch, who didn't care about anyone but herself.

* * *

 **Society Ball and Gala**

"Bonnie, since when did you become an auctionee for the ball tonight?"

"Since today. The Petrova's told me last minute. I have been trying to contact Damon, but I think he is mad at me about something."

"Why would he be angry?"

"I don't know, last time I slept over everything was fine when we went to bed, but when we woke up he didn't have more than a few words to day to me. So I literally can't with him. I was hoping he could bid on me tonight, but I can't even get ahold of him."

"He should be here. I am telling you my aunt and uncle are from the founding families, and every founding family member is to attend."

"Well, let me say, the head games I endure with your cousin make me crazy. I literally am beginning to think Damon and I need to take a break from one another."

"Bonnie, no."

"Caroline yes. If he doesn't return a call or text to me before the bidding, I am calling a break, because it has been a week of just making me guess. I can't do this."

"Bonnie, don't cry. Please. He will call. If I have to call him myself."

"You can't save Damon every week Caroline. If he loves me the way he says, he shouldn't keep me guessing. Then with Elena in town staying in his condo. It drives me crazy not knowing. I am not insecure either. But I am territorial, and I am a woman who doesn't chase a man, I have a career to focus on, which is my dancing. Which has never let me down. My career always holds me at night, and gives me purpose. I can go back to being the Bonnie Bennett I was before Damon Salvatore."

"That is the thing Bonnie, you are not the same Bonnie. You are a Bonnie in a relationship, and this is what happens in relationships. We have to really work together, in a relationship to make it work."

"Right. And Damon and I do not work together. He works against me. His jealousy and possessiveness is one thing. But I will not be neglected."

"Let's just get you ready for this auction. Don't think about him right now."

Meanwhile at the Ball…

Lexi and Stefan are together dressed to impress. He is wearing all black and white, and Lexi is wearing a black dress with black shoes, and pearls. They look like a high society couple. Stefan from one end of the societal spectrum and Lexi from another. But you would never know. They already act like the perfect couple, with rich people problems that cover up their dysfunctions by being drunk and merry in a social situation.

Damon stood with them and he remained pretty stoic all night.

"Damon, Bonnie has been trying to call you all week. I hate to pry but what is going on with you?"

"I'm great Lex. Not a care in the world."

"Then why are you ignoring her."

"Me? Well, I think Bonnie needs to figure some thing's out. I am totally fine; she seems to need to make some decisions."

"Meaning what?"

"Listen, Bonnie getting random texts in the middle of the night saying _I love you, I miss you_. Is not the kind of thing a man wants to see on his woman's phone."

"Who was it from?"

"The name wasn't saved so that is very suspect."

"You do know you are her world, right? She would never cheat on you."

"I've been cheated on before. I know the signs. I'm not an idiot, Lexi."

"You obviously are, because you have a great woman at the palm of your hands and you are about to lose her to her career. Once she digs herself back into it, you can almost forget getting her take you seriously again. Ask Kai."

"Fuck Kai."

"What the hell is going on with you Damon. You are not the Damon I have come to know, with Bonnie."

"Well, Bonnie makes me that Damon. I guess the old me is who I was meant to be."

"Keep running from you real problem, and telling yourself that. Bonnie is the type of woman you have to work for, because once you have her loyalty she has your back til the death. But you are too dumb to see that, blinded by your stubbornness and ego. Does Bonnie know you are here?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Caroline's big mouth told her."

Just as their argument gets a little more heated, Andrea Starovski aka Andy Star, is up for bidding, and she is the daughter of one of his business acquaintances, whom he agreed to make a bidding on for her father.

"If you'll will excuse me, my bid is approaching the stage." He rolls his eyes at Lexi.

"You know; you don't deserve my friend." Lexi says. Just as she thinks of telling Damon Bonnie would be up for auction, she decided he could find out for himself. She deserved to be bid on by some eligible bachelor that was going to treat her right.

"Andrea Starovki, Journalism Major at UNLV and Staff reporter at the Las Vegas, Tribune. Half of the proceeds to her donation will go to the tribune, and the other half will go to her charitable contributions of Breast Cancer Awareness. As her Mother passed from eight years ago, she finds this charity close and dear to her heart as she donates her time every month organizing fundraisers. We will start the bidding at $10, 000 do I have a bid?"

Damon: $10, 000

Atticus: $15,000

Damon: $20,000

Atticus: $25,000

Damon: $35,000

Atticus: $50,000

Lexi walks up to Damon, "Don't you dare top that bid Damon. Don't do this to Bonnie!"

Damon looks at Lexi and rolls his eyes. He was being very dark-spirited today. She had no idea what had gotten into him.

Damon: $200,000

The announcer looks at the crowd, $200,000 going once, going twice. Sold! To one Damon Salvatore! Of Salvatore Corp.

Andy blushed and looked to her date as she made her way to him.

Caroline walks up to Damon, "Really Cuz? How the hell could you do that to Bonnie? She has been calling you all week."

"Enough about Bonnie. She isn't here. I will deal with her tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I guess you should have answered your phone and texts."

"Why?"

"Well, why don't you stay and watch the auction." Caroline walks away and leaves him standing there puzzled.

"Caroline Forbes, Marketing Director and social networking advertiser. Half of her proceeds will go to Salvatore Corp. On behalf of her family. The other half will go towards the Battered Women's Justice Project. She has been an active member for 4 months and volunteers time every month organizing events and job seeking services for woman of battered and abused relationships. We will start the bidding at $10,000 do I have a bid?"

Tyler: $20,000

Klaus: $30,000

Tyler looks to Klaus and give a _what the fuck face_ to the man bidding on his fiancé.

Tyler raises his bid by double.

Tyler: $40,000

Klaus: $60,000

Tyler: $80,000

Klaus: $120,000

Caroline looks in astonishment, but Klaus bids are definitely making her skin goosebumps in anticipation. Every time Tyler bids, Caroline prays Klaus' next bid will shut Tyler up. Please Klaus come on. She thinks. Outbid that asshole.

Tyler: $150,000

Klaus: $200,000

Tyler don't dare outbid Klaus, he can't really afford to bid because he is tied up in some illegal gambling issues, and he needs to stay low profile, so the feds and the IRS will not investigate further. _'FUCK!'_

I have $200, 000 going once, going twice. SOLD! To Klaus Mikaelson! Of Salvatore Corp, international division. Caroline walks towards her date, and tries hard not to smile as big as she can. However, she decides to say ' _FUCK IT.'_ She hugs him and kisses his cheek, sending a boiling Tyler over the edge.

"I almost thought you were going to let him have me." She whispers to Klaus.

"I almost did, then I realized, I never lose. To anyone. Not the woman I love."

"Oh my God, what did you say?"

"I claimed you, love. I will refuse to share you with that little bastard anymore. Now kiss me and make it official."

"Fuck it." Caroline kisses Klaus in front of the entire crowd. Collective gasps fill the air and Tyler loses his mind. Before he can attack Klaus. He is carried out by several security guards and Caroline dotes on the man who took her from the monster.

"Finally make a smart decision baby cousin." Damon says.

"More than I can say for you. Asshole."

Damon smirks and its soon wiped away when the next and final bid come to the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, the committee was ecstatic today when our final bid came in. She has been coined the Jewel of Las Vegas recently and has made a popular uprising with many of our society members for the explosion of her performances at the newest show to take over Las Vegas, Chitty Chitty Bang Bangs Burlesque review. With a list of accomplishments. A double major in Dance and Theater, In University of Virginia with an emphasis on choreography…" Damon's face drops in surprise. "She owns her own production company in Virginia and donates time teaching dance classes for free at the YMCA. Now she has the opportunity to take her show on the road and travel internationally." Damon face really dropped. His brows furrowed and as she walked to the stage he balled his fist. "A percentage of her donations will go to the Art Foundation for children and teens. Please Welcome our newest Jewel, Bonnie Bennett. We had a high demand for her, the bidding will start at $50,000… Do we have $50,000?"

Of course Mason Bids first.

Mason: $75,000

Matt: $100,000

"Stefan, bid got damnit!"

Stefan: $150,000

"Stefan stop!" Lexi said.

Mason: $200,000

"Stefan, got Damnit bid. Keep bidding until you get her."

Stefan: $300,000

Mason: $350,000

Mason is trying not to surpass $500,000

Matt: $400,000

Stefan: $450,000

Bonnie has already surpassed every bid of the night.

Mason: $500,000

Stefan: $600,000

Eric: $750,000

Collective gasps and this has become a game of conquest, the crowd is into the bidding. Damon Salvatore swallows his tongue for the rotten way he has acted towards his girlfriend the past week. He would have ended the bidding a long time ago.

"Stefan!"

Lexi grabs Stefan's arms, "Don't you dare!"

"Damnit! Don't do this Lexi."

"I didn't do this Damon. You did!"

The announcer yells out $750,000 going once, going twice…SO-"

"One Million dollars!"

Everyone turns to look at the bidder.

"One million dollars going once, going twice, SOLD! To, what is your name Sir?"

"Kai Parker!"

"To Kai Parker. One Million Dollars. Thank you Sir!" He receives a round of applause.

That killer smile steals the entire night. And for some reason part of Bonnie was beyond relieved.

She almost was bid to Mason Lockwood. However, Damon hated Kai just as much, which wasn't good for her.

"You happy Lexi?"

"Honestly, yes. She deserves a break from your bullshit."

Bonnie smiled as she walked down to Kai to stand behind her date.

She looked absolutely beautiful with a Royal blue sequenced, backless, strapless dress that was fitted at the top. When she walks to Kai, he kisses her right at the corner of her mouth and cheek and says, "Evening baby doll. Long time no see." Then his hands drops just at the end of her backless opening, right above her butt cheeks. Damon's jaw locks and he watches Kai's hand, he needs to be professional, but it is hard to control. Knowing what he knows about Kai and Bonnie, and the fact that Kai is the only other man Bonnie has been with besides him, drives him even more insane. Kai keeps whispering into Bonnie's ear just at her neck.

"Malakai, what are you doing here?"

"That is no way to talk to the first man you ever loved."

"I know, but I think that your and my previous relationship needs to stay away from professional settings."

"There you go, putting your career above me again. You realize I just a million dollars to show you a new me?"

"It's not like that Kai, it's just I have a new life, and I don't need you trying to come and change it with your own agenda."

"Why would I do that, love. You know you are the only woman I will always love. Others may come and go, but you are my forever, Bonnie Bennett." He grabs her by her chin, and kisses her mouth softly.

"Oh" Lexi says as Caroline follows with…

"Fuck."

Before anyone saw what happened, Damon was on top of Kai, and Bonnie was knocked to the ground. She didn't even know what was happening. All she knows was Caroline and Lexi were trying to get her to wake up and Matt Donovan was carrying her out of the hall. He laid her on top of a long table and had Lexi grab him ice for her head.

"Please, get me a napkin and some ice, and douse it with a little water." Matt says.

"What happened to her?" Caroline asked. "I don't know whose fist went flying, but someone's fist hit her across the jaw, and she was out like a light." Rebekah said. Elena stood there laughing.

"Elena, this is not funny one bit. She is really hurt." Rebekah says.

"Fuck her. I am going to check on Damon. That went better than I thought."

Caroline witnesses Elena and Rebekah's conversation and kept a mental note. Rebekah caught Caroline eaves dropping.

Bonnie comes to and Matt is rubbing her jaw gently with ice. "Hey gorgeous, you okay? You took a very hard hit back there."

"How did I get here?" Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she gets very light headed. She faints again, and Matt catches her behind the neck.

Elena searches for Damon. "Damon, Damon?"

Klaus and Stefan are holding Damon, "I will fucking kill you Kai Parker."

"Who are you? How the hell do I even know you?"

"You don't know me, but I know you. You sick fuck."

"What?" Kai runs after Damon, but is caught by the Lockwoods. Each Lockwood very interested in this man, and why Damon hates him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kai asked again.

"You just bid a million dollars on his girlfriend."

"What? She never told me she had a boyfriend. But I don't fucking care, I am her first love, I ain't going nowhere."

Each man being respectively held back, they are getting bested by their tempers.

"Damon, are you okay?" Elena asks out of place.

"Elena, get the fuck out of here," Stefan says.

"No, I just want to be here for him. Damon look at me. Come on, I can help you calm down."

Stefan slightly pushes at Elena, "Get the fuck out of here, psycho bitch."

"Whoa, don't push a female." Haley says to Stefan.

"She is not a female, she is a psychotic, and demented person."

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon shouts.

"With Donavan. He took her out of here."

"The fuck?"

Damon runs out into the hallway looking for Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Bonnie!"

He ran to her on the table, she was out of it and didn't know where she was.

"Bonnie. Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I am not sure where I am or what is going on, who are all of these people?"

"She is disillusioned Damon. Someone hit her in the face."

"What?" He looks at her swollen jaw and how quickly it is turning black and purple. "Come on baby. I am taking you outta here."

"What? Really? You son of a bitch, you reacted selfishly in there and now she is suffering because of it. She deserves better than you." Matt says.

Damon answers to no one. He picks his girlfriend up and carries her out of the ball.

"Damon, she might have a concussion. You have to let her be for about twenty minutes." Caroline said.

Damon says nothing to no one. He takes his girlfriend, and calls valet for his car, and leaves. He is drunk and he speeds off. Driving recklessly. Without thinking he takes her back to his condo, where Elena has been living.

"Bonnie baby. Wake up."

Her eyes open and she wakes up slowly.

"Bonnie, baby, are you okay?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Bonnie, It's me. Damon, your boyfriend."

"No, I don't know you."

"What?"

"Stop, baby. Don't play games right now."

"I am serious. I don't know you. Where am I?"

He reaches to hug her and touch her and she flinches. "Get away from me."

"Bonnie, please? My God. Don't do this to me. Lola? Lola?"

"Oh my God, I think you are thinking of someone. Where am I?"

Damon's face breaks, he collapses into her lap and puts his arms around her. "Got damnit. Don't do this to me." He holds her tight and she becomes fearful of him. She starts crying, "Sir, you are scaring me. Please get off of me, I need to use the phone, I think you are looking for someone else."

"No, it's me. I fucking love you. We have been together for almost six months. I met you seven months ago, at your job."

"CCBB?"

"Yes, you remember. What else do you remember?"

"I live in Las Vegas, I dance in a review, and my best friend Lexi is my assistant. I moved here after college with my best friend Marcellus."

"Marcellus?"

"Yes."

"Marcellus Gerard?"

"Yes, you know him?"

He puts two and two together. The friend, the danger, in hiding to protect her. "You are her. You are his business partner?"

"Yes, but he has been my best friend since college."

"When did you last see him?"

"I don't know. Yesterday? Maybe."

"You don't recognize me at all?"

"I am sorry. Why am I dressed like this, was I at another exhibit with my fiancé?"

"Fiancé?"

"Malakai Parker."

"No, no. Got damnit. Don't tell me that. He is not your boyfriend. You broke up with him. We have been together for almost six months now. I love you and you love me, and we are so happy and in love." His eyes tear up.

"Are you saying I lost my memory or something, because that sounds weird. I feel fine."

Damon throws everything he can against the wall. His anger gets the best of him and he sees pictures of he and Elena laying everywhere. "What the fuck?" He gets angrier. He only sees red.

He rushes to Bonnie and attacks her with Kisses. I know how to make you remember me. I know how we connect every time, I can make you remember me baby. I promise. He starts undressing her.

"Noo, no. Please don't do this."

"Bonnie, please, this is the one thing I can do that you can never say no to?"

"Help, please stop. Please stop. Don't do this." She fears him. He is just desperate at this point and he knows her body responds to him. "Sir, please stop." He kisses her greedily.

"I love you Bon. I love you. I need you to remember me."

She fights him off. He takes her to the couch and lay her down and lifts the bottom of her dress. He is drunk, and aggressive. But she normally loves his aggression. He is too stupid right now to think smart though. Right now, she doesn't register his aggression the way she normally does, she feels attacked, and although he is not trying to attack her, he is too drunk to realize he is scaring her. "Please, please don't do this to me. Please."

Damon looks in Bonnie's eyes, and he sees fear. He doesn't see the same woman. He stops. He stops unbuckling his pants, and he gets off of her. He sits back against the couch and pulls his hair. He cries and yells at himself and drives himself crazy. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I would never hurt you. I am sorry." He breaks down with his head between his legs. Just then Stefan and Lexi come in the condo."

"Oh my God, Bonnie? Damon what did you do?"

"Lexi? Lexi, take me out of here, please take me home."

"Damon, Bonnie what happened?"

Damon refuses to speak. "He says he knows me. Lexi. Who is this man? He says he is my boyfriend? Where is Kai. Kai is my fiancé?"

"Oh shit." Lexi and Stefan say in unison.

"Bonnie, you don't recognize this man?" Lexi says pointing to Damon.

Bonnie nods her head no.

"What about this man?"

"No. Who is he Lexi?"

"My husband. Shit Bonnie, you have amnesia."

"What? No. I know who I am, and you, and Kai, and Marcellus."

"Moma, Marcellus has been missing since just before Christmas."

"What? No, is he okay?"

"I don't know. Do you remember Caroline?"

"Caroline?"

"Oh my God. Damon I am sorry."

"I'm sure you are happy now, right Lexi? What is it that you said… she needed a break from my bullshit? I guess your wish came true. She has an entire break from me, forever!"

"Damon, I-" Lexi couldn't finish, before he cut her off.

"Stop. Please take her home. She is afraid of me and doesn't want to be here." He cries a bit, and grabs a bottle of bourbon. "Go!" he yells and Stefan tells Lexi he is going to stay, with his brother. She agrees that he should.

Lexi takes Bonnie home and stays with her. This is going to be a tough mess to sort out. Where to even start? Lexi wonders.

* * *

Hours go by and Lexi calls Stefan to check on Damon. He doesn't answer his phone. She gets angered because her and Stefan have been having problems lately. She thinks he is cheating, but she wants to be optimistic about tonight, because his brother is going through a tough time and needs him. What could possibly go wrong?"

She calls his phone again, and no answer. "Got damnit!"

She cries herself to sleep next to her best friend.

 **XXxxXXxxx DSER DSER DSER DSER xxxXXxxXX**

Stefan's phone rings again.

"You going to answer it this time lover boy?" Rebekah asks. She and Elena showed up a couple of hours ago, to the condo, since Damon still hadn't gotten around to kicking her out.

"Fuck no. I need a fucking break. A break. She crowds me, and I just need to breath."

"Well, honestly, Stefan she doesn't seem like your type." Rebekah says.

"And what is my type?"

"A bad girl. A girl with some edge."

"Yeah?" He says inching his way closer to Rebekah.

"Its' not a real party until you kiss him Beks." Elena says.

"No. You know I bat for the other team."

"So, what is a little fun? He is stressed out Rebekah. DO IT!"

"No Elena. Don't make me do this."

Elena reaches in Rebekah's purse and gets her stash and shoots her up. "Do it!"

"Elena, why?"

"Because, take one for the team, I need to comfort Damon tonight."

Elena forces Rebekah to kiss a drunk Stefan and finish the task at hand.

"Come on, Damon, let's go to our bedroom…" She grabs him by his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Damon is so drunk he gets up and follows her, finishing his bottle of bourbon and grabbing another one. When they get to the back room, Elena closes the door and locks it.

She grabs him by his face, and he hits her hand away. "Don't touch me Elena."

"Ooh, Yes. We get to play rough today."

"Elena grabs Damon by his dick and squeezes. "See what happens, when you try to move on from me Damon, You can't. I'm in here." She points to his head. "I am never leaving you. You'd have to kill me."

"Okay. It can be arranged." He smirks.

Elena hits Damon in the face, "Don't fucking hit me in the face."

"You know how I like it." She says.

He pins her arms behind her back and bends her over. "I guess I have to teach you a lesson in mannerisms?" He said between clenched teeth.

"Yes." She breaths out. Her disgusting perversions reminding him of how it used to be with her. Dirty, raw, hateful, and physical.

Damon slams her face into the bed.

"God I missed you." She said.

"Do me a favor… Don't talk bitch. I don't want to see your face, or hear your voice." He closed his eyes before he pictured Bonnie's face and then he entered her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So yeah… Please don't hate me. In the beginning, we met this couple as they met each other, leaving their dark pasts behind. Let's see what they are like with their exes in real time. Can they find their way back to each other with Bonnie's amnesia? You know I want your freaking thoughts! I love you guys who keep up with this one!**


	14. Amnesia - AmNausea

_A WICKED GAME_

 **Chapter 14** – Amnesia / AmNausea?

 **Chapter Rating T** for Language, Adult situations

This chapter has small interactions from the main characters, but is mostly Bamon!

* * *

"Lexi, how the hell is this all going to work? You hate Stefan, I hate both of my cousins, for what they have done, Bonnie won't come unless she can bring Kai, which is going to make Damon bring Elena. Which means she will bring Rebekah, whom you want to kill, and all of this is at the mercy of Bonnie's memory, because the doctor said to keep her life moving in the direction is was going, in hopes to spark her memory?

"Precisely. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for Bonnie? The doctor said she is suffering from short term memory loss. It can come back at any time, or it may not come back for a couple of years. At that point everyone's lives will have gone other directions. Bonnie held us together. We can't just leave her like this. Trust - me, I don't want to be around Stefan any more than you want to ever see Tyler again. Which by the way how is that going?"

"I have not heard from him since the Auction at the Ball. I don't know what to say accept I don't trust it."

"Well, your wedding is officially called off. I am officially getting a divorce, and no one knew I was even married."

"No Lexi, let's not think negatively. Stefan needs to man up and fix this."

"You know, at the ball I was realizing how plastic Stefan and I were. It was fake. I had never felt so fake. I had never felt so, not like myself. Stefan and I were so laid back, that it was natural. Then one day he changed."

"Something doesn't sound right. Something is not right, because Stefan has not been himself. Trust me. After knowing him his whole life, something has definitely changed." Caroline said.

"Yeah, well, I have no time to sit and fix him. My best friend is lost and back with her ex possessive boyfriend. So Stefan has to take a back burner."

Caroline began to cry. She lost Bonnie to her memory and Bonnie was Caroline's rock. Luckily she and Klaus decided to make things official which helped Caroline in dealing with everything, but she needed Bonnie. So in the meantime, she would just be there for Bonnie instead. In whatever way Bonnie would let her.

Lexi held Caroline, listen, Care we will get through this together. Don't forget, you still have me. Okay. I know I am not Bonnie, but I am here for you."

"Thanks Lexi. It does mean a lot to me."

* * *

"So I am going with you, right? To this stupid party thing…" Elena asks Damon.

"My birthday is stupid, huh? Nice."

"You know what I mean, that bitch will be there and she will probably try to make me uncomfortable."

"First, don't call her a bitch. Ever! Second, she planned the whole thing with my cousin over the past few months. She took a lot of time, and this Lake house reservation could not be cancelled. There will be more than enough people there where we won't have to bump into her. Okay. The doctor said this would be good for her anyways. As long as no one pressures her."

"Why do you care? I thought we were working on us? Remember our baby Damon?"

"Don't talk to me about that. We are nothing right now. You and I had accidental sex once, and no matter how drunk I was, I wore a condom. Even then I couldn't keep it up, so you had to suck me off to get me to cum. So there is no chance I will ever let you tie me down again."

Elena looked at Damon with anger. Who was this new Damon? She didn't like whatever Bonnie had done to him. He was way too arrogant about himself now. He showed Elena no favor, and actually treated her like puppy. She happened to stick around with hopes of winning him over, but she put on a huge front about a fake miscarriage, to get him to have sympathy for her position in life. Which was nowhere, because she did nothing but party.

"Damon, I have changed. I will make you see that." She said softly and rubbed his shoulder.

"I really hope you have changed Elena, for your own sake."

"Where is your bag? We need to go; the driver is outside." He asked as he walked down towards the driver.

"I already packed the car. My things are out there, and so are Rebekah's. Just waiting on you and Stefan's."

When Damon and Elena get to out of the condo and downstairs, Stefan pulls up just as they walk out. When Damon arrived to Gino, the driver of the large black SUV he saw the back filled to the brim with at least eight or so luggage. "What the fuck Elena? We are going to the lake for a week, not a fucking eight-month trip around the world. I know you are used to those types of traveling arrangements, but for those of us that work, we pack for the days specified. Being that we have normal lives to get back to."

"I am just happy you are letting me go Damon. Thanks. Your birthday has always been one of my favorite days to celebrate." She says grabbing his hand. He takes her hand and leads her to the SUV and they all get in.

When everyone sits in the car, Stefan and Rebekah avoid one another. They have not spoken since the night they hooked up, and they both knew it was a mistake as soon as they woke up. Stefan has drowned himself in substances since. Since Lexi showed up at the condo and found everyone's state of undress, including her husband that following morning, he lost his senses and became depressed realizing he has been sabotaging his marriage, and he didn't know why it started, he just knew started for no reason. He needed to man up. He needed to get right in the head and sober up, but instead he wallowed in self-pity, like a piss poor excuse of a man.

"Well, isn't this the fun bunch?" Elena says when she sits in the SUV with a quiet group of people. "Come on, let's drink a bit, we can't show up to Damon's camping trip sober. It is his birthday after all."

"Yeah, sure. I'll take a drink. I need one!" Damon said shooting some tequila. Everyone took a shot and, maybe another two or three. They figured they had a good couple of hours in the car, they may as well try and enjoy it. Little did they know, the drive was longer than they thought. They, were too drunk by the time they arrived to realize it.

* * *

"Bonsters, I think this is stupid, us going to this party, putting on a charade that you have to pretend to lead a life you don't want to lead anymore."

"Kai, it is not about what I want, or know, or don't know. It is about me having closure. Even though I remember parts of my life, I can't remember everything. I went to bed one day and woke up, 15lbs heavier, with wider hips and bigger tits, sensitive at that. My body is ten times as flexible as it ever was. My navel piercings are gone. I remember I used to have a hairless kitty, now I keep a landing strip. I have wet dreams every night, my hands shake whenever I listen to my iTunes playlist titled Lola, I don't even know what Lola is. My chest tightens every time my alarm goes off in the morning and it plays the song 'Dream a little Dream of me." I keep having dreams of a dog names Poppins, and there are nipple clamps that you and I have never used on my dresser. I am extremely emotional, which is weird because I have no reason to have emotions about anything. I eat different foods. When I see the pictures on my nightstand and my social media accounts, I feel such immense emptiness that it breaks my heart I can't fill that void with memories, that I can tell were once there, but I cannot for the life of me recover. So when I wake up one day, and all of these new things are suddenly apart of my empty and naked reality, it makes me believe I deserve closure."

Kai was overly irritated at her entire monologue. All of those memories she was sure of were left by Damon. A man he didn't know existed until a couple of weeks ago.

"Whatever baby. You want me to be supportive, I will. Don't expect me to let that asshole fuck with me."

"Of course not. I would never expect you to allow anyone to push you around, but please. Go in peace. I can't deal with any type of violence. I swear, I will shut down, and no one will find me."

"Bonnie, I will try to be on my best behavior for you. You know I am not a violent person. Maybe a little suffocating at times, which I am working on, but I won't initiate a conflict. I promise."

"Good. Now let's get to the airports to meet Lexi, Caroline, and Klaus. I promised Lexi I would sit with her and Caroline on the plane so I can try and do some bonding with this Caroline girl. She was apparently very close to me."

"She is obviously that assholes cousin. So I am obviously not thrilled, but whatever. Here's to _trying._ "

"Well, you can get acquainted with her boyfriend, as you will be sitting next to him."

"Yay." He said sarcastically, doing spirit fingers and making her laugh.

Bonnie smiled, and tried to remain optimistic, but in her mind, she was all kinds of alone. She wanted her mama right now. Luckily after all that has happened, she was going to get to see her mama in a couple of weeks.

* * *

 **On the plane….**

"So, I know you don't remember everything, and I am totally willing to take things day by day with you, I just hope you will allow me to be here for you. I can be as distant as you want, as long as I can be in your life."

"I appreciate that Caroline. Actually, it is a relief, because… I need to remember, I want to. I have this huge emptiness, and it has left this gaping hole in my brain," Bonnie begins to cry, "And I feel as though I should remember. I woke up remembering few things about my life, but even what I remember feels weird. Like Kai, he begged to come. But a part of me wanted to do this alone. A part of me has this fear of Kai, and I don't know why. Which brings me to Damon, I can't remember him, but when I see his pictures, my chest tightens, my hands get jittery, and I feel as though he holds significance, but no matter how hard I try I can't remember. Which makes me fear him, because my encounter with him was a bit scary a couple of weeks ago. He was so aggressive, and I thought he was going to hurt me. But he didn't he just cried. I can never unsee, or unfeel that encounter. And it is neither good nor bad."

"Wow, how can I dare be in pain over losing you, when you feel so alone all together?" Caroline asked her. "I have no room to feel such pain. I am sorry I can't magically fix this."

"Oh my gosh Caroline, no. My pain is not any greater than yours. Don't say that. We can heal together, I would be happy to allow you time and closeness in my life. I already feel a deep connection to you. Just in this small amount of time."

The girls hug and Caroline holds on for a long time, causing Bonnie to laugh. Bonnie immediately believed that she had a protective relationship with this girl before her memory loss. She knew it, because Bonnie knows the types of people she attracts, and is attracted too. She loves protecting people, and making them feel loved. Lexi allowed the two girls to catch up the entire hour long flight to San Diego.

"So how about we have a code word?"

"Meaning?" Lexi asked.

"Bon, if you are starting to feel uncomfortable, or afraid, or you need one of us to pull you out of a situation, say a word that we can all remember."

"Oh okay. Good idea Lexi said."

"Well, I don't think I will need one but if I have to have one, how about Lola."

"Lola? Why?"

"I have this iTunes playlist on my phone, it has some really touching and amazing songs on it. I listen to it every day. The list is called Lola."

"Okay, Lola it is."

"So, good and bad news, we managed to keep the secret from Damon about the trip really being at a Beach house in San Diego, as opposed to a lake house in Nevada. Bad news, you don't remember strategically planning this entire event."

"Well, here is to surprises." She said as she reluctantly smiled and prayed for a miracle.

The girls sit little ways from Klaus and Kai. Klaus decides to have some small talk with Kai to be friendly and nosy.

"So, you are an artist, I understand?"

"Yes. Painter, photographer. You"

"I am in finance, and international sales." Klaus mentions.

"Right, sounds so boring, no offence."

"I expect that coming from someone who went to Berkley."

"Right. Jokes on me, right? The artist, must be a cheeky liberal cheeky, as you Brits say."

"Cheeky? You are amusing. No, I mean, you must partake in a friendly dose of mother nature, before you get yourself in the process to create."

"Not every artist is a pot head."

"Right." Klaus laughs calmly. "Listen, I think most people have a bad idea of finance."

"Not really, number crunching, and quotas. You aren't really being the productive force. You just delegate the money. What I do, is what I love and the money follows."

"Right. Well, I am so good at what I do, I can buy you, your business, and your art, and sell or trade you if I wanted to. For the right price of course. You are little piece of the puzzle in my world."

"Touche."

"Anyhow, we got off on a bad start. I am Klaus Mikaelson."

"Kai Parker."

"So what are your plans? You know, with Bonnie?"

"Weird question." Kai said with a slight sarcasm to his tone. "Um, okay. I plan to love her and make her my wife. Take her with me around the world and make beautiful art."

"Does she want this?"

"I am sure she will soon. She isn't getting younger."

"Right, but from my understanding she loves her career."

"Well, she has another few months to fulfill her goals and I will be taking care of her. What woman doesn't want that?"

"Apparently her." Klaus laughs. "She doesn't care about money or fancy things. She is more of a hometown girl, who loves to spend time with her loved ones. Why would you take her from that?"

"Listen, why do you care? She doesn't remember you anyhow. She doesn't remember any of you. So what she needs is me to take her away from this fucking dangerous city and out to the world to see it."

"She has that opportunity with her own career, to travel internationally. Until all of this happened, she wasn't planning on leaving. According to Caroline, she was going to stay here for Damon. She couldn't bear the thought of being without him."

Kai get visibly upset and comes back at Klaus, "Well, I guess it is good that she doesn't remember him, now he can't hold her back."

"He would let her go if it was what she wanted. He did whatever it took to make her happy."

"Listen, I don't know what you are trying to do here, is there a point to all of this?"

"Man to man, if you really love her, give her some space, and let her figure things out. Don't suffocate her with the past, she clearly left you for a reason."

"You have no idea about mine and Bonnie's relationship."

"Neither does she, or she wouldn't be making the same mistake twice."

Just as it gets uncomfortable, the flight comes to an end and Kai gets ready to grab Bonnie and move, catching a different cab to the Beach house instead of riding with the rest of them in the rental car. She tells them she will meet them there.

"What is the meaning of this Kai?"

"We aren't going to this stupid party. I don't like these people; they don't like me. No use in pretending."

"No, Kai, I need this. Don't do this. We are going."

"You are setting me up for an attack."

"Kai I won't let anyone attack you. Now come on, let's go."

"Bonnie, I will try for one day. If I wake up angry and irritable tomorrow, we are leaving."

"Fine, now let's hit In-N-Out I am dying for a double-double animal style."

"Bonnie you don't even like burgers."

"What? Of course I do. I especially love them from In-N-Out, emphasis on the animal style."

"Wow, you really have changed."

Kai sat and watched as Bonnie scarfed down a double-double, animal style, with French fries and a vanilla shake. In about ten minutes. "What? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"No, I don't think it's that, I think you are nervous about seeing this guy."

"What? No. I don't know him. Don't make things awkward."

"What am I supposed to tell these people, about us?"

"What do you mean Kai?"

"About the status of our relationship?"

"What do you want to tell them Kai? Clearly, I told you a few days ago I want to dial it back a few notches until I can clear my head and get some answers. Which makes us friends. We are good friends."

"Wow. Why did I come here to be your good friend?"

"Because that is what good friends do. I need some support here Kai, besides you practically begged me to bring you."

"Whatever, let's go. One day, Bon."

"Fine." She huffed and puffed because he was making it harder on her already.

* * *

Everyone managed to show up on time. The idea was for everyone to beat Damon there, and be in on the surprise. Kai was delaying Bonnie's arrival, by stopping at several hotels to check out availability. Even though she told him they had a room in the beach house.

"Where the hell is she? She needs to be here before Damon. Call them again Lexi." Caroline was pissed because it was throwing off all of her and Bonnie's hard work, and she had a feeling it was Kai's fault.

"Where are you Bon?" Lexi asked.

"Outside finally. We are trying to find a parking spot. Nothing up close we are like a block away. Be up there in a few."

"Okay, hurry Damon is almost here."

Bonnie and Kai park and run up the hill at Oceanside as they parked far away from the villa.

"Damnit, Kai, I am sweating my hair out and you had to be an ass and take forever."

He rolls his eyes, the longer they take the better.

Once they arrive, she is taken to her room. "Wait, I thought we were sharing a room?" Kai asked.

"Kai, do you think it is smart, considering?"

"Bonnie is the only person I have here. If we can't share a room, we are getting a hotel."

"It's fine, Lex, Kai and I can share a room." Bonnie mentions out of reluctance.

"Geez," Lexi says under her breath. "This way then."

Once everyone got to their rooms, and unpacked, they waited at the front room for Damon, to show up. The kitchen was filled, with Caroline, Klaus, Fin, Sage, Elijah, Aja, Alaric, Jo, Kol, Davina, (They met through Marcel), Enzo, and Lexi, who were both dateless. Then out of place, Bonnie, and Kai. They heard belligerent laughter and noise coming up the walkway, and as the door opened everyone yelled, "Surprise." Except for Kai. Damon had a little bit of Elena's lip stick on his neck, and Stefan and Rebekah still weren't drunk enough to make another mistake. But none-the-less the four people were drunk and obnoxious.

Once the entire group was in Damon shouted, "I can't believe you were all in on this. I thought were camping at the lake, turns out we are at the beach. So Bon fires and volley ball, and football instead. This is amazing." He looked to Bonnie who had him breathless, he hadn't seen her in two weeks. "Thank you!" He made it seem as though he was speaking to the group collectively, but he said it to her.

She retorted silently with "You're welcome," and he smiled.

Damon could not take his eyes off of her. Whatever he was drinking minutes ago, was already escaping his system, she was sobering him up. He wanted to be drunk on her.

"Ahem." Elena came from behind him clearing her throat. "Let's go find our room babe."

"Elena, stop. I already told you." He walked away to go find his room. The biggest room in the house. It was supposed to be for him and Bonnie. As he walked away she bit her lip. He made her feel weird and uncomfortable. In a good way. She watched him walk up the stairway with Elena, Stefan and Rebekah, then she looked to Lexi who was irritated, but trying to hide it.

"Lex? I know you. You are hating this. Let's pour a drink and put our bathing suits on, go out to the water."

"Bathing suit, maybe tomorrow, how about we-"

"No, bathing suits, shots, and beach."

"Fine." Lexi said. "You in Caroline?"

"Umm, Klaus and I are going to go christen our room."

"Well, hey. Don't let us hold you up." Bonnie said grinning.

Bonnie and Lexi got dressed and Bonnie was feeling insecure in her bathing suit, so she wore a tank top over it.

"Why are you wearing this, take it off."

"No way, I really am not in the mood to get looked at funny"

"Funny, why?"

"I have gained some weight, and I just don't really no anyone enough to feel comfortable with."

"Got ya. Well, thanks for this." Lexi tells Bonnie after they walk downstairs to get ready for shots.

They looked at one another and took two shots back to back of tequila. "Here is to fun, and making new memories." Lexi says.

"And hopefully remembering old ones." Bonnie says. Her hot shot goes down and almost comes back up. She swallows hard and forces it down. "It's been a while since I drank like this."

"Wow, that is going to get you so drunk so fast."

"No. I am hoping to just keep a level head and relax."

Both girls walk outside and Lexi downs a beer on her way out. Bonnie walks into Kai, who has been looking for her. "Where have you been?"

"Just getting dressed with Lexi and getting ready to hit the beach. You going to join?"

"Sure, I will get dressed, be down in a bit."

"Sure." Bonnie says and Lei growls at her.

"Ugh, really?"

"Sorry, but he feels alone. Okay? Just like me. He is being supportive."

"Blah blah. Fine."

As the girls head out the back door, Damon Stefan, Elena and Rebekah head downstairs. They partake in more drinking and Elena is draped all over Damon, despite his annoyance. He tries to move the opposite direction of her. He instantly regrets having brought her. Everyone starts becoming social and aloof and enjoying the trip. So far, there is no pressure on avoidance of any sort. Damon plays poker with Stefan and a few others, then, Enzo, Kol and a few other play beer pong. This group of men knows how to party.

It was no wonder when Kai walked down in his Swim shorts and no shirt he caught everyone's attention. The women were in awe of his gorgeously sculpted body and the men were wondering where he was running off to.

"Come on Kai, how about a game of beer pong?" Kol and Enzo joked.

"No thanks. I am not big on drinking games. I don't drink much."

"Where are you going?"

"To play volleyball with the group outside."

"Everyone was puzzled because no one realized any of the group had gone outside, the way Lexi and Bonnie snuck away. Klaus and Caroline were still upstairs.

Damon looked out of the large patio doors and saw Bonnie and Lexi outside playing volleyball with some people from the beach. When Kai walked out he joined them and Damon watched a bit after his poker game was done.

She looked like the same Bonnie. She was beautiful, playful, and happy. She just didn't remember much of who she was in the past year. She wore a shirt over her bathing suit which was weird for her. He had never known her to be self-conscious of her body. He understood her memory loss may have affected her personality so he tried not to question much."

One of his best friends walked up to him, realizing he was pocketing some emotions.

"Buddy, you alright?" Alaric asks.

"Of course. It's my birthday. What more could I ask for in life other than having all of my loved ones here?"

"The one that really matters, remembering who you are."

"Yeah, but she looks happy today, which is what matters. She doesn't look scared, and afraid as she had the day it all happened. I wouldn't pay to watch her ever look that way ever again."

"Well, my opinion, don't be such a recluse when it comes to her. Stop running from her. She came this week for a reason. She has to believe in something to come of her relationship with everyone, or she wouldn't openly be here. And some advice, quit wasting your time with someone who you used as a crutch. Trust me when I say it doesn't work out. I wish I would have known before I married Jenna. Wasting both of our time for three months of marriage, having fallen in love with a woman the night of my bachelor party. And I only say that, because Jo and I didn't even talk after that night right away. But I don't know what I Would do if I had allowed myself to stay trapped in a boring, societal thing with Jenna."

"Elena and I are not together."

"But inviting her here was a mistake. Just like Kai being here is a mistake. We all know it, and we are all watching this play out, hoping it doesn't end disastrously. For both you and Bonnie's sake."

"Elena walks up to Damon and says, "Hey let's stop watching, and let's go play volleyball. You seem very much in need of some air." She rolls her eyes at Alaric. Whom doesn't like her, and she doesn't like him after he cheated on her aunt Jenna.

"Nah, go ahead Elena, you should get out there and play."

"Why the hell not?" Elena calls to Rebekah and they go outside, stripping into their bikinis, and ask to play. Damon walks out to the patio and watches the volleyball game take place as he engages Alaric in conversation and Stefan walks outside.

"Something is different about Bonnie." Stefan notices.

"Yeah, she has amnesia." Damon said sarcastically.

"No, it's not that."

"What do you think it is then?"

"I Don't know. All of her mannerisms are different though. She seems… I don't know never mind." Stefan gets distracted when he sees a couple of the volleyball players talking to Lexi. Trying to avoid anger, her just sips his whiskey and walks in the house. He has no room for anger right now.

Damon looks at Bonnie and she plays volley ball with Elena as if she had no ill feelings towards her in the world. That obviously wasn't the real Bonnie. The real Bonnie would never put herself in the same room with Elena on purpose, let alone on the same volley ball team. He saw Bonnie high five Elena a couple of times. Surprising the hell out of Elena. She even helped her up after a ball hit her in the side of the face.

Bonnie left Kai, Elena, Rebekah, and Lexi outside and excused herself to the bathroom. Just then Damon got up and went in the house waiting for her to walk past him. When she walked to the bathroom, he waited for her outside of it. He took Alaric's advice and decided to at least make his presence known. When she opened the door her stood and cornered her in the hallway. He heard her on the bathroom sounding like she was vomiting.

"Hello Bonnie, you okay."

"Oh you frightened me, yeah, I just have a little heart burn and acid reflux or something."

"Sorry. Anything I can do?"

"A ginger ale or something?"

"He goes to the fridge and get her an Ginger Ale. I just wanted to have a moment alone with you, is that okay?"

She was slightly afraid remembering the night she awoke to him.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you"

She sighs letting out a breath.

"I just want to say you looked beautiful today when I saw you, and I really want to say thank you for this, surprise, even though you do not remember planning it."

"Well, it seems like something I would do. I must have really cared for you."

"Yeah, you were the best thing that ever happened to me. Ask anyone."

"Why would you say that?" She was finding some comfort in him right now. She couldn't explain it, but he brought a sense of comfort to her.

"I was a shell of a man before I met you. I was broken and lost and you found me, helped fix me, and made me whole again."

He grabbed her hand to kiss it, and her hand shook and her chest tightened, and she trembled when his lips touched her hand.

Bonnie pulled her hand away from him quickly. "Sorry.": He said.

"No, you are fine. I just… you know. I am an emotional mess these days and I think my mind is everywhere. I want to remember things, I do, I just. I can't and it hurts me to my core, because…"

"Yes? Talk to me, you can trust me." He says.

"No, I can't. This is your birthday week and I –"

"I don't care about anything here except you."

Just then they share eye contact and Bonnie's eyes tear looking into his and the sound of someone coming their way distracts them and Bonnie tries to walk past him. He grabs her by her arm softly then holds on to her hand, "Please can I have some alone time with you tomorrow?"

"Run in the morning. Maybe around 6 if you can meet me on the front porch."

"Okay. Of course." He let her hand go one finger at a time. As she walked away he received a text message from Marcel.

 **MG:** Sorry Can't get to you tonight. We will be there tomorrow for sure.

 **DS:** Fuck! Okay. Have a safe trip.

Damon watched Bonnie walk away and pour herself a glass of water and she ate some pizza, and watched everyone carefully. He could tell she was attempting to remember people. She knew Sage and Jo, and Lexi. Everyone else seemed to have been a blur to her. She even looked to have recognized Davina. She was allowing herself to be more comfortable with people. But she was nervous. He could tell because she kept eating pizza. He watched as Jo and Sage talked her into taking a couple more shots of tequila. He remembered how Bonnie got frisky when she drank, and prayed that she did not go to bed, feeling like being frisky with Kai. It was hard enough to allow Kai to be there, without murdering him. The doctor told Damon Bonnie needed peaceful interactions. Conflict could bring her to an emotional standstill and without her memories, she may be hard to break of it. So he vowed to try his hardest not to murder Kai. He kept himself far away from Kai. He needed to calm himself down. Everything about Kai made his blood boil. So he joined the rest of the party. Bonnie didn't partake in a lot, but she sat with the girls and laughed and enjoyed her night pretty calmly. Caroline and Klaus never made their way out of the bedroom that day.

 **XxxxXxxx CK CK CK xxxXxxxX**

"Klaus, we kind of neglected the group today."

"It's quite alright love, they understand. We deserve a long overdue amount of alone time, as an outted couple. After four months of quiet deception we are no longer doing anything wrong."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I did want to hang out some more with Bonnie though."

"Well there is always tomorrow. Besides, you owed me after making me sit with the obnoxious man on the way here in the plane."

Caroline laughs. "Right. I am sorry. I heard is kind of a dick, from Lexi. I'm sure you handled him though, you clever little Brit." She said pinching his cheeks.

"Yes. It is safe to say he does not like me."

"Well, a lot of people don't like you."

"Exactly, so no skin off my back." They laugh and continue to enjoy a private night in bed, alone.

* * *

Kai makes his way to the stairway, calling it a night. He actually enjoyed the company of Elena and Rebekah. He spent a couple of hours with them after volley ball and they hung out on the beach, while he kept a watchful eye on Bonnie's activities. He never saw her and Damon appear to communicate, which gave him a sense of relief. But when he was ready to call it a night, he wanted Bonnie to go upstairs with him.

"Bonsters, can I talk to you?"

Damon cringed watching the exchange and hearing that stupid name _'Bonsters.'_

"Sure Kai" She walks to him and they talk quietly.

"Well, I am ready to go upstairs."

"Sure, go ahead Kai, I will join you later."

"Really?"

"Really. I am having a good time. I just want to sit for a while longer. Okay."

"Wow. Okay, Fine. Another hour, then please join me. After all I am here for you."

"Sure Kai. Okay." She said and he went upstairs, while she walked back to her space to sit down and her space was taken. She went to the patio a while, and started feeling a headache and sick. She ate and drank too much today.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Lexi sits by her friend who looks almost pale in the face.

"No. I really think I ate to much greasy food today. and drank too much alcohol. I know my body will pay for it tomorrow. Plus, I have heart burn. This is uncomfortable. I think I am going to call it a night."

"Sure Bon. Let me walk you upstairs."

Lexi stands Bonnie up and starts to walk her in the house. Damon looks on as he sees Bonnie seems weak. He rushes out to her asking what's wrong.

"She said she ate and drank too much. She doesn't feel good."

"I'll be fine Lexi. Don't freak out." Bonnie smiled.

"Damon what the hell, you just walked out on the game?" Elena ran out angrily to confront him for running to Bonnie.

"Elena, it's just a game, take my turn or something."

She rolls her eyes.

"It's fine, I am fine really. Go back in and play your game, Lexi, go inside and enjoy yourself. I can walk upstairs, and once in the room I am sure Kai can help me with whatever."

Hearing those words broke Damon down. He couldn't do it. He couldn't' let her sleep in the room with Kai, or be alone with him. He didn't want to make a scene, but he won't do it to Bonnie. "You can't!"

"Excuse me?"

"I can't let you sleep in the room with him, please?"

"Damon, I understand that you and I have a past, but I-"

"No it's not about me. Okay. This is about you. I don't trust him. I know my word can't possibly mean much to you right now, but please, when it comes to him, do not sleep in that room with him."

That is the arrangement Damon, I was to share a room with you, but that can't happen. The extra room has gone to Elena and Rebekah."

"Yeah, we were going to separate Bonnie and Kai, but we forgot about Elena and Rebekah needing a room. And me and Stefan are sleeping separately now also so."

"Please Lexi, don't make her sleep in that room with him."

"What are you asking me Damon, to sleep in the room with Stefan?"

"He is your husband."

"A cheating lying bastard of a husband he is!" She yelled causing heads to turn. "I won't share a room with him."

"Yes, Damon, it is fine. I will be fine. Kai won't bother me okay."

"Lexi, I am begging you?"

"Fine. Stefan can sleep on the couch."

"Whatever, the two of you can work it out."

"No, please. Kai said if he feels uncomfortable that we will leave and got to a hotel. He asked we share a room. I will be fine. I am not a baby. Okay?"

Damon looked at Bonnie. The same Bonnie who always had to be stubborn. He wanted to remind her of the sicko Kai was, but he couldn't put that emotional burden on her in her sensitive mental state.

"Fine. Let me have a word with him first. man to man."

"Listen, you guys, as of right now, Kai is my- my, friend okay. If he feels attacked he will leave, and I told him, I would not let that happen. I keep my word. Don't make me be a liar. I can handle Kai. It's just Kai after all. I know him better than anyone." Bonnie's anger put Damon in his place temporarily.

He respectfully took a step back and let her lead. He asked simply that she allow him to have a word with Kai.

"Bonnie. I'm sorry. I just need a minute and I will keep is short and sweet."

She let Damon knock on the door.

"Kai, a word please?"

Kai opened the door seeing Damon standing alone, He didn't invite him in, he stood there waiting for him to talk. Damon closed his proximity. With his face mere inches from Kai's he speaks. "She insists on sleeping in here tonight. Making you comfortable, because apparently, you will make her leave if you can't be man enough to be accountable for your actions." Kai tried to interrupt, "Before you try to interrupt me, I will speak! I know who you are, and what you have done to Bonnie. I have seen the raw footage." His fists clinch "She has not seen them, but I have, and if not for her, I would have killed you two weeks ago. If you so much as hurt her or think of hurting her or try and make her leave, I will find you and I will kill you. I am more than capable of making you go missing without a cry for notice. Don't test me. I love that woman, and there isn't a got damned thing I won't do to protect her."

Kai clears his throat as Bonnie walks up and Damon stands back and speaks. "Are you and I good?"

Kai gulps, "Yeah, we are good."

Bonnie walks in the room and as she slowly shuts the door she offers a small smile to Damon and he stands there until the door is all the way closed. He waits for a long time to make sure Bonnie doesn't seem in any type of danger. Once the lights go out he heads to his room in the house. Kai says nothing to Bonnie. He lay on one side of the bed, and she on the other. She felt weird about the setup but she was too sick to care. She closed her eyes and let her drunken state take her to dreamland.

Damon went to bed and couldn't sleep at all knowing Bonnie was in bed with Kai.

* * *

Damon having not slept was up at 5 am showered and in the kitchen making a tea for Bonnie, hoping she wasn't too sick to forget about their morning run.

After about fifteen minutes he hears someone go into the bathroom for a shower. He walked upstairs to see if he could figure out the bedroom door in which was opened. He could not tell. Then he remembered Enzo always woke up and showered before everyone so he could steam in the hot shower and clear his pours. He was a diva. He knocked n Enzo's door and opened it, Enzo was not in his room. He lost hope. Then her door opened and she went to check to see if whomever was in the bathroom was finished.

She bumped into him. "Oh Damon, sorry, I as waiting for the shower, I will probably be late for our run whoever is in there has been in there forever."

"You remembered? I am surprised. I thought you'd be too hungover. Actually I am, but a hot shower and a run should do me good."

"Well there is a bathroom in the bedroom I am in, you are more than welcome to use it. I made you some tea. It will be down here waiting for you, whenever you are done."

"Thank you. Sure I will hurry okay. Maybe 15 minutes or so?"

"Sure. In thirty minutes we run." He smirks. "Or walk, whatever you want."

"Okay, I will be back." She smiles with that slightly crooked smile he loved so much. The one he saw the night he met her, and many more times after that.

Damon waited about thirty minutes. Bonnie had not made it down he poured her tea and decided to take it to her. When he knocked on the door he didn't hear her. He knocked several times and Bonnie didn't answer. He opened his room door and closed it behind him, making sure to lock it. He walked into the bathroom and Bonnie sat hunched over the toilet, throwing up. She was in her sports bra and jogging pants. But it looked like she never finished dressing herself. Her hair was washed and in a high bun and she smelled like fruit all over.

Damon sat next to her "Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am better now that I have thrown up. Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"No, no. No biggie. Here is some tea. It should help settle your stomach."

"Who would have thought to bring tea to the vacation?"

"I didn't, I couldn't sleep all night, so I drove to a twenty-four-hour drug store. Then I went to Walmart, out of boredom. I have never been there. There were some strange things going on, I found myself thoroughly entertained." He smiled.

"Wow, I use to go to Walmart late at night out of restlessness and just buy random things I didn't need, wasting money, and laughing at the craziness." She smiled.

"Maybe we should make it a date sometime." He said jokingly.

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled at him. Her smile gave him hope. "So what made you go to the drug store?"

"You."

"You went just for me, feeling sick last night?"

"I did." He closed his face in on hers as if he could kiss her. Bonnie turned her head. "Sorry I should brush my teeth."

"Right." He said and slapped himself on the forehead. After she drank her tea and finished dressing, they left for their run.

Bonnie ran a about a mile and a half before getting out of breath.

"You can usually go longer than that Bennett. We run three miles together usually."

"I have been tired lately and weak. I think my stress has gotten the best of me."

"How so?"

"Ahh. I really don't want to burden you with my mental distress. Seriously. Having loss such great amount of memory makes me overthink everything and draw insecurities out of everything. I know this isn't my typical nature, it really makes me emotional and depressed."

"I thought I was in a dark place not having you anymore. I never stopped to think what you must be going through."

"It's not your problem though so don't worry about it."

"No it is my burden. I know you don't remember me. I know you can't remember how madly in love we were. But I do. Everyday my life is a question of your memories. I am a big question mark to myself, and worse I am not even a figment of your memories. This is my burden Bonnie. Meaning nothing to the woman who meant everything to me."

"I-I'm …"

"Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault. It isn't a fraction of what you feel. You have a large white space in your mind and now everyone in your life is a question mark. It is not fair. You didn't deserve this."

"Maybe this happened for the better." Bonnie cupped Damon's cheek. He flinched, then he held her hand to his face. He put both of his hands on her hand while her hand rest on his cheek. Damon let her hands warmth soak his cheeks sweat. He rubbed her hands over his face and he missed her hands on his face. He put his forehead to hers and held her face also. "God I miss you. I miss you so much." he said feeling her face near his, her hands on him. He never knew how grand such small gestures were until he lost them.

For whatever intentions Damon had, Bonnie allowed him to touch her face and hold her near him. He soaked up every minute of it and spoke to her. She let him, hoping it would spark anything inside of her. "My Lola," He says as he kisses her cheek.

"What did you call me?"

"My Lola. It is a nickname I gave you. Only I call you that."

Bonnie took out her phone, and opened her iTunes. "Do you know what this is?" She opens the playlist and reads him all of the songs?"

"Yes, it is a playlist I made for you, and I share it with you on our joint iTunes account. We can walk back to the beach; we don't have to run. I know you don't feel well.

"Okay, thanks. So…We share an iTunes account?"

"Yes, we also share a phone account, and a few other things."

"I guess I should know these things. I should probably change all of that."

"No. you don't have to."

"Damon, what are the significant meanings of these songs?"

"Well, Latch and My Thrill, were the first songs we slow danced to. Dream a little dream, is just one of the songs we always sing to each other. The weekend, Wicked Games, was the first lap dance I ever got from you, from your venue."

"You came too CCBB?"

"That is how we met."

"Wow." She smiled. "I never get personal-

"With clients." He said mocking her. "Believe me I know. You said it eighty times on our first date."

"And yet you managed to snag me?"

"And yet, I managed to woo you." He smiled, "I did everything I could to woo you for months."

She smile-cried. He continued explaining the list. "The Nearness of you, is another song we sing to each other when we slow dance to no music."

"We slow dance to no music?"

"Fortunately. We are romantic like that." He says laughing.

"You sound utterly perfect." With tears falling down her cheeks she wipes them away before the small breeze dries them.

"I was never perfect, but together we were really close to it."

"Whatever Lola wants, that is self-explanatory. You always got what you wanted with me. Baby it's cold outside, was our song in Vancouver. Where I took you for Christmas. Then there is, Funny Valentine, Fever, This is a man's world; all songs we love to dance to. And sing to each other."

"Sunshine of your love?"

"That one we loved to play when we made breakfast for each other. We like Eric Clapton when we are being lazy at home."

"There are a couple Bob Marley, Magic and Sublime songs?"

"Oh, we drove PCH one day, actually when we came here to San Diego for the weekend. We listened to those two albums the whole time. We were lost in blissful, hippie living and love making the whole weekend."

She bit her lip and started wondering why God took all of these beautiful memories away from her. They end up back at the beach house on the porch. She leans her back against the wall while he stands before her. His body mere inches from her body.

"Okay, what about these two, Moments in love, and Moonlight Sonata. These are songs I love dancing to, but what are the significance in our relationship?"

"One, I play Moonlight for you on the Piano. But two, you especially love those songs because, you told me that they remind you of the way we make love. You say I play your body the way Beethoven plays Moonlight over Sonata."

"Bonnie got chills." Her eyes drop from his piercing blue ones to his lips and she became so nervous her palms began sweating. "Really? Those are two pretty powerful songs."

"Well, when we are one, we make pretty powerful love."

Bonnie's chest tightens, and she drops the phone.

"Oh my God, I am a klutz." She picks up her phone and stands to finish the run. "I Guess we have b-been gone… umm-long enough." She nervously stumbles over her words a bit.

Damon grabs Bonnie and pulls her to him. "One thing you never could refuse me, and one thing you never can take from me, I know your body better than anyone. I really do play you like Beethoven's Moonlight sonata. You are a master piece, and I have perfected playing you. Whenever you are ready, I can show you better than I can tell you." Damon's lips touch Bonnie's and he delivers a gentle kiss.

They both jump out of it when the front door is opened. "Hey, there you guys are. Where have you been, I have been looking all over for you guys, worried?" Caroline asked.

"We went for a jog."

"Together?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah." Caroline's excitement was hard to contain.

"Oh. Good!" She smiled at them.

"Okay, Caroline." Damon says, trying to shoe her along for ruining his moment.

"We're all about to hit the beach and attempt these surfing lessons. Kai, strangely enough is getting along with Elena and Rebekah, they have been at the beach for a while already. You guys coming?"

"Umm we should probably shower." Damon said. "We will meet you there."

He looked to Bonnie and she nervously agreed.

"Before the ocean saturates you in salt, maybe you should hold off on the shower."

They stare at one another in silence.

"Okay. Thirty minutes you two. Seriously. This is going to be so fun." Caroline disappears and Damon follows Bonnie upstairs. When she walks towards her and Kai's room, he pushes himself against her in her room and closes and locks the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you want me too."

"Damon-" He catches her mouth in a kiss. Her arms are pinned above her head against the wall and he is passionately taking her mouth with his own. She allows him to for minutes, her hands in his hair, and his mouth on her neck. She is being rendered breathless. Damon takes Bonnie's athletic jacket off, and pulls off her tank top. He pulls her sweaty body to his and she pulls his shirt off. The gloriousness of his skin to hers makes her lost in him, and just as the moment catches the perfect amount of heat between the two, the balance is ruined when Kai knocks on the door.

"Bonsters?" Her eyes pop out of her head.

"Ignore him." Damon whispers.

"No I can't." She says impatiently to Kai, "What?"

"What the hell let me in, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a shower."

"Okay, let me in, I have seen you naked before."

She looks to Damon and his face gets angered. She puts her hand over Damon's mouth. "Go in the closet, I will get rid of him."

He irritatingly walks himself to the closet and waits. Bonnie opens the door.

"Kai, what the hell do you want?"

"Seriously. Is that what you say to the man who left you alone the entire night and didn't try groping you once."

"I told you Kai, we are friends right now. Taking it slow."

"What about last week, when I was-"

"Stop! Don't finish that sentence."

"What, me eating your pussy, is a bad thing. It's not like you've let me fuck you yet."

"Got damnit, Kai. Just a day please. A day with no pressure?"

"What the fuck is happening here? Ever since we got on the plane to come here you have been acting weird. Like- like you actually want to take this shit seriously. This isn't your life anymore; these people aren't your life anymore. Why did we come here for this assholes birthday? You don't owe him anything. He is the past. Why do you feel as if you owe him something?"

Damon's fist tightens listening to Kai speak.

"I owe myself, I owe him. I owe it to both he and I because apparently we were very serious."

"No. I'm not going to let you just make this guy some priority over us. I can't lose you again, Bonnie. Not to him."

"Kai, you don't have me to hold on to. You are pushing me away. Everyday pressuring me to run away. Please. We can't talk about this now. Later Kai. Let me enjoy this week!"

"With him?"

"With everyone."

"I will give your privacy, but before I do, let me tell you something, before you get comfortable with the idea of letting him back in your life, just know it is his fault you lost your memory."

"What?"

"Yeah, he has a terrible temper, and he attacked me and in doing that he hit you so hard, you fell and lost consciousness. Then you got a concussion. You woke up with loss of memory."

"Don't lie to me Kai."

"I'm not. Ask anyone. Damon Salvatore is the reason you lost your memory." Kai leaves the room and Bonnie with her mind blown.

Damon walks out of the closet, "Bonnie-"

"Is it true?"

"No. It isn't true. He will say anything to keep you from knowing the truth about him, he wants to turn you against me."

"Damon, did you attack, Kai?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you hit me causing me to fall?"

"No. I am positive it wasn't me that hit you baby. Listen. When I went after Kai, I was angry, I knew I wanted to hurt him, so every shot I took to him, I connected. Every time. I don't know who hit you, or how you fell."

"Is it possible you hit me by mistake?"

"Absolutely not." He walks s to her grabbing her in an embrace again, this time speaking to her, "I would never hurt you. In fact, everything I have ever done, is to protect you. The only reason, Kai is still alive, is because I care about how you view me. The way you see me, matters to me."

Bonnie's eyes glossed over and she let it go. Damon notices her tense up again around him. Every step he takes forward, he has to take two back.

"I'll let you have some space. I'm sorry this is happening."

Damon left Bonnie in the room to have some space. After she looked like she feared him again, his heart couldn't take it. He went to shower and take his mind off of what his heart just went through.

* * *

Bonnie showers and gets her bathing suit on again. When she walks out of the bathroom she bumps into Damon in the hallway again. She instantly covers her body in her two-piece swimsuit.

"Hey you don't have to cover up around me. Don't forget I have seen that beautiful body naked."

She laughs. Yeah how long ago, I am sure I bought this bikini about 15 lbs ago."

"Stop, let me see." He tries removing her arms from around her waist. "Still pretty solid. I mean sure it's a bit more luscious. Nothing wrong with that." She quickly covered herself back up.

"I just need to get my tank top. I am not feeling like surfing. I think I am just going to have lunch on the beach."

"I'll buy if you let me join you."

"Okay, what do you want she asks as she gets her tank top. Damon tried to peek at her with her arms down. He couldn't really tell because she wasn't facing him. "I saw a pizza place, there was a taco place also, and I think the burger place is only opened during lunch and dinner hours."

"You want a that food at 10 am, Bonnie Bennett you hardly like fast food."

"Listen, I have been stressed and busy, so I haven't been cooking and Kai doesn't cook. So I eat out every day."

"Come on, I am going to make you breakfast."

"Ok. What will you make me?"

"What are you in the mood for, apparently you paid handsomely to have the fridge and cabinets stocked up."

"I am in the mood for something salty."

"Something, or bacon?" He asks skeptically knowing she loves bacon.

She laughed.

"Because you love bacon."

"Yes, bacon. Then you can make whatever else to go with it."

Just as the bacon starts to sizzle and Damon gets in a groove of cooking, the door opens and someone walks through singing, "Helloooo." With a deep basey voice.

"Kitchen!" Damon Yells out.

"Damon, is that you?"

"Yup. Get in here man."

Marcel walks in the kitchen and hugs Damon. "Happy Birthday man."

"Well, it's not for a couple of days, but thanks."

"Bonnie came from the bathroom and Damon didn't say a word. He just waited to these two people react to each other. For a second he thought, he had the wrong idea. Bonnie said nothing and neither did Marcel. They just looked at each other. Damon got confused, until…

"BB?"

"Cello?"

They ran into each other's arms and hugged. They were loud for a minute and enjoying each other's embrace. It made Sabine a little uncomfortable, but she knew Marcel and Bonnie's relationship was platonic. Then Bonnie pushed him kind of hard. "What the hell happened to you? I heard you went missing and then apparently you have been gone for eight months?"

"Apparently? Have you been under a rock?"

"Marcel, this is who I was telling you about." Damon said.

"So you are the woman, that changed this man? You are the woman he talks so much about and brags about."

Bonnie smiled mildly.

"Oh, wait, it was you? B? You lost your memory?"

"Got damn come here." He grabbed her and held her and she cried. For the first time she cried since everything happened. Marcel walked Bonnie outside and sat with her. "I'm sorry. I am sorry I haven't been here. I left for a good reason. Which I can catch you up on later, but right now, all I can say is damn. I'm sorry."

"Why did you leave me out here in this world all alone Cello. We came to Vegas together?"

"I know, but if I didn't leave I would have lost everything and you would have gotten hurt."

"Lexi told me you left us with a $5000 debt that I paid outta pocket at Christmas time. That is not cool. How could you?"

"First of all that is not true. Second of all, I left you with $300,000 of mine to hold on to until I returned, and $50,000 just for you. Are you telling me you didn't get that money?"

"I am telling you if I had that money my bank account would know it."

"Got damnit. Those fucking Petrova's stole my money. I left it in your office in an envelope in your desk drawer. It was a thick orange folder."

"I never got it. According to Lexi I was both angry and worried for you."

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be left without a word, but it was your own good. The people I started running my bets through, they were cheating me outta my money. They were fixing bets, forcing me to pay more money than I owed. When I caught on I left that money for you to hold onto incase anything ever happened to me, for you to give Sabine. Then they started watching me. Where I worked, who I worked with, they knew I went to school with you and we came here e together. So I had to get away from you and not tell you because I had to make it seem like you were nobody to me. They were after you."

"Who?"

"The Lockwoods."

"As in the senator and his family?"

"Exactly. They were too powerful for me to fight. They would have had us both killed. I took Sabine and left."

"Sabine, huh? On again off again Sabine?"

"We have both grown up now, things are different. Plus…" He takes out a picture of a baby no more than about four months old.

"Cello," He face smiles with such glee and admiration at him, "is she yours?"

"Yes. That is Savannah Giana Gerard. Or Savvy."

"Wow, she is beautiful. Like really beautiful, and she has your smile. Your beautiful smile."

"Does she have a God mom?"

"I was waiting on you to ask?"

"Please, let me baptize her."

"Sabine already knows I would have nobody else, but you be my child's God mom."

Marcel and Bonnie embraced. She hugged him like he was a long lost relative. "God, she is beautiful. I wish- Never mind."

"You want kids now?"

"I do. I never thought I would say it. But you know, my chances are very slim so. I don't ever think about it. Just drown myself in work as always. Ignore the cold hard facts that I will never get pregnant. But hey, there is adoption so that is a blessing."

"Bonnie, never say never."

"Ahh, I am damaged goods. The accident Kai and I got in years ago messed me up."

"Bonnie, don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Never mind. As long as I never see him again, we are good. Damon is a good man. He is the reason I have a roof over my head, and a job. The best paying job I have ever had."

"How so?

"I'll tell you later, but. I know you don't remember Damon, but you can trust me when I tell you, that you changed him. I can explain later, but you made that man a better man. Every way imaginable. I'm just happy you found him and I never have to worry about you going back to Kai."

"Well, I don't understand why you hate Kai."

"What?"

"I don't understand why everyone hates him. Damon tried to kill him."

"Damon knows him? Wait he was the man at the auction?"

"Cello, Don't freak out okay!"

"BB, what the hell is going on between you and Kai?"

"Nothing, but-"

"But…WHAT?!"

"Damnit," She said as Marcel got up to go and question Damon….

"Damon!"

Marcel burst through the doors, "What's this about you ALMOST killing Kai?"

"Whoa whoa! You have no idea what kind of a sick fuck he is!" Damon shouted.

"Oh yes I do. What the fuck do you know about him?"

"Wait. What do you know?"

Bonnie looks on but is so hungry she stops listening to them. Damon hands her a large plate of home made brunch, Bacon, eggs, potatoes, sliced fruit, toast, ketchup, hot sauce, and a mimosa. "I'll be right back sweet pea." He says to her as he pulls Marcel to a corner and talks to him about what he knows.

"Are there any jalapenos? I am positive I had that on the grocery list?"

"Fridge baby." Damon says it like it's nothing and keeps talking to Marcel. He explains to Marcel all he knows and tells him why he hasn't killed him yet. Marcel is angry about the Kai situation and still can't help but to feel very interested in what Bonnie is doing.

Bonnie rummages through the fridge, all the while Caroline and Lexi walk in and watch her. Lexi greets Sabine, and introduces her to Caroline. Everyone takes notice when Bonnie is eating a large plate of food, and biting whole raw jalapenos. Bonnie pours syrup on her eggs. Caroline gags. Bonnie doesn't even hear her. Caroline taps Damon on the arm and points to how Bonnie is ravaging the entire plate of food without inhaling or exhaling. She downs her mimosa, and the eats more food. When she gets thirsty again, she pours a huge glass of just OJ. She didn't add champagne to it. Everyone watched her for about seven minutes and then she finished the plate of food. She had the nerve to get up, wash her dishes then open the refrigerator again, as if she was hungry. She found left over pizza and ate a slice, cold. She then poured a large glass of milk and drank it with some Oreo cookies, making noises of satisfaction. When she was done she rubbed her stomach gently in a circular motion and ignored the group of five people staring at her. She walked out of the room and went to the couch and within minutes she was curled up in a ball asleep.

Collectively the other four people looked at Damon.

"She said she has been very stressed lately. She eats a lot of fast food." He said.

"U huh?" Caroline says speculatively.

"She was starving all morning. I made her run a few miles with me. She worked up an appetite."

"Okay." Lexi looks at him and squints.

"Her body missed my home cooked food."

Everyone looks at Bonnie. Instinctively she has one arm under her head and the other holding her stomach.

"She said she was 15lbs heavier." Caroline noted.

"She won't take off that over shirt off." Lexi said.

"Stop!" Damon said. Let her be. She is hungry, and I love it. I haven't seen her in two weeks. She forgot who I am all together but she and I have had a phenomenal day. She let me cook for her and she loves my food. Proven fact. She is in a food coma."

"Damon, this is a blessing." Sabine says to him.

Marcel pats him on the back and smiles. Caroline and Lexi are in utter shock.

"It can't possibly be." He said to himself watching her sleep there

* * *

This chapter was some soft Bamon, but the next chapter will be more rounded with Bamon, Stexi, Klaroline, Elena, , Kai, Rebekah and Marcel.

 **What do you think this vacation has in store for this group of people?**


	15. Close to You

_A WICKED GAME_

 **Chapter 15** – Close to you

 **Chapter Rating M** for Language, Adult situations, violence, sexual themes

*Happy Reading, Sorry for errors. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Get ready for just a little drama…

Damon laid up all night in his room listening for Bonnie as she would come out of the room and run to the bathroom. He wanted to go to her each to her each time, but somehow Kai was still there. They had only been there for two days, they still had the rest of the week, he had to figure out the best way to get rid of Kai without blatantly kicking his ass. Earlier that day he and Lexi, had to keep Marcel from kicking Kai's ass while Bonnie took a nap. As a matter of fact, Marcel left, for the night. Damon felt bad, so he paid for Marcel and Sabine a hotel, and he promised to find a way to get rid of Kai so that he and Sabine could come back to the beach house.

But aside from it all, he just wanted to be near her. All the signs pointed to Bonnie being pregnant. All of the sign of her behavior and more than that, he remembers before the accident with Bonnie, she was ultrasensitive both emotionally and physically. He remembers that her nipples were tender to the touch and he could make her cum just by sucking on them, and fingering her. Now he laid on his back staring at his ceiling, imagining sucking on his pregnant, girlfriend/ex-girlfriend's nipples.

Nothing was making him feel better. He had a rage inside of him that just wanted to kill Kai.

He heard something.

"Wait, is she out there alone?" he asked himself.

Then he heard Kai's voice. "Really Bonnie? Are you kidding me?"

"Seriously, Kai. You are suffocating me. I can't breathe with you up under my every move. I am sleeping on the couch tonight. Please don't follow me."

"No Bon, I will sleep on the couch and you can have the room."

"No, it is hot in there, I want to sleep by the patio so I can get some fresh air. The heat is making my stomach upset. Literally. You are keeping everyone awake, stop. Arguing with me."

"Fine, at least let me-"

"Kai, Stop! You have done enough. I just want some space, please."

He went back to the room and closed the door, and she began walking downstairs, and that was his moment, but he didn't want to be obvious that he was listening. So he waited a few minutes then opened his door and walked downstairs.

He saw her, she was sitting on the actual beach. She just sat out there alone and watched the water as it made a calm peace with the sand and swallowed the shore line higher than it does during the day.

"You need company? It's not exactly safe to be out here alone at night."

"Yeah, all of the sharks might rob me." She laughs.

"I mean it is dark, and there are a lot of stragglers that roam beaches at night for trash and 'treasures'"he says with his fingers in quotes. "I wouldn't want you being held captive by some dirty pirate."

"Yeah," She looks at him and smiles. "I sense you have this really protective urge to look out for me."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, every time I walked out of the bathroom tonight I could hear you move around on your bed. At first I thought we were bothering you, then when you walked out here to check on me, I realized you were just up. I am sorry for keeping you from sleep." She looks at him with sad eyes, but not depression sad, more like lost sad.

"Bonbon?"

"Is that another nickname?" She smiles.

"Yeah, sorry, you just have such an imprint in my mind. How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I think after losing my memory, I am starting to realize I have sea sickness. Because I didn't start really throwing up until I got here, and all I ate was In N Out that initial day, and it could have been that, but I doubt it. It's like the smell of the ocean is nauseating me."

"Yeah, or…"

"Or, what?" She said laughing.

"Or you could be suffering from food poisoning." He had to think twice about mentioning pregnancy, needing to see where her head was.

"Oh geez, I thought that too, but I don't have stomach pains, just nausea."

"Yeah. So, like when you throw up, do you feel hungry instantly?"

"Kind of yeah. Like I lost all of my nutrients, and my body wants to replenish itself. Kind of like when someone has a hangover, and then barfs, all of a sudden their stomach is freed up of space and they can eat an entire pig."

"Or just the bacon in your case." He laughs.

"Yeah, I guess, huh?" she giggles.

"If the sea makes you sick, why are you out here?"

"Because the air settles it somehow. And to be honest, your smell really settled my stomach. What kind of soap do you use?"

"I actually use the same one you do. You got me into using it. Something with shea and cocoa butter, and almond extract, and oatmeal, or something. Some natural stuff you like. Idk. It's in my bathroom."

"Oh, yeah. It's homemade. My mom sends it to me. I have been using it for years. It's in a nameless container, right?"

"Yup, that is the one."

"Well, I thought it could be your soap. But it isn't that. I use the soap too, and it doesn't help. That is not the smell I smell, I think it is just the pheromones from your body then."

"If it is my pheromones, then it has nothing to do with my smell and everything to do with your physiological state when you are around me."

"I sense you are trying to tell me something."

"No, I am not trying to say anything. Actually I am."

"What?"

"I make you feel calm. Which is great for me, because it appears Kai has the opposite effect on you."

She rolls her eyes, because it is true.

He looks at the way the moon hits her eyes, and her eyes gloss like a cat as she stares at him. "Your eyes are beautiful every day, but especially in this light. You still have that sparkle, that I was afraid disappeared."

"Damon, you are making me blush." She looks down.

He picks her chin up between his two fingers, as they sit next to one another on the sand. "Don't look down on account of me."

Bonnie stares into Damon's eyes for a few seconds, as if she is searching for something. He lets her because he understands.

"You have this darkness in your eyes Damon."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't quite figured it out yet, but it is there and I can't explain it."

"Well, make sure to let me know as soon as you figure it out. Who knows, you may be right." He winks at her. "Hey, let's go for a walk. Down the beach."

"Okay." Damon instinctively grabs her hands and interlocks their fingers when he helps her stand. He remains holding her hand. She lets him, she understands.

"I'm sorry, is this okay, because if not, I can let go. I know you and Kai, are…?"

"We are nothing. I mean, I remember when we were together what I felt, but somehow I don't feel the same things as I did."

"What did you feel for him, if you don't mind my asking?" He never thought he'd ask her this, because in the past, she never wanted to talk about Kai.

"Well, in the beginning I came to Vegas alone. Just me and Marcel, as business partners. I met him my first year of college and he and I always had a big brother little sister relationship. I have no siblings, and I grew up without my dad. He was really just a holiday and summer dad. So Marcel instantly took that role in my life. I trusted him more than any man. He knew my work ethic. All work and no play. My mom has been a performer my whole life, and I followed in her footsteps, from Ballet school to eating disorder, to back to dance, after I almost gave up. Once she and I got our relationship back on track. I did one degree back home and the other in New Orleans. So anyways, when I came to Vegas I was still a virgin, wide-eyed to the world and even though I was young, I wasn't looking for anything involving a man that would get me off track. I was focused and driven to succeed and get my production company started back home."

Damon listened intently. Still holding her hand.

"So when I met Kai, he saw one of my performances, not at CCBB but an actual dance production I partook in with UNLV after they asked me to choreograph a few numbers, I did a performance solo. From then on he worked double time to get me to go out with him. Naturally I was not into it at first, but after a while it was nice to feel wanted. I never had a chance to focus on dating, so I kind of ran with it. He took me all the way to Paris to take my virginity."

Damon squinted.

"He kind of made me fall in love with him, and he was very sweet, which I liked. He was never rough with me, always gentle. He is a lover, not a fighter. Which is why I am sort of protective over him. I have never really been a person who likes aggression or violence."

Damon really wanted to tell her about the videos.

"That is all you remember?"

"Yeah, and the occasional being his MUSE and what not." She laughed. "But then when all of this started happening. I just can't seem to feel the same about him as I did. I can't explain it, and now… Now-"

"Now what?"

"I can't stop thinking about you." She said, shocking him. "Since the day I woke up and saw you for the first time, when I thought you were attacking me."

He stopped walking with her, and stood there. "Is that a bad thing? That you think about me?"

"I don't k now. Remember I told you I have never been one for aggression?"

"A few minutes ago, yes."

"My initial reaction to you the day I woke up scared me. You were being really aggressive with me. But every day after that looking at pictures of you and I, and how obviously happy I looked and how in love we appeared to be. I kept thinking about that day, and replaying it, over and over in my head, and what you were saying."

"Which was?"

"You said, that **_you wanted to reach me the one way that you could, that I would never say no to. The one way we connected every time, and that would make me remember you_** **.** One day, when we have more time and we are alone, can you explain that to me?"

"I can explain it to you now, if you'd like?"

"Okay."

"Well, Bonnie, remember how you said you don't like aggressive behaviors?"

"Yes." She swallows her spit instinctively.

"Well that isn't entirely true. You aren't really an aggressive person, but you love when I am aggressive with you. You love the way we connect. For some reason, no matter what we were going through we were always on the same page when we made love to each other. And there were times when we were incredibly tender with each other," He says then he pulls her in to him, "Then there were times you wanted me to get very rough with you. And you loved it." Her body gets chills as he speaks to her in such close proximity. Bonnie exhales and Damon brings his lips closer to hers.

Just then a security drives along sweeping the beach shining the light on them. "Hey, get off of the beach! The beach is closed!" He yelled over the megaphone, like object.

Damon waved his hand in agreement and started walking Bonnie into the beach house.

"Hey, thanks for making me so comfortable Damon. I can't explain it, but I feel really comfortable with you. Actually, more comfortable than with anyone else, which is weird because I don't remember you."

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I feel like jumping for joy and dancing right now."

"Damon, I have this pull towards you, and it is driving me crazy because I have no idea where it comes from. Although I know we dated, I just still feel as if you are a stranger. Yet, I feel so familiar with you. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to explain it. Just know I am here."

"Yeah, thanks." Bonnie says as she gets a quick shiver. She walked outside with a tank top and shorts. He stops, grabs her and puts his arms around her to warm her up. "I have no idea how I am going to get any more sleep tonight. Kai is driving me crazy, the room we are in is too small for both of our personalities, and to be honest, the idea of him right now makes me want scream under a pillow."

"Umm, well, Bonnie, I have a suggestion, but you will have to be open-minded."

"Yes!" She said hastily, thinking she was reading his mind.

"What? I haven't made the suggestion."

"Were you going to ask me to sleep in your room with you?"

"Uhh, I was going to suggest I sleep on the couch and you can take my bed, but…"

"Oh, okay." She laughs. "Sorry."

"I'd love to sleep in the bed with you though. If it matters."

"You are right though. What are we thinking? With both Kai and Elena in there, ya know. I guess we should be careful about our friendship. Because I do want you to be my friend."

"Yeah," He sighed, he was disappointed that he had to point out giving up the room, rather than sharing it. "Come on. Let's just go in, I will change the sheets for you and you can take my room."

"No, don't change the sheets. I like your smell." She smiled.

* * *

"Lexi, I know you owe me nothing, but please, let me talk to you."

"Stefan, I am good babe. I came here for Bonnie, and out of it, I got my good friend, Marcel again, and Sabine. I actually am good. You should practice staying far away from me. Besides, isn't Rebekah somewhere up Elena's ass that you can bother."

"Lexi, please, let's go for a walk."

"No Stefan. I have no desire to be alone with you. Other than being asleep in the same room, I am in no need for your conversation." She said as she walked out of the bathroom and walked back to her and his room, where she slept on the bed and he the floor.

He walked back into their room and locked the door behind him. She looked up at him from the bed and rolled her eyes.

"Lexi, I had a momentary Lapse in judgement with Rebekah. I was high, and I was drunk."

"You doing drugs again Stefan? I thought you left that in your college days. You told me you hadn't touched a drug since you finished school."

"Yeah, I hadn't by way of threat from my big brother, being as though we are business partners. But, I never was fully back on the wagon Lexi. I partook here and there in the occasional… anyway you know. Then the reason I have always hated Elena, besides who she is and what she has done to my brother, is she use to be one of the girls I partied with in college. She got me my connection, and she did it all with me. Then she also brought me her friends, and I slept with a different girl every week. She really is a bad influence. I had a real problem Lexi and she helped push it. I tried to quit cold turkey and secretly I have been leading a life of destruction."

Lexi looked at Stefan as he looked down. He tried to conceal his own tears. He kept talking.

"When I met you, for the first time, I was happy without it all. I was happy to just be with you, and being settled and being in a place where I could finally be the grown up my brother has tried to really help me to be."

He walks near the bed she sits on, and sits with her.

"Somehow a few weeks back, shortly after Elena got here, I went to the condo to check on things, because Damon didn't want to be around her, and he figured my hate for her was so strong I could handle it more. Anyway, I went there and she had some people over and one thing lead to the other. I did some coke, and I drank. A LOT! I felt so free. Not that I didn't feel that with you baby, it's just, once we moved in together, there was all of this pressure on me, to not fuck up. Lexi I just didn't want to fail you. And it is no excuse I cheated on you and I did drugs and I drank every night that I didn't come home. Rebekah, that only happened once, I literally am repulsed by her."

He looked down as Lexi's eye fled with tears and she cried and she covered her mouth to muffle the sounds she was making.

"I treated you terribly the past couple of months Lex. You did not deserve it. You were not a terrible wife, or a bad person, I was weak and stupid and-"

"I can't sit here with you. I just can't." She speaks sounding fed up. "What am I supposed to think of this all Stefan? Am I supposed to jump in your arms and hug you and tell _YOU_ that it will be alight?"

"Not at all, I just had to come clean."

"Because, your coming clean gave me truth, but no clarity Stef."

"I am not like the average person. I can't do this alone Lexi. I am asking you to help me."

"So now it literally falls on me, to be the person that you need, when you couldn't be the person that I needed?" She screamed at him. Tears falling down her face as she turned red with anger, which equally matched her pain.

"Lexi, you don't have to do anything but be you. Stand by my side, and let me be a better husband for you, please. You mean more to me than anything and I can't fucking lose you. Please?" He grabbed onto her with tears in his eyes and holding her face with his hands. "I love you more than anything! That is not a lie."

"She yanked herself away from him, "Then I guess you should have thought about that before. Stefan." She grabbed her bathing suit and left him where he stood. "I am going for a swim. Don't fucking follow me!"

She left him in pieces in their room. She left him there, alone, so he could feel how she felt all of those times she needed him and he wasn't there. He felt like he was literally in hell, alone, dying on the inside.

* * *

Caroline lay on her back with her legs spread and bent upward. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she covered her face and mouth trying to muffle her sounds. "Mmmm." She moaned as his wayward tongue made its way to her center for the second time that morning. He first woke her up to his mouth kissing her all over, His dark pink lips trailed their way all over her body, and he went to town, making her cum and making her cover her face with her pillow.

Once he was done, he gave his jaw a break and she lay there talking to him about how happy she was. She told him that she had never been happier, to which he replied by relishing in the juices of her happiness again.

"Klaus, I don't think I can cum twice, my pussy is very sensitive right now. Please."

"So this will be a challenge, is what you are telling me?"

"I am telling you it is damn near impossible. My lady lips need to breath and I need to get some food in my body."

Klaus lifts his head and looks at her like she is being fucking ridiculous, he slaps her kitty until she apologizes. "Ok, I am sorry. You know I love your lips, and magical tongue."

"The thing is, I am hungry this morning, love, and I don't plan on stopping until I am full."

"Fine," She sighs and whimpers as he giver her that predatorial look. "Make me cum baby."

Klaus goes to work on Caroline's pretty pink lips, he lets his tongue meld into her as his lips and her lips become one. His devilish tongue laps her pussy like its running on a track, he passes ever mark with precision and grace, and when the time is right, he picks up the speed.

"Oh my God, Klaus, Emmmfuuuck!"

He brings his tongue out and lowers it to the other delicious opening her body gives him to dine on, He eats her ass while he eats her pussy and he goes back and forth between both of her places of warmth waiting for her to do what she does, squeeze his head with her legs in excitement.

His hands make their way to her knees, and forcefully push them open. Holding her legs apart with all of his strength, he becomes a fiend while he eats her pussy.

"Ohhhh, Klaus. Stop! Ahhhhh." She screams and she can't even muffle her noises. "Everyone in the house must've heard me."

She bites her lips and covers her mouth, she wants to laugh at her embarrassment, but she wants to cry, he is working her so animalistically right now. "Klaus, I warned you I was sensitive, I told you that we should have waited."

He sits up and slaps her kitty again.

"Ouch." She screeches. He looks at her like a predator once again and dives into her. His soft lips massage her insides as she coats him with her juices. "MMMMMMMM." He makes the sound waves of his mouth vibrate her pussy while his tongue is inside of her. The vibrations tickles her insides and she moans again, and again. And he uses his thumb to massage her clit. "Ooh, oh, ohhhh." She moans and bites her lips. She looks up at him and his eyes are staring right into her and just as she feels his wicked dark pink lips smile against hers, she cums in his mouth and watches him as he swallows every ounce of her juice until she is a dry as a tumbleweed. Her head falls back and she covers her face with a pillow.

He crawls back up to her and kisses her on the mouth. "Now, Love, get up, I could use a Bloody Fucking Mary!" She looks at him with an eye roll, and knows he knows how to get under her skin. She was too embarrassed to go downstairs after what he had done to her.

Tyler was one way, and Klaus was another, but the truth was, they both were Type A personalities and she was still working on being a more dominant personality. Which is something Bonnie was helping her with before she had the accident. Now Caroline was really being forced to learn on her own. Even though Bonnie was still there, she was not really aware of Caroline's past any longer. Caroline, just knew, putting her big girl panties on was gonna have to be a slow process, One. Leg. At. A. Time.

* * *

When Kai was awakened by Caroline's moans, he instantly jumped out of bed praying it wasn't Damon and Bonnie. He threw a shirt on and was about to check on Bonnie as his phone rang.

"Hey."

"What? You need me? This can't wait?"

"You have to be fucking kidding me, I am out of town with my girl right now."

"No. this can't be postponed. We are already here."

"Fine, I will think about it, and give you a call this afternoon."

"Bye."

Kai has a great business opportunity and he wants to take it, but he wants Bonnie to leave with him. If she doesn't he will consider not taking the deal, he is that afraid of losing her to Damon in his absence.

He quickly heads downstairs to the couch, where he doesn't see Bonnie, he instead sees Damon.

"Bro! What the hell? Where is Bonsters?"

Damon wakes up quickly and slightly groggy, because he and Bonnie were up late.

"Relax. She is in my bedroom."

"What? Why the hell is she in your room?" Kai was enraged.

"Because she didn't feel good and she needed to sleep with a good breeze. My room has a balcony. Besides, I couldn't let her sleep on the couch." He said with an eye roll. Bonnie was now heading down with Caroline, Klaus had made his way downstairs before her, because she didn't want to draw extra attention to herself.

"Morning, runaway." Damon said to Bonnie. She laughed because only she got it.

"Morning, Lifesaver." She winked at him.

"I made you a pot of tea about twenty minutes ago, after Caroline woke me up with that screaming." He laughed as well as Bonnie. "Then I laid back down, I heard you up and about."

Kai is watching this exchange of unpleasant, pleasantries. He kind of sits back and casually observes them.

Bonnie walks to the kitchen and pours her tea and Caroline passes Klaus without speaking to him, which Bonnie saw as weird being as though she was just moaning his name. So she takes note to ask Caroline about it when she and Caroline sit on the patio.

"Thank you Damon, I really needed this, it has settled my stomach." Caroline looks to Bonnie, then to Damon, and he gives her a hunch of his shoulders and they are having a silent conversation about Bonnie behind her back and Kai watches.

"Say, Bonsters…" Kai starts, "Can we go sit on the beach and talk, I need to talk to you."

She looks to him, still irritated from the night before. "Sure, Kai, let me just have a word with Caroline. Is that okay Caroline?"

Caroline looks to Bonnie in surprise. "Um, yeah sure Bon." She eats a croissant and smiles.

"Let's go to the beach for a little walk."

Caroline follows Bonnie out. "What is up Bon?"

"Nothing, just trying to spend a few minutes with you, get into your head space."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I have witnessed you and Klaus over the past couple of days. You two seem pretty happy from the outside. I think you paint a beautiful picture, but, from my perspective, I am noticing on your end that you seem distant at times."

"Oh."

"Listen, I am not trying to pry, but I have done nothing but observe everyone and feel everyone out, and sometimes you seem to be in a space where you relate to no one, not even Klaus. What is going on?"

"Ahh, leave it to you to still notice me, when you have amnesia, and to pay attention to me." She smiles.

"What's that mean?"

"Nothing Bon. It's just I was this floater until you found me. I was in an abusive relationship, and I had no one to talk to. My cousins (Damon & Stefan) were at their wits end with me, and I had no friends. Then You and I connected so magnetically and you helped me find this strength in myself that I never knew I had."

"Damon and Stefan are your cousins?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Sorry, I am still trying to catch up on things. Please continue."

"So, Klaus and I had this relationship behind Tyler's back, my abusive ex, and it was going well when we kept it secret. He kind of gave me this feeling that he wanted more. Well, not kind of, he really made me feel as though my relationship with my asshole Ex Tyler was ruining what we could have. Anyways, now that Tyler and are officially over it's like Klaus and I only connect sexually sometimes. Before I would have so much more fun with him. I felt alive when I was with him, and we enjoyed each other. Now that we are together, its like he is so sexually driven, I am wondering if our connection is as strong as I thought it was when I was cheating with him."

"Why haven't you spoken to him about it?"

"Well, I don't feel as brave as I did a month ago. I had some strength in you, and then the accident happened, I feel like I have been falling apart ever since."

"No way. The strength has always been inside of you. Imagine the idea of if I died, or was never here, how would you make moves? I think you just need to stop feeling like, if you are honest with someone, you will lose them. Because if a person can walk away from you that easily. They don't deserve you."

"Yeah, I guess."

"No, no guessing. Caroline, you are a fucking beautiful girl, and from what I have seen with my career, you have managed to build me up as much as you say I build you up. This is not trial run on life, okay. This is the real deal and you can't just let anyone dictate the way you live your life." Bonnie knew she should take her own advice with Kai.

"You are right. I just need to figure out how to not be afraid to speak up."

"Easy, you just speak, and let the actions follow you. Then deal with whatever it brings. It is all a part of this shitty thing we call adulting."

Caroline, laugh-cries.

Other voices call to them. "Hey, we are going parasailing, you guys wanna come with?" Enzo, Kol, Finn, Sage, Davina, Alaric, Jo, and Rebekah all head to the other side of the beach.

"No thanks. Where is Elena, Stefan, and Damon?"

"They all decided to stay back. Damon is waiting for Marcel."

"Okay, you guys have fun okay?" Caroline says to the group "Have you all seen Klaus?"

"He was waiting for you." Kol says.

"See babe. He is inside waiting for you. So just be smart right now, take this alone time and talk to him. I will be out her with Kai, only people in the house will be Elena, Damon and Stefan."

"What about Lexi?"

"She is stress swimming; I need to go check on her before I sit with (KAI)."

"Why did you say his name like that?" Caroline laughs.

"I don't know, he is just, kind of making me want to pull my hair out. I wish he wasn't here in a way, because I am having a hard time connecting with everyone."

"Everyone, or Damon?"

"Ahh, funny. He has Elena anyways."

"She is a terrible person, try to not let them spend any alone time together."

"Oh, I can't keep them apart, besides, she seems nice enough."

"Bonnie, I know you bumped your head hard, but to be honest, you don't like her okay. I know I shouldn't bring negativity to you, but honestly, she is your arch enemy." Caroline was so serious.

"If that is the truth, why is Damon here with her? I mean if he cares for me the way he says, why would he show up with someone I dislike so strongly?"

"He couldn't bear the thought of seeing you here with the man he hates more than anything."

"Malakai? Why would he hate him, and why would I hate her?"

"You can only get that info from my cousin. You and him were secretive about your pasts, but you both knew detailed descriptions of each other pasts, and for whatever reason, Damon has been really working on his Chakra to not kill Kai."

"Really? Yes, same with Marcel. That is why Marcel left. They both have this protective need over you when it comes to Kai."

Bonnie gave a speculative look and hugged Caroline. "Hey, go talk to your man." Bonnie says.

"Okay, I will, thanks Bon."

"By the way, I am happy I have you in my life Care."

"You haven't called me that since before the accident." Caroline smiled. "I know the old you is still in there somewhere. But either way, I am happy I have whichever one of you decides to stick around." They smile and part ways.

Bonnie walks to Lexi, passing Kai, "Just a second Kai. Okay. I need to check on Lexi."

He rolls his eyes and gets really angry and just says nothing.

"Lexi," She screams out as she runs to her.

"Hey, Boo. Morning."

"Well, yes, it is morning, and you are already stress swimming. And don't bring my amnesia into this, I still have very much intact my memories of you in the gym when we go together of you stress swimming. What's going on?"

"You know how, just when you think it is bad, it is worse than you thought." Lexi admits.

"What happened? This clearly has you and hubby written all over it."

"He just admitted to his addictions having played a big part in our separation. Not only did he fall off of the wagon, but he cheated multiple times. For no reason other than pressure. Bon, he just asked me to help him through this. I mean- what the hell?"

Bonnie looked at her friend with complete sympathy, "I have no idea what that would feel like Babe. I don't. But I also know you as a person, have always been really supportive. Remember when we dealt with Marcel's gambling addiction? We did it together. Just like that I will help you through this, and you have Caroline too as well."

"You are not actually suggesting I be the support system to him, are you?"

"I am not suggesting anything, I am just letting you know, you don't have to do it alone. I am here, and so are other people."

"Bon. How can I just forgive him and move on, as if it didn't happen, then support him through all of the hell he put me through?" Lexi looked at her best friend as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Bonnie hugged Lexi and squeezed her. "Lex, I know you. You don't take men seriously. Or at least you didn't. You must have really saw something in Stefan, to decide he was worth marrying."

"Not really, we were just so in love we did it on the spur of the moment." She laughed trying to downplay it.

"Don't down play it now girl." Bonnie laughed. "I looked though your Instagram, you speak highly of him, and he of you, and you guys at one point were the epitome of happiness. This is a hump, a large hump. Only you know if he is worth continuing the path or taking a different direction. I support you either way, but just know you can't make the decision for me or anyone else. You can only make the decision for yourself."

"Yeah, well, I have a lot to think about."

"You do, but in the meantime, just don't shut yourself away from him. If you are going to make a decision, at least try and have several meaningful conversations with him, only you know where his heart lies."

"Yeah. I guess. I really hate how you always have the words, when I really don't. Sometimes I just want to wallow in my pity and swim."

"Sometimes I just want to remember my life and not have this large gap." Bonnie laughs at herself, making Lexi laugh. "But, I just get to have some fun trying in the meantime."

"Ahh. I love you."

"I love you too. Now I have to go talk to Kai. Before he feels really hurt and left out. I have treated him crappy since last night."

"Okay, just be careful how close you get to him Bon."

"Why?"

"Because he hates sharing you. One of the reasons you broke up with him, he was selfish with you, and he hated sharing you. And he even though he had this calm demeanor, I use to joke with you about him having a dark side. I have no idea how true it may have been, but you eventually told me he did have a darker side. You just never really never told me what it was."

"Hmm, I am guessing it has a lot to do with the fact that Caroline told me that Damon and Marcel hate him."

"Yeah. So just be careful okay. I know we can't make decisions for you, but we can just tell you the things that you dealt with before the memory loss."

"Yeah, I get it. Thanks." Bonnie starts becoming weary of Kai and she approaches him with caution.

"Hey." She says as he refuses to look at her.

"Hey."

"So, I am sorry about having neglected you, I just know you understand I came here to connect with everyone."

"Yeah, at the sake of my loyalty to you. But who cares, right?" His voice was filled with irritation and a slight undertone of anger.

"Kai, listen, I am sorry that I can't give you all of my time. I am really trying here to balance everyone. You have to allow me the chance to try."

"Since when did you care about so many people Bons? It was me and you and then you had Lexi and Marcel. But now you have this whole family of people and I can't infiltrate this life. You are pushing me out and I hate it."

"Kai, your sister is here and you don't bother talking to her. I mean, you have no relationship with most people by your own choice. I saw Jo approach you yesterday and instead of being a loving brother to her, you remained estranged just so you could keep tabs on me. I am closer to her than you are. Josette, is here, with her boyfriend, whom you won't even talk to, and you are just sitting here wallowing in your own pity not trying to have fun. Making me sit in a bubble with you. I don't like it Kai."

"So what, you just give up on me again. BREAK MY HEART AGAIN?" He yelled at her. But no one was around this time to hear.

Bonnie got defensive. "Kai, please calm down." She said calmly.

"No, Bonnie. I fucking love you. I have always loved you and you just act like, like everything has always mattered more to you than me. Your job, your friends, now this mother fucker, who you dragged me out here to watch you have googly eyes over."

"That isn't true, I just needed to come, and you insisted on being here. Because that is what you do. Torture me by not letting me breath."

"Fucking breath? Ha." He laughs coldly. "Fucking rich Bonnie."

"Seems as though we had a complicate relationship, Kai. No one will tell me what happened between us. How about you tell me while we are sitting here."

"What? Who did you hear that from?"

"It's not important, just know I have lots of questions for you, and I am ready to give you all of the attention you want right now, so you can answer them."

He looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Forget that bullshit. I have a business opportunity to attend to and I will have to leave tomorrow, or tonight. I want you to come with me."

"That bad, huh?" She asked.

"What?"

"I mean, it had to be bad, if you won't answer my question, and you are trying to isolate me, by taking me away."

"Fuck this, I will go alone. You want this life? You have another few days of it Bonnie. I will be back home in a week or two. We can talk then. I don't have time to be treated like this, by anyone, especially you." He gets up and leaves her at the beach, in a ball of tears. He demanded so much of her and it almost felt like he wasn't trying to meet her halfway.

Bonnie follows him into the house and see's Klaus and Caroline talking on the patio, and Stefan is in the same room with Lexi, but they are nowhere near sitting together. There is no site of Damon and Elena.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Elena, why are you in my room? Shouldn't you be parasailing with everyone?"

"Why not Damon? You invited me on this trip." She says, entering his room, uninvited with a beer in her hand.

"As a friend Elena, and I already regret it."

"Why, because of her."

"Yeah. Because of her."

"She has no memories of you. She brought Kai, which by the way have you seen that beach body? What makes you think she would give him up, for the past she has with you, that she can't remember?"

"Not that I owe you this conversation, but she and I had a very special relationship. We lifted each other up, we were there for each other, and we strengthened each other. She made me a batter man, and the best part about her, she healed me, after you left me wounded."

"Damon, she is a total head case, even if you got back together you may spend your life filling a void she can't get back. It will be more work than it will be a relationship."

"But you see, she and I loved each other selflessly. She more than anything was selfless with me, she dealt with the side of me that you tried to destroy. So yeah, it may take forever, but she is worth it to me, Elena."

Elena huffed and puffed and slapped Damon across his face. "Got damnit, why do you always do this?" He asked her. He wanted to strangle her, but he instead chose to walk away, he didn't want the group witnessing this part of their (old) relationship.

"You love it." She says with her anger, even though, she is happy for making him angry too.

"I don't love it, in fact, I think you should leave Elena. I think that this trip has too many people in it and we can settle to lose a couple of you."

"What? You fucking serious?"

"As a heart attack."

She hits him again, and he tries not to touch her, but he grabs her by her arms and shakes her. "Stop this Elena. Stop it. You can't just keep treating me like I don't have feelings. I may be a man, but I have feelings. Okay. You need to leave, before I snap."

Then they both hear Bonnie and Kai walking up the stairs. Damon is red and angry and Elena is still trying to attack him as it is the only way to control him. She cracks her beer bottle and attacks him. He struggles with her, as she makes the first cut across his arm. "Fuck."

Bonnie just keeps following Kai to the room. "Kai, please, talk to me. I don't want you to leave angry."

"Bonnie don't act like you fucking care. You just want to be here, alone with HIM!" Kai yells.

Damon hears him yell and he tries walking for the door to check on Bonnie. He opens the door and Elena slams it closed with her body.

"Oh no. You are not running after her." Elena screams. Bonnie looks towards Damon's door, hearing the scuffle.

Bonnie whispers to Kai, "Don't yell at me please. Everyone can hear you." She keeps looking at Damon's door.

"Who cares. They don't like me anyways." Kai screams, Bonnie reaches for Kai and shoves her backwards, just as she reaches him.

"Don't fucking touch me right now Bonnie!" He yells. Lexi and Caroline both hear all of the upstairs noise, along with Stefan and Klaus and they run up to check on the couples.

"Bon is everything okay?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, we are fine, I am just trying to talk to Kai, I need to talk to him alone. You guys need to check in Damon and Elena! I can deal with Kai."

"No Bonnie, he is not in the state of mind to be alone with you, look at him." Lexi says.

"No worries Lexi, I know you hate me. I am leaving okay." Kai says snapping at her.

Stefan walks between Kai and everyone, "Go ahead and go to the room Kai, there is no need for any arguing."

"Come on, Bon, he said he is leaving, just let him go peacefully." Lexi said.

Bonnie looks to Kai, with tears in her eyes, because no matter what their past is she doesn't remember it all. She only remembers the good, and she is lost trying to figure out what is going on. The stress is getting to her.

Kai goes in the room slamming the door in her face.

The attention has drawn Bonnie back to Damon's room. She hears the movement, and it sounds like fighting, and wrestling so she walks to his door and knocks. No one answers. She opens the door. Damon is trying to hold Elena Back from stabbing him with a broken beer bottle.

"Oh my god, Damon. Bonnie runs to Elena and pulls her off of Damon. Throwing Elena's body into a wall. Elena catches Bonnie by her knit sweater pulling her backwards."

"Bonnie get out of here, stop!" Bonnie and Elena are rolling around as Damon jumps up shielding Bonnie.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Damon yells at Elena as she holds that broken glass on her hand aiming at Bonnie.

"Really Damon? Her, this stupid bitch?"

"Get out of here Bonnie, please." Damon tells her.

"No, Damon, why is she trying to kill you?" Bonnie looks to Elena, "What is wrong with you? Why are you being a crazy bitch?"

"Lexi, get Bonnie out of here, before she gets hurt." Signaling to her what only they know.

Elena looks to Bonnie and tries to remain unscathed by the image of Bonnie running in after Damon.

"Move Bonnie, I swear, no matter how much a secretly hate you, this is between me and Damon." Elena says.

"Come on Elena, put the bottle down." Stefan says. Elena holding the broken glass in Bonnie and Damon's direction. Bonnie shields Damon.

Damon, moves Bonnie behind him. "Elena stop."

"No, maybe I should stab that bitch, after all she is the reason you will hate me now. She is the reason we can't fix this." Elena tears fall down her face.

"You would have to go through me."

Bonnie feels bad for Elena, she becomes emotional. Everything with Kai and Elena and her friend's problems, it was all just piling up.

"Bon, come out of here. You don't need to be in here with her and she has that broken bottle." Lexi says.

"I'm fine Lexi. You guys need to Stop babying me."

"Elena, give me the bottle." Stefan says.

"Oh get the fuck away from me Stefan, you would be the first one I stab."

Klaus walks around the room slowly and goes to pull Bonnie out, as Stefan and Damon try to round Elena and subdue her. Klaus takes Bonnie to Caroline and Lexi, and tells them to get out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you Bon, she isn't a good person. She needs help." Caroline said.

"Caroline, shut the fuck up. You were no one when I met you. Fucking pathetic, then I befriended you, and gave you a life."

"Yeah, Elena, then treated me like shit and used me to get to my cousin. You need to be locked away for a while, like Katherine was. Your whole family has issues."

Kai runs out of the room checking the commotion.

Damon finally grabs her while she speaks to Caroline, and in her swift thinking she stabbed him in his side. Stefan grabbed her hand and hit the bottle away from her, he and Klaus then restrained her and she was on the ground. Bonnie ran to Damon and held his cut.

"Oh my god. Damon," she grabbed the nearest article of clothing and held it to his wounded side. "I gotta get you outta here."

She lifted him up as they tried dealing with Elena. "Where are your car keys?" She asks.

"You have to grab my cell phone and hit the number two, Gino will be here in like five minutes."

"Gino?"

"My driver."

"What's going on Bonnie?" Kai asks.

"Not now Kai." She said. Which angered him as he watches her tend to Damon.

He looks at Damon and doesn't even feel bad.

"Yea, Kai. Look at your perfect girlfriend coming to Damon's rescue instead of being with you. It's fucked up, right?"

Bonnie wasn't listening, she grabbed Damon's phone and she dialed number two and send. She left so quickly only Caroline and Lexi and Kai saw her leave. Kai was done packing watching this petite girl being held down by Stefan and Klaus man holding Elena in a pinned down position. Not hurting her at all.

"Bro, what the fuck?" He rushed inside and grabbed at Elena. "What the fuck are you guys doing to her?" He rushes to Elena and grabs her.

"She just tried killing someone, she is a certifiable nut."

"Elena, are you okay?" He asks grabbing her and shielding her.

"No, I want to get out of here." She says to Kai, as if she were the victim.

"Come on. I can take you to a hotel, I'm going right now, we can come back and and get your shit in the morning. Grab what you need and the rest just have Rebekah get it ready by the morning."

"Fine. I don't need to be here anymore. I can't believe how stupid I was trying to come as Damon's support." She heads to her room and throws a few things in one suitcase and grabs her purse, and she and Kai leave for the night, they will be back for Elena's stuff tomorrow.

* * *

Hours later Bonnie and Damon were sitting in the back of his SUV as Gino drove them back to the beach house from the hospital. He thinks back to the last time she was in the SUV, what they did, and how he almost ran her cabby off of the road. "We have a lot of memories, in this back seat." He says. Speaking softly.

She looks down at him, as he is leaning onto her. "I bet. It is very spacious." She said smiling.

"Well, in all fairness, as many memories as we have in this SUV, we have many of them all over the condo, and the house in Henderson." He laughed a second, "In fact, we gave Poppins many memories of us as well."

"Poppins?"

"My dog."

"Oh my god, you are going to think this is strange but I have dreams about a dog named Poppins." He looked at her in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said smiling. They were almost feeling a slight tinge of hope.

"So, there is hope then?"

"It wouldn't matter, because even though I know I don't remember you Damon," Her eyes tear up. "I know that I feel at home when I am near you. The second I saw her try to hurt you, I felt this whole fight or flight thing inside of me, and I am not a violent person, but I just had the desire to pull her off of you and hurt her. I was afraid to lose you."

He sat up and grabbed her.

"Stop, you are going to hurt yourself, stop moving like that." She tells him

"Screw this battle wound. It isn't the first." He pulls her into him.

"That is awful." She said touching his face, and he doesn't flinch at all. "You deserve so much better than her."

He laughs. "I know that now. That is kind of where you came in." He pushes hair out of her face. She smiles at him and kisses him on the mouth softly.

"Sorry, it just kind of happened." She said with tears on her face.

"Don't ever apologize for kissing me." He kissed her back, but a real kiss. The kind that connected them in their passion. His hand holds the back of her neck softly and their kiss long and thrust full, he fils her with his tongue and she takes him into her, feeling ever nerve in her ignite.

They arrive to the beach house, and unwantingly, pull away from one another, breathing heavily. "This won't be fun, explaining everything to everyone, right now. I wish I could just sit with you quietly. And not deal with the chaos that is the beach house."

"Well, both Kai and Elena left for the night. Marcel finally showed up with Sabine. They deserve to party, without the theatrics that surround you and me. I suppose we can send them texts and let them know we will be at the hospital for longer" He says raising an eyebrow.

She smiles coyly, and he shoves a wicked grin on his face.

"Yeah, and where would we go?"

"A hotel." They look at each other for a while trying to fight back kissing again. Bonnie looks at Damon's lips.

"Damon, why are we still sitting here?"

Damon gave Gino the order and they were gone.

* * *

Kai and Elena sat in a hotel room together, angry and feeling neglected.

"I can't believe you stabbed him, not that I care, I hate the guy, but that's kind of harsh wouldn't you say?"

"Please, he loves the violence and aggression, he always has." She rolls her eyes sitting in a towel on her bed watching tv.

"Bonnie doesn't like that shit, she really has no idea what she is getting herself into with him."

"Yeah, well she was all gung-ho a few weeks ago when I walked in on them, fucking in the bed he and I used to share. Threatening me to make me watch him fuck her in front of me!" She smirked. "Still think highly of your little slut right now?"

"What? I sensed she always had a rough side." He thought back to drugging her and turning her body into art. Something he wanted to forget, but he was fearing the fact that Bonnie knew something which he never told her he did to her. But he knew she had Marcel acquire the footage and he was told it was destroyed.

"Your girl isn't as perfect as you think Kai. She and Damon together are really ruthless and I think they are bullies. To think I almost kept his baby. Asshole."

"You were pregnant by him?"

"Yea, until I aborted it. I couldn't be tied down. He doesn't know though. He thinks I miscarried." She laughed thinking about how much she used to torture Damon.

Kai remembers things of he and Bonnie's past that he wishes he could take back now that he is older. He has even sense dated other people, but no one was Bonnie.

"To be honest, I thought about telling him I am pregnant again."

"Are you?"

"I doubt it, he was too fucking careful."

"Did you fuck him recently?"

"Yeah," she laughs, "the day the princess bumped her head."

"Yeah, I really hate hate having to hit her, but when I saw her run to Damon, I was just so fucking angry. I had no idea she would lose her memory. But it worked in my favor, for a month. Until this bullshit trip."

Elena walks up to Kai. She grabs his face. "So you are the one who hit her? You look like a man who likes to play rough Kai, am I wrong?"

"I mean, I have been known to torture a woman when I want to have my way with her." Hers eyes widen.

"Mm mm," she licks her lips. "Little Miss princess?"

He nodded his head. Putting his hand through her hair and pulling.

"I'm surprised, you really did a number on that girl."

"She doesn't know about most of it, I drugged her. If I hadn't, she might have realized I'm not all right in my head."

"God, where did you come from?" She looks at him as if his repulsive behavior turned her on.

"Your one to talk, looks like you have driven Damon to the brink of a psychological melt down," he pulls Elena into him.

"What can I say, I'm not all right in my head either." Her lips come close to his as he contemplates kissing her.

"I took Bonnie's virginity in Paris, after I drugged her."

"I blackmailed Damon into staying with me after I caused some self-inflicted bruises, then I threatened to frame him, saying he beat me."

"God, your ruthless."

"Fuck me!"

Kai pushed Elena into the wall turned her around and took her towel off, and unbuttoned his pants. "You love him, and I love her!"

"But we can solve each other's problems right now."

And they did.

* * *

Bonnie let Damon shower first, and she ordered some room service, since they had not eaten all day. She was especially starving. She got comfortable in her shorts, and tank top, and knit sweater, even though his blood was al over them. Her legs on the bed sitting criss cross applesauce, and a box of pizza in her face along with a big bowl of fruit and several bottles of water.

She also ordered a set of hospital robes, and went to the souvenir shop and got them some tourists tee shirts and shorts.

When he was finished he walked out in his towel, and nothing else, as his wet body was still dripping she felt like a little piggy with her pizza and her insatiable appetite. Her mouth literally fell off of her face.

He had another smaller towel and he was drying his wet hair. She caught herself as he did and when they locked eyes, she looked down at her pizza and instantly felt embarrassment. She sat the pizza down and closed the box and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

Her eyes found their way back to his torso, and his heavenly V lead to the happiest place, at least she imagined, it did. His skin was flawless and she couldn't help but to count the muscles which protruded his skin in the form of abs. Then she saw his bandages on his side.

"How does your wound feel?"

"Ehh, not great but not the worst I've had."

"I knew you had a dark side Damon." She said putting her pizza down, feeling like he was watching her eating too closely for her own comfort.

"Don't stop eating on my account, I know you haven't eaten all day and you need to feed that little ba- I mean belly of yours." He said giggling to himself.

"Yeah, I know, but it is just food. I really should shower. My clothes have your blood all over them. I bought some I heart San Diego stuff. So you can wear it if you are not too good for the cheap stuff." She said laughing. "I also bought toothbrushes and tooth paste. So I am going to shower now."

"Okay," he says with his unwavering blue eyes following her green ones til she disappears.

Bonnie went into the bathroom and proceeded to shower.

Damon got himself dried but he could barely fit the clothes Bonnie bought. She gave it her best shot, but even though he was a slim guy, he preferred a large to a medium. He was taller than average height, and he liked to be able to move in his clothes. Before the accident she was an expert at shopping for him. These suvenier clothes just won't do, he laughed to himself.

So he stuck with the towel. He looked at her phone and remembered how many memories she had in her iCloud. And how Bonnie barely knew how to use an iCloud, so he had to show her. He decided he would see if she wanted him to unlock all of her memories for her when she gets out of the shower.

He looks at her screen saver, she never changed it. It was a picture of she and him in Vancouver at Christmas time. She never changed it, and it made him realize his love for her must have held some merit in her heart for her to hold on to it, even without her memories.

Bonnie had been in the shower a while, and then Damon heard her coughing, and it sounded like she was throwing up.

He walks to the bathroom door and knocks. "Bonnie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm goooaaaahhh." Her word turned into word vomit. He opened the door to see her hunched over the toilet, with a towel wrapped around her body. He stooped next to her, and grabbed her wet hair, holding it so she wouldn't vomit on it. She stood up. "Sorry, I just, can't seem to keep anything down for long."

"Maybe after an entire day of not eating your stomach didn't agree with greasy pizza. But maybe the fruit will be better."

"I think you are right. It is kind of late to be eating pizza. Can you get me one of the toothbrushes and toothpaste please?"

"Sure." They both brushed their teeth, in their towels. Bonnie tried not to stare at Damon while he wasn't shy about staring at her.

"Who would have ever thought, a month ago, we would be here, today? Brushing our teeth in our towels, in a hotel room, alone?" She asked with so much humor, but he looked at her seriously.

"I knew, that you and I would be back in each other's lives."

"So you never lost hope?"

"Well, I won't lie, the initial shock when it all happened, made me reconnect with my psycho ex, as you can see, which was a terrible decision. Knowing you hated her. I was just so broken and dead inside. I resorted to a familiar darkness."

"So she is your darkness, she is the darkness I saw in your eyes."

"Probably so. She is definitely a dark part of my life."

"Then what would you have done if you got her pregnant or something?"

"I was extremely careful. Trust me." She looks down.

"Why? Were you and I always careful?"

"Umm, no. We tried to use the natural method, you did birth control for a while. But we both agreed it was terrible to put those chemicals in your body."

"Right. Plus, the fact that my chances of getting pregnant are highly unlikely."

"Yeah, I remember you telling me that before. Why is that?"

"I can't remember, but I went to the doctor around the time Kai and I were together."

"Where you guys trying to get pregnant?"

"No way, I never thought I'd be a mom. I was too busy to want kids. Are you kidding me? Bonnie Bennett with a kid. What would I have looked like? My job means more to me than anything."

He just stared at her, a little disappointed, a little hurt, but he understood. He gave her a deep gaze. He was quiet. Just staring at her.

"But then I saw pictures of Marcel's baby and I was immediately put in a place I never felt before, ya know? The joy I felt for him and Sabine, was so unexpected, that I realized I wish I could have that one day. Now I kind of feel as if, my selfishness, before may have been my karma now."

"What, no. It doesn't work that way. You were a young a career focused woman. You don't get bad karma for wanting to be successful in your life. As long as you didn't hurt anyone."

"Oh, I remember now. I was pregnant, by Kai." She said it as if it came to her like an epiphany. Her face saddened at the memory.

"What? You never told me that."

"I'm sorry. I feel like I held that inside for years, Lord knows if I told anyone besides Kai and Marcel. But I did tell him, and he was gone a lot. He wanted me to travel with him, and I told him I needed to see a doctor, I wasn't feeling good, I was always sick and throwing up, and something just didn't feel right. Ya know, something inside of me was just off. But he kind of guilted me into traveling with him sometimes, so while we were gone, I asked him if he could take me to a doctor, and he kept telling me to wait until we got home, something about not trusting foreign doctors. So I took myself, and I didn't understand what they were telling me, I had to get a translator. I found out from a nurse, in Paris, through translation that I had lost my baby."

"What? Bonnie, I am so sorry."

"Don't be. I was so hurt. I tried telling Kai and he didn't believe me. Which is weird, because we were always protected, and careful. Unless he did something without my knowledge," She laughed, "Then it seems as if it would have been impossible."

Damon was angry. "Well what happened when you told him?"

"First, he blamed me for cheating and then he said that it had to be my fault because I was dancing so much. He was the only person I ever told, besides Marcel. I really feel as though there is more to the story but, I can't remember. And I don't want to. I know I was pregnant, and all alone. I needed him, and he wasn't there for me. I don't know how that memory popped into my head."

Damon remembered back to Elena, telling him about the pregnancy, and how she went on with her life as if nothing happened. Partying and drinking. Then he remembered Bonnie telling him that she thought Elena was lying, because if it were her, she would have wanted to be around Damon more than anything if she lost his baby.

Now he looks back to the night they argued, and he knows she had some deeper issues with his and Elena's issues. He reached into her and hugged her.

She held him tight and when he pulled away from her, she reached in and kissed him. "Happy Birthday." She said.

"Huh?"

"It's midnight."

He looked at the clock, "So it is." She walked to the bed. "I am officially thirty."

She walks to the bed and pulls him by the hand. "Come." He follows her. Her body is still wet and her towel is barely being held up by her breasts.

"What are we doing?"

"Shh. I want to lay with you and make you forget about that wound."

She turns the light off and she sits him on the bed. She scoots next to him and lays them both down. She puts one hand on his chest as her other massages his temple, he wraps his arm around her. They lay in silence for a while, feeling timid towards each other.

"Bonnie I think I should tell you something, important." He says grabbing her hand that she uses to massage his temple.

"What does it involve, is it going to take away from this moment of you and I lying here? Just enjoying one another."

"It might."

"Will it stress me out?"

"Uhh, Possibly."

"Then no, please tell me tomorrow. Tonight I just want to feel your body against mine."

Bonnie turns her body towards him. And looks at him, through the darkness. They left the curtains barely parted so the moon could shine in. She leans her head upwards and kisses him. "Good night."

He sits up and turns her on her back. "Damon?"

"I just want to kiss you all over. I want to touch you. I am not going to try to have sex with you."

"Bummer." She said, being flirty.

He opens her towel. She moves her hands to shield herself. "Umm." Her hands cover her small protruding belly. "Too much eating the past month."

"Stop." He says quietly. "I love your body." His face was so serious.

"No, you don't. You think you do. But-"

He shut her up by kissing her stomach. Every square inch of it. She was very self-conscious about her stomach lately. He just keeps kissing it.

"Damon, what about your wound?"

"Shhhh." He put his fingers to her lips. She nipped at his fingers.

She doesn't even get mad, she closes her eyes and exhales. His kisses get softer, and his lips provide more moisture. She realizes she is fully nude and he just keeps softly caressing her body while he kisses her stomach. His hands make their way to her breast. With the right amount of strength and pressure, he massages them.

She moans when his fingers focus on her nipples. "Oh my god."

He looked up at her. "Want me to stop?"

She takes a gulp of her sanity, and keeps her head rolled back. She fears making eye contact with him in this moment. She takes a deep breath before answering. "Keep touching me, please." She says in almost a whisper.

His mouth lingers over her stomach and he keeps massaging her breasts. Her hands hold his hands as he touches her.

"God I missed your smell." He said as his face lingers near her body in its closest proximity. He moves his mouth upward, and continues showing favoritism to her breasts. She is so sensitive, and her nipples are harder than he has ever felt, and he allows his mouth to touch them as much as he can, her moaning becomes very erratic and he doesn't remember a time a woman felt such pleasure in her nipples.

His tongue caressed her little pebbles gently at first. Then he started giving her light pinches with his teeth. Pulling at her nipples gently and sucking them with just the right amount of suction.

"Oh my god, Damon, fuck." She felt the nerve ends from her breas shoot to her throbbing kitty. She almost sounds as if she is crying from the pleasure.

His mouth was gentle and rough at the same time. His tongue did magic tricks, and his teeth every once in a while nipping her nipples brought her closer to her peak.

"You wanna cum baby?"

"Yes." She says inhaling and exhaling vigorously.

"Wait, not yet."

Somehow she listened and held off from releasing. He tortured her some more, the only way he knew how. Constantly pleasuring her and making her hold off.

He was shocked because he recognized this erratic breathing, and light panting, and the smell of her body before she was about to cum. She grabbed his hair with her fingers and pulled, and it excited him, because giving Bonnie pleasure, has always given Damon pleasure.

His mouth kept putting in work, and the feeling ran from her nipples straight to her kitty and she felt tingling between her legs and when she was hitting her peak, Damon started to let his tongue circulate on her nipples, then he sucked with fervor, and said, "Oh yeah baby, cum for me." He immediately put his lips and tongue back on her nipples, while his hands massaged and just like always, she came on command for him.

She was breathing heavy and hard, and he couldn't believe, what just happened. Yeah, he never had a problem making her cum. In fact, it was his specialty, knowing her body, but this time she came from just nipple pleasure. He wasn't even fingering her, just pleasuring her breasts. If this was nipple play, he had a lot to look forward to during this pregnancy.

First thing is first, telling her she was pregnant to begin with. Damon came up to Bonnie's body and pulled the covers over both of their naked bodies. They lay naked in the dark, staring at each other through the moonlight. She put one of her hands on his chest, looking into his blue eyes while they twinkled in the night. He pulled her into his body and pushed her hair out of her face and rested his arm on her hip, while his fingers cupped her meaty cheek.

"Wow, I guess you really do know my body."

"I told you." He gave her a seriously flirty look. "One day, when you are ready, if you are ever ready, I want to make love to you. But tonight I just want to lay with you and hold you."

"Well, I feel terrible because you are nursing that stab wound. And you just thought pleasuring me was the thing to do."

"I love making you cum." He forces her to blush and clear her throat, she changes the subject to be taken out of his intense gaze.

"Damon, what if I never get my memories back?"

"Then as long as you will let me, I will still be here. If I am lucky, you will let me create more memories with you. Even if I have to recreate every milestone event in our relationship with you and when and if you are ready, we can work towards a relationship again, and if I am even luckier, I can plan the future that I have always wanted to with you."

"You have always wanted a future with me, past dating?" She looked in his eyes searching for the truth. She searched him so long and was unafraid of looking for his honesty.

"Bonnie Bennett, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one."

She could tell, he wasn't lying.

He turned her body against his, and pulled her all the way into him, and held her as close to him as he could.

They fell asleep simultaneously, her head curled into her body, and his head curved behind her neck, with his warm breath hitting the nape of her neck, making her feel secure, and loved. Instinctively, his hand remained open palmed on her lower belly, holding as if his life depended on it, while her arm held onto his.

* * *

 **First of all I wanted to put sooo much more into this chapter, but I didn't because before I knew it, it was over 12,000 words already. Sometimes I type, and my fingers just don't know when to shut up… Any how….**

So much drama in this chapter have to save pregnancy mention for next chapter. Damon wants to be delicate with Bonnie's state of mind. Plus, I wanted to open up some of Caroline and Lexi's issues, I have them dealing with separate relationship issues right now, so their character's stories can have relatable depth to readers. But even though it is a BAMON story. I still like my supportive characters to have some interesting lives. Kai and Elena are ruthless, what did you think of their scene? The Pregnancy will come out in the next chapter. One more vacation chapter I am already working on it, any predictions for the future, or questions which need answering in the next chapter?


	16. Damon Salvatore's Best Birthday

**_A WICKED GAME_**

 **Chapter 16** – Damon Salvatore's Best Birthday

 **Chapter Rating M** for Language, Adult situations, Mild violence, Abuse insinuation

*I do not own these characters

* Ps. Thx for the requests (:

* * *

 **Leaving the Beach House...**

Bonnie looked back at the beach house as she walked out with her overnight bag. So many memories she could never forget. Both good and bad happened in that beach house. She would've never thought she'd be leaving on the terms that she did, but at this point she is secure with her decision. She looks into the reflection in the blacked out tinted windows and she loves the look of her five days at the beach, sun-kissed skin. Also, the person she was when she came had grown a lot in the past week. She realized someone she cared deeply for, hurt her, and that somethings weren't worth coming back from. She was leaving with so much more than she came with, not to mention, a new extension of life, and the one man she knew wouldn't let her fall.

"Ready to go baby doll?"

"Yeah. I think that's everything." Bonnie said to Damon.

"I can't believe you are wasting her money Damon, she has a plane ticket to go back home with us, and ,you're totally stealing her."

"Stefan is using her plane ticket Caroline."

"Yeah, and Lexi wants to switch Klaus seats now."

"Caroline, we will make up for this when we get back. Girls night-in, Okay?"

"Okay. I'm excited to start planning everything." The bubbly blonde hugs her friend and squeezes.

"Hey, hey, gentle cugino."

"No, I'll be the Zia, me and Bonnie discussed this already."

"Whatever, just stop squeezing her."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days, you guys make sure Bonnie gets to the doctor tomorrow, I'm serious. And take care of that leg mama."

"Thanks Mama Caroline. Tell Lex, I'm sorry and I love her. I know she doesn't want to speak to me today."

"Ahhh, she'll be fine by the time we see you at work."

"Okay, chatter boxes. Let's go, Bonbon. Caroline has a flight to catch, they are all waiting on her."

"Okay, fine. Sorry. I'll see you. Love you."

"Love you too."

Bonnie watches Caroline as she runs to the rental van and everyone inside yells at her. Bonnie laughs and is gently tapped by Damon. "Are you ready to leave Hippie life now?"

"No. But... I'm ready to get back to **_our lives,_** and start over."

"Me too. Let's go home." They got into the blacked out Suv and Gino, drove the long way back to Nevada, so Bonnie and Damon could road trip.

 **... Three Days Ago ...**

Bonnie and Damon went back to the beach house early in the morning. The night before they got a hotel after leaving the hospital. Damon relieved stitches after Elena stabbed him with a broken beer bottle. They wanted to get back to the beach house before anyone woke up. They snuck in, and saw a slew of drunken bodies splayed all over the beach house. As they opened the door, Enzo walked out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day.

"Well, if it isn't the two people who had us all worried sick all night."

"Sick that's for sure. Tell me Enzo were you worried about us before or after the swarm of tequila shots?" Damon asked holding up two tequila bottles. "You guys are all pigs. Look how you all fell asleep."

"No mate. Someone stole my room last night, so I shagged up with the Rebekah girl. In her room, since Elena wasn't here."

"You had sex with-"

"No sex, we just slept. She's quite pleasant when the brunette psychopath isn't around. Somebody's gotta talk to her brothers about that."

"You obviously, got in your morning steam."

"You know me, I had to sweat that alcohol out. Anyway, your secret is safe with me. As far as they know you got back hours ago. Pretty sure everyone clonked out around 3 am. But I believe someone really shagged in Bonnie and Kai's room, oh that's right, Marcel and his lady."

"And my room?"

"I don't think so. If anyone would've, it would've been me. Anyway. I'm going to the store, need anything?"

"Umm, Bonbon, you need anything?" Damon asks her.

"No thanks. Oh wait, actually can you get me some hot Cheetos, and a coke?"

"It's 7 in the morning and you want a bloody bag of chips and a pop? What are you ... Pregnant?" He laughs and looks to Damon who is standing behind her, waving him to stop talking.

"Uh, it's for lunch actually. I know I'll want it later." She said. Speaking of which, Sabine said she got me something for my stomach, so I'll have to check on that in a few minutes."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess. Well sure then love. Anything for the woman of the hour." He kisses her on the cheek and walks past them to the doorway. Damon walks him out.

"I'll be right back Bonbon."

"Hey, bro can uh- can you get me a test? Please "

"Test? What the bloody hell..."

"A pregnancy test. Don't say a word to anyone. Not even her. Just be very discreet."

"How can she be pregnant?"

"From before the accident, Enzo. Just do this."

"Sure thing... daddy."

"What's that?"

"She's pregnant. We all have wondered at one point or the other. She eats like a teenage boy." Enzo said laughing.

"Go." Damon says before walking back in the house.

"Bonbon, do you want me to me to give you some space? I know we've been together for almost the full last twenty-four hours." They began whispering.

"Damon, I was thinking about going for a swim. I really have yet to enjoy much water time. So, while everyone's hung over, we should go for a swim. Then I won't feel so uncomfortable in my two-piece."

"Why do you feel uncomfortable?"

"I just gained some weight, and I'm realizing I would've loved to have a one piece this season." She smiles.

"Okay. How will you get your bathing suit though?"

"I had it on underneath my clothes yesterday."

"Okay, get dressed in my room, I'll wait for you to finish. Then I'll get dressed and meet you at the beach."

Bonnie pulled Damon up the stairs. So she could stop whispering. "Damon, who cares. I think we can get dressed in the same room. You massaged my breast last night and made me orgasm. I think I can handle getting dressed in the room with you." She laughed.

"Okay, then let's hurry up." He said with a huge grin.

"So are you going to swim with your flesh wound?"

"Salt water is great for wounds." He says smiling. "I'm a big boy Bon, besides nothing is stopping me from going in that water with you. You invited me for a swim and I intend to swim with you."

"Wow. I'm still pretty shocked at how we didn't have sex, hell we didn't even have oral sex, but just from nipple play and massaging you were able to make me cum last night. How well _do_ you know my body, as you say?" She asks taking her shirt off realizing her breasts feel different, and just the overall look of them is a bit different. Not necessarily bigger, but just a little fuller.

Damon watches her examine her boobs in the mirror.

"I won't lie, I know your body, but I've never been able to do what I did last night, make you cum just by touching your breasts." He's fascinated at her examination of herself. She's facing away from him, but he's never seen her examine her breasts. "But for the most part, there's never been a time I touch you and you don't cum."

"I mean, is it weird that I feel so uncomfortable having this conversation with you, but yet, I don't? It's weird. Like on the one hand I want to run far away and forget how we are having this intimate conversation, but on the other hand, I am fascinated by **us.** You and I, fascinate me."

"You and me are my favorite subject too." He says watching her pull her souvenir shorts off and throw her bikini bottoms on. She now stands before him in only her bikini bottoms staring at herself in the mirror.

"Really? Damon I can't help but to feel a little slutty by my behavior last night. I know we had a past, but me not knowing you anymore, and letting you do that..." Her words slow down as he approaches her... "It was like, I just..." His body is close to hers and just standing in front of her. She doesn't shield herself, she just looks at his chest at her eye level, and he is shirtless and he is beautiful. "Umm, I really think I may have jumped the gun a bit last night..." He turns her body back to face the mirror, as she stands over the sink. He starts kissing her neck and she exhales her fears. His fingertips touch her shoulders gently and he lets them trickle down her arms, giving her the chills.

Damon's lips softly bring a chill to Bonnie's skin. He continues his embarkment, caressing her skin with both his lips and finger tips. His hands leave her arms and make their way to the ribcage. Her bottom lip becomes trapped by her top set of teeth.

"Look at us in the mirror Bonnie."

He towers her and his head remains buried in her neck and he slowly brings it up to her ear, biting slowly. "How do we look to you? Do we look like strangers Bonbon?"

Her eyes meet his in the mirror for a few seconds and she is weakened by his gaze after his touch. "You are intense, Damon."

"Yes. You love that about me?" He spoke lowly.

"Do I? Because you could be filling my head with lies, and I'd never know. Only you would." Bonnie's eyes slowly draw back down and he lifts her face back up to his and they look at one another in the mirror as his arms wrap around her waist.

"Bonnie, you and I are like magnets. Our love was such a force field, it literally protected us from the outside problems. Accept, I should admit, that before this all happened you and I were not on our best behavior with one another." He looks at her, as if he's ashamed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Uh, actually you were fine, I was angry with you. I was an asshole about it. You didn't know why. But I... I felt threatened Bonnie. Well it began with Elena coming back after being gone a year. She popped up into _our_ lives and she gave me some information I was unaware of. She told me she was pregnant a year prior, and had a miscarriage. With our child. She told me being around me was too hard so she left to find herself, called off a wedding a paid a lot of money for just a month before it was supposed to happen, to go figure her life out. However, she partied for a year in Europe. When I say partied, I mean college coed drunk, and having one-night-stands partied. She was a terrible, terrible, person. Then she came back with that information and even though I built myself up to realize what a terrible person she was to me, during our relationship, and I should admit we were terrible to one another, I felt that I owed her to help her when she got back so I let her stay in my condo in the city, and I stayed at my house in Henderson. Once you found out you called me on my shit. You told me you thought she was a liar and that she wasn't pregnant, or that she lied about miscarrying, and that I was falling for her bullshit. I got angry and we had a fight."

"Like a physical fight?" She asked worried.

"No, an argument and you stormed out on me. Then I got angry and chased after you. Literally it was like a chase. I had Gino follow your cab until I was able to get the cabby to pull over and let you out."

"Wow. We seemed..."

"Passionate, is what we were. We were never dangerous, we just were passionate for one another. So we went back to my place and we had an incredible night of passionate and orgasmic sex. As you fell asleep, I thought about how easy it was for you to walk away from me that night, and it reminded me of when she did it. I was a little insecure in the heat of the moment. Then as I lay holding you, you got a text message around 2 am I think. It was a number with no name. It wasn't a Las Vegas area code, I got nervous and I..."

"You checked my phone? You didn't trust me?"

"I did and I'm not proud."

"Well what was it? The text."

"It said something like, **thinking about you baby, I love you.** I literally felt... Idk. Threatened."

"Was I cheating on you?"

"Uh, well that's the thing, I was a coward. I didn't ask. I just proceeded to distance myself for a week or so. Feeling some type of way about it all. Then we had the auction where it all happened. I went to bid on a business partners daughter, whom I grew up with. And I found you there, as one of the women to be auctioned. I had no idea, but maybe if I answered your calls that week it would have been different. But I didn't, and when I saw you standing up getting auctioned, everything in me saw red. The Petrovas talked you into it, at the last minute."

"Really? Wow. They've definitely been overly nice to me since everything has happened. So what happened?"

"Uhh, I couldn't bid on you because I made a bid that night and once the bids were going for you, I tried to get Stefan to outbid, but Lexi didn't let him. She and Caroline were pissed at how I'd been ignoring you all week, so they thought a good punishment would have been me watching you go on a date with another man. Until that bid went to Kai Parker. It all came tenfold. I saw him I remembered the text and I lost it and I attacked him. I thought I could get it over with then and there. After all he already deserved his ass handed to him, but I never met him or saw him until that day. Somehow, someone hit you and once I realized I didn't care about anything anymore. I wanted to get you out of there and get you away from everyone."

"Damon, you know you shouldn't move an unconscious person, right. I might have woken up without a concussion and my memory might still be... I mean Damon, that was-"

"Stupid. I know. I just saw you and panicked and everyone was touching you and not giving you space and I panicked, Bonnie. I panicked. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Kai was right. It was my fault. I should have just been man enough to talk to you but I was a prick about it and I should've known better. Reacted better. I will never forgive myself for the look in your eyes when you woke up and didn't know me. That was the worst day of my life. Then I scared you and I couldn't take it. I couldn't bear to see your emptiness, and fear when you saw me. A part of me died in those moments. I know I'm a piece of shit because of what happened to you." He began to cry and break down before her.

"Stop, Damon. Stop. It's okay. I'm here, I'm alive. I'm... Not angry anymore I don't have time to be angry. I just want to be able to remember. Thank you for being honest. I was beginning to wonder if things were too good to be true. I mean all of these great things I hear, I had yet to hear the bad and was beginning to wonder if it was real. Look at me," her hands cup his face, "wow, I don't know what to say except, I'm not mad, and you shouldn't beat yourself up by it. I mean was it childish? Yes. But, it is what it is. My memory loss wasn't any one person's fault, it especially wasn't yours just because we were having a relationship issue. After losing my memory I just know that, things happen for a reason. What if I was planning to break up with you that day? Or what if that night, caused a bigger rift between us. Or what if I honored that date with Kai and something else, terrible could've happened? For whatever reason we are right here, right now, and I am okay with us. Whatever we are." She wipes his tears and kisses each of his eyes.

"I know you were so much better than that, and you deserved better than me being angry for nothing."

"Let's see if it was nothing." She went through her phone. After they pinpointed the dates and times, she had to go back over a month in her phone to the night. "Look, it was my mom. She had gotten a new phone and probably changed carriers." They read the text messages. She laughed at him.

"It's not funny Bonbon."

"All we can do is laugh now. Right? Because I'm here with you. I don't plan on leaving."

"I don't deserve you, Bonnie and I never have. If I'm being honest. I will never understand what you saw in me, besides my devilishly good looks I'm just a dark man with a dark past, and-"

"And a hopeless romantic who is patient and kind to me. Gentle, protective, and loving. This is what I see. I mean I sensed the darkness. But, it's so distant in your eyes that I can tell you've overcome a lot."

"I don't know what you and Elena went through. I don't care. I'm not her. What I saw yesterday was appalling, and I'm not her. But, I wouldn't let her-"

"I know. You stood in front of me like a crazy lady." He laughed.

"I didn't know I had it in me." She followed through with a laugh as well.

"Listen, your standing in front of me with your breast out right now, and it's getting harder to ignore, your perfect nipples poking my chest. I kind of want to take you right now. But we said we were swimming. So let me-" Bonnie interrupts Damon with a kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I don't know. I've wanted to do it. It felt right." So he grabs her by her face and pulls her to him and kisses her back. He gives her small kisses that linger for just a second or two, over me over. Until the both smile into one another's kiss. "Okay, let's go before we accidentally make a baby." She said.

He about choked on his tongue when she said that.

"Umm, before we go outside I need to talk to Sabine a second. I text her last night when you were getting stitches, I had her get me something from the store last night and I just want to see if she got it."

"What store was open last night?" He asked her.

"The same store you went to get my tea when you couldn't sleep a couple nights ago." She smiled. "Anyway, I haven't been feeling well so I just need to see if she got me some... Uhh, medicine."

"Sure, Bonbon. Everything okay? Anything I can help you with?"

"No. I'm sure I'll be fine." She walked over to her and Kai's room to talk to Sabine, and Damon headed downstairs.

 **.oOo.**

"So are we gonna talk about last night?"

"Uhhh. It was one lousy mistake I guess. I'm sorry." Kai said.

"Are you? Because you would have to be sorry four times if that were true."

"Listen, Elena. I plan to get my girl back. I love her."

"I love Damon, too, but maybe we should just take our losses. I wasn't entirely disappointed in last night's events. It happened. So what. Damon won't press charges, he's not a snitch."

"What does being a snitch have to do with it."

"Damon has a code he lives by. He won't call the cops. He just deals with shit himself."

"Meaning what?"

"Kai, Damon is a dangerous man. I had to leverage our relationship in order to keep him."

"So you blackmailed him, and he stayed with you for years because of it. Why would you want to be with someone like that Elena? I mean, you're not an ugly girl." He says putting his clothes on while she lay in the bed naked.

"I know, of course I'm not ugly. But, I don't have a job, nor do I have aspirations to work. I just want to travel and enjoy life, and not be confined to this place forever. Is it so bad to want to just be a trophy wife?"

He looked at her amusingly. Remembering how he wanted Bonnie to just follow him around the world and be his trophy wife. "That's funny."

"Why? Not every woman wants a career. Some of us just want to be happy being taken care of."

"Yeah, tell Bonnie that. I could never get her to quit her job because of me, or settle down and travel with me. But that's my goal. To take her around the world with me."

"You deserve better than Bonnie, Kai. She doesn't understand you." He looks at Elena like she's overstepping her boundaries, but he says nothing because he knows she's right.

"Well, let's go get our shit from the beach house. I gotta be in New York before the day is over and New York is three hours ahead. So let's go so we can hurry and get to the airport, before noon. The traffic sucks from San Diego to LA.

 **.OoO.**

He swung her body around as she took forever to get into the water. She kept complaint of it being cold. "Stop Damon. No." She said laughing.

"You're never going to get used to the water, if you do t just jump in."

"Put me down, Damon, I have my own methods."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you baby, but the tip toe methods just to stretches out the torture."

"No it doesn't. It works for me, because it's early in the morn-"

Damon held her close to him and dunked her along with himself under the water. She held on to his body like she was afraid and her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around her neck as she dug her face into his neck and squeezed her eyes closed. He popped back up and a giant wave came and knocked them back under. He held her tight and waited seconds for the wave to flush over the shoreline and he popped back up with her but she wouldn't stop squeezing him. He didn't complain either. He missed her arms being wrapped around him. He held her and whispered in her ear, sweetly. "I gotchu."

They took a pause in the short calm of the water. "I know you do." She said when she finally pulled her face out of his neck and looked at him. Their eyes locked on one another as they smiled and she fell into his kiss with her impatient lips. His arms held her tighter and he almost lost his balance trying to knock her off of her feet with his feverishness. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"I have a gift for you. Although, I'm not sure you'll be happy with it. Because I don't remember you ever talking about or asking about it. I just went on a limb with it and took a guess."

"What is it?"

"I'll give it to you in a little bit."

"Okay, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't plan this one. It just kind of happened and I am working up the nerve to give it to you."

He looked at her curiously. "Bonnie Bennett, why would you tell me that? I'm a curious little monkey now and I want my gift."

"No, not yet." Her eyes make it to his and she smiles. "I'm really nervous though. I'll admit. I kind of looked at it, then I paused for a bit. I thought, wow, I think he'll love this, but it'll all be a testament to how well we actually connect. Because like I said, I don't remember a thing, and I might be devastated if you don't like it."

"I'm sure, that whatever, gift, surprise you have for me, is going to be the best thing I get this year. Except my mom, who brought me a dish of her home made lasagna. Which is why I need to run a bunch when this trip is over."

"A couple more days of hippie life." She smiles.

"Yeah. I love being a hippie with you. At home it's so much work, but when you and I come to San Diego, it's like this. Slow, and relaxed. No pressure, just moving with the breeze."

"I'm guessing it's why I chose this place." She looks to the left. "Oh my God , Damon... We don't have time... Look at that wave, it's going to knock us down." Damon had to think fast and react to protect her.

"You trust me?"

"Yes." She said not taking her eyes off of the wave.

"Hold on to me tight and no matter what don't let go."

Neither had a chance to say or do anything else. She squeezed him tightly and he held her like she was about to be ripped out of his arms. He took them under just before the wave hit them, but the power of the wave was so strong, the entire current went to the sea floor pushing Bonnie and Damon further down. She freaked out and loosened her legs and she was pulled apart from Damon. He grabbed her wrist and held onto her but could not see her, as the bubbling oxidation blurred the water. He never let her wrist go. Bonnie's thigh hit a large underwater rock just before Damon pulled her up.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Bonnie are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just scratched my leg is all."

"Come on, let's get back to shore so I can see it."

He swam her back to shore and as they approached the shore line, and began walking, Damon saw the blood on Bonnie's leg.

"Fuck. That hit pretty hard, do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't want to look at it, and I'm sure I'll be fine." She looked back up to the beach house and realized it wasn't there. "Hey we didn't realize how far we've moved. The beach house is way down there."

"Can you handle the walk?"

"Yeah. I can."

 **.oOo.**

"So are you ready to walk inside?" She asked him.

"Elena, I'm not afraid of these people, just get your things and let's go. The quicker the better."

"Okay, so no talking to anyone. I'll grab Rebekah and we can leave."

As Kai and Elena enter the house no one says much. They are all eating breakfast, and Sabine walks Marcel outside to keep him from beating Kai. A few people are missing, probably laying off hangovers. Lexi and Sage are making Margaritas. Caroline and Klaus are cooking. Stefan and some of the guys are cleaning up the mess. Rebekah and Enzo were getting plates and cups for everyone, setting the table.

Kai and Elena just walk around everyone, "Rebekah, come on grab your stuff, let's go."

"Uh, I'll be back Enzo. I need to go help Elena."

"Sure thing love."

Rebekah follows Elena and Kai upstairs.

"I hope she knows she doesn't have to leave just because Elena snapped her fingers." Lexi says.

Stefan looked to Lexi, confused. "Someone's got a soft spot for a certain blond Brit." Caroline says.

"No, I don't, I just see a different person when Elena isn't around, and I think they are involved in a toxic friendship. I don't like her, but that's my thing. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way Elena treats her."

"So, tell her." Caroline said.

"You tell her."

"No. I'm sure it'll mean more coming from the person who hates her guts." Caroline laughs.

"Fine." Lexi walks upstairs. "Hey Rebekah, you know I don't like you. Like at all. I just want to tell you, you don't have to leave. If you don't want."

"She's my friend. She came with me. What the fuck? Stefan's wife, whatever your name is."

"I could care less if you ever know my name. Psycho. But I don't think, she should leave with you, you crazy bitch. That is all. Rebekah has family here. You aren't the only person she knows."

"Get out of here, you bitch." Elena says.

"Whoa, whoa, Elena, we said we were grabbing Rebekah and leaving. Not talking. What the fuck? Come on." Kai was on a mission to leave unscathed.

"You two are perfect for each other come to think of it. Anyways. That's it. You're welcome to stay. You may have done some shit things in your life, but I don't think you deserve to be treated that way by a so called friend." Lexi walked away.

"So that's it. You're just going to let her think I treat you that way?"

"Elena, I'm not ready to leave. I'm hanging out with my brothers, and we are having fun so..."

"Oh okay. These people attack me, and you befriend them? Fuck you, you junkie whore! Get your shit and let's fucking go, now!"

The group hears some muffled yelling from in the room but the door closes. Lexi walks back down. "Okay I did my good deed for the day. Beer me!" Lexi said.

"Margarita... you mean?" Safe laughs.

"Whatever, it's too early in the morning for this crap." She says hearing the two girls upstairs arguing.

Just thin Marcel and Damon bring Bonnie in to get her leg bandaged and cleaned.

"Bonnie! What happened?" Sage asked.

"Bon. Damon, what the hell?" Caroline asked.

"Relax you guys. I'm perfectly fine. Damon and I caught a wave and my leg hit a rock."

"Where have you two been?"

"Swimming."

"No. When did you get back?"

"A while ago. Enzo saw us." Damon said.

"He didn't tell anyone, and we've been asking." Lexi said giving them the stink eye.

"I told Stefan."

"Who's excellent at keeping secrets by the way." Lexi said. "Too soon? Sorry. Elena and Kai coming back rubbed off on me."

"They are here?" Damon asked, as someone brought him the first aid kit. No one heard his question and he'd forgotten he asked by the time he started cleaning her up.

"Ahh, ouch!"

"Damn Bonnie, that looks bad." Caroline said. "Damon, so is your birthday gift hurting your girlfriend..." No one corrected him, not even Bonnie.

"Girlfriend?" Kai said, rather asked with disdain.

"I'm going to ignore you, as you are on your way out!" Damon said.

"Fuck, Bonnie what happened? What the fuck did you do to her?" Kai asked.

"Me? What did I do. You gotta be fucking kidding me? Right?" Of all of the people, you have the audacity to ask **if I hurt her?"**

"Damon, you don't have to explain anything. Kai, I'm fine and you need to leave. Take the psycho with you please."

"Bons, really? You'd pick this fucking asshole, over me? All the years, we've known one another?"

"Mate, you should probably go. Before things get out of hand. I'm trying to be a gentleman, because I don't know your backstory, but today's not a good day to bring back whatever happened yesterday." Enzo said.

"Fuck you."

"Whoa, okay. Don't say I didn't warn you." Enzo said.

"Kai, let's go. I already expect this from Damon." Elena said.

"Bonnie?!"

"What Kai?"

"You pick him? Huh. Him over me?"

"I pick him. Kai. Deep down, I think you've always known it's been him." She said with a straight face. "I'm sorry you wasted a trip, but all you did was prove to me, that you don't care about me the entire time we've been here. I'm sick of it. You and Elena, need to leave. If I planned this trip, I am I inviting you both. Go!" She said.

"You stupid bitch." Kai said and didn't finish before a heavy fist connected to Kai's face.

Everyone gasped as Kai flew off of his feet.

"Oh my god Damon! You violent asshole!" Elena screamed.

"You are one to talk, psycho bitch." Lexi called. Ruffling around the kitchen everyone was all over the place. Elena tried picking Kai up and Rebekah tried to help Elena. Enzo pulled Rebekah out of the way.

Klaus grabbed Caroline and moved her as Stefan and Marcel grabbed Damon, before Damon, broke Kai's face. The rest of the people that were sleep were now awakened and, Elena began yelling again. "Fuck all of you. Fuck you all! You all act like we were welcomed here, when really this was all about Damon and Bonnie. Nobody cared about me or Kai."

"Elena, that's not true, people cared until you stabbed Damon."

"Oh shut the fuck up Rebekah, you traitor. You bitch. The second a person gives you attention, you fucking act like a Lonely, pathetic school girl."

"Elena, enough talking to my sister like she's a fucking puppy. Okay. Your bloody driving me mad with your bitchiness. For once she was happy yesterday when you left. Just go." Klaus said.

Rebekah smiled. She'd been so estranged because of Elena and her friendship, she had shut herself away from everyone for years.

"How dare you fucking call her that!" Damon yelled to Kai. "And you, Elena, I tried to make up for all of the pain, I imagine you felt going through the miscarriage alone, but fuck! You act like you don't fucking care about anyone but yourself. Not me, not even your supposed best friend. You treat her like shit. I can't make up for the baby we lost, for forever, especially since I didn't even know. You didn't fucking tell me." He yelled.

"Yeah, well you would have been a pathetic father anyways. You can't fucking man up. Fuck you Damon. You didn't deserve to be a father." Elena yelled.

"How dare you, get the Fuck out Elena." Bonnie said.

"Sure. I'll leave, just had to let him know how Being a dad wasn't in the cards for him. Kai told me you can't have kids either. So that's it. Damon. You'll never be a daddy."

Several people blurted out curse words and disgust towards her as Damon stood there holding his anger and hurt because of her words. His face was so red, and he didn't move, he didn't even speak. He stood there with a rage that no one understood how he retained it.

"Its a lie. It's all a fucking lie!" Rebekah said.

Elena face snapped to Rebekah and she got scared. "Shut up, Rebekah."

"No. He needs to know. Damon, Elena got rid of the baby. She had no intentions on being a mother. Hell, we don't know if it was yours for sure. But she had an abortion. She didn't miscarry."

"What!" He said quietly, looking at Rebekah, then turning to Elena as Kai got up, and stood behind her. Damon walked slowly towards Elena, a woman who tortured him for years, that he had never hit, and his face grew dark and ruthless as he approached her.

"If you think I'm going to let you touch her-"

"Shut up Kai!" Bonnie said, before turning her attention back to Elena. "How dare you come here and treat him like this. After you tried to damn near murder him yesterday?" Bonnie stood before Damon. And now it was Elena face to face, with Bonnie, Kai behind and Elena and Damon behind Bonnie. "You're not welcome here. You need to leave, before I call the cops."

"Damon doesn't do cops, Bonnie. Haven't you learned?" Elena said.

"He doesn't have to, I'll call the cops and tell them everything that happened here yesterday. That you stabbed him, attempted to kill him, and everyone here. How many counts of attempted murder do you think that is?"

"I don't fucking know you anymore, Bonnie." Kai said. "Let's go Elena."

Bonnie turns to comfort Damon as Kai and Elena walk out "Come on Damon, let's go get cleaned up, we can talk upstairs."

Elena turns to them and says, "Fuck you both. It'll never last."

"Yeah, well thanks for helping us find our ways back to each other." Bonnie said. "Make us realize the mistakes we almost made again."

"Well, I'll tell you what wasn't a mistake... It wasn't a mistake, when Kai hit you at the auction."

Bonnie turned to Elena..."What did you say?"

"Elena, what the hell?" Kai said.

"Fuckem! They don't care about us."

Something in Damon instantly snapped as he turned, back towards Kai and Elena. His eyes got very deep blue and the only people who have ever seen this flash before are Enzo and Alaric. "I think, I just heard her say, you hit Bonnie, on purpose?" Damon said. "Umm, Enzo. Get that door. Where's Ric?"

Ric and Jo were two of the people who walked into everything late. "Over here bro, I'm already on it."

"Sabine, Caroline, please, umm, take the girls out to the beach please. Elena included." Damon said.

"Sure thing cuz." Caroline said. They all started to get her up and move.

"Uhh, hey girls, what do you say we take breakfast to the beach. Throw it all in Tupperware and and put the drinks in ice chests. Hurry. Two minutes, let's go." Sabine said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Elena shouted as Elijah helped carry her out.

"What the fuck, Bonnie. Don't let them do this." Kai pleaded.

Bonnie was afraid of what was about to happen, she walked to Damon, and before she could say anything. Marcel asked her to stay a minute. After all of the women made their way out Marcel and Damon pulled Bonnie to the side. "Bonnie, I won't do anything you don't want me too. I've waited six months, since Christmas time, to finally have a moment with him. You know, man to man. I just can't let him. Walk out of here, knowing everything I know. Now, I won't tell you what at Christmas time you told me, because I don't believe you are ready to process that, but... I need to ask you, if you trust me to deal with this, the way I deal with things. If you can't I will let him go, right now. If not, I'm going to handle this. Just man to man."

"Damon, I don't want you to kill him."

"I won't kill him, but I will remind you-" Marcel interrupted Damon.

"Bonnie, he hit you, so hard you lost your memory. You have no recollection of the last couple of years of your life." Marcel was frustrated.

"I just can't let you... I mean." She was torn. "What did he do before? Tell me!"

"Bonnie, the doctor said not to give you any stress, Lexi told me. Not to remind you of any traumatic events or-"

"Damon what did he do to me? Marcel?"

"I'll give you two some space." Marcel said. He left the small room they walked to.

"Bonnie, can you just trust me? That is was terrible? I'll show you the thumb drives when this is all said and done."

"It's on tape?"

"Yeah, he was very young and stupid, and he's the same sick person who doesn't care about you. It was sick Bonnie. You don't deserve that on your mind this weekend."

They looked at each other. Bonnie was quietly thinking. "Damon-"

"All I can do is tell you he hurt you on multiple occasions, and you never knew the full extent because it disgusted you so much you couldn't watch."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about a thing like this."

"Okay, Damon, I trust you." He kisses her on the Cheek.

"Go to the beach then. He'll be on his way soon. Then we will enjoy our last few days here."

Bonnie walked out and she didn't even see Kai. She saw Marcel getting a large bucket of cold water and ice, several towels. She saw an open bottle of tequila, she couldn't even make out what everyone was doing, but all of them we're getting ready for something, then she saw Gino... Damon's driver, leaving with Elijah and Finn.

"Come on Bonnie." Sabine said. "Kai will be on his way in a couple of hours Bonnie. Gino's going to take him wherever he needs to go."

Bonnie walks out and immediately she withdraws becoming quiet.

 **..oOOo..**

Kol and Klaus excused themselves for a few minutes to keep an eye on Elena. Damon wouldn't need them initially.

Enzo and Alaric were Damon's right hand men, and Marcel had been being groomed for the past few months into Damon's protege. Once Alaric and Enzo brought Kai back into the room, he was sat in a chair in the middle of the room. His hands were being tied behind his back.

"Normally, I don't tie another man's hands behind his back. I allow him the opportunity to fight me. Man to man. But, you don't operate like that do you? You like to tie people's hands up behind their backs when they are drugged up, right? Blindfolded? I won't blindfold you, because I want you to watch me."

"She signed the contract. She was okay with it."

"She said she trusted you, as her fiancé to be honest with her. You made her sign a contract believing it protected the both of you but it only protected you!" Damon yelled.

"It was in the fine print." Damon's fist connected, as soon as he heard that sentence.

"Fine print. Your fiancé? Really." Marcel said. Who then forced Kai a shot of tequila, down his throat.

"She believed that because of that contract she just had to live with it, for the rest of her life, knowing that you violated her." Damon's straight face one to fear, because Kai couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"She said she would never watch the videos."

"You mean the videos you hid from her? The videos you never told her you were filming? The ones you threatened her with when she found them? The ones Marcel had to get from you?"

"We're the videos in the fine print?"

"I can only say, in my defense-" Damon's fist to connected to Kai's jaw again.

"You don't get a defense. She didn't have one."

"Listen, believe me, I loved her. I still love her."

"So much you drugged her? Treated her like she was your-"

"No. Okay. I felt like shit about it afterwards." Another strong connection, on the same side from Damon's fist. His jaw might be broken now.

"Don't you insult me by saying you love her!" Damon yelled. "Can you give our special guest another shot of tequila, please, Marcel?"

Marcel forced a shot down his throat.

"Tell me what was going through your mind, tell me, because you didn't look remotely close to feeling bad after all of the footage I saw. And I couldn't even watch it all. But I forced myself to, for the day that I would meet you. Then when the day finally came, you hit her in the face, with your closed fist." Damon laughs maniacally. Then stops abruptly. "She has lost some memory because you hit her so hard you gave her a concussion. Let's not mention the time you made her go through surgery alone, in another country when she lost your child. God, they don't have a name for men like you."

Damon takes a break and walks away for a while, and puts his fist in the bucket of ice water.

"I'll give you one more chance to be honest about what was going through your mind, when you were doing what you did." Marcel gave Kai another shot of tequila. Then Damon took a shot, himself.

"So what... You're going to force me drunk, so you can beat me?"

"No, the alcohol, is so that the pain won't kill you. But trust me, you'll fell the affliction for a very, long time."

"The fuck man?"

"No worries, mate, Gino should be taking you to the hospital in about two hours."

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't fucking do this."

"I heard those words somewhere before, hmmm, I wonder where." Damon said.

"First, tell me something, how much of the videos has Bonnie seen?" Kai asked.

"First of all you don't ask the questions I do, but if it'll make you tell me then, all she has seen is the portion where she is unconscious and you dress her up. She never saw what happens beyond that point. Although, I must say, that part was done with more than enough meticulously thought out perversion, to make her feel disgusted with herself."

Kai's entire demeanor changed. He had nothing to lose at this point, so he spoke ruthlessly.

"Fine, she's selfish. All she cares about is her career. She'll never change. She'll make you feel one way one day and the next day, your just a piece of puzzle in her life, but not the picture, somewhere on the edge of the puzzle, where you don't care if you lose that piece. Have you ever had a woman, make love to you, then answer a work phone call in the middle of sex?" Kai laughed sarcastically.

"When she and I make love, I think she forgets she even has a job," Damon said. "So nope, I can't say that I know that shitty feeling."

"She controlled everything. She never gave me control of anything in our relationship. Ever. The only time I got control was when she let herself be my muse. But you want to know the truth? I loved every fucking minute of it. There's nothing like hearing a person beg for mercy knowing you control their lives for next couple of hours. Then when they wake up, they can't remember a thing."

Kai spills his beans becoming drunk. The anger emanating off both Damon and Marcel was enough make Enzo and Alaric enraged. "That's exactly how we like to do things too mate." Enzo said putting on his black gloves.

"She's a controlling bitch, she deserved it."

"Just so we are clear, Kai, there will be no mercy for you tonight." Those were the words Damon spoke the last time he looked Kai in the eyes.

 **~oOoOo~**

"Bon, you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. I had some things on my mind but right now I'm praying for time to speed by."

"Yeah, Me too." Caroline spoke.

"Why did Klaus, Elijah and Finn leave with Gino?"

"They are going to the hospital, Klaus said they had to make some arrangements, Kol is watching Elena. Making sure she doesn't run."

"What is happening Caroline?"

"From what I'm told Bonnie, justice. But don't ask me, let's not think about it."

"And Elena? What happens to her?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Rebekah came clean about some business stuff that Elena was doing and when Finn and Elijah come back they are going to take her to the airport to head back to Las Vegas, but I'm sure she'll be dealt with."

"Caroline, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sweetie."

"Did you see Damon's face when Rebekah told him how Elena lied?"

"I did. It was heart breaking. She's heartless, I told you. He didn't deserve that. But, you... How do you feel? You've been sick since we got here."

"Ah, it's a stomachs thing. I got some medication this morning, finally and I feel better."

"Oh okay. Glad to hear. I'm just happy you are taking things okay. I want you to feel comfortable."

"I do, but... I'll feel better when I talk to Elena."

"Elena, doesn't deserve your words."

"Yea, well I need to pull her aside to talk to her. I was disgusted with her, and with the men out of the picture, I am going to talk to her woman to woman."

"Really Bonnie? She's a psycho."

"I'm not afraid of her. In fact, I'm looking forward to talking to her before she leaves. So excuse me a minute, I'll be back." Bonnie walked towards Elena.

"Stay away from me."

"Relax drama queen, I need to talk to you. Woman to woman." Bonnies eyes roll, while Elena continues to act out.

"Why should I talk to you?"

"You don't have to talk, but you will listen, and it'll be quick." Elena didn't have a choice because Sabine walked up and made sure she didn't leave. They talk for about five minutes only, and Elena was left standing there with Bonnie's words, until She was taken to the airport.

 **~oOo~**

Bonnie didn't have an appetite. She was wondering what was happening. She took a few minutes alone to think about her life. Her future was important, and with everything said and done, Elena being gone, Kai being dealt with, and Damon, the possible man of her future, she had to question her sanity. _Who is Damon Salvatore,_ she asked herself. Who are all of these people around her, and did they have her best interest at heart?

She watched the women sit around and talk, casually. Ignoring what may be possibly happening in the beach house for the past couple of hours. Before Elena left, every single woman grilled her about her shitty ways, except Rebekah, who felt insane co-dependency on Elena, allowing her guilt to make her sit alone. Not unlike Bonnie, who sat by herself feeling slightly alone. Her leg was starting to burn again, and she could feel the bruising as it deepened. The huge bloody gash was in need of more bandage and as she stood to walk, strong arms wrap around her from behind.

Before she speaks, he lifts her bridal style being cautious of her scrape and walks her all the way back to the beach house. Once she gets inside, its spotless. Everything is back how it was and its as if nothing happened. He carries her up to his room. They looked at one another for a few minutes when he took her to the bed. He sat her down and took his wife beater off. All they can do is stare, because neither of them are sure what to say to one another. Two and a half hours ago, she left him alone in a room with Kai, Marcel, Enzo, and Alaric. His blue eyes have large black dilated pupils. Her head drops and she feels a small rush of blood flow through her body. Bonnie takes a silent gulp and a small sum of insecurity rounds her thoughts.

Damon breaks the silence, "I brought your things in here. If you don't feel comfortable sharing the space with me, then I'll sleep on the couch."

"Damon, I have to talk to you about something."

"Okay. I notice you're not feeling so sick today, that's a good sign, right?"

"Yeah, Sabine helped me out with that."

"Before you go on wondering about what happened with Kai-"

"I'd rather not know. I just want to trust what you've told me and let you know that I feel a bit of emptiness right now. Not because of something you've done, but because I want to keep this momentum we have, and I know that going back to Las Vegas will change things."

"It doesn't have to change Bonbon."

"It does, because it will involve your career, my career, and ..."

"We've done it before Baby, we can do it again, I promise."

"Damon, and that's not it. I need to give you something. It's your birthday gift."

"Bon, only you would still care to give me a gift on a day like today."

"You mean your birthday, silly?" She smiles for the first time since they were swimming in the ocean earlier that morning.

"I don't care about the day, I'm just happy you didn't run for the hills. I came on this trip fearing you would leave early or not talk to me, and it was the opposite. We clung to each other, and I'm beyond happy you're even letting me talk to you. You mean everything to me. So my birthday only matters because you chose me, over Kai today." His hand grabs hers and she shivers.

"I meant it Damon. So that brings me to your gift." She reached in her purse. "Close your eyes please."

He squinted at her being humorous.

"Damon, come on. Or I'll be forced to blind fold you." Which was a thought he wanted to get out of his mind right now.

"Fine."

"You big baby." She smiles and places a small plastic stick like object in his hand. "I wanted to give this to you in private, and it's your choice if you want to show anyone, or tell anyone."

"What is it, can I open my eyes?"

"Yes." She said calmly. Tears roll down her cheeks and she looks at his face as he opens his eyes to look at his hand. His face slowly goes from still, to questionable. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at her. His eyes asked her eyes, and she nodded her head, _yes._ He scoots his body to hers and pulls her all the way to him. His large hands softly caress her cheeks, and he looks at her like a man in love. He smiled at her.

"Hot Cheetos and coke, huh?"

"Yeah." She smiles "and fifteen lbs."

"I had an idea, but, you know, with everything you told me about you not being able to get pregnant, I didn't try to overthink it. But I asked Enzo to buy a pregnancy test today." He laughed. "Oh my god I'm so happy. How do you know it's accurate?"

"Well, the nurse last night, that helped you, did it. She offered, said she could tell when she looked at me, something about my skin and hair. Anyways, I got the paperwork last night but told her I didn't want to know yet. I opened the paper this morning, after I took the test I asked Sabine to bring me, along with prenatal pills and nausea tea. Both tests are positive Damon," she said nervously.

When Damon realized how nervous she was, he put both of her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over her fingers then continuously kissed her fingers.

"Tell me with your mouth Bonnie."

"You are going to be a daddy, Damon."

"You are going to be a mommy, Bonnie." He excitement was sweet and comforting to her. "I know it's a lot for you, to accept with the memory loss, and your career... How do you feel?"

"Honestly?

"Yes. Honestly?"

"I'm scared. I'm happy. I'm sad. I'm all over the place."

"I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere. I will do everything I can to make you feel comfortable and supported."

"I know you will. I trust you to do all that you can." Bonnie smiled softly. She has only had a few hours to process it all. She's still wrapping her mind around it. Watching this man, who's a virtual stranger, that she cares for, feel these strong emotions of elation, when she still feels so lost. But somehow, this baby, is a small sign of hope for her.

"I'm so happy," he kissed her. "You, have made my day. This birthday couldn't be anymore perfect." His strong hands lay her back and his lips begin kissing her belly.

"Is this why you kissed my stomach last night?"

"Yeah, and held your belly when you slept. I felt our connection, I think you did to."

"I did."

"How far along are we?"

"We…. Are, sixteen weeks. I'm guessing I may have starting having symptoms before the accident, but once it happened, I probably just forgot. I'm already passed my first trimester, so I need to find an OB-GYN as soon as I get back to Vegas."

"Four months?" He speaks to her belly. "Four months, of foot rubs I need to make up for."

She smiled. "More like back rubs."

"More like breast rubs?" He said wiggling his eyes.

"I think if you touch my breast again, I'll explode." Her chuckles made him smile. "You know, It killed me not to tell Kai and Elena, after that display they put on. I wanted them to know that their words, and their hateful actions didn't define the situation we have, but... In those moments, they didn't deserve it. You would've had to share your joy with them, and it wouldn't have been short-lived. You deserved this moment to really let it soak into your system, and think about it, and enjoy the thoughts surrounding a baby without the outside noise."

"You were right to tell me alone. I don't want to share this moment with anyone yet. For the next couple of hours, I just want to lay here with you and hold you."

He lay next to her and let his hand palm her little pouch. "So now you understand what I meant by things would be changing when we went back. A lot will be changing."

"I'm ready for whatever changes you want. Nothing matters to me, but you and our baby." He pulled her body to face his, and he held her. "Do you want this?"

"I do."

"So do I, and more than anything I want you. Do you want me?"

"I do. Damon. I want you."

"Okay. So let's lay here for a little while and just accept this in silence. When you are ready we can tell whomever you want."

Bonnie looked back to just a couple of hours ago

 _(Flashback)_

 _Bonnie walked towards Elena._

 _"Stay away from me."_

 _"Relax drama queen, I need to talk to you. Woman to woman." Bonnies eyes roll, while Elena continues to act out._

 _"Why should I talk to you?"_

 _"You don't have to talk, but you will listen, and it'll be quick." Elena didn't have a choice because Sabine walked up and made sure she didn't leave._

 _"If you've come to tell me about Damon, there's nothing you can possibly tell me that I don't know. I have known him-"_

 _"Shut up! You're a bitch. Let's get right down to it. I don't like you, and I'm positive that'll never change. People like you and Kai belong together. So I'm going to make sure you learn to deal with one another for a long time. I know you fucked Kai. I saw it in his face. I get it, heat of the moment. But what I don't get is what was your purpose here? To win Damon back, to push me out of the picture? I don't know, but what I know is you lied to him. For a very long time. About something really important. Then you broke his heart, like a cold-hearted bitch. You are a terrible person. You have to live with yourself, I don't. But what I will be living with, is the fact that, Damon's going to be a father. You won't be the mother of his child, but he will be a father, and in about five or six months when our child is born, and after you've served some of your time in prison, you can only pray you're pregnant, so you don't become someone's bitch right away."_

 _"Wait what? Your pregnant? But Kai said-"_

 _"I'm not done. When they take you to the airport there will be cops waiting for you at the Las Vegas terminal, get out of the car and head to the terminal, you will admit to attacking a pregnant woman who will phone in a 911 call about five minutes from now."_

 _"What? No I didn't... What the hell?"_

 _"Oh I saw you, with my own eyes. You attacked my friend because she's pregnant by your ex. Look what she did to your leg Bonnie." Sabine said, pointing to Bonnie wound from the under water rock._

 _"You bitches, you wouldn't!"_

 _"Oh wouldn't I? They'll have your full description and everything. If you don't turn yourself in, it'll only get worse for you. I can be real bitch, Elena! And I don't have to involve Damon with the cops to get your crazy ass locked up. As far as the cops know, it was just us girls when you attacked me. Oh crap, I think I feel pain in my neck too, from when you pulled me off of the chair by my hair. And my wrist feels some pain too." Bonnie continued to exaggerate. "I'm sure I can think of several other counts to get you for, just give me five minutes."_

 _"Why would you do this, call the cops, snitch?"_

 _"One, I'm pregnant, so I can't kick your ass. Two, I can't watch you manipulate anyone else. Three, you get away with I lot I'm told, you need to start growing up. You need restitution, if it at all possible. You attacked the_ _ **father of my child**_ _. You're not going to walk around like a woman who deserves freedom, and four, I'm not snitching, your snitching on yourself."_

 _They talk for about five minutes only, and Elena was left standing there with Bonnie's words, u til she was taken to the airport._

 _Then eventually arrested._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Bonnie, hey... So you want to tell everyone?"

"Not yet. Let's enjoy it together for now. We'll tell everyone later."

"Okay."

Knock at the door disrupts them.

"Yes?" Damon asked.

"You guys coming down? It's Almost bonfire time, D. It's your birthday man!"

He looks at Bonnie. "I'm ready if you are." She says

"Okay. Let's go!"

They head out to start setting up for the bonfire. After a couple of hours of everyone drinking and celebrating, a couple people notice Bonnie's lack of drink intake. Alaric forces Damon to let him grille, since Damon usually always mans the grille.

"It's your birthday man, come on. Sit your ass down somewhere and let me do this."

Damon watched Bonnie on the beach with the girls. She looked happy. Truly happy and she fit in, like old times. She kept her belly covered and he wanted like hell, for her to take her sweater off and show the world the little bump he gave her. The seed he planted. He just wanted to shout from the rooftops he was going to be a daddy. But he wanted to respect her emotional state of mind.

The sun was damn near halfway set. The fire was started and people were eating. Except Bonnie, she was ravaging her food. Which Damon's still helped with, because he couldn't just sit there and watch another man grille. He watched her eat slowly, but how she savored the food. Caroline grinned at her. Enzo smirked at Damon.

"Bonnie I'm glad you like the food." Alaric said. "You're making the kinds of noises that sounds like the food is orgasmic."

"Alaric, shut up." Jo said. Damon smiles at her when she looks at him.

"It's okay. I love it, the food is delicious." She put her plate down and sat on Damon's lap. He grabbed her and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and she held on to his arms and braced herself to speak.

"So you all know I'm not myself lately. Only two people were brave enough to say something to me, Sabine and Enzo. So, if you all must know," she got emotional.

"You don't have to Bon."

"I want to." She told him.

"Uhhh, all that bullshit, of mine and Damon's life unfolded in front of everyone's eyes this morning, and yesterday evening. It was devastating and emotional. Things I didn't even remotely think could happen did, and I found out things I wasn't expecting to find out. But in the light of all of the crap, I guess Damon's birthday is as good a time as any to tell you all, in this crazy dysfunction, somehow a little light has shined on us, and in five months, we are going to... Have... A baby!"

She wasn't sure what to expect from everyone, because she, herself was still in shock. Yet, in spite of it all, everyone toasted and cheered, and embraced them.

"Ok then, can we take the damn sweater off, Bonnie, so I can show you off?"

"Take it off." Lexi yelled.

"Ugh. Fine. Damon you're such a big baby."

"You better soak it up for the next few months before she starts ignoring you then." Marcel said. "Trust me. I know."

"Shut up." Sabine said.

"Let's all make a toast!" Klaus said.

"To baby Salvatore!" Stefan said.

"To baby Salvatore." They all said.

"The luckiest little kid with all of the crazy aunts and uncles," Caroline said.

"To Family." Bonnie said.

"To Family."

Caroline cried. Stefan hugged his brother and Bonnie. Cigars were lit, beer was merrily, drank, food was eaten, Bonnie's belly was rubbed enough times to make Damon jealous, but still no one could deny that after watching him hold her all night with his hands pressed against her stomach while she nibbled on food throughout the night, that Damon Salvatore celebrated his best birthday ever.

* * *

 **A/N sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Ps. I love me some Christopher Wood, I even Love Kai, I hate writing him as a bad guy. Just my side note, he's just so good at being a bad guy. I am really working on a Bonkai story though. Anyway. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	17. Holding on to Hope

**A Wicked Game**

 **Chapter 17** \- Holding on to Hope

 **Chapter Rating M -** Adult situations

 **Thank you for being patient with me on updates. I decided to focus on 2 stories. I didn't want to fill people's notifications up with all of my constant updating every one of my story. So I stuck with two. But because of requests, I really decided to go back to a couple of my other stories, because I was getting asked about them. And I love you guys. So thanks for supporting me. Here is one of them, and my first fanfic to be exact. Please enjoy this Bamon journey…**

* * *

It's been a month since the San Diego Beach trip. Her mother was going to be there in a couple of days. She had been getting her house prepared for her mother's visit. She had become terrible at taking care of her house. She spent the first week with Damon, after San Diego. The next two weeks they both got caught up with the hectic schedules of their jobs. Even though Bonnie was pregnant, she hadn't told the Petrova's yet. She had to figure out how to deal with them stealing her's and Marcel's money, and not having memory of it. Then the past week, Bonnie's been getting ready for her mom to come and Damon's been gone on business. They've barely seen one another in the past three weeks.

She walked around her house and looked at the beautiful little space she bought with her own money. Working at CCBB made Bonnie happy, but she was quickly reminded of her production company back home and how her mom had been running it alone. As she drifted off into overthinking everything her phone rang.

 **(RING RING)**

"Hello."

"Bon, I'm outside. I brought some reinforcements for today's cleaning session. Can you open the door?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a second."

Lexi was there to help Bonnie go through things she was planning to get rid of.

"Hey boo. What's new with you? I haven't spoken to you much this week."

"Not much. Just, trying to decide how I can be more active in my production company back home. Looking at my home and much of it doesn't make any sense to me, because I can barely remember the most recent parts of it. Anything over the past couple of years is still not reaching my memory scope."

"I'm sorry Bon. I wish I could bring your memories back. I hate the idea that things are so foreign to you."

"Ehh, it could be worse. How are you and Stefan?" She asked giving her a look of utter guilt.

"Gosh. You know, even though I know Stefan has a drug problem, and so does Rebekah, it doesn't excuse their behavior to me."

"Even though Rebekah is technically a lesbian and doesn't feel those things for men?"

"Bon, sounds like you're making excuses for them."

"No, not at all. I think it's pretty despicable how Stefan treated you, if all of that's is true, Lex. But I also believe that he's truly sorry and he really loves you, and he knows he's made a terrible mistake."

"So, I just need to suck it up and hear him out?"

"All I'm saying is, you chose to marry Stefan. Don't be a Vegas Statistic. Drugs are a real problem Lexi. The addiction is real and really affects the brain. From what Damon told me, Stefan had a serious problem when he was younger. I'm not saying put up with any bullshit, but if I've learned anything from my memory loss, it's to be grateful for what good you had together. If what you had was worth fighting for, then Lexi, put your foot down and make a decision. Then either work on it or move on."

"Bon, what am I supposed to do? Allow a man I love to cheat on me, and take him back?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just saying figure out what you want and make a choice. You have to move forward. Whether it be with or without him. Because your shutting everything and everyone out right now."

"So what, you and Caroline been talking behind my back?"

"No. I mean, we talk, but not maliciously. Just out of concern. Plus, girlfriends talk."

"And what do you guys say?"

"Just that I can tell he made you happy. I've never seen you so distraught over a man. I also know, that from what I've seen of Stefan, he seems like a good guy, who made a mistake. Caroline says, that she knows her cousin royally messed up, and that he hasn't been the same without you, but that he's trying."

"Well, two months of separation and I'm still just as angry as I was then. However, I'm not nearly as hurt. Maybe I'll meet with him this week."

"I think he'd like that. But hey, if you don't want to go back, then don't. I don't want you to think I'm trying to make a decision for you. Remember, I don't know Stefan as well as you do, especially with my loss of memory."

"I know Bon. I have a lot to think about." Lexi looked at her wedding ring which she still wore. "So how are you and Damon?"

"I mean, we are good, I think. We have barely spoken this week and it's because he's out of town, the time is ahead where he is."

"Do you feel a disconnect, from him?"

"Absolutely not. He messages me all day long, sends me silly pictures and... And..."

"And what Bonnie?"

"I lost my train of thought. Look at this..." Bonnie pulls out a picture she found that trapped between some paperwork. It was a typical Las Vegas cheap cardboard frame, with a picture inside. It was a souvenir picture from CCBB "It's all of us. Oh my gosh, so I was in very good shape when I met him." She said laughing.

"Wow, Bon. Why have I never seen this?"

"I don't know. Was this the night I met him?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I was completely covered and boring looking. He actually found me attractive with my hair pinned back and my glasses and this attire on?"

"You guys had a flirty thing happening when you worked out business details. But, I'm not sure you know all the details about that night. You and Damon's pictures were in **SPOT LIGHT LV!** and a couple of other news sources. That was the night CCBB's entire routine changed. Your performance put the place back on the map and you became Las Vegas crown jewel that entire holiday season. The business boomed the entire Winter."

"Wow. Nine months ago."

"Yup. Look..." Lexi proceeded to go through her iCloud and social media accounts, and her emails to find the article. She showed Bonnie a steaming couple of pictures of her straddling Damon's lap from the front and back. His hands on her, his eyes on her, her body on his. "There's you and Damon. Oh and this solo pic of you, look. This picture became the cover of SPOT LIGHT for the entire season." It was a more PG-13 picture of her in stage.

Bonnie's eyes watered. She was so angry and sad and it was magnified with her pregnancy. "Gosh, I just, wish I could remember this. I mean, I can tell I loved him. I can see it everywhere I look. But is it weird that I get confused by it. Sometimes I wake up and think I'm with Kai. I hate this. I hate not knowing what Kai did, I hate not remembering Damon, I hate that I'm pregnant, and when my child comes into the world, I can't give him or her sufficient memories of their father and me."

"Yeah, but, it won't last forever... Hopefully. And you have plenty of other beautiful memories you'll be able to give them by then."

"If Damon and I last. You know. Not remembering him, has taken a toll on our relationship. We haven't had sex. I just don't know how to feel about it yet."

"Nothing? Bon? For real, come on, Damon is sex personified. You and him were so hot on each other..." Bonnie sighed, not remembering. "Oops I'm sorry. I guess I get it. But nothing?"

"Well, in San Diego he and I fooled around a bit, but mostly like second base stuff. When we got back and spent that week together, it was like playing catch up. Then I still haven't stayed the night with him since the week we got back and I'm nervous about it. I know if I stay with him, we'll have sex and it feels weird trying to have sex and not remembering him."

"I get it Bon, but regardless of the memories, you've agreed to work on things, which means he's your man, right? So the past is the past right now. Just build and grow from here. Don't rush sex... I mean, if you don't want, but if you're ready by all means." She said giggling.

"Girl, my hormones are driving me crazy. I want to attack him whenever we cuddle. It's his smell, his eyes, oh my gosh his shirtless body. Did I ever tell you he loves being shirtless? I'm just drawn to it and him."

"Well, then, live a little. Maybe you don't remember him, but we all remember you guys and we aren't all lying about how hot and heavy you two were. I mean I remember the night Care and I dropped you off to role play with him."

"What? Shut up." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah, we **_slutted_** you up and dropped you off at _Draìs_ and wow... You had some amazing sex that night. The night Elena showed up."

"Oh _her._ Speaking of her and Kai, that's still sits with me every day. The beach house incident and what her and Kai confessed to. I would've never thought Kai would have done that. He's the reason I'm stuck in my memories from two years ago."

"Yeah, but he's gone for good now. Stop dwelling on what he did for now. Him and Elena are distant memories and as long as they are far away, you don't have to relive any past or recent traumas. The memories Marcel and Damon both said were no good for your condition."

"Yeah, well we both have come a long way from our pre Las Vegas days. My mom will be here in a couple of days with pictures and things to remind me of what we were before our lives of sin, Lex."

"Gosh. I miss Abby. Remember your mom drove up every month our first year in school bringing us food and supplies, she's the reason we didn't starve that first year. How is the wedding planning coming?"

"Well, I'm supposed to iron out some details for her while she's here, but with Grams being sick, my cousin Lucy stepped up out there. So I shouldn't have to do everything. It's just gonna be small. Jonas is her second husband. She doesn't care about the big production. She deals with productions every day of the week."

"Is your dad going?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him since my college graduation. We text on birthdays and holidays... so, there ya have it."

Bonnie and Lexi continue to organize and trash things. As the night goes on. They both crashed on Bonnie's couches very early.

 **...**

Bonnie waited at the terminal for more than twenty minutes. She was so excited to see her mom, but it wasn't uncommon for LV International to have delayed flights. After all people came in all the time all year 'round from all over the world. She finally spots her mother, and to her surprise, Abby dyed her hair dark red, "Oh my gosh! Mom!"

"Hi baby! I've missed you so much. Oh my goodness look at you. My baby is having a baby. Wook at da widdo bump." Baby started baby talking to Bonnie's belly. "Gwamma can't wait to see da baby."

"Mom... Stop. Your embarrassing me."

"Seriously, chile... Please. Quit talking like that." Another voice said.

"Oh my gosh. Grams!" Bonnie excitedly hugged the woman standing behind her mom. "Grams I thought you weren't permitted to fly?"

"I got clearance from the doctor. It's okay to fly. So I came. You didn't think I was gonna miss seeing my grand baby, pregnant, with the great grand baby did you?"

"Wow, so... This is big. Now you can go with Momma when she meets the Salvatores."

"Yes. I need to see these folks my granddaughter is taken with. Now, I need to take a shower, clean my behind, because planes are disgusting. Then I need to get a drink and hit some slots."

"Okay, let's get going. I parked in the guest parking, let's hope to get out of here without paying, it's been less than an hour."

"What's good to eat out here?"

"Oh... Grams everything. It's Vegas. They have every kind of food. Pick your poison."

"Okay, well we can go by my house so you guys can shower and change, then we'll head out to grab some grub. Lord knows this baby can eat."

"And we gonna feed that baby good while we are here."

"For the record, Damon can cook. I mean, actual meals. He's amazing."

"So I guess we are going to get a good home cooked meal out of him?"

"Yeah. He and I are going to cook for you guys in two days. We've already planned it."

Abby looked at Bonnie. She not seen her daughter since everything happened, but she did still hear the glimmer of hope in her daughter's voice when she spoke about Damon.

 **..oOo..**

Bonnie was asleep in her bed when she heard a knock on the door. It had to be about 9 in the morning, and Bonnie was lightly snoring and tucked into a ball holding her belly.

"Umm, come in."

"Hey baby. You look so peaceful and... Tired." Abby laughed. "This is so wonderful, being here, with you. I'm so proud off all you've accomplished."

"Well, you've been a big part of my success mom. Running the production company alone. I'm sorry by the way I have barely been around the past year... A lot has happened. Well apparently, I don't remember any of it now."

"So, baby, is everything okay? I know how hard every must be."

"Momma, I'm afraid. I'm living a life that I don't remember the last couple of years, and especially the most important year of my life. I'm pregnant by a man that I can't remember, and as far as I know, he and I didn't plan this baby. I never wanted to have kids before, momma."

"I know baby." Abby looks at Bonnie sympathetically.

"Then one day I saw Marcel, and he was happy with Sabine took me by surprise. Two years ago they always fought and broke up like it was a game. They've been through so much, I never thought they'd last to be honest. Then one day they were just better, and happy, and mature, and with a baby, and I knew I needed that in my life. Then two days later, turns out I'm pregnant by a man I don't know. I'm just..."

"Baby, I have no idea what exactly you are feeling, I don't. But I know you loved him. I know, I've never heard you speak of anyone else the way you spoke of him. Definitely not Kai. And I know from the few conversations I've had on the phone with Damon, he's in love with you."

"Everyone says that, momma. But I can't remember. I mean, I think people may believe that because he and I connected so easily again that this isn't hard for me but it is. I mean the one thing that meant more to me than life was my career. And I just can't see me having given so much of myself to one person."

"But you did, and you were okay with it."

"Momma, I am out of commission for another few months. No dancing, no choreography, no performing. How will I get through this?"

"With Damon by your side, and the hope for the family you never knew you really wanted."

"I'm too selfish to be a mom."

"No, you're not. You're too afraid. And that's normal." Abby said, kissing her daughter on the head and hugging her. "What new mom isn't afraid? But you can and will do this and you'll see that the very first time you look your baby in the eye. Now get your tail up and come eat. Grams is dead set on fattening you up."

Bonnie smiled. "I can't afford to gain too much weight momma. My body makes my money. I need to be back in shape for-"

"Chile, don't finish that sentence. Bennett women bounce back. Now feed my great grand baby. I made you a good southern breakfast." Grams said sneaking into n the door way.

"With the works?"

"If you mean shrimp 'n' grits with your eggs and bacon yes. Biscuits and gravy and the whole nine yards. Now get that behind in to the table and come on and eat."

Bonnie hated to admit how her mouth watered at her gram's words. She got up and grams swatted her butt as she walked past and kissed her grandmother on the cheek before leaving the room.

 **..oOo..**

Damon got off of the plane with Stefan and walked towards Gino, who was waiting with the black SUV. "What are we going to do about the Lockwoods? It's been weeks since Elena spilled her guts about it."

"I have to talk to Marcel. He's supposedly found the account the money was being wired in and out of. I knew I closed all of Elena's accounts, but... She had information for an overseas account we never touch."

"Damon, what the fuck? How did she-"

"I don't know, Stefan okay. She's a very conniving woman. She probably did a lot of snooping and prying before she left. I kept a lot of my information in my office at the condo, but it stayed locked up. Even from her."

"So, which account is this?"

"One of the ones in Italy."

"Amazing and how the hell could she have possibly gotten anyone's signature to do that?"

"I don't know, Stefan. But I'm assuming she forged it."

"In person? With what form of identification? You and she don't share a last name."

"Stefan, Elena did what she did, and we are out seventy-two million. I'm not worried about the details. I want the money back and for the mother fuckin' Lockwoods to be gone."

"Okay, but, we can't touch them, right now. Caroline and Tyler's break up is still fresh. The entire founding committee hasn't shut up about the auction, the accident with Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus, it's all too fresh. Hands will point to us. We have to lay low a while."

"Yeah, but those accounts overseas have been closed, so they know we know something. I'm sure they've tried to get in contact with Elena, or vice versa."

"No, Klaus and Kol threatened her if she got in contact with the Lockwoods, she'd be taken out in jail."

"Her hearing is in a couple of weeks. She not having a witness, will need someone from her past to testify on her behalf."

"Has she contacted you, Damon?"

"Not yet, but who else does she have... Rebekah? An unreliable drug addict whom Elena abused."

"But who was in love with Elena, despite all of the shitty things she's done."

"Well, Enzo is working that end. He's been hanging out with her since San Diego, so we'll see what happens."

"And Bonnie? How is Bonnie?"

"It's hard to read her. I mean we have this undeniable connection. But I can see the blank stares she gives me sometimes and I'm afraid I'm gonna wake up one day, she's going to tell me she's done."

"What are you doing to change it?"

"What do you mean? I love her. I try to message her daily, and I call her and I give her space. I am afraid if I bombard my way into her life, she will be turned off. The Bonnie I met, wanted nothing to do with settling down or slowing her career. Sure she changed slowly. She loved me and she did a lot to make time for me as I did for her, but... This isn't the Bonnie I met. This is the Bonnie that was set on career and not being slowed down."

Stefan couldn't believe his ears. His brother sounded insecure and that wasn't Damon.

"Stop it man. She's not Elena. Don't turn into this insecure man again. The man who doubted himself because of Elena, and her mental even physical abuse. You love Bonnie? Show her. Be the same man you were when she met you. Be the guy she fell in love with. She's the same woman, she just needs to remember." Stefan said looking at Damon. "So help her. Help her remember what you had. Even without her memories, you can create new ones that lets her know the man she fell in love with."

"Fuck, Stefan. When did you get so... Smart?"

"Since I just looked at you and saw myself. Since I know I need to do the same thing with Lexi."

"Well, let's say we eat breakfast. I'm starving, and then I need to go see mom. She asked me to come by as soon as I got back." Damon said checking his watch.

"What for, everything okay?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I just know she said to come by when I got back in town."

"Okay, let's eat. I need some food, or I'm going to go on a cocaine binger." Stefan said with a straight face avoiding eye contact with Damon.

Damon looked at him with anger, "You fucking serious?"

"Damn, I still got it, huh? No. I'm sober over a month. I'm trying here." He said laughing.

"Don't joke like that. Maybe after your sober ten years. Then I won't be fucking stressed behind it."

"Ahhh. Yeah. It's going to be hard, but... I have quit before. Elena came back in town, and no it wasn't her fault, but when she offered it, I was having a shitty day and it..." He stumbled on his words arching Damon hone in on his mouth as he spoke. Making sure to speak carefully. "It was the wrong decision; I knew it then I know it now. This last time it didn't feel like it felt back then. This last time I actually felt pathetic and I was. So, yeah... Enough feeling sorry for myself. Food."

"Food. Yes. Your treat." Damon said laughing.

 **...**

Stefan and Damon eat in one of their favorite hole in the wall places in Henderson. "So, how's Joanne? She's been with you a while?"

"She's good. The only person I trust with Poppins, besides you or Bonnie. She's probably wondering why Bonnie hasn't been around much?"

"Were she and Bonnie close?"

"Yes. Whenever Bonnie was at the house Joanne never worked. Bonnie helped her cook, and clean, and sometimes told her to have a seat. Bonnie was unbelievably compassionate for Joanne, since she's older."

"Yeah, maybe I'll have a housekeeper one day."

"Well, I have Joanne because mom suggested I hired her years ago. You remember she worked for Lily and Giuseppe, and they cut back staff, but Lily wanted to ensure Joanne had a job. So I hired her. I love Joanne. She's great with Poppins, and I believe she loves Bonnie."

"Well, in that case-" Stefan was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Hold on...hello."

 _"Hey Stef."_

"Lex?" He looked at Damon puzzled not sure what to say. Damon made a surprised face.

 _"Yeah, umm, how are you?"_ She asked quietly.

"Me? I-I-I-I'm, umm I'm fine. H-H-How are you?" Damon looked at Stefan and hit his chest and told him... "(Man up)" in a whisper.

 _"I'm okay. I've been better, but... I was wondering if you and I could have dinner later. At our place, that we shared. Where I currently still reside, alone."_ She made it appoint to say.

"Um, yeah. Of course. What time?"

 _"Seven good for you?"_

"It's perfect."

 _"Okay, well, I'll see you then."_

"Okay. See you then." He blushed.

 _"Bye."_ She hung up the phone. She sat there a second and thought about what she just did. Listening to Bonnie encouragement. She smiled. "What the hell did I just do?" She asked herself.

"Wow. So your secret wife called you?"

"Stop calling her that!"

"Well, let's see, no one knew you two were married until she about wanted a divorce, hmm. What do you call it?"

"Okay, but we were planning to tell everyone at the San Diego trip. It just so happens, that... Shit happens and it didn't go down that way." They both laughed.

"Yeah, _shit happens_ isn't the right words, but it'll do." Damon said. "When you see her tonight bro, follow the advice you gave me, and make it count."

"I definitely will."

"Did you ever see us sitting here a year ago, like this? Talking about my secret wife, and your girlfriend, with amnesia who's pregnant with your child and can't remember you?" Damon made an angry face and Stefan tilted his head at his brother and lifted his eyebrows. Damon thought about it, like really thought about what Stefan said, and they laughed. Hard.

"Fuck! I need a fucking bourbon." Damon said.

"I'd say make it two, but I'm a raging alcoholic, and that's the reason I'm in the trouble I'm in." Stefan said. They laughed a bit until they couldn't laugh anymore, then they continued to eat and talk, and bond.

 **..oOo..**

The following day was going by absurdly slow for Damon. He missed Bonnie. He'd been gone a week and hadn't seen her. He wanted more than anything to have what they had before where she couldn't wait to see him but his fear of crowding her overwhelmed him. Then Stefan's words rang through his ears and Stefan told him not to change who he is but to be the man Bonnie fell in love with. So he called her.

Her phone rang three times and she answered.

Her voice was low and sultry as if she was preparing herself to answer his call.

"Hello."

"Hi. I-uh... I was gonna wait to call you tomorrow, because I know your mom came to town, but then-"

"But then what?"

"But then, I realized I missed you like crazy and I had to hear your voice before I went to bed." She blushed.

"I missed you too, and I'm really happy to hear from you. You know the baby loves hearing you talk at night too."

He was overwhelmed when she said that. "Really? I miss my baby. It's been a week since I've rubbed your belly and spoken face to face with our baby, and I'm feeling very lonely and saddened by it."

"Why is that?" She asked grinning.

"Because, you and the baby are my entire life and when I'm not around you guys I am utterly alone. You guys are my... Everything."

"We miss you Damon. I miss holding your head while you lay your head on my belly and listen to the sounds inside of me. While you bonded with our baby,"

"So after this week, when your mom leaves..."

"And grams, by the way. She surprised me, and came. She wants to meet you. And she's ready to judge your cooking for the night we were gonna cook for them."

"Wow, suddenly I'm nervous, because I've spoken to Abby a lot on the phone, but your grams is intimidating."

"She's going to love you. Trust me." She assured him. "So what were you going to tell me?"

"Umm, when your family leaves, I was thinking that, you and the baby would like to stay with me throughout the week at the condo. Or weekends in Henderson...?" He spoke nervously, fearing the worst. "Or whatever, whenever you want. I mean no pressure, just-" she interrupted him.

"Damon are you at the condo?"

"Yeah, I'm at the condo, why? I mean damnit, Bonnie... I'm sorry I wasn't try to rush you."

"I have to go Damon, okay. I'll talk to you. Later." Bonnie hurried him off the phone and hung up. He's left there feeling like he made a mistake and he got out of his bed, and walked into his kitchen to get some water. He heard a light knock at his door. Confused he walked to it to answer it. When he opened the door he about jumped for joy.

"Lola?" He looked at her. She was dressed in a maternity dress. And her hair was in two French braids. He could see how much her hair had grown the past month. She had on some flip flops and a knitted sweater. She was dressed in a confusing way. A dress, sweater and flip flops. She looked like it was winter in Hawaii.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you. I brought dessert and a movie." He picked her up and spun her around. "I mean I just couldn't spend an another night away from you." She said, making his entire day.

"I want to kiss your belly." He said, he closed and locked the door. He grabbed the bag of Cheesecake Factory out of her hand then took the red box movies and put them on the counter. "You and your cheesecake cravings. I can make you a cheesecake. Stop wasting your money on that place."

"Damon, I wanted it right now. Not tomorrow." She looked at her belly and back at him. "She wanted it. She loves it."

"She? No _she_ is a _he_. My son wants a homemade cheesecake his daddy made."

" _He_ , or _she_ will want whatever I want. Because they will be a mommy's baby."

"It's okay. You will both be my babies, and I will spoil you both as long as you'll let me."

She smiled at him and felt how much he loved her. "I think we'd like to take you up on your invitation. If you'll still have us?"

His face tensed and then softened. He grabbed her by her face and kissed her. "Of course I want you both of you here, whenever you want to be here."

"Let's start with a few nights a week. I think we'd love it." She said placing her hand on his chest. "Okay. Well do you want to bring stuff here, or should we buy you two of everything so you have a set here?"

"I don't know, all I know right now is that I want to eat cheesecake with you and watch _Ps. I Love You."_

"You know you won't make it through the whole movie, don't you? You're going to cry after ten minutes and you'll fall asleep ten minutes after that." He said smirking.

"I will make it. I promise." She said yawning and giggled. He grabbed her by her hand and lead her to the room. "I like your sexy boxer briefs."

"You know I'd sleep naked if I could. But, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. Besides its cold. The winter is coming, and it's not been as warm lately."

"Well, how about we cuddle and put some wood in the fireplace in the room while we just hold each other?"

He takes her in the room, he holds her dress by the straps, "May I?" She nods her head and slowly takes her maternity dress off. Bonnie wasn't wearing a bra, but she had on panties, and he laid her back on the bed. "Oh my God your boobs are so fucking... Like... What is God doing to me?" He asked looking at her full breasts. "I'm not even a breast man, but if anyone ever told me the breast of a pregnant woman are so gloriously perfect, I don't know if I ever would have believed it." She blushed holding. Her belly. Damon kissed each breast and tried to be PG for her. Even if he wanted to attack her naked body. "I just want to talk to the baby, then cuddle skin to skin. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"But first I'll feed you and the baby. Then I tell the baby a story, and-"

"And let's just lay and talk. We can save the movie for next time." She said. "I really did miss you."

Bonnie got tucked away and Damon went and got her a slice of cheesecake and a glass of water. Then as promised he fed her and rubbed her belly. He spoke to the baby for about twenty minutes and made Bonnie both laugh and cry.

"Momma's gonna be gassy all night after she ate that cheesecake. Playing the trombone for you while she sleeps. She won't hear it but, I will. And then I'm gonna have to rub her tummy to calm down the music." He said making Bonnie laugh hysterically.

"Damon. Stop. No I won't." She laughs. "My lactose intolerance isn't that bad."

"Pft... Tell yourself that." He said kissing belly. "But it's okay, because I love everything about your momma, and I wouldn't change a thing about her." He said making Bonnie smile. "I just want to spend my life making her happy, because I don't know what I would ever do without her. And you are going to be the greatest gift to us both. I can't wait to meet you and see your little face. You're gonna look like your momma, I can feel it. But your probably gonna have my personality. So watch out world. Good looks and stubborn will."

Bonnie rubbed her fingers through Damon's hair gently as he spoke. She fell in love with his emotional vulnerability. "I hope I'm a good dad. I know you'll be a great mom."

"You'll be an amazing father Damon. I know it in my heart. You have nothing to worry about. You and I can help each other. It'll be new to us both." He crawls his body up to hers and let's his lips connect to her while he rubbed her belly. They both lay partially naked him rubbing her belly and kissing her. "I'm happy you invited us to come stay here."

"I'm here every day wishing you were here. Missing your face. I love this. Having you with me at night, holding you. What are you feeling?"

"Nervousness. Fear sometimes, that I'll wake up and not want this."

"Really?" He asked nervously.

"I'm just being honest. I am fearful because I only know who I was, not who I became with you. While I know I feel deeply for you, I fear that the memory loss will control me one day and make me so afraid I break down."

"Bonbon. Come to me anytime. With any concern. I will not judge you. I need you to be open, because I don't want to hurt you, or overwhelm you."

"I promise to try to be as honest as I can. But just understand it's hard for me. But I am happy if I can go through it with anyone, it's you."

He kissed her, and held her. Then her stomach started to growl. "And hear it starts the music. The trombone will be playing." He says as she laughs. "Come on turn over so I can rub your stomach." She turns her back to him and he wraps his arms around her and rubs her stomach for ten minutes. Then as her eyes fall heavy, she turns to him and wraps her arms around him. He fell asleep first and she lay there quietly, holding him, and thinking about all of the words he said to her. The baby made the first move when her stomach was pressed against Damon's side.

"Oh my God, Damon!"

"Huh, what!? You okay?"

"Feel that?" She put his hand on her belly.

"What babe?"

"The baby... I felt movement. I felt a little jab."

"Wait? Do it again." He said jumping up holding her belly.

"I can't make it happen, it was the baby."

He sat there a while holding her stomach. After some time had passed he was too excited to go back to sleep. So he lay there awake right next to her and they waited for what felt like too long. When they couldn't go back to sleep he put on the movie and they lay there waiting for the baby to move again. But the baby never moved again that night. But Bonnie cried a lot during the movie like he told her she would, and Damon held her and let her. When the movie was over he sat quietly for two minutes then spoke.

"I would do that for you, Bonnie."

"Why? I wouldn't want you to. I'd just want to hold onto every memory I could for as long as I could, for me and my child and not-"

"Bonnie, I would want you to find peace if I died. And us having a child would solidify me wanting you to find peace and be happy. I would do it, and I would make sure when your journey was done, you were happy."

"I don't want to talk about losing you. It's too much. I can't lose you. I'd go crazy." She said. He pulled her in tighter and kissed the top of her head. She hadn't really told him she loved him much because he knew she needed time. But hearing her say what she said at that moment solidified his place in her life.

"Well, you won't lose me, so you have no worries." Her body pressed against his gave him comfort. She was fast asleep and so was he.

 **...**

"Why do you look like you have to pee?"

"I'm nervous."

"Grams will love you." She said smiling, she squeezed his hand as they got ready at the condo. Damon and Bonnie had made dinner the next night for Bonnie's Grams and Abby. She walked behind him as he topped the lasagna with the final layer of cheese to put in the oven. She held him from behind and he loved her arms around him.

"After I chopped all of that basil and oregano, it's still sitting there? I'm not sure you used any." She said confused.

"I did. I used it in the sauce, it's really potent so I didn't need much."

"So I over chopped? I guess I can freeze it for you and we can use it next time we make sauce."

"Precisely." He says turning around and kissing her nose."

"So, when you put that in the oven, we technically have a little while to kill. Mom and grams won't be here for two hours and..."

"And what?"

"And I don't know, it's obviously been a while, and I want to remember..." She stopped talking and started kissing.

"You sure Bon?"

"I thought it was Lola?" She said flirting.

He smiled, and pulled her shirt off. "I'm not going to argue with you. I haven't touched you in two and a half months." He starts working her ultra-sensitive breasts first, massaging with his hand, and then his mouth.

"Mmmm." He sucked on her nipples gently and she was stirring like crazy in his grasp. "Oh my God." She pulled his hair with her hands while he put in work on her most sensitive body part.

"Damn, I missed this." He moaned between breasts.

"Take me to bedroom." She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he proceeded to carry her to the bedroom. Her small, rounded, stomach poked his as he walked with haste. He lay her on the bed and gently pulled off her yoga pants and moved her to the center of the bed and crawled over top of her. He lowered his pants and pulled off his shirt and she admired his body while he admired her belly.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed his way up her belly and made his way to her lips. When their lips embraced tenderly, Bonnie was anticipating his touch. She swallowed hard, and was ready to let this _sort of stranger_ finally reclaim her body for the first time since before she lost her memory. As soon as he pierced her opening with himself, her eyes closed and Bonnie lost herself in him.

He saw her mouth the words, _oh my god._ And he pushed his way inside of her slowly. She held her breath anticipating him to fill her with himself, he didn't disappoint. He found his rhythm, and she tried controlling her orgasm, because she could cum any minute, her hormones were raging. He kept watching as she held her breath. "Breath, Bonnie." He spoke quietly.

She opened her eyes and became emotional. "I'm sorry, it's just... I literally can't remember the last time I had sex and you feel so good." She said quietly. He pushed himself all the way inside of her and watched her face. She moaned softly. "Hmmm." He took his time with her. He made love to her, the way she used to make love to him. Slowly, like he wanted the moment to be stretched out forever.

 **...**

"Well, I must say, this is a beautiful place you have. A little fancy but, hopefully you'll make it more suitable for a child." Grams said.

"Well, Ms. Sheila-"

"Call me Grams."

"Well, Grams, I have plans to turn the second bedroom here, into a nursery. Bonnie and I spoke about it last night. Can I tell your family what we spoke about, or... Would you rather wait?"

"No, it's fine Hun." She assured him smiling sweetly. He winked at her and smiled back. They had been extra flirty and googly eyed since Sheila and Abby got there. Their afternoon of cooking together and making love, helped them bond more.

"Uh, I have this condo for when Bonnie or myself are working a lot. But I've got a house in Henderson, about thirty minutes out of the city. We are going to have two nurseries. One here and one there, and Bonnie will start staying with me a few nights a week. And I'm hoping eventually, when and if she's ready, we can move in together."

"Moving in together?" Sheila asked. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Well I mean, that sounds great and all, but let's be serious. A brand new mom shouldn't be moving around that much. She should be stabilized with the child. Especially the first six weeks." Abby said with concern.

"I'll have a nursery at the house too mom."

"Three nursery for one child between just the parents? I can understand having more than one of you were separated, or hell at the grandparent's place, if the child was there enough, but..."

"I know it sounds like a lot, but we need to be available to work around our demanding schedules."

"What are we saying here? Bonnie do you hear yourself? You think it'll be easy. You think it'll be simple, but trust me the last thing a new mom wants to do is move around from place to place. Your body will be exhausted after giving birth. You're muscles and internal organs will need the rest to work their way back in place, with accurate rest or just relaxation. Another thing, It's costly, for no reason. I know you have money Damon, and I know Bonnie can support herself but it's unnecessary." She spoke with concern.

"Mom, it's our decision. Okay. We've spoken about it, and if it becomes too much, well just rearrange things."

Damon watched Bonnie as she went back and forth with Abby a bit. He didn't feel right interrupting their conflict.

"Bonnie, you can't just up and move the baby in and out that much when they are that small."

"Mom, this is a new age. Women do all kinds of things and there are more options than twenty-five, thirty years ago."

"Why can't you guys just move in together?" She asked.

"Makes the most sense to me." Sheila said. "I mean, think about it, don't you want a future together?" Bonnie put her fork down.

"Mom, I worked hard to buy my house. I'm not ready to give it up. I didn't bust my behind, just so I could give everything up." Damon began to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Bonnie, you don't have to sell your home. Rent it out."

"Why me? Huh? Why not Damon? Why does the woman always have to be the one to give things up? You did it mom, for a while, and you hated giving up your career and hard work and you jumped back into things. Why am I the one expected to just change?"

Damon cleared his throat to speak. "Ahem. If I could-" but he women began going back and forth.

"Don't you raise your voice at your momma. We can discuss this sensibly."

"Bonnie, you're right. I had a hard time giving things up. I did, because I was a young mom. But when I went back to work, I hated being away from you. It ate at me every day. Missing out on your life. When I calmed down, I learned what a blessing it was being able to be with you. I didn't say you have to do anything. It was merely a suggestion." Abby spoke more calmly not wanting to stress Bonnie out. Knowing her situation.

"Life is not that simple okay. Damon and I both have demanding lives, and-"

"And you're going to be parents and your demanding lives needed to be adjusted to you becoming parents. I'm not saying you _have_ to do anything. I'm just giving advice. These are things you need to talk about. Do I need to come out here and help out with the baby a while when you give birth?"

"No. Mom. No. We'll figure it out."

"Bonnie, your mother just wants to make sure you don't make mistakes we made. We are only here for moral support. This is our grandchild. A Bennett. We care about the well-being of you, Damon and the baby. We are trying to help."

Bonnie sat quietly and Damon grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently. "Babe, it's okay. We will figure this out." He told her then looked to Abby and Sheila. "I don't plan to force her to anything. If Bonnie was okay with it, I'd totally move to her place, if it was what she wanted, or stay there. I just didn't want to push myself into her private space, or invite myself into her life given the current circumstances of her memory loss. So I invited her into mine and I figured she has the opportunity to choose. I'm okay with whatever she wants."

"I'm happy your patient with her. She needs that. Lord knows I can't understand her sometimes, but I try. She's a stubborn girl like her grams." Abby said.

"So I've noticed her stubbornness. I'm okay with whatever she wants. In the meantime, I will be excited to get the nurseries together. However many, one or three there are."

"Have you guys discussed names?" Abby asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No. Not yet. We've really been wrapping our heads around everything still. Memory loss, pregnancy, careers." Bonnie said.

"Oh, which reminds me. I've got the two of you a night at the Cosmopolitan along with a spa day, and a hot air balloon or helicopter ride around the strip tomorrow night. I mean, I don't know if you're into it, but I thought it would be nice for the two of you to relax during the day get pampered and see Las Vegas at night. I have a driver that will take you wherever you want, get you whatever you need."

"Don't tempt me with a good time." Sheila said. "How old is your driver?" She said laughing.

"Grams. Trying to get her groove back?" Bonnie said laughing.

"She needs to stop." Abby said laughing.

"No, let me say this. I'm older but I'm not old. I've lived a great life and I plan on continuing to enjoy it and have fun."

"Ooh don't hurt 'em grams!" Bonnie laughed.

"Gino, would be happy to show you ladies a night on the town. He's a good man." Damo said laughing at Sheila.

"Sounds good to me, and by the way, this lasagna was perfect. Who taught you how to make it?"

"My mother, she makes my favorite lasagna and when Bonnie had it, she loved it and I made sure to learn how to cook it for her. So, there you have it. We cook together a lot. I think it's one of our favorite things to do together."

"That's good. I love that you guys are so connected on multiple levels. Bonnie is not an easy woman to get close to. Trust me I know." Abby said.

"It's okay, she penetrated me, mind, body and soul, and won me over the very first time I saw her. She didn't know me, but I knew she was the last woman I ever wanted to be with."

Both Abby and Sheila made an "aww" sound simultaneously and smiled. "Bonnie, I'd love to hear about when you both first met, if you don't mind him telling us."

"Well I'd love to tell you-"

"Wait, I just realized I left my medication at my lil bunny's house, for my heart, and I need to take it promptly at the same time every night. We should get going Abby. We can hear the story tomorrow, because I'd love to hear it." Sheila said.

"Sure grams. That's the most important thing. Take care of yourself. I'll get my things together and get ready to leave with you all."

"No, sweetie stay with Damon. Tonight, we can make it back to your place and see you in the morning. Grams and I are occupying your bedrooms and you'd probably be better off sleeping with Damon than me or grams."

"None sense, you're in the guest room, grams is in my bedroom and the third room is an office, but I have a blow up mattress I can sleep on."

"No, pregnant women don't need to sleep on blow up mattress. See you tomorrow sweetie. Thank you for everything, Damon it was lovely and delicious."

"You are very welcome. Anytime. Mi casa es su casa."

"Ah, de nada." Bonnie said. They walked the two most important women to Bonnie out and took a breather coming into look at the mess they had to clean.

"Okay. I'll take the dishes you take the clean-up. Tag team."

"No. You go wait in bed for me. Relax. I'll be done in thirty minutes or so. Keep the bed warm for me." He kissed her forehead and nudged her to the room. "I'm serious I know any day of the week you'd help, but I'm capable. Go take a shower get ready for bed. Wait for me. Pick a movie."

She looks at him suspiciously. Kisses him and agrees. "Fine, I'll be quick in the shower. Then I'll come help and we can lay together. Don't try to talk me out of it."

"Fine, can you uh... Take my phone and put it on the charger in the room? It's been dying and I'm sure I need to check some emails, but I'm not trying to be on the laptop tonight."

"Sure thing." She kisses him and heads to the bedroom. When she plugs his phone in, it was dead. It wouldn't even turn on. She got ready to take a shower and after about five minute into her facial routine, she heard his phone buzz. She checked several times. So she checked it. A bunch of missed calls from an unrecognizable number. Several voicemails were on the phone but she didn't check it. She trusted him. She took her shower and brushed her teeth and walked to the bed to lay down. Damon told her he was almost done and not to bother come in to help.

She rubbed her stomach, feeling her growing baby belly. She was happy things were slowly coming into place. Slow, non-the-less, but happening. She was feeling more comfortable with her situation, and she was happy that she had Damon. He was nothing short of amazing with her. He was patient, kind, loving, tender, caring, hopeful, and nowhere near the man he told her he was when he met her. He told her he was dark, angry, and selfish. But he was nothing short of everything she could have prayed for in a partner. He was virtually... Perfect.

Was it too good to be true? She prayed it wasn't.

 **(Ring Ring)**

His phone rang. "Damon, your phone is ringing."

"Who is it?"

"I don't recognize the number."

"Answer it please babe. It could be business."

It was still relatively early in the evening.

She picked it up and answered it. "Hello."

"Hello, you have received a phone call from an inmate from a Nevada Department of Corrections Facility. Inmate ... Elena Gilbert, would like to make a collect call. To accept these charges- **CLICK!** "

She hung up. _This_ couldn't be happening. She was finally trying to get her life back on track. She didn't need to be reliving something painful. It was hard enough not having a memory of her recent couple of years of life, but for a bad memory pop back up, was affecting her in a way she didn't think it could. She felt pain in her chest and clenched it as she sat his phone back down.

He walked in the room unassuming. "Who was it?"

"Huh?"

"The phone babe? Who called?"

"Oh it was nobody. A wrong number."

He looked at her puzzled and nodded his head. "Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower and I promise to be back in four minutes."

"Three!"

"Okay." He smiles and takes his clothes off heading to the shower. She quickly grabs his phone and proceeds to delete the voicemails and missed calls. She quickly puts his phone down and waits for him. Once he finished... He walked to her and crawled behind her in bed. He cuddled her and held her. "I'm really tired."

"Me too."

"No, I'm tired of having you here, and knowing you won't be here every night. Bonnie, I hate to piss you off, but I'm asking you consider your moms and grams words. Please. The least amount of stress on you, the better. Don't respond now, just think about it."

"Okay. I will." He kissed her good night, and he fell fast asleep holding her and her belly. She lay there filled with every stressful thought imaginable. Her career, her child but that wasn't the hardest thing. She feared the feeling of waking up, and not knowing Damon in the morning. Worse... She feared waking up and Elena or Kai being back in their lives. Why was Elena calling Damon? Where the hell was Kai? When will it all just stop?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading… I definitely want a gushing Damon, over Bonnie and the baby. They still have a few bumps ahead, but can they get through this pregnancy and the memory loss together? Hope you enjoyed it, hope it was worth the wait! Thank you guys!**


End file.
